RWBY: Peace and Chaos
by Huynher98
Summary: Set after how I have Vol 3 play out, Team RWBY is back for a second year at Beacon Academy. With the White Fang's conspiracy ended and dangerous criminals put behind bars, how will our heroes return to their school lives? And with more students than ever, will a freshmen student be ready for the challenges ahead of him or will he fall inside the darkness of his sins? (1st Fanfic!)
1. Freshman

_Few months ago, a team of young but powerful students shut down an evil criminal organization with dastardly plans of domination. These four brave girls took down infamous criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. The ladies, too young to be named publicly, have single-handedly uncovered a conspiracy involving the White Fang though the Faunus government has denied any association with these criminals. The military has taken some precautions by deploying small groups of troops to numerous cities all over the continent though some locals believe we are on the brink of war. But the big question is who are these 4 mysterious ladies...and where are they now?_

"SCHOOL AGAIN!" screamed 16 year old Ruby Rose as she walked off the airship. She had returned to Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training huntsmen and huntresses from all over the planet.

"Hey, take it easy sis," said her older sister Yang Xiao Long, "It's great to be back and all but do you really have to scream it out?"

"Why don't you try it?" replied Ruby.

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Did she really have to let the world know we're back here?" said a voice from another airship. It was Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee.

"Yay, Weiss is here!" Ruby exclaimed, arms open for a hug.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh come on Princess. What have you got to lose?"

"My self respect, my dignity, my powder again." She turned, arms crossed.

"So, are we really all just gonna fight or say our hellos here?" said Ruby's other team mate, Blake Belladona, walking down towards the group.

"Blake! Team RWBY's all here. Go Team RWBY!"

_Distictive cricket noise…_

"Oh come on guys, we're together again! Aren't you happy?"

"We're happy, It's just...school is starting up again," said Blake.

"I know, aren't you excited?"

"Look Ruby. We are excited, but it's not like kicking an evil criminal gang's butt," said Yang.

"Come on guys. We can still have fun here. We just need to think. Goooooooo Team RWBY!" Yang, Weiss and Blake look at Ruby awkwardly. "Come on guys. Don't leave me hanging."

"Oh alright." Yang walks up to Ruby. "Go Team RWBY!"

Ruby smiles. "Blake?"

Blake walks to join the two. "Go Team RWBY." The three look at Weiss who looks back to see them.

"Weiss?" Ruby says with a grin on her face.

Weiss huffs and joins the group. "Go Team RWBY," she says weakly.

"Alright! Now all together. Go Team RWBY on 3. Ready?" Ruby puts her hand in. The others follow.

"One...Two...THREE!"

"GOOOOOOO TEAM RWBY!"

_Cut to Headmaster Ozpin's office..._

"Another year," said Professor Ozpin, drinking his cup of coffee.

"More students then ever," said Professor Goodwitch sounding concerned. "Are you sure about this other young student your bringing here?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Are you worried?"

"I just think he might be a little edgy. A lot has happened to him over the past year and I think he may not be willing in his condition."

"Give him time. He'll soon be up to speed. All he needs is a little push" Ozpin sips his coffee. "And a friend."

"Do you really think that she can make him see another side?"

"It won't be easy, but she's a good girl. She'll reach him. She has too. He's far too valuable to give up on being a hunter."

"I hope your right about this."

"As do I."

_Cut to another airship landing. A large group of freshmen start exiting the ship..._

"Oh man, I am so psyched I'm actually here!" said a boy leaving the ship.

"I know right! So exciting!" said a girl jumping up and down on the Beacon lawn. The last student walks off the ship, wearing a blue and gold-stripped hoodie, hood on, sword on his back. He walks down to the academy entrance and looks up. He stares for a minute at the massive tower before him. Another boy freshmen walks up to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he says.

"Depends how you think of it," said the hooded child.

"I suppose. Harvey Slate." He held out his hand offering to shake.

"Go fuck yourself." The hooded child walks off into the Academy. He strolls over to the elevator and presses the top floor. He arrives at the top and awaits to enter the office.

"Come in!" said Professor Ozpin. The boy enters."Ah, welcome Mr Huynh."

"Professor Ozpin."

"Firstly, I'd like to say welcome to Beacon Academy."

"I don't mean to be rude Professor but my stuff's downstairs and I'd really like to get back to it ASAP."

"Right, very well. Please sit." Ozpin takes his seat in his chair as the boy does with his. "Now you are aware that, while your skills are exceptional, you are perhaps the youngest person here on Campus."

"Yes sir."

"I understand recent events have left you...marked. I also understand your preferences and conditions."

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Not at all. You are permitted to attend Beacon as a freelancer student like some others but you may need to join a team during team events and some missions."

"I can work with that."

"Also, I have a condition for you."

"Oh?"

"I'd like you to attend the following classes." Ozpin hands the boy a piece of paper with times of different classes.

"Sir, this is a secondary year time table."

"I am aware of that. Your academic skills are quite high even for a new student. Also, there is someone in that class I believe you should meet."

"I'm not good with making friends sir."

"Perhaps. But I still think you should meet them." The boy thought for a couple seconds.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent. You may go now." The student nods and walks to the door. "And Cameron..." The boy stops. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you sir." Cameron leaves the room.

_Later that day, cut to dorms..._

"So, how was everyone's break?" Ruby asked to their teammates as they walked to their dorm.

"Well I went on a world tour with my family," said Weiss.

"That sounded pretty cool."

"It was. Met so many other hunters from other schools."

"Nice," said Yang. "What about you Blake?"

"I didn't do too much," Blake responded. "Was at some of the protests for faunus rights and read a couple other books but nothing too interesting. What about you two."

"Went to the beach, met a guy, beat him up cause he was two timing and caught up with some friends. Ruby did her own thing most of the time."

"Hey!" said Ruby annoyed. "I did some fun stuff as well. I made these bracelets for us." She revealed 4 bracelets. Each with a letter from RWBY and everyone's emblem on their corresponding letter.

"So that's why you spent a fair bit of time in your room."

"I thought it be cool for everyone to have their own. So I got bored one day and started making them. Though it did take a while to put together." They approached their room and opened the door. "Ah, home sweet home." They entered their room. Their homemade bunk beds untouched.

"Well, time to unpack." The team unpacked their stuff just like they did last year. It's like they never left Beacon.

"Alright everyone! Next up…classes again."

"I think we all have the same timetable," said Blake. "Classes start tomorrow."

"Alright then, what can we do today?"

"Freshmen have their test today," Yang answered. "It's being televised through the school. We could watch them."

"Really?" said Weiss "Why would we watch freshmen?"

"Because some of them might be hot."

"Really Yang?"

"What?"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ruby opened the door to find Team JNPR.

"Heya guys," Ruby said with a smile. "You just unpacked?"

"Yeah," said JNPR's leader, Jaune Arc. "We were gonna watch the freshmen test. You guys going as well?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about it."

"Well don't talk, lets go." The two teams walk out of the hallway. Immediately after, Cameron comes down the opposite end of the hall and walks to his room, located next to team RWBY's. He opens the door and enters to find a room with two beds in each corner. He unpacks, looks at his new timetable and sighs.

_"Well, it could be worse," _he thought to himself. _"I could have had to have shared with someone. God help me if there was."_ He opened up the windows and climbed out to scale the wall. He reached the top of the building and looked around. A decent view of the campus could be seen from the rooftop. "_So world, what do you have in store for me?_" He pulled out his scroll and scanned the new timetable. The timetable loaded onto his tablet-sized screen with the names of everyone in the classes. He read the list of names before switching to the messages section. Two messages appeared. One titled 'Welcome to Beacon' and another titled 'Best of Luck.' He opened up the second message and sat down to read.

_Cameron_

_I know you`re still…in a situation but still try your best at Beacon. You are a great fighter and you know it. No matter what, you still got me rooting for you here. Train hard and stay safe but also have fun while your there. Kick some ass for me._

_Maggie_

Cameron closed the scroll and sighed again. He thought for a minute what to do before going back to his room and deciding to walk around the school a while.

_Cut to Assembly Hall…_

"GOOOO!" screamed Ruby.

"Watch your left! No your other left!" shouted Yang.

"You do know they can't hear you right?" said Weiss unimpressed.

"Oh come on Weiss. Don't you remember us last year?"

"At least ours wasn't televised for the school to see our faults."

"Ahh, whatever Weiss."

_Meanwhile…_

"And then I broke his legs!" shouted Nora as she jumped up to show her emphasis.

"Another dream of hers," said Ren.

"Well, that sounds…pleasant," said Pyrrha. "What about you Jaune?"

"Huh," said Jaune. He was watching the freshmen on the screen. "Oh, not much. Bit of training, studying, TV, the usual."

"Ha…well I went to visit family for my break. A bit fun I suppose."

_Back to RWBY…_

"OHHHHH. Sucks to be him," said Yang.

"Uhhh…I wish Neptune was here…" said Weiss.

"Well speak of the devil…" said Blake.

"Hey ladies," said a voice from the assembly entrance. It was Sun Wukong and his team. "What's shakin',"

"…And he shall appear."

"NEPTUNE!" screamed Weiss as she ran towards the blue haired boy.

"Hey babe, how've you been?" he replied.

"Oh, the usual. Family, business trips, schools."

"Sounds like you. Watching the freshmen?"

"Well, duh silly. Why else would I be here?"

"She's lying!" Ruby called from afar. "She only came because she was bored."

"SHUT UP!"

"You know you don't have to lie my angel."

"Aww, you sweetie." During this time, Yang and Ruby were making smooch noises to mock the couple. Weiss seemed unimpressed. "Real mature guys."

"What are you guys even doing here?" said Yang. "Aren't you guys supposed to be back at Haven by now?"

"Well guess who got permanent exchange here?" said Sun.

"Really?! Then we can be together!" said Weiss.

"Of course you can, lovebirds," said Ruby. Weiss huffed at her remark.

"And we can get together," said Sun, leaning over Blake. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. "Or not. The lady's call."

_The teams talked amongst themselves and enjoy each other's company. Night falls over Beacon Academy and the freshmen teams have been made. Cut to dorm hallway._

"Well, that was interesting," said Ruby walking down the halls with her team. "But now school starts tomorrow…"

"At least Neptune's around," said Weiss.

"You know, ever since you two started dating, you've become a little…"

"Oh shut up! What do you know?"

"Aw don't be like that Weiss," interjected Yang. "One day she'll meet a guy to marry and kiss and have seven children and-"

"EW EW EW! STOP TALKING!"

"Relax sis. All in good time, you'll find a boy you really like and-"

"STOP TALKING!" The team entered their dorm and changed into their PJs. Ruby sighed as she read her timetable. "We have Port first up tomorrow."

"Well, at least we have Fighting Class at the end of the day," said Blake.

"Yes! A good way to end a hard day of school," said Yang.

"Alright team RWBY. Lights out." Ruby hit the lights and the team soon fell asleep.

_Outside the Hall..._

Cameron sighed as he entered his room. He changed into his pyjamas and set his alarm clock. He then lay on his bed as reads news report on his scroll whilst listening to music. A couple minutes passed before he put down his scroll and fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: Assassin's Creed 3 Main Theme Metal Version - Dark Pixel Music_

**AN: This is my first Fanfic ever...of all time (Bad pun) so please constructive criticism. I'm really trying to not be a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or whatever it is but the story does have a plot and will revolve mainly around my character (meaning I probably f**ked up already). As for who exactly the OC is, I'm working on a page on a RWBY Fan Wiki. Will leave link in future chapters.**

**PS: If you don't like my music suggestions (which I will have 'cause I can) or have anything better, don't hesitate to say so. I try to get something that captures that chapter and I'm out there to make you guys slightly happier if I can.**

**PPS: You guys rock for actually reading this! Though you'll rock more if you can (somehow) bare with me to the end. Thx 4 reading!**


	2. Back to School

"Welcome back fine students," said Professor Port with a loud, happy voice. "And welcome to those who have now joined us. I'm sure you all missed me on break right?"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Uhh… well, I trust you all had a good break. However, this is a new year so be prepared for greater and bigger challenges. Why this reminds of the time that I slayed a Deathstalker. It was a lovely morn…"

"Uhh…another story?" whispered Blake. She and team RWBY seemed bored. The story lasted quite a while…about the entire of class that is. Ruby and Yang were falling asleep, Blake read a book under the table and Weiss eagerly watched the time.

"…In conclusion, the moral of the story is that we are the light. We are the defenders of Remnant and her kingdoms."

"But light cannot exist without the darkness can it professor?" questioned Cameron. The whole class looked at the boy.

"Perhaps, Mr Huynh. But the darkness cannot exist without light either. In a way, both forces rely on one another. However, remember through history, we were the ones who were attacked first."

"Yeah," said Cardin Winchester of team CRDL. "Why does it matter anyway? You gonna be a peace maker or something?" Some of the class laughed.

"The darkness cannot be reasoned with Mr Winchester. Mr Huynh, what are you implying?"

"What happens when we triumph…if we triumph? Where will our place be if the Grimm is defeated?"

"If, Mr Huynh?"

"The light is killing both darkness and itself. I don't mean to sound all depressing or anything but both humans and faunus have slayed one another when a true enemy has been here the entire time. All because one race couldn't accept another one and that sparked a war, which then bought peace temporarily but didn't stop the discrimination of faunus. A government had enough and thought of other methods to find respect through means of violence and now, the light is getting ready to kill itself before a rising darkness returns. And unless the light realises that sooner, then I fail to see a triumph from them." The classed looked stunned as the heard Cameron's words.

"I understand what you mean. Faunus do find it hard to live here from recent events."

"I'm not a faunus if that's what your implying sir."

"Really?" said Cardin. "'Cause you sure talk like an animal."

"At least I don't behave like a caveman." Cardin clenched his fist and rose from his seat.

"Sit down Mr Winchester. Class is not over." Cardin reluctantly obeyed and huffed. "Mr Huynh, whilst there is conflict between the two races, both have worked together before. They may play a game of chess where the better man gets bragging rights but when the darkness does return, I'm sure we will rise together to overcome the new threat." The bell rang and people began to move. "Class dismissed!"

_"I highly doubt that," _thought Cameron as he left the room. The class left with team RWBY being the last few out the door.

"What was that all about?" said Weiss.

"Who is he anyway?" said Yang.

"I don't know, but he seems decent," said Blake.

"And sorta hot."

"Really Yang?" said Ruby. "You've beaten up a guy already and your gonna flirt with another one?"

"You'll understand one day baby sis."

_Later that day…_

"What a day already," said Ruby, somewhat exhausted. "Well at least we have an enjoyable class now."

"Yeah!" said Yang. "We can kick some other peoples butt!"

"And at the new sim that they have too," said Blake. "They say it can simulate any situation and any Grimm creature."

"Oh that's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. The team walked to the newly built arena. "Wow. It's so big!"

"Daddy's money well invested," said Weiss. "Now I can show you all how wonderful I really am in combat."

"Ohh, look at me. I'm Weiss. I'm rich and powerful. My dad helped build this arena so I can show everyone how fabulous I am." Ruby giggled after she finished her mocking. Weiss looked unimpressed with the display.

"Children!" called Professor Goodwitch. "I'm sure you've had your good welcomes today but now it is time to get serious. Today, you will all be the first to try the new arena simulator. The students murmured with each other for a few second. "Inside everyone!" The class followed behind the teacher and entered the massive building. The students were amazed as they walked through the halls to the simulator. It was as big as a football stadium. The students made their way to the centre of the simulator. "So class, today, we will have a competition. You will have 60 seconds to defeat as many Boarbatusks as you can. The student with the most will, with their partner, give the final test for the simulator. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Jaune raised his hand. "How real will the simulation get?"

"You will feel pain if that's your asking Mr Arc. Any other questions? No? Well who's first?" About everyone raised their hand…except for Cameron.

"Mr Winchester, you'll be first."

"Time to show you losers how it's done" said a cocky Cardin. The other students took seating on the benchesTime passed and soon enough, almost everyone had been in the simulator.

_Cut to Ruby midway through her attempt..._

"HA!" said ruby as she leaped, dodged and countered the Boarbatusks' attacks. She elegantly struck the beasts with her sniper scythe, Crescent Rose. "Okay, playtimes over you monsters!" She used her semblance to slay the remainder of the Grimm creatures.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Okay Miss Rose, time up," said Professor Goodwitch over the loud speaker. Ruby appeared at the gate leading to the sidings.

"Good job sis!" said Yang running up to her to congratulate her. "You owned that!"

"Not bad Ruby," said Blake walking down to join them.

"That was good but not as good as I was," said Weiss from behind Blake.

"Right." Goodwitch opened her scroll and found the last student. "Mr Huynh! To the arena." Cameron stood and walked to the arena. RWBY and took their seats.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Port's class?" asked Yang.

"I think so," said Ruby. "He looks like a decent fighter."

"Though his taste in combat attire is very poor," said Weiss.

"Says the girl who fights in a dress," said Blake mockingly.

"It is a combat skirt Blake! A COMBAT SKIRT!" Cameron stood in the middle of the arena, hood on.

"Alright Mr Huynh, when your ready," said Goodwitch over the loudspeaker. Cameron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hand and signalled he was ready.

"3…"

_"Ok focus."_

"…2…"

_"Just move quick and strike low."_

"…1…"

_"You got this…"_

"…BEGIN!" Four Boarbatusks appeared before him, each charging at him. Cameron quickly whipped out his sword and struck the four beasts killing them. Six more appeared and charged. He switched his sword to a rifle and shot the stomachs of warthogs before more appeared. He shot half then switched to dual sword and struck the other beasts.

_45 seconds remaining..._

More appeared and transformed into speedy, spinning balls before rushing at Cameron. He leaped through the air, detached his twin sword and transformed the swords into SMGs then shot at the beasts below. He landed on the pile of dead Grimm creatures before more appeared. He fired more shots at the animals killing half again before he switched to dual short swords to slay the rest.

_30 seconds remaining..._

He returned his blades back to his original sword as more appeared and circled the boy. Soon, they all charged at Cameron, though he just stood still.

"Come on!" said Ruby. "MOVE!" Then he vanished. "What the-" Dead Boarbatusks soon filled the room. "He's got speed too!" The virtually invisible Cameron circled the massive arena slaying the spawning creatures.

_10 seconds remaining..._

Soon, the other students could see a blue and gold ring with Boarbatusks being thrown out to the centre. He did not stop. Not even Ruby could keep up with his movements.

_BUZZZZZZZ!_

The timer went and Cameron appeared in the centre of the arena, looking as if he hadn't moved from starting.

"Well done Mr Huynh," said Goodwitch. "Very well done." Cameron bowed and moved to the gate. "Okay class, time to reveal the scores. You may view these on your scroll shortly. The top 5 scores were…" she pulled out her scroll and read aloud, "Yang Xiao Long in 4th place."

"Alright!" said Yang.

"Blake Belladona in 3rd place."

"Not bad Blake," said Ruby. Blake smiled faintly.

"Tying for second place…Ruby Rose."

"Ohh…" Ruby pouted. She really wanted number one.

"Better luck next time," said Weiss with a ditsy expression on her face.

"…and Weiss Schnee."

"WHAT!"

"Our winner for today, Cameron Huynh." The class looked at the hooded boy stunned. "Congratulation Mr Huynh, now I'm aware of your…preferences, so you may choose a partner to work with." Cameron looked to the class, turning from left to right. He looked at Team RWBY and pointed at them.

"Her," he said. Weiss stepped forward smiling.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"Not you. The one in the red hood." Weiss face dropped as Ruby's smiled.

"Miss Rose, step forth." Ruby joined Cameron. "Now, the both of you will be facing an rather large opponent. The simulator will choose what you will face at random so be ready for anything. Once the machine has picked an enemy, you will have 30 seconds to work a plan for what you battle. Is that clear?" The students nodded and made their way to the centre again. A list of Grimm creatures appeared on a holographic screen before randomising and selecting one; a Darachnid. A spider with Grimm markings and heavy armour then appeared before the duo. "Your thinking time starts now." A countdown clock appeared above the spider.

"Uhh…hi!" said Ruby trying to introduce herself. "I'm Ruby and-"

"Yeah, look, I don't mean to be rude or anything Ruby," replied Cameron who was observing their enemy. "But I need to get serious and think a bit. I suggest you do the same. We can talk after the fight."

"Oh…Okay" She whipped out Crescent Rose ready for battle. "Let's do this!" Cameron took out his sword as well and readied his blade.

_Recommended Music: This Will Be the Day - RWBY Vol. 1 Soundtrack_

"3…2…1…BEGIN!"

"HA!" said a charging Ruby.

"NO!" screamed Cameron, but it was too late. She leaped and struck the spider right in the head.

"Yes." But the spider wasn't scratched. It shook off the attack and sent Ruby flying. Ruby somersaulted and landed on her feet.

"Brute force isn't gonna cut it. We have to think."

"Sorry…"

"Circle right and shoot it's ass. I'll distract it." Cameron switched to rifle and shot Darachnid's face." The shots bounced right off. Ruby ran around to the behind of the spider, switched Crescent Rose to sniper form and fired at the back. Still, the spider felt nothing and turned to face Ruby

"Uh oh…" The spider charged at her. She switched back to scythe form and blocked the coming attack. She struggled to fend off the attack. The spider's teeth were reaching to get her. Cameron jumped onto the beast and stabbed its eye. It screeched in pain and struggled back. Ruby used her semblance and escaped the Darachnid's clutches. Cameron leaped off the beast and joined her. "Thanks."

"Ok, plan B. How fast can you run with your semblance?"

"Pretty fast. Why?"

"Well make a tornado and strike the underneath. You first." Ruby ran around the spider and caused some turbulence. Cameron soon joined and the two caused the spider to hover in the eye of the storm. The two took their chance and struck the spider's unarmoured stomach. The Darachnid again screeched in pain before falling onto the floor.

"Alright!" Ruby though it was over, but the Darachnid rose and faced the duo. "Oh come on. Why wont you die!" The Darachnid raised its spinnerets and shot venomous webs at the two. Using their semblances, our heroes dodged the webs and shot back at the beast but to no avail. The spider then called forth smaller Darachnids to appear and attack. "I officially HATE SPIDERS!" Ruby screamed as she slashed the oncoming waves of Grimm.

"Keep it together!" Cameron and Ruby were now back to back. The Darachnid charged at the duo after witnessing the death of its 'children.' The two leaped in the air and hit the limbs of the spider's legs. It fell and smashed into the arena wall, but still, the Darachnid lived.

"Nothings working! That armor's too thick. We can't break through it." Cameron thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I have a plan but I only wanted to use it as a last resort."

"What is it?"

"Make a tornado again."

"But that didn't work!"

"I'm gonna add a twist to it. Just trust me." Ruby looked at him with a curious look then began running around again. Cameron soon followed. "When I say now, hop out and aim for the face." The two again began making a twister. The spider lifted into the air. "NOW!"Ruby leaped out of the twister and fired.

"This again?" said Weiss unimpressed. "They need a better plan. One that I could come up with."

"SSHHHH!" snapped Yang, watching intently. All of a sudden, Cameron began to catch fire and was soon completely burning.

"What the?" Yang, Weiss and Blake said in unison.

"Is that dust?" questioned Blake

"It can't be," said Weiss "He's completely on fire!" The three looked stunned as the boy cloned himself and the twister caught fire. Ruby soon had stopped firing. She was very scared and puzzled.

"Shadow!?" Cameron leaped into the eye of the twister using a golden-

"GLYPH!" Everyone in the arena was stunned, even Professor Goodwitch. Cameron used airstep to hold himself over the Darachnid who screeched in pain. The spider's armour was melting. Cameron finally used combined all four semblances and made flaming copies of himself that charged right at the beast from above. He and the copies pierced right through the armor and killed the Darachnid.

"Impossible…" said an awestruck Ruby. Cameron leaped out of the twister and landed in dead centre of the arena, panting slightly.

_BUZZZZZZZ!_

"S-Simulation over," said Goodwitch as she duo walked to the gate, Ruby walking slower than Cameron, trying to keep some distance. Weiss, Yang and Blake slowly walked down to Ruby, still amazed at what they just witnessed. "Well done to the both of you."

"Yes quite good," said a voice from behind.

"Professor Ozpin!" said team RWBY and Cameron in unison.

"Now now everyone, I was just here to spectate."Goodwitch walked up to the group.

"Did I get boring up the office, Headmaster?"

"Indeed Professor. I'm glad I got to see a spectacle as such as this. Well done to the both of you."

"Thank you Professor," the duo said in unison again. The bell rang almost immediately after.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" called Goodwitch. Though the entire class was looking directly at Cameron in awe. Ozpin and Goodwitch left the arena.

"Good job," Cameron said to Ruby, putting on a faint smile. He then followed the teachers to the exit.

"What…the hell…just happened?" said Weiss, still eyes wide open.

"I don't know…" said Blake. "But it whatever it was…"

"It's impossible…" said Ruby. The team slowly made their way out of the arena.

_Later that night, at the Dining Hall…_

"Thanks," said Ruby as she collected her dinner. She walked over to RWBY until she saw Cameron sitting and eating nearby. She looked between the two until she decided to walk over to Cameron. "Uhh…hey."

"Hi," said a surprised Cam. He looked up at Ruby who was standing right beside him. "The girl from the arena. Roony wasn't it?"

"Ruby actually." Ruby put her tray on the table. "Ruby Rose." She stuck her hand out.

"Cameron Huynh." The two shook hands.

"So…good battle today huh?" Ruby was slightly nervous asking this.

"Yeah…" Cameron was slightly nervous too. "You fought well."

"Thanks. You fought better though."

"Just adapt to survive."

"So…what was that fire tornado thing you pulled back their?"

"Hmm…" Cameron looked down at the table then back at Ruby. "My semblance mimics others. Sometimes multiple as you saw."

"That's so cool!"

"Maybe. Did you make that sniper scythe yourself?"

"Oh yeah. I made Crescent Rose at Signal Academy. My uncle sorta helped me. He's a teacher there."

"I know. He told me to say hi to you for him."

"You're from Signal too?"

"Yeah. I guess great fighters think alike schools."

"So what's your sword's name."

"Solaris. One of three and the eldest of the Ladies of Light."

"You have two more swords?!"

"Not quite. I have more weapons but they're…shy."

"Shy?"

"It's complicated."

"Um…okay." Ruby was a little freaked out at what she was hearing.

"HEY RUBY!" Yang called from afar. Ruby turned to her. She was waving to her, signalling her to join them.

"You should go catch up with team," said Cameron, looking in the same direction.

"Why don't you come join us? I'm sure your team can find you there." Cameron gave a faint sarcastic laugh.

"I'm a freelance student. I don't have a team."

"Well, still. They don't bite."

"RUBY!" Yang shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Nah, I'm right. I'm going to the bathroom anyway." Cameron stood and stepped over the seat.

"Well…it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Cameron walked out of the hall. Ruby watched as he left with a look of concern on her face. She then picked up her tray and joined her team.

"Hey guys."

"So," said a grinning Yang. "Who's your boyfriend over there?"

"What!? Yang, I was just talking to him."

"What's his name?"

"Cameron."

"Ruby and Cameron sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"EW, EW, EW! No Yang! It's not like that."

"Sure it is…"

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Blake.

"Not much, just his trick back at the arena and Signal."

"He's from Signal?" questioned Yang.

"Yes. I just said it."

"So how did he pull off that ridiculous move?" interjected Weiss.

"He said he can copy other peoples semblances. Sometimes multiple."

"Sounds cool!" said Yang.

"Sounds mysterious," said Blake.

"Sounds dangerous," said Weiss. The rest of the team looked at her. "What? Aren't you guys a bit concerned about what might happen if he keeps using our powers?"

"Oh, come on guys," said Ruby. "He's not all that bad."

"Of course he's not," agreed Yang. "Because you and him are meant to be."

"SHUT UP YANG!"

_Later that night, in the dorm hallways…_

*Yawn*"What a busy day," said Yang.

"And it's only the start of the year," said Blake.

"Well at least we had fun today," said Ruby. "After all, we did get to try the new arena first."

"And that's where you met the love of your life," mocked Yang.

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US YANG!"

"Whatever you say sis…whatever you say." Team RWBY turned down the hall to their rooms to find Cameron entering his room.

"Hey Cameron."

"Hey," he replied back. He turned to face RWBY.

"So…this is him, huh?" said Yang walking up to him."I'm Yang," she put her hand out to shake with his.

"Cameron, but most people call me Huynher." He shacked hands with the girl.

"I'm Blake," said Blake stepping forward. "And that's Weiss."

"Nice to meet you all." Huynher had a neutral expression.

"Did you know my sister has a crush on you?" said Yang with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yang for the last time, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!" screamed Ruby. Huynher raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl," he responded carefully. "Excuse me but I have a bit of work to do tonight." He entered his room. "Again, pleasure to meet you all." He closed the door.

"Well," said Blake. "He seems nice."

"I'm still concerned," said Weiss. "Maybe even a bit more now that I know he's right next-door to us."

"Oh lighten up Ice Queen," said Yang. "You shouldn't disprove of Ruby's boyfriend."

"Uhh, I give up," said Ruby. The team entered their room and changed for bed. After about an hour, the team went to bed. At that moment, Cameron climbed out of his window and scaled the wall to the rooftop as silently as he could. When he reached the top, he sighed and sat to watch the full moon.

"You always loved the moon," he said silently. "You always loved watching the moon…" Soon he rose and placed a blue cube where he was sitting. He tapped the top of the cube and a holographic enemy appeared before him. He placed difficulty to max and began fighting with the program.

_Recommended Music: Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts II.5 Remix OST_

**AN: PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING!? I mean, of course people are reading! I just...okay never mind. Anyway, whatcha think of that? I did promise action! Also, most of you are thinking the semblance is a bit OP but there are a few restrictions to it. Firstly, Cameron must either see a person use it or be within a certain range and have some connection with an aura (ie sense presence). The more he copies, the less powerful each become to balance each other. Also, he does run out of juice pretty quickly when using several but he has learned to cope with this (will be mentioned in later chapters). I really hope you guys are enjoying and stay tuned for more!**

**PS: Like the ending music? Like it more because it's KH? Like KHxRWBY CROSSOVERS!? LIKE ANYTHING THAT ISN'T THIS!? Definitely check out 'The Light of Remnant' fanfic by Imsoawesome. Seriously, it is amazing. **

**PPS: REVIEW ME! Tell me if I'm doing good or bad or shit or anything! Seriously, I like communicating with readers and know what they want for later chapters. Even if it's just you guys saying 'surprise me', your support/feedback would be great!**


	3. The Friends You Make

"HIYAA!" growled Jaune as he swung his sword at Huynher, who elegantly dodged. He swung constantly until his Crocea Mors and Solaris met. The two struggled against each other better their opponent. Jaune threw Huynher off balance and took opportunity. He went for a strike but Huynher deployed dual sword. Again the swords clashed. This time, Huynher forced Jaune back and knocked away his shield.

"GO ON," chanted Nora. "Kick his ass!"

"You got this Jaune!" cheered Ren.

"Keep it up Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha. Jaune dodged a strike from Huynher and reached his shield. He then charged at his foe when they again clashed. Jaune was determined for a victory but Huynher overcame him once more and sent him flying. With barely any strength left, he made one last effort to strike but only to be tripped and fall. He rose to a blade at his head.

"End of match!" called Professor Goodwitch. Huynher sheathed Solaris offered a hand up in place of his blade.

"Thanks" said Jaune accepting his help.

"Mr Arc, quite an improvement but still, be more defensive when time permits it."

"Yes professor." He looked down and walked over to his team followed by Huynher.

"Hey," said Huynher to Jaune. He turned. "Not bad man. You did pretty well."

"Thanks." He continued to walk his team.

"Unlucky Jaune," said Pyrrha. His teammate attempted to comfort him as he joined them. Jaune sighed in depression.

"Pyrrha, luck had nothing to do with it. He was just a better fighter than I was…or ever will be for that fact."

"Jaune…"

"Ooh, I know what will cheer him up!" shouted Nora. "We'll break that guy's legs!" This line she said with an evil accent.

"No Nora," said Ren, facepalming at her response. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" called Goodwitch.

_Later that day, cut to library..._

"Oh, it's on sis!" said an excited Yang to Ruby. It was a rematch of Remnant the game.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of…Elysium Warrior!"

"*Gasp* You monster! You slayed my beowolves!"

"And that's not all, I activate my trap card!" Elsewhere, Cameron has just entered the library. He browses through the isles until he finds team Ruby, Weiss and Yang. "And now I end my turn!" Ruby spotted the hooded boy. "Oh, hey Huynher."

"'Sup" he said as he walked past the group.

"Hey, wanna play Remnant with us?"

"I'm here to study, not play. Sorry." He didn't turn to talk and just kept moving. He walked along another isle to find a reading Blake. He immediately turns but Blake catches a glimpse of him.

"Hey," she said. "Where you going?"

"Somewhere alone," he walked off. Blake got up and followed him.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"I just prefer being alone. Is it wrong to want something like that?"

"No, no. Not at all but you seem a little…depressed."

"I enjoy my peace and quite is all. Anyway aren't you supposed to be with your friends playing that game?"

"I purposely lost the game to read."

"I can see why." the two turned into a small open space near the communications grid. "Why are you even following me? I'm not that interesting."

"Sure you are. You pulled that trick with your semblance."

"I take it Ruby told you then." He took a seat and opened his scroll. Blake stood beside him.

"You say that like you want to keep it a secret." Huynher turned to face Blake.

"I'm not known for talking about my semblance, let alone use it the first day and mimic four at once."

"Then why'd you tell Ruby?"

"Because she'd probably would have nagged me to tell her." He turned back to his scroll. "It doesn't matter now."

"Look, if you wanna keep it a secret then-"

"No." He faced her again. "It doesn't matter." He turned away.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine Blake."

"If you say so…" she walked away.

"And by the way." Blake turned around. Huynher raised a book titled _Ninjas of Love. _Blake's eyes popped open. "If you like this then try _The Samurai's Code_."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." He threw the book back at Blake. Blake blushed a little as she caught it.

"So…y-you've read it?"

"A friend of mine introduced me to it. The ending is really good." Blake blushed a little more before walking off. Huynher sighed as he turned to read the news on his scroll. He swiped through to the weapons news and clicked on an article. He slowly read through it and looked at the many weapons.

"Hey look!" said Nora as she turned down the isle. Huynher looked up at the girl. "It's the guy who beat Jaune!"

"Nora, this is a library," said Ren following her. Jaune and Pyrrha rounded the corner after him. "Libraries are quiet."

"Oh sorry!" she whispered back. huynher turned back to his scroll. Nora walked up to him. "Hi there! I'm Nora." Huynher raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Nora!" Ren walked up to the two. "Sorry, excuse my friend. She can be a bit of a handful sometimes…"

"As long as she can keep it down, It's okay," said Huynher, still reading the article.

"What's going on guys?" said Jaune as he and Pyrrha joined his team. He recognized Huynher's hood when he saw it. "Oh…hey, uh…guy from duelling class."

"'Sup" he replied, still reading.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Jaune." Jaune stuck a hand out.

"Huynher, nice to meet you." Huynher ignored his gesture.

"Pyrrha Nikos," introduced Pyrrha with a smile.

"Ren," said Ren

"Again, nice to meet you all," said Huynher, still focusing on screen. Nora peered over to see what he was reading.

"So…watcha reading?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Weapons article." He wasn't impressed with Nora's behaviour.

"Oh that's cool. Wanna see my weapon?" she immediately pulled out her war hammer, Magnhild and swung it around.

"NORA!" shouted Ren. "Put that away! We`re in a library!"

"Wanna see what it can do?" she charged at a wall.

"Nora no!" But it was too late. She smashed the wall of the library and made an enormous hole where she struck.

"Oops…" she said embarrassed and quickly sheathed Magnhild.

"Err…I'm sorry about that…" said Jaune, trying to apologize to Huynher. Some nearby students including team RWBY looked at the group near the destroyed wall. Huynher closed his scroll and stood.

"Again…" he took a deep breath, "…pleasure to meet you all." He left the library, slightly annoyed. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren looked at Nora who attempted to look innocent.

"Not my fault," she said quickly. "Ren did it."

_Later that night, cut to rooftop..._

"Yaaahhh," said Jaune as he swung at Pyrrha. Crocea Mors hit Pyrrha's shield, Akoúo. He struggled to get the better of his partner. Pyrrha pushed him back and countered with her sword, Miló. Jaune deflected her strike with his shield.

"Your getting better," said Pyrrha. She let off her attack and Jaune regained his stance. They swung their swords simultaneously and clashed. "But you still have much to learn." Pyrrha skilfully disarmed Jaune and pushed him over. The two laughed.

"Nice," he said with a smile.

"I think we've done enough for one night." The two walked back down to their dorm. They entered to find a sleeping Nora and Ren.

"How late is it?" He looked at the alarm clock reading 11:30. "We can't have been that long, could we?"

"It would appear so." The two changed and hoppedinto bed when there was a knock at the door. Jaune got up and opened it to find Huynher holding a scroll.

"Yeah, you dropped this while you were on the roof."

"Oh, thanks." Jaune took back his scroll then realized "Wait…what were you doing on the rooftop?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Also, when you're blocking a shot with your sword, use your shield as a ram. Throw them off balance and finish up."

"Uh, thanks…" Jaune was a little curious. "Look, about the library incident-"

"It's not your fault. I probably should have paid a little more attention to you guys. That way, at least Nora wouldn't have blown a hole in the wall."

"Knowing her, I think she would've done it anyway." He chuckled though Huynher barely put on a smile. "Well thanks again…Huynher right."

"Cameron Huynh, but yes Huynher."

"Okay. Well you have a good night."

"Same with you." Jaune closed the door and returned to sleep as Huynher walked over to his room. He entered and climbed out the window again to reach the rooftop. He placed his cube down again and trained through the night…

_Recommended Music: Magic - B.o.B feat. Rivers Cuomo_

**AN: Happy Australia Day everyone! Thumbs up to you if your celebrating in any way today and double thumbs up if you're in Australia! Seriously though, quite a few reader are from Aus to my surprise (and NO! THEY ARE NOT ME CHECKING UP EVERY 2 SECONDS!{Reader: Liar...}I MEAN IT GUYS! {Reader: Oh sure...}). If you're wondering why this came out late, it's because my internet was pretty slow earlier and I had frequent dropouts. Hope you are liking it so far, 'cause its about to get a whole lot better (and expositional and slightly scary)!**

**PS: Remember, will be switching to M by about chap 5-6 so remember. (Language and violence only)**


	4. Mission to Wraithlyre

"Our first mission of the year!" said an excited Ruby to her team. They were all arming up along with the rest of the students in the locker room. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Where are we going again?" asked Weiss. "Wraithmarsh or something?"

"Wraithlyre Marshes," corrected Blake. "It's supposed to be packed with Grimm creatures everywhere."

"That sounds a bit dangerous…" Weiss was a little concerned.

"Oh, come on Weiss," said Yang enthusiastically. "Nothing the famous team RWBY can't handle."

"Yeah," agreed Ruby. "Don't be such a downer Weiss." Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the room.

"Students," Ozpin began. "Today, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to journey through the marshes of Wraithlyre to retrieve an artefact from the ruins. Your teams will be dropped at individual places of the marshland, so it will be up to you to find your teammates. Whether you work together with other teams is up to you. Be warned, there are many Grimm creatures you all may not have heard about or faced before, but know this…the marshes will test both your physical and mental strength. Any questions?"

"What do you mean by mental strength?" asked Cardin, snickering at the thought.

"Well, Mr Winchester, are you familiar with the Banenyx?"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Perhaps you will find out as you journey on, though for all your sakes, I hope none of you do. Any other questions? No? Well then, we best be off to the ship." The class walked out of the locker room and boarded the ship. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN sat together at a table.

"So, we agree to stay together until we meet up?" said Ruby.

"Agreed," said Jaune and Sun simultaneously.

"OK then, we`re all set."

"Hey guys," said Yang. "Check out the view." The teams walked over to the window to look at the marshes.

"Well...I've seen scarier," said Blake. The marshes bellow weren't exactly pretty. Many withered trees stood over the land and gave a spooky look. The ground was darkened and waters were almost pitch black.

"We have to walk through that?!" said Weiss unimpressed.

"What's wrong, Princess?" said Ruby sarcastically. "Afraid of getting your shoes dirty?"

"Whatever Ruby."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, REPORT TO DECK FOR DROP!" said the pilot over the PA.

"Well, see you guys on the other side," said Jaune.

"Be careful, Jaune," said Pyrrha. The two hugged.

"A kiss for good luck?" Sun asked Blake. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Major buzzkill you are."

"Just don't die out there," she replied. Sun chuckled.

"You know me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Be safe sis," said Yang who gave Ruby a crushing hug.

"Okay, Yang, you can let go now!" said Ruby trying to break free. But yang only held her tighter.

"I swear, if you die, I will kill you when I die."

"'Ant reaf…" Yang released Ruby who immediately gasped for air. "Okay…" she got her breath again, "We'll see you all soon." The three left and entered the cargo bay. Other team leaders were there, as well as Huynher. "I thought you didn't have a team." Ruby said to the hooded boy.

"I don't."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because I'm supposed to be here."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, PREP FOR DROP!"said the pilot over the PA. The door opened and Marshwood could be seen. Everyone readied themselves. "In 5…"

"Hey mime!" taunted Cardin "Are you gonna copy a bird and fly down?" He laughed at the thought, though Huynher looked dead ahead and switched his glasses to combat form.

"…4…"

"Shut up Cardin," said Jaune, attempting to defend him.

"What'chu gonna do Jauney Boy? Hit me?"

"…3…"

"I might," said Sun staring down Cardin.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. A monkey is gonna go crazy on me." Sun's grin turned to rage.

"…2…"

"Leave him alone, you disgraced beast!" said an angry Ruby.

"You call that an insult, girlie."

"Shut up all of you," said Huynher, just wanting quiet.

"…1…"

"Whatever you say curse…"

_"Oh you wait 'til we get down buddy…"_ he thought.

"…MARK!" The students ran out of the door, jumped and began freefalling through the air. Each member landed with the aid of a landing strategy. Ruby, Sun, Jaune and Huynher landed relatively close to each other.

"Okay, landing part down," said Jaune.

"Lets get moving," said Ruby. She noticed Huynher about to enter the marshlands alone. "Hey Huynher, wanna join us?" He turned to see the trio but kept on moving into the marshlands. Ruby frowned just a little, though Sun noticed.

"So are you into him or not?"

"What? NO! What the hell Sun?"

"Just asking?"

"Ugh! Come on, lets move." The trio moved through the marshlands slowly. No Grimm creatures were to be seen and the marshes were dead quiet with the exception of the occasional crows cawing as they flew overhead.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," said Jaune.

"Tell me about it," said Ruby.

"Not exactly paradise," said Sun. The trio made their way through the marshlands for an hour with no contact. Nothing at all…

_BOOOM!_

"RUN YOU MONSTERS!" screamed a voice from ahead.

"Was that-" a small pack of Beowolves ran right in front of them to their right.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" said Nora as she jumped out of nowhere, Magnhild in hand. She then noticed Ruby and co. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Err…what was that all about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"Meh, not much. They just came out of nowhere and attacked us and I got angry and then I killed most of them and now I'm here. Hang on a sec." She transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired at fleeing wolves. "EAT THIS!" The blasts hit 2 wolves while the rest ran on.

"Nora wait up!" shouted Weiss as she ran up to followed close behind.

"Well, glad to see made it," said Ruby to her teammate.

"Yeah…" Weiss gasped for air from all the running. "Seriously, how do…(pant)…you put up with her?" Jaune shrugged and Nora sheathed Magnhild.

"Alright team! Lets continue to find Blake and Yang's team!' The six walked on through the marshes. Very little noise again throughout their trekking. The team soon stopped for lunch at a dark lake. "Okay! I'm calling a lunch break." The group sat near the shore of the lake and pulled out their food. Weiss didn't agree with stopping.

"We should eat and move at the same time. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Ah, chill ice queen," said Jaune. "We're resting our legs."

"What is with you guys calling me that!?"

"Come on Weiss," said Ruby. "Lighten up. You found me right?" Weiss sighed and took a seat next to her.

"This place just gives me the creeps."

"Well if anything comes at you, I'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection." The group looked onto the lakefront and chatted amongst themselves as they ate. "Did you see that?" Weiss jumped up immediately.

"See what?"

"The water! There was a ripple just now!"

"Uhh Weiss," said Sun. "Are you okay?"

"I think she's just paranoid," said Scarlet.

"I swear there was something in the water!"

"I think she's going crazy," said Nora.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Uhh, guys…" said Jaune nervously.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

"…guys…"

"I'M SAYING THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE AND YOU THINK I'M INSANE?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT IS IT!"Jaune pointed to the water. Several rock-like heads surfaced over the lake. The heads were only distinctive by the red eyes.

"Oh boy…"

"Weapons ready!" shouted Ruby. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and prepared for combat. A head rose out of the water and revealed large alligator-like Grimm creatures; Predagators.

"YAAH!" screamed Nora as she charged at the crocodiles. The front predagator stood on two legs and countered Magnhild's blow with it's snout. The two species both vied for the successful strike, but the Predagator swiped it's claw at the girl's leg. Nora let off her attack in pain and the crocodile sent her flying back.

"You okay Nora?" asked Jaune, worried. More Predagatos surfaced to face the group.

"Yeah," she replied a bit hurt. She rose again and prepared for another fight.

"Weiss, Ice Flower!" said Ruby. She speared Crescent Rose into the dirt and took aim at the Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in front of the scythe and Ruby fired. The ice blue bullet split into 5 and hit on of the creatures, freezing it's chest. Ruby then shot at the others, freezing them in different places. Sun and Scarlet then took opportunity and struck the alligators' legs. The Predagators fell to their prey, but easily rose and shattered the ice around them.

"Nora, Quaker Bash!" said Jaune to his teammate. Nora nodded and jumped into the air smashed the ground causing a small tremor. She then fired a shot from the end of Mahnhild and returned to Jaune who braced for her landing with his shield. Nora landed on top of it and shot another round at the shield, projecting her into the air. Whilst in mid air, she shot a final shot at the opposite direction she faced the grimm and used the momentum to smash the face of the front beast. The Predagator's face hit the ground and it's body recoiled off it, decapitating the alligator. The other lizards swiped their claws at Nora but she dodged elegantly and returned to the team. More Predagators appeared to join their brothers. It was now 6v6.

"Well," begun Sun, "one for us all."

"You're gonna make a joke now?" said Scarlet unimpressed.

"We can do it guys!" encouraged Ruby. "With teamwork, we got this." The alligators growled at the group hungrily. "CHARGE!" Everyone picked a target and ran at them. The alligators just stood strong and braced for the coming attacks.

_Elsewhere…_

"RUBY!" shouted Yang as she walked with Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Sage and Neptune.

"You known shouting might attract unwanted attention," said Sage.

"Well we gotta find them." Yang jumped onto a dead tree. "RUBY!" She looked around before coming down.

"She can take care of herself," said Blake. "She's got Jaune and Sun with her."

"I know, but this place is scary as hell."

"Tell me about it," agreed Neptune. The group continued walking in hope to find their teammates. Suddenly, a pink explosion appeared in the air to their right.

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed a voice in that direction.

"Was that…" started Pyrrha.

"Yep," answered Ren. "No doubt about it."

"Come on. Lets go!" said Yang in a hurry. The group ran through marshes towards the voice.

_Meanwhile…_

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed Nora as she shot the Predagator with her grenade launcher. The creature stumbled back in pain. Nora switched back to war hammer and charged. At the same time, Ruby and Weiss were forced back from fighting their predagators.

"Petal Storm!" called Ruby. She used her semblance and created a small twister around the two Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in the eye of the tornado and ice crystals the size of golf balls began appearing from it. The ice was raised into the air from the tornado and struck the reptiles. Quickly, the Grimm fell and Ruby sliced through their bodies.

"Nice!" said Weiss to her teammate. Almost at the same time, everyone else had just finished up their battles.

"We all good?" asked Jaune, slightly tired.

"I'd say so," replied Ruby. They looked onward to the lake. It seemed peaceful for a few seconds. That was until more began swimming over to the team.

"Oh come ON!" complained Weiss. Six more surfaced to face them, only this time they had the opening hit. The Predagators charged at the fighters, mouths wide open.

"Hang on everyone!" The group defended themselves from the oncoming lizards. However, Ruby tripped on her attempt. The Predagator looked over her and rose. She screamed. The beast prepared to lunge.

"HIYAH!" Yang came out of nowhere and smacked the alligator with Ember Celica. The hit was so powerful that the Grimm creature smashed into all of its brothers. "LEAVE…MY SISTER…ALONE!" Her hair glowed bright yellow and her eyes turned red. The Predagtors rose and charged at the blonde haired girl. Blake, Neptune, Sage, Pyrrha and Ren joined her and they all charged. The new 6 fought and slayed Grimm creatures with ease. Yang turned to her sister. "You okay?"

"Now that you're here." Ruby wiped off the dirt off her skirt. "Well, good to see everyone here. Now to find that artefact! Onward teams SSSN, JNPR and RWBY!" She lead the way out of the lakefront.

_Recommended Music: The Road of Trials - Journey OST_

**AN: Another chapter down, god knows how many to go. Originally I was gonna have Sun and Scarlet do something but unfortunately SOMEONE forgot to have team SSSN fight TOGETHER last year! Seriously, that was my one thing that I wished they had done (Goddamn it Monty!). As for Wraithlyre Marshes, everyone has played Fable 2 right? I'm just gonna say the keywords are Wraith and Marsh. That's right people, I put everyone in the scariest f**king place ever created (Goddamn it Reaver)! Anyway, next chapters will take a bit of time since school is starting up but I will try my best to put them out.**


	5. Best Laid Plans

"He just left you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," replied Ruby. "He looked at us then just walked off."

"Ah, cheer up sis," said Yang. "You'll have another time to get with him."

"Are you still going with that?"

"What? You don't like him?"

"I like him as a friend. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. But if you`re into him…"

"I'M NOT INTO HIM!"

"Well, I think its better this way," said Weiss.

"What do you have against him?" Blake asked slightly angry.

"I'm just concerned with his semblance."

_Meanwhile, behind them…_

"Well, it is a bit concerning…" said Pyrrha.

"Oh come on guys!" said Nora. "He seems cool. He kicked Jaune's ass remember?"

"NORA!" shouted Ren.

"Ren, it's fine," said Jaune.

"Jaune, it's not."

"He's just a better fighter than me."

"Perhaps," said Pyrrha. "But you're getting better."

"Pyrrha, I don't think I'll ever be as good as he is though." Pyrrhaslapped him lightly. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't you dare say that! You have a fighter in you Jaune."

"Yeah," agreed Ren. "Don't be too distressed. I mean-"

_Behind them…_

"He was pissed," said Sun. "Seriously, if Winchester had landed next to him, I guarantee you, he would have beaten the crap out of him."

"Well it must not be easy for someone like him," said Scarlet.

"I woulda paid to see Winchester get his ass kicked," said Neptune.

"Typical you," said Sage.

"Hey, you gotta problem with me?"

"No. Your stupidity makes up the team."

"Screw you."

"Hey guys!" called Ruby from up ahead. "Hurry up!" SSSN obliged and they all came to a deserted and wrecked tower.

"Someone has actually lived here?" questioned Yang.

"Looks that way," said Blake.

"Is this the place where the artifacts are?" asked Jaune.

"I don't think so," said Pyrrha. "It seems far too early to come across."

"Still, it'd make a good vantage point," said Ruby.

"I got this," said Sun. "Neptune let's go." The monkey faunus begun climbing the tower. Neptune reluctantly followed.

"Careful sweetie," said Weiss, a bit concerned of his fear of heights.

"I know," he said trying to put on a fake smile but lost it the moment he turned back. "Hehe, I know..." The duo scaled the building and reached the top. Sun looked at the view as Neptune pulled himself up.

"Nice view." Neptune stood next to him.

"You're kidding right…"

"Is it because of the spookiness of this place or your fear of heights that makes you say that?"

"A bit of both." He looked down at his friends. Sun tapped him lightly on the neck with just enough force to move him. Neptune gasped then angrily turned to his leader who laughed. "Not funny, dude."

"You're right. It's hilarious."

"I swear to god I will kill you if you do it again."

"Ah, chill bro. Enjoy the view." Neptune shook his and turned back to the scenery.

"So anyplace where we might go?" Sun looked around. He spotted a large cave on the Cliffside in the distance.

"Maybe over there?" he pointed to his findings. Neptune looked in the direction. A loud caw came from behind them. The two stopped and looked to the sound. A large bird in the distance was flying at them.

"Oh god, really?"

"We gotta move!" The incoming bird was flying straight at the tower. It's wing sliced through the lower half of the tower. Sun and Neptune quickly made their descent while everyone on the ground took cover from the falling debris.

"A Giant Nevermore!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Oh, today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" said Yang. Sun and Neptune joined their friends and everyone drew their weapons to fight. The giant Nevermore threw spear-like feathers at the heroes, dividing them into their respectful teams.

"Everyone alright?" Ruby asked her teammates. They all nodded. Jaune and Sun did the same with their teams. "Okay, let take this thing down together!" Suddenly, 2 Death Stalkers appeared before JNPR and SSSN.

"Uhh…guys…" said Jaune"…we've kinda got our hands full!"

"Same here!" said Sun. The Nevermore prepared to swoop at Team RWBY.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Weiss. The team elegantly dodged the attack.

"Ice Flowers!" called Ruby. Again, Ruby and Weiss pulled their technique and attempted to freeze the bird. The Nevermore again shot razor feathers to block the attack. "Grrr, Bumblebee!" Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang and she caught it. Yang began running around in a circle, using Ember Celica to increase her speed. Blake dragged her along before throwing her into the air. Yang shot straight at the Nevermore and smashed it's stomach. But the Nevermore remained unphased and forced Yang back. "Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss used their semblance to reach the bird but the Nevermore simply flapped its wings and forced them back down.

"Nothing's working!" screamed Weiss.

"Keep it together. Gimme time to think."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"I'm thinking!" Ruby thought for a second. "Wait…we'll do it just like in Emerald Forest. We'll add a twist to it."

"Think that'll work?" asked Yang.

"Only one way to find out. Set it up!" The Nevermore swooped once more. They all dodged once more then began their plan. Weiss froze the tailfeathers of the giant bird to the remains of the fallen tower while Blake and Yang tied Gambol Shroud to the spear-like feathers separating the teams. Ruby took shots at the wings as Weiss retreated to position. She then took place on Gambol Shroud, causing tension on the chain-scythe Weiss used a glyph to keep her in position.

"Here we go again," she said to her glyphs appeared behind the nevermore acting as a wall.

"What? No words of hate or criticism?"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Whatever." Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and readied herself. "NOW!" Weiss released her and she went flying at the Nevermore. But the nevermore broke free from the ice and again shot spear feathers at the girl. She could do nothing to stop them. She was moving too fast.

"RUBY!" screamed Yang. Ruby panicked and shut her eyes tight. A hooded figure jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl, attempting to push her out of the way of the feathers. He landed with Ruby in his arms. He put her down as she opened her eyes.

_Recommended Music: Red Like Roses Part II with Buildup - RWBY Vol. 1 OST_

"C-Cameron?" she asked. Cameron switched his glasses and drew his sword. Team RWBY were amazed with his feat.

"It's Huynher," he said to Ruby before he turned to the team. "Yang, Blake, do that Bumblebee again. Wait for it to swoop and aim for the beak and strike down."

"But-" began Yang

"DON'T QUESTION AND TRUST ME!" He turned and faced the airborne bird. He switched to assault rifle form and took shots at the Nevermore. The shots did nothing. Blake retrieved her weapon and reattempted Bumblebee with Yang. Huynher reloaded to swap in dust rounds – specifically ice. "Weiss, Ruby, freeze the wings." The two girls executed their ice flowers technique and froze the tip of the wing. Huynher shot the other wing. The Nevermore lost altitude and came plummeting down. The Nevermore swooped down at the team after breaking off the ice. It flew straight for the trio who shot it. The three dodged the incoming attack. "NOW!" Blake pulled Yang up and then down. Yang smashed the bird's beak into the ground. It's body followed and indented into the ground.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Yang triumphantly. "I can't believe that worked!" she walked away from the Nevermore. But it stood once more and cawed at the fighter. "Oh, fuck. It didn't work."

_Meanwhile…_

Team JNPR and SSSN were now together fighting two Death Stalkers. The group were exhausted but continued.

"Pyrrha, Sword-play!" called Jaune. The two charged at their scorpion. The Death Stalker slammed its claw onto the warriors only for it to be deflected by their shields. The duo struck the face of the Grimm creature. Ren followed up with Stormflower, taking shots at the stinger. The scorpion screeched in pain. He then leaped onto the stinger and point-blank shot rounds the joints. The scorpion attempted to throw him off. The trio retreated as Nora came with Magnhild and hammered the scorpion into the ground.

_Awaiting Sage and Scarlet fighting styles_

"Nice," said Neptune.

"You guys alright?" Jaune asked SSSN.

"Yeah," replied Sun. "You?"

"Peachy…"

"Hey, isn't that Huynher?" said Ren looking at team RWBY.

_Cut back to team RWBY + C…_

"Dammit!" cursed Yang.

"Stay strong," said Huynher.

"What do we do?" asked Blake. Team RWBY looked at the boy. He thought…

"Set up what you tried to do before…"

"IT DIDN'T WORK YOU IDIOT!" snapped Weiss.

"I'll add a twist to it. Just trust me!" Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Ruby.

"Listen to him," Ruby commanded. They again took positions and reset the plan. Weiss froze the bird in place as Yang and Blake readied the sling. Ruby and Huynher shot rounds at the Nevermore.

"Ruby!' shouted Weiss as she landed in position. Ruby was about to go when Huynher stopped her. She looked at him.

"No. I got that. When I say so," he handed her Solaris."Throw this. Aim for the head."

"But…" she started. Huynher had used Ruby's Semblance to get into place. He was unarmed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned arrogantly.

"Swapping with Ruby."

"WHAT?!"

"It's part of it. Trust me. On my mark."

"But-"

"Hold…" The nevermore struggled to get out. "Hold…" some of the ice began to crack.

"The ice!" shouted Blake.

"Hold…"

"IT'S GONNA BREAK FREE!" screamed Yang. And it did. It cawed once more.

"NOW!" Weiss released and Huynher shot straight at the bird and into it's...mouth?

"EW!" shouted Weiss. The Nevermore choked. All of a sudden, Huynher speared through the back of the Nevermore's neck.

"RUBY!" Ruby threw Solaris back to Huynher. He caught his sword and used Blake's semblance to make another of him. The two figures then began to catch fire before plunged their blades into the wound and slid down the Nevermore's neck, decapitating it. The real Huynher summoned another shadow and leaped off it to reach Nevermore's head. He stabbed his sword through its skull mask. He leaped off then summoned a glyph to land safely and with style. The dead bird's body fell to the ground behind him and it's head landing about 2 meters right of him. "Damn, I'm good." He said quietly to himself. He sheathed his sword, morphed his glasses and walked towards the teams, who were all in awe of his new feat.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" screamed Ruby excitedly.

"AWESOME!" followed on Yang.

"Creative," said Blake.

"Disgusting," said Weiss with a bit of jealousy.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, and shut up. Did you wanna swap positions?"

"Oh!" began Yang. "You got burned Ice Queen. BURNED!"

"Shut up. I could have done that easy."

"That doesn't answer the question." Huynher said as he walked right past RWBY. They all watched him walk past.

"Hmph. Rude much."

"Wait!" Ruby said to him. Huynher stopped turned his head barely to listen. "Wanna come with us? We can go together."

"WHAT! No Ruby!"

"Aw, come on Weiss," said Yang with a cheeky look. "Ruby wants to spend time with her boyfriend."

"SHUT UP YANG!" Ruby snapped.

"What?" Yang shrugged keeping a her cheeky face.

"Huynher?" The hooded boy thought for a while. But he strode off shortly after.

"Aw, better luck next time sis." Yang slapped Ruby on the back.

"You coming or am I leaving you behind?" he shouted at the teams. He kept walking. Ruby smiled somewhat and followed after him.

"You can't be serious," said Weiss. Blake and Yang followed after Ruby.

"Come on," said Neptune. "Give him a chance." Weiss sighed and reluctantly followed her teammates with him. JNPR and the rest of SSSN followed.

_Recommended Music: Come With Me Now – Kongos_

**AN: Wow, I put this out early. Why you ask? I dunno I just felt like it. Anyway, if you didn't listen to Red Like Roses during the fight scene, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Seriously, I dedicated that moment to Ep 8. Lets face it, that other than Ep 12 of Vol 2 (Coco's Minigun FTW) was the best fight scene ever...of all time. Also I will redo this chapter when Sage and Scarlet finally get to fight (Again, goddamn it Monty) and since I've actually gone quite far ahead with this story, I'll try to do chapters daily and make them longer. Heads up in next chapter though, scary story alert (not that it should scare you but tread with care). Stay awesome!**


	6. The Driftwood Curse

"We should make camp here," said Huynher. He stopped and turned to face his comrades. "Everyone set up for the night. Sun, when you`re done take your team and look for decent firewood. Jaune and Pyrrha, you`re on inventory check. Ren, Nora, you got cooking. Team RWBY, clear the area of moisture for the fire."

"What are you doing then?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm gonna scout ahead for tomorrow. Also, we're gonna need night watches. I'll take the first shift but it's up to you who's after. Hourly changes." He walked off.

"Unbelievable."

"Come on," said Ruby. "You heard him."

"No need." Weiss dropped a small ball onto the ground. She clapped her hands and a large tent instantly popped up. "Done!"

"That's actually pretty cool," said Yang.

"Even comes with a shower and bathroom."

"Do you really need all that?" asked Sun.

"A girl has a right to feel refreshed and clean." The teams unpacked, set up their tents and followed Huynher's instructions. Soon it was dark and everyone was eating and sitting around the fire. Nora was in the midst of a scary story…

"The girl started crying and the boy left her there to die," said Nora in a spooky voice. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were a little scared, though not as scared as Jaune. "She called for him to come back and help her, but he kept walking and laughing. She died that night. She was so full of hope that he might come back. But that hope turned to hate before she passed. No-one found her body. Some say she's still alive, looking for the boy, plotting revenge on him and anyone he loved…Woohoohoo…"

"BOO!" shouted Sun. The four…three ladies and one guy screamed. Sun laughed. "Oh god…you should have seen your faces!"

"NOT FUNNY SUN!" exclaimed Yang, very annoyed.

"Hey…where's Cameron?" asked Ruby.

"He should have been back ages ago," said Pyrrha.

"M-maybe the girl got him…" whimpered Jaune.

"You know that story isn't real right?" said a voice from behind him. Huynher emerged from the darkness.

"What took you so long?" asked Ren.

"Ran into a couple of Beowolves. Nothing too much." He took his seat next to Ren, who passed him his food.

"We're telling scary stories!" said Nora. "Do you have one?"

"Well what stories have you told?"

"We've had the Curse of the Grimm," began Blake. "I told that one. Ruby had the Headless Knight-"

"Which wasn't scary at all," interrupted Weiss.

"Hey!" said Ruby. "I thought it was scary…"

"And we've just had Nora's Girl of the Dark."

"I'm surprised you haven't told the curse of this place," said Huynher.

"The what?" asked Neptune.

"The Driftwood Curse. You guys haven't heard of it?"

"Can't say we have…" said Sage.

"Well, it's pretty deep."

"Well it can't be worse than Ruby's," said Weiss.

"Alright then. If you have nightmares, don't say I didn't warn you. So before this place became as dark as it is, this used to be an old town. The town of Driftwood. Story goes it was a quaint little town before Vale. Anyway, the town's mayor was loved through his people, but one of his children was a bastard. A hidden girl that was abandoned after birth. One of the mothers from town found her almost dead in a lake. She nursed back to health and raised her as one of her own. But when she was 6, the mayor killed her adoptive mother. She had to grow up on her own from that point on, but the other children disliked her. She was left out of many games and the mayor, who knew full well who she was, encouraged and abused her too. On her 7th birthday, the mayor's other daughter and her half-sister stabbed and killed her, then shoved her into a play chest and locked her in it forever." Tensions went round with this sentence. Yang and Ruby felt an uncomfortable ease. "They say that all of her friends were in on her sister's death and that they celebrated the day. But her spirit, full of hate, spite and vengeance lived on. The night before the mayor's daughter's birthday, the daughter awoke in the middle of the night. She heard voices of her friends and her father. She followed these voices that led her to the marshes outside the town. Her friends appeared and they started to abuse her. She then saw her father, who too beat her. Then her mother appeared, with her arms open, offering to comfort the child. But the next day, when the mayor went to surprise his daughter, he saw a trail of blood leading to the marshes. He followed it to find his daughter. Dead. Pale blue, without a trace of a soul. He says he saw a dark figure appear with a bloodstained cloak but no one else did. Thinking that the marshes were haunted, he ordered his people to attack them but they only though he was going mad after losing his child. Soon, his people left and he was left alone. One day, the figure appeared again and turned into his little girl. He ran up to her thinking she was back, but then she turned into his bastard daughter. She sucked out his soul and killed him. The spirit destroyed the town and extended the marshes. They say that she still here, somewhere, preying on those who have or had true love. Ripping out their souls and devouring them, all for her amusement. Her curse…" The air was thin around the group. Only the sound of breathing from one another could be heard.

_CLAP!_

"AHH!" they all screamed, except Huynher, who clapped.

"Well kids, there's your bedtime story," he said. "You got half an hour to get it out of your head before you all go to sleep."

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss.

"Yes Princess, I'm telling you you have a bed time. Also, who's on next shift?"

"ME!" said Nora. She jumped up then sat down.

"Okay then, enjoy your nights." He waved his hand at his bag and his tent made itself. He went inside and closed the door.

"Well…I'm showering," said Weiss. She walked into her team's tent.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early…" said Ruby nervously. She followed Weiss.

"Same here," said Yang. She and Ruby entered their tent. Ruby walked over to her bed and sat down. She was down.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Err… some scary story huh?" Yang picked up her feelings. She sat down next her sister.

"That story freak you out?"

"Yeah…" Ruby look like she could burst into tears.

"Ruby, I'd never do anything like that to you. You're my little sister."

"I know but…"

"Hey," she turned Ruby's face to hers. "I'll always be here to protect you sis. No matter what. And I guarantee you, nothing will get in my way if they know what's good for them." Ruby sniffled and the two hugged."Besides, you got him to still chase after and you need my help to get him." Ruby looked up at Yang with a death stare. "Too soon?"

"A bit, Yang." The two laughed for a while. Weiss came out of the shower to join them (clothed of course).

"Please tell me you weren't crying over that story," she said.

"Okay, we won't." Blake entered the tent and joined them. "Get boring out there or something?"

"A bit," she replied. She noticed Yang and Ruby. "Scared?"

"Don't judge us."

"I don't think he should have told that story," said Weiss.

"He did warn us though."

"That's not enough, he should have pointed out that they were sisters. You know what?" Weiss walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go over there and-" she opened the door to find Neptune about to knock on it.

"Sup babe," he said.

"Oh…hi sweetie." The pair kissed at the door.

"Ahem," said Blake. The two pulled away. Sun whistled at Neptune. Sage and Scarlet laughed. Team JNPR had gone to their tent.

"What?" said Weiss to her teammate. Neptune turned and mouthed "Fuck off" to his team. Huynher emerged from his tent.

"Alright, hit the hay everyone!" he commanded. Team SSS-minus-N went to their tent.

"One more bedtime kiss?" asked Neptune. Weiss giggled and gave him another.

"That includes you too lover-boy." He walked over to Neptune and pulled him out of the kiss then back to his tent.

"Hey. Don't treat my boyfriend like that." Huynher looked at her.

"Yeah, next thing you know, you two are sharing the same bed keeping everyone up. Let me tell you now, this is the last place you'd wanna do that."

"Pervert…"

"Bed!" Neptune entered his tent and Huynher sat in front of the fire. Weiss reluctantly returned to hers.

"He is so unbelievable!"

"Well he did save Ruby…" said Blake. "And us for that fact."

"He must have known Ruby was in danger and came to save his damsel in distress," said Yang. Ruby was unimpressed.

"Just go to bed guys," said Ruby. The girls lay on their beds and soon fell asleep.

_Later that night…_

"Ruby…" said a voice.

"Who's there?" said the girl.

"Ruby!"

"Yang?"

"Ruby…" Yang appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Ruby. She pushed her sister down.

"Yang. What are you doing." A knife came out of thin air and Yang took hold of it. "YANG NO!"

"I love you sis." She plummeted the knife in Ruby's heart. The younger girl screamed in pain. Yang withdrew the knife and picked her sister up. She shoved Ruby into a box. "Goodbye Ruby…"

"NO!" Ruby awoke from her nightmare. She looked around the tent. Her teammates fast asleep. She sighed and decided to get some fresh air. She left the tent to find Huynher staring into the fire, hood still on.

"Let me guess," he said, still eyes on the fire. "Yang killed you and stuffed you in a box?"

"How'd you know?" She walked over to him.

"I told a scary story of two sisters killing each other in the scary fucking marshland it took place. I can expect someone to have a dream like that." Ruby sat beside him.

"I wasn't too loud was I?"

"No. You quiet the first few hours but about 10 minutes ago you started shouting."

"Oh…wait. How long have you been up?"

"A few hours, about 5."

"Why didn't you switch with Nora?"

"She didn't wanna get up so I stayed up a bit longer. Lost track of time until just now."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I've operated under low hours of sleep before."

"That's unhealthy."

"Meh."

"Umm, thanks for saving me back there."

"Your plan was good but you were too hasty. Had you not panicked, you could have used the feathers as kickoffs. Had you waited, you could have got him perfectly."

"How'd you know your plan would work?"

"I didn't. Adapt to survive." He looked at her then back to the fire. "I probably shouldn't have told that story to you guys."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

"Huynher…it's fine." He sighed to Ruby's response. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine. I've got the watch. You go back to sleep."

"You need your strength as well." Huynher looked at Ruby once more.

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"Nope." Huynher sighed again then rose and walked over to his tent.

"You gonna stay the whole night?"

"I'll swap with someone if I get tired."

"Wake me if you need me or at dawn." Ruby nodded and he entered his tent. He took off his sword and lay down as he drifted into sleep.

_The next morning…_

"Uh, Huynher?" asked Jaune, trying to get the sleeping boy's attention. "It's morning." The boy did not move. "Huynh-er." Jaune proceeded to shake him slightly.

"Don't!" Huynher whispered, raising a finger. "I heard you the first time." He got up and left the tent with Jaune. "You wake the others up yet?"

"Uh, no. I tried to but no-one got up."

"Well, you didn't try hard enough. Let's wake them up."

_Recommended Music: Heretic Hero – Halo 2 OST_

**AN: What the hell did I write? How the hell did I write that? WTF was going through my mind when I wrote that? I really don't remember but another one is out. If you hadn't noticed, the first two chapters were merged since I thought that they were too short. Fear not if chapters are too short as they will get bigger, especially after chap 12-15. Also, chap 8 may get scary again but next chap is action with idiocy. PREPARE YOURSELF!**

**PS: May merge more chapters together if I see fit so be aware of any changes.**


	7. Start the Day with a-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Team RWBY awoke to the sound of gunshots. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside to find Cameron holding Solaris in a gun form over his shoulder next to Jaune. Teams SSSN and the rest of JNPR stood outside their tents as well. They all looked at the two boys.

"Rise and shine people!" said Huynher. Weiss looked at him annoyed.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"That's your wake up call princess." He reverted Solaris back to a sword then sheathed it. "I want us packed up and ready to go in the hour. Ren and Nora are excused to make breakfast. Let's move."

"You could've just asked us to get up man!" said Sun angrily.

"He tried but apparently you all are heavy sleepers. Now come on!" Huynher moved to his tent and proceeded to pack it up.

"Unbelievable!" said Weiss.

"Come on, you heard him," said Ruby, still tired.

"Why are we listening to him?"

"Because he's a friend."

"Friend?! He's arrogant and bossy! He doesn't care about us!"

"Chill Weiss. Chill."

"Yeah," said Yang interrupting. "Under that hood, he's a sweetheart who will get together with Ruby!" Ruby turned to her.

"SHUT UP YANG!" The teams packed their equipment and had breakfast. Soon they were ready to move on.

"Alright," said Huynher. "We all good?"

"I think so," said Pyrrha.

"Inventory check?"

"Good on supplies and aid kits."

"Alright then. Lets move." Huynher took lead and the group walked through the marshes.

_Later that day…_

"You like games?" asked Ruby as the group walked down the path.

"No," replied Huynher

"What about cookies?"

"No."

"What about…strawberries?"

"No."

"Can you say any other answer than no?" asked Weiss rudely.

"Nope. Happy?" The team came over to a large ravine separating them from their destination.

"Whoa…" Ruby looked down the ravine.

"Don't fall in," said Huynher cautiously. He noticed a stone bridge to his left. "May as well eat here but lets not sight see too much people." The team ate and socialized. When they were ready, they began to cross the bridge.

"So what do you like then?"

"I don't like very much. I'm not that interesting."

"OK then, how many semblances can you copy?" Yang asked.

"I really don't know but-" The bridge began to shake. The shakes became more violent by the second. "MOVE!" The group began sprinting towards the end of the bridge when a massive troll-like grimm appeared, cutting them off.

"Oh god really?" said Jaune rhetorically.

"Back up, back up!" shouted Sun. The group turned around to see another troll blocking their path. "Great, surrounded by Rastakhans."

"Heads high and weapons free people!" Huynher called as he morphed his glasses. The group quickly did so. A third troll climbed onto the bridge and split the teams into two (C+SSSN & RWBY+JNPR). "Pyrrha! Weiss, Break the bridge!"

"What's he saying?" asked Weiss.

"Break the goddamn bridge!" The central troll faced Teams RWBY and JNPR. Weiss and Pyrrha speared their swords into the ground with much power that it caused a large break in the bridge. Huynher augmented Solaris with fire dust and did the same on his end. The bridge collapsed under the central Rastakhan and it fell into the ravine, though now the teams were cut off. SSSN and RWBY engaged their blocking Rastakhans. Blake and Yang struck their troll while Sage and Scarlet attacked theirs. No attack did damage to either troll. The Rastakhans punched the warriors back and laughed in triumph. Ruby and Weiss used Ice Flowers and froze their blocking troll. Jaune looked back at the others.

"They need help," he said.

"I got it!" said Nora. She whipped out Magnhild and fired at the opposite Rastakhan. The troll shielded itself from the grenade blasts with its arm. Ren and Pyrrha joined in on the fire.

"Keep us covered!" Huynher shouted. "Regroup!" Team SSSN ran over to Huynher at the end of the bridge. He pulled out the flame dust from his sword and tossed it at the Rastakhan's feet. "We gotta get over there."

"Yeah…" said Neptune looking down into the ravine. "I can't make that jump." Huynher sighed then pulled out ice dust. He used its power and formed an ice bridge to cross. He then tripped all of them up onto their butts.

"Keep your legs in front of you and no showing off." He kicked each of them in the back and sent them skidding across the bridge. They all screamed in either fun or panic and hit all members of team JNPR, sending them past the frozen Rastakhan. Huynher turned back, shot the flame dust and destroyed the bridge where the Rastakhan stood. Huynher quickly skidded across the now falling ice bridge. "Keep going!" The teams ran across the remainder of the bridge but the frozen Rastakhan broke free of the ice and smashed the bridge. The teams were cut off once again.

_Recommended Music: Ice Fight – RvB Season 8 OST_

"Seriously?" said Yang annoyed. The Rastakhan laughed.

"Stay focused." Huynher readied Solaris.

"We all across?" asked Jaune to the others on the opposite side. Sun pointed to RWBY +C. "Uh oh."

"On my mark." He and the girls waited for the right move. "Mark!" He charged at the Rastakhan and attacked. Weiss and Blake followed up on the strikes. The Rastakhan knocked back the swordsmen but did take some damage. Yang and Ruby went to strike. The others stood up. Huynher thought for a few seconds then turned to the others. "Nora, shoot the bridge struts!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Weiss after hearing his shout.

"On my mark!" Nora braced herself on the other side, ready to shoot. Ruby and Yang slid back tired their teammates. "Guys distract him," Huynher commanded. RWBY took deep breaths then attacked again as a team. Meanwhile, Huynher created another ice bridge to connect them to the end. SSSN and JNPR aided RWBY with ranged attacks. The Rastakhan knocked back Ruby and Weiss once more. Yang punched the monster in the face while Blake was attacking the legs of it. The troll stumbled back then regained balance and sent Yang flying into Blake. It then proceeded to crush Blake once and for all. The girl panicked.

"Blake no!" shouted Ruby. Huynher quickly copied Ruby's semblance and blocked the Rastakhan's fist from flattening Blake with Solaris. He used all his strength and Yang's semblance to compete with the troll grimm.

"NORA NOW!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Nora with a cheeky grin on her face as she shot at the struts. The bridge slowly collapsed.

"Go go go!" Huynher broke off and rescued Blake. The 5 ran across the remainder of the bridge. Another section broke separating Blake and Huynher from the rest.

"Guys!" said Ruby, noticing the duo behind them. Blake quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud, switched to pistol form and threw it at the other half of the bridge. The bridge gave way again and Huynher fell with the section.

"Huynher!" screamed Blake. She tried to take his hand but missed. She swung over to safety.

"Shit!" he shouted as he slipped off. He ran to the end of the airborne bridge and raised his right hand.

"Huynher!" shouted Jaune. He held a rope out.

"THROW IT, THROW IT!" Huynher waved his hands.

"HIYAH!" Jaune threw the rope…that travelled about 2 meters forward then plummeted down the side of the ravine.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Huynher backed up then sprinted to the end and leaped. Using Blake's semblance, he kicked off a clone of himself and grabbed the rope. Everyone slowly pulled him up. Huynher panted as got up from the cliff. "That…was the third worst throw **ever**…of all time."

"Well on the plus side, you're alive right?" Huynher gave an angry look at him.

"Wait, what's the first two then?" asked Neptune.

"Don't you watch Red Vs Blue?" Huynher dusted himself off, morphed his glasses and walked ahead.

"Damn," said Sun looking at the destroyed bridge. "Gonna suck for anyone who comes by next."

"Not our problem. Now are we gonna continue?" Huynher lead on.

"Aren't you tired from all that?" asked Ren.

"When you're me, you get used to all that." The teams followed on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm just gonna say figure it out freezeheart."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing Ice Queen."

"Oh screw you."

_Recommended Music: Wings - RWBY Vol 1. OST_

**AN: For those of you who don't know, Monty passed away yesterday and has left a big hole in our hearts...This chapter as you could have guessed is based off the ice fight scene with Tex V Wash and Meta in loving memory of him. I really wish I had the chance to meet him...guess that won't happen any time soon. RIP Monty Oum, may your soul forever live in peace and your imagination. **

**PS: Next chapter will be longer, swearsies.**

**RT Post: ?id=3302319**

**Support Monty's Family: MontyandSheena**

**My tribute video to him: ** /1rTxbohlHZ8


	8. Curses and Illusions

"And then I threw the DJ onto the dance floor and knock him out cold," said Yang. She was recalling her first fight with Junior. "Then his henchgirls tried to take me on but I took 'em down easy. Then he came out with a bazooka and tried to blast me away. He got me once but I still pounded him into the ground."

"Sounds like you have an...exicting life," Huynher commented neutrally.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a badass."

"Please," started Weiss, "if your into stories, I annihilated an giant suit of armour. That's more badass than anything."

"Have you got any stories?" asked Ruby inquisitively.

"Plenty 10x bigger than any of the stories I hear."

"Oh whatever."

"I'll tell you one later tonight if I'm in the mood."

"Come on, please? Just one story?"

"Later."

"Hey guys, when did it get so foggy?" Jaune asked.

"Fog?" exclaimed Huynher. He immediately turned back to find a thick, creeping fog engulf them. "Weapons out and whatever you do, don't listen to anything you see or hear!" The group obeyed and armed themselves for whatever came at them. Soon the fog became so thick that they could not see one another.

"Guys?" Ruby called.

"Ruby…"

"Weiss? Weiss is that you?"

"You let us down…" said Blake.

"Blake?"

"She was weak…" said Yang

"Guys what's going on?" Ruby's teammates appeared before her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Guys?"

"You failed us!" said Weiss.

"We trusted you!" said Blake.

"Mom would be disappointed sis…" said Yang. Ruby started to cry.

"No…NO YOUR WRONG!" The three then fell to the ground. Blood trickled down their fallen bodies. Cinder Fall appeared behind them. "NO!"

"You couldn't save them could you?" Cinder said in a sinister voice. Tears came down Ruby's face. She gritted her teeth.

"YAAH!" Ruby charged at the criminal but Cinder vanished before her eyes.

"Ruby?" asked another voice from behind her. She turned to find a woman in a white hood similar to her own.

"M-mom?"

"Ruby darling…"

"Is that really you?"

"NO!" screamed a Huynher's voice. A monstrous screech came from her mother. Ruby covered her ears and dropped to her knees in pain.

_About a minute earlier…_

"Cameron…" said a girl. Huynher breathed heavily and stayed vigilant.

_"You're not real," _he thought.

"What happened to you…" said a male voice.

"Reveal your true self!" Two people appeared from the fog; a blonde haired girl with pink eyes and a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Why did you do it Huynher?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"Her blood is on your hands!"

"How could you?"

"FACE ME YOU MONSTER!" The duo disappeared and another girl took their place. She wore a silver cloak over a blue and silver shirt and matching skirt. She had blue eyes and brown hair with silver tips. Cameron looked at her dead in the eyes before turning away.

"What's wrong Huynher?" she said. She walked over to the distressed boy.

"Stay back you-"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…" he fell to his knees, dropped his sword and put his hands on his head. "Shut up…"

"You left me Cameron…"

"Shut up!"

"I love you…"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Am I?" The girl stood before him. "Come back to me…"

"NO!" A blade came out of his left wrist and he slashed the girl. A monstrous shriek came from her and the fog faded ever so slightly. The girl stumbled back before transforming into a dark humanoid Grimm with a red cloak and Grimm mask. Huynher rose and drew Solaris. He charged at the creature and sliced it in two. He turned to the others and saw two other creatures near Ruby and Blake. He threw his sword at Ruby's and charged at Blake's. Another blade from his right wrist popped out and he stabbed the Grimm. One more was at Nora's neck. He aimed his right hand at the beast and a grapple hook shot out. The hook retracted and the Grimm was dragged towards him before he pivoted his left blade to a dagger slashed the throat of the beast. One more next to Sun stood. It charged at the slayer of it's brethren and attacked the boy. Huynhers blades met the bladed arms of the creature and the two fought. The others slowly recovered from the illusions. Soon, Huynher had grabbed the throat of the Grimm and pushed it against a tree trunk. The creature's face turned into the girl he just saw's face.

"You promised to protect me Huynher…" she said. Huynher hesitated for a moment then plummeted his right blade into the beast's neck. "But why…" The monster disappeared from his hold. Huynher breathed heavily for a couple seconds, hands still against the tree.

"What was that thing?" asked Sun. He was still panting from his experience.

"That…" said Huynher as he retracted his blades. "…Was a Banenyx." He turned to see everyone. "Everyone okay?"

"I think so," said Jaune. He and the others stood and dusted themselves off. All except for-

"NORA!" screamed Ren as he noticed her on the ground. He ran to her side. Huynher rushed to join him. They checked for a heartbeat and signs of breathing.

"She's alive, but weak," said Huynher thankfully. "We need to move before more of those things come." He stood and turned to the others. "Team SSSN, lead the way. RWBY at the back. JNPR, tend to Nora." He went to pick up Nora but Ren did so first.

"No. She's my partner. I'll hold her."

"Keep checking her every 10 minutes." He moved towards team SSSN, picking up Solaris on the way. "And before any of you ask, lets get out of here** before** I answer any questions you have." The group followed his orders and quickly left the area.

_A little later on..._

"So how did you beat all of them without your sword?" asked Ruby curiously, remembering the incident.

"I used my other blades," replied Huynher.

"You bought them here?" Huynher drew his blades. Team RWBY were shocked with how he summoned them.

"Celestia and Chiara. Celestia is the middle child and can pivot to be a dagger." He demonstrated this by turning his left blade. "Chiara's the youngest and has a grapple hook."

"COOL! Wait, that's what you meant by shy back that night?"

"Lets just say the Ladies and I have been through a lot recently, especially Chiara."

"You treat them like people."

"A weapon isn't just an extension of ourselves, their people."

"I never thought of it that way before."

"I think your crazy," said Weiss.

"I see where your sword gets it's attitude from."

"How dare you!"

"Moving on, what was that thing?" asked Blake.

"You know how I told that scary story last night?"

"Yeah."

"That little girl's spirit was supposed to be the first Banenyx ever. They look into the soul and bypass one's aura to read the fears and histories of people. With this, they ultimately try to scare one with illusions of the fears and pasts they have before trying to comfort them."

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"Whoever you last saw appear is supposed to be someone very key in your life. They take the form of that person and try and comfort you."

"Then what?"

"If you fall for the illusions and allow it to comfort you, it rips your soul out and devours it."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Yep."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Weiss.

"Not my first time with the dark, scary illusionists." There was a short pause.

"So who did you see?" asked Ruby. Huynher remained silent for a few seconds.

"Talk about that tonight. We'll make camp here!" Team SSSN and JNPR looked back at the 5 behind them. "Same jobs as last time."

"What about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"I'll tend to her. I may need Pyrrha's and your help later though." Ren was uneasy with his idea.

"Let me tend to her," he said.

"I know you want to help Ren, but we need food for the night." Ren clenched his fist. "I need trust me."

"Done!" said Weiss. Huynher turned back to find her standing smugly next to her auto-tent.

"Put Nora inside there."

"WHAT!"

"Ever heard of sharing Princess?" Jaune and Pyrrha moved Nora into the tent. Huynher soon followed.

"Don't touch anything!"

_Later that night..._

"Got the fire wood," said Sun as he returned. He placed the wood in the centre of the camp. His teammates did the same. Yang walked up to the pile and used her semblance to ignite the wood.

"About time," said Weiss.

"I thought you liked the cold Ice Queen," said Yang, walking back to join them.

"Not the fire you dunce!" Neptune walked over to her.

"'Sup babe?" he said as he sat down next to Weiss.

"Hey you."

"Of course." Behind them, Pyrrha and Jaune just left Weiss' tent and walked over to Ren who was plating dinner.

"Hey," said Jaune.

"How's she doing?" Ren asked calmly.

"She just woke up," replied Pyrrha. "If you want to see her, we'll finish up for you."

"Thanks." Ren smiled and walked over to the tent. He entered to see Nora lay down and Huynher sitting next to her. "Hey." He walked over to join the two.

"Hey," said Nora weakly but happily. Ren sat next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"A bit hungry. How long 'til food?" Ren laughed.

"Just about done."

"That's good, cause I'm starving." Huynher stood.

"Okay Nora, think you can stand?" he asked.

"I think so." She slowly moved and got up.

"Take it easy the rest of the night, kay? No sudden movements." He turned to Ren. "Ren, make sure you check up on her every few minutes." Ren nodded. Jaune popped his head through the entrance of the tent.

"Foods ready!" he called.

"Oh boy!" said Nora. She quickly ran out the door to eat. Ren laughed.

"She doesn't listen does she?" asked Huynher.

"Nope," replied Ren. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"It's nothing."

"No really, thank you. We've been friends for a long time. I just couldn't bear-"

"Don't say shit like that. You'll only depress yourself. And trust me, here is the last place we need to be feeling down."

"Right. Lets eat." The two boys joined the others and ate food.

_Later on…_

"So Nora, what did you see?" asked Pyrrha. Nora was a bit reluctant but she soon spoke up.

"I saw my old friends and parents," she replied nervously. "Then I saw Ren…"

"Nora…" said Ren, trying to comfort her.

"Who did you guys see?" she asked.

"I saw a few friends…then Jaune," said Pyrrha.

"I saw you," Jaune said. "Weiss?"

"I saw my family…" she replied saddened.

"I saw the White Fang…" followed on Blake.

"I-I saw you guys…" said Ruby, uneasily. "You…" she began to tear slightly. Her teammates looked up at her. "You died."

"There there sis," said Yang, hugging her sister. "We're right here and not dead." Ruby sniffled before looking at Huynher.

"What about you Huynher?" The hooded boy thought about it. He remembered the girl he saw. He began to breathe heavier than normal. "Huynher?" Flashbacks of her went through his head, as his breath got heavier. He clenched his fist. "Cameron?" He released his fist and paused before saying…

"An old friend…" he was silent for a few seconds before he stood up. "I'm sorry. I need a little walk. Ren and Pyrrha, you guys are in charge. If anyone misbehaves, tell me when I get back. People in bed when I return."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to walk out at this time?" said Weiss.

"Oh, you do care princess."

"Hmph. Please, I couldn't care less." Huynher shook his head and walked off. "Typical."

"You don't know what he saw!" shouted Blake, angered.

"Do you?" The two eyed each other off.

"Guys!" shouted Yang. "Lets not fight. Weiss, it's his business. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then let him go."

"Whatever, I'm showering." Weiss left the others and went in her tent.

_Cut to Cameron…_

Huynher walked down the marshes to a small creek. He sat down on a rock and stared at the moon. He sighed. _"Why…why was it you…" _he thought. He heard a twig break behind him. "What do you want Yang?" he asked. Yang walked up to him.

"I just thought you could use some company," she replied.

"I'm fine thanks."

"You know, you don't have to be ashamed of what you saw. We won't judge you."

"If you knew it all, then I beg to differ."

"Huynher," she sat down next to him. "You wanna know what I saw? I thought I my mom."

"I take it she's important to you?"

"She left me when I was young…I barely remember her as a kid. She came back to me last year and…it's complicated." She looked down as Huynher turned to her. "She and Ruby's mom were part of a team with our dad and our uncle Qrow. She and dad were in love and married but…then she left us after I was born." A tear dropped from her eye.

"I'm sorry." Yang sniffled a bit then turned back to him.

"I'm not ashamed of my fear of her." Huynher sighed and shook his head.

"I know where you're going with this."

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about it but I just wanna let you know we're here for you of you need us."

"I don't need your help. I just need to be alone."

"I understand…" Yang got up and began to walk off. "But…" she stopped. "Don't be too long okay?" She resumed walking.

"An old friend…" Yang turned. "I saw an old friend in the fog. We were close, but they left me when I needed them the most…"

"I'm sorry to here that."

"Don't be…it's my fault they're gone." He got up and joined Yang. "I dare leave it at that. Come on, let's get back to the others."

_Cut to campsite…_

"Alright, bed everyone," said Huynher as he returned. "Anyone want first shift?"

"I'll go," said Scarlet.

"Okay then, wake if you need us." Everyone went to their tents except Scarlet. Yang entered hers to find her teammates talking.

"So how'd it go?" Blake asked.

"He's fine now," Yang chuckled. "Ready for Ruby to try and get his heart."

"THERE IS NOTHNG LIKE THAT BETWEEN US YANG!" screamed Ruby. "We're just friends."

"Well, I think you should get out of the friend zone."

"YANG!"

"Oh come on, he's a decent guy."

"YOU GO TO BED NOW!"

"Worth it!" Soon RWBY fell asleep.

_Later that night, cut to Huynher…_

Huynher was walking down the streets of Vale. He turned a block to see White Fang members robbing a dust store. "Lets go!" he shouted. He and a girl with brown hair and silver cloak engaged the robbers. They fought hard and dispatched the men before the girl began tensing in pain. "What's wrong?" The girl fell to the floor, blood dripping from her neck. "NO!" A hooded figure appeared behind the body. Huynher charged at the person…who was him. He looked at himself, stunned.

"What's the matter?" his clone said. "Afraid to admit the truth." Huynher looked at the dead girl then back to his target, which was now the girl.

"Hayley?" he said confused.

"I love you…" she said. The girl then looked down. Cameron did the same. Blood dripped from his hands.

"NO!" Huynher woke with his blade out in front of someone in front of him. It was Blake. Chiara just touched her neck, ready to stab. He looked at her with rage in his eyes and heavy breathing before realizing what happened. He released her and retracted the blade.

"Who's Hayley?" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You screamed her name. Who is she?"

"An old friend…" he got up and left the tent. Blake followed "I'll take the shift. Get some rest."

"You saw her didn't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. She's gone and that's it!" He sat in front of the fire.

"There's more to it than what you say…"

"So what?"

"Huynher." Blake sat next to him. "I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"I already know Blake."

"Know what?"

"The ears…You're a faunus." Surprised, Blake covered her bow with her hands.

"How…"

"You're a book Blake. I can read you just by looking at you. I can read all of you. And I sense great loss and shame for the White Fang as well as personal problems concerning them and you." He turned to face her. "May I?" He moved his arms to her bow. Blake was reluctant at first but then allowed him to undo the bow. Small violet cat ears hid underneath. Blake looked down. "Why do you hide them?"

"You think it's easy for faunus to live?" she looked up at him a bit angry. "My backstory isn't all fun and games. I don't want to be seen for what I am but for who I am."

"I dislike that."

"Just like everyone else…" she got up and walked off. "What would you know?"

"You don't understa-"

"Yes I do!" she turned back. "You think that just because I'm a faunus, I have a bad history and I feel insecure. That I'm a liar and-"

"No Blake. You shouldn't hide them because there is nothing wrong with you." Her anger faded slightly. "If the world can't accept you, than it needs to change. And…" he turned back to the fire. "You're not the only one with a rich history…" Blake returned to him.

"Is it because of her?"

"If only you knew."

"I'm an open person Huynher. You can tell me. I promise I won't judge. If you want it kept a secret, then I can keep it." The boy sighed then looked at her again.

"You may wanna sit down. And I swear to god, if you interrupt me at any time I will either not talk to you again, leave or kill you. Maybe all three depending where I'm at. Got it?" Blake nodded and sat next to him. "Now…" he looked up at the moon. "Where to start…"

_Recommended Music: Falling Inside the Black – Skillet_

**AN: Day 2 of Monty's passing and I realise you guys can't click the link to any of them...I'm an idiot I know. Still hard to believe he's gone...If you guys haven't already watched it, RT has released a podcast dedicated to our dear hero. I'd link it but, well you know. If any of you's still wanted to see my tribute, look up Monty Oum Tribute - Angel With a Shotgun on youtube. As for this chapter, the Banenyx was inspired by the Banshee from Fable II and then made 10x worse. I hoped you liked this chapter {Reader: Yeah, very original backstory. So hard to figure out.} and I now dedicate this fanfic to Monty. And always remember...**

**"He's not gone. He's just not here right now..." - Michael J. Caboose**

**PS: I hope you're kicking Jesus' ass at Dance Dance Revolution Monty!**


	9. Leaders and Followers

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Team RWBY immediately woke up again and ran outside. They found Huynher with Solaris out again. "Let's go people!" he screamed. Teams JNPR and SSSN lazily joined them.

"AGAIN!" screamed Weiss.

"Do you want to live here or something?" He sheathed his sword-gun and moved to his tent. "In the hour, you know what to do." He began dismantling his tent.

"You are such a dick!"

"If you wanna walk away princess, then go ahead. You're not my responsibility."

"I see why you don't have a team." Huynher dropped his tent and walked up to her.

"I lead those who chose to follow, Weiss. And right now, you're choosing to follow."

"Only because Ruby wants to!"

"Then by all means piss off. I don't need any of this crap."

"Why don't YOU leave US?" Tensions rose between the two as they stared off.

"That's enough!" Blake interrupted. She put her hands between the two and pushed them away from each other. "We don't need either of you killing one another."

"Hmph!" Weiss walked back to her tent, annoyed. Huynher shook his head then went back to his tent. The teams went back to their tents and began packing. "The nerve of him! 'I lead those who chose to follow.' What bullshit!"

"Calm down Weiss," said Ruby.

"No Ruby. He treats us like he owns the place. Like he knows everything!"

"Chill Ice Queen," said Yang. "He's just looking out for us."

"Looking out for us? Yang, all he has done is led us astray and made us do all the work while he takes walks out!"

"'Sup" said Neptune in the front door.

"Well at least you're not that hooded idiot." Weiss walked up to him and the two shared another kiss.

"You shouldn't be angry at him. He's trying to help."

"Well he should be a bit more open minded with everyone!"

"Maybe, but he got us this far right?"

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ren from outside.

"Come on, let's eat." The group walked outside and everyone ate. Soon enough, everyone had packed and prepared to move.

"We all set?" asked Huynher.

"Check," said RWBY.

"Check," said JNPR.

"All good," said SSSN.

"Let's get going, we should reach the caves by lunch if we hurry." The teams moved out.

_Later that day, cut to path leading to caves…_

"That's a big cave," said Sun as the group approached the cave.

"Hopefully it turns out better than the one in Emerald Forest," said Jaune. The team looked over the hill and saw the remains of an old town.

"Behold Driftwood…" said Huynher, slightly saddened.

"A-are there any of those things there?" asked Nora a little scared.

"Place looks good, but stay alert. I say we eat here then head down." Agreeing, the group ate and then walked through the ruined town. The marshes completely destroyed the town. Vines covered the remains of the buildings and cattails swarmed the flooded ground. Some of the houses had the doors broken, windows shattered or big holes in the roof. The place looked like it was part of a battle and no-one lived.

"What the hell happened here," asked Yang.

"Place was destroyed by the Banenyx. After the girl got her revenge, she extended the marshes and devoured the town."

"I'm gonna see if there's anything to loot!" said Sun. He ran up to one of the houses.

"Show some respect man," shouted Sage. But Sun didn't listen. He opened the door poked his head inside. He then immediately shut it.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna loot anymore…"

"Whatcha see scaredy-monkey," mocked Blake.

"You don't wanna know…"

"Not gonna be anything of value in there anyway," said Huynher. "Place has been abandoned for decades." The teams moved on to the cave entrance. "Okay, this is it." He turned to the others. "We go in quick but silent, get the relics and run. If we do that, then we shouldn't run into any trouble, we'll clear the caves before sunset and get a small amount of distance from Driftwood." He pulled out a torch from his pack and entered the cave. The others followed suit. "Torches out and stay close. Try and note anything important in case we run around in circles." The group entered together. Markings could be seen on the walls as they went in.

_Later that day, cut to inside of caves…_

"Uh, guys?" asked Neptune. "Didn't we pass those markings earlier?" He pointed to a drawing of a stick person and a grimm-like stick figure.

"I think we may have," agreed Pyrrha. Huynher inspected the markings.

"No these are different," he argued.

"That's bullshit," said Weiss. "We passed them 10 minutes ago. We're going around in circles!"

"These are different. The ones from earlier had more children around it. This has only got two kids."

"WE'RE LOST YOU DUNCE!" her voice echoed through the caves.

"We are not lost. We're going the right way."

"Of course we are going the right way, if we were making circles!" she stamped her feet.

"Look princess, if you think I'm wrong then go ahead that way but I'm telling you we're good."

"We're not good! Ever since you joined us, you've made us do what you want! I'm sick of it." She stamped her feet again. The caves trembled.

"Weiss, calm do-"

"NO!" she stamped again. "I'm sick of everything. Your leadership is terrible and you put others in danger."

"Weiss-"

"I'VE (stamp) HAD (stamp) ENOUGH!" With one final stamp, she made a crack in the ground. Tremors could be felt as the crack moved towards Cameron.

"RUN NOW!" he shouted. Huynher took a step but the floor below him collapsed. He fell through the hole.

"HUYNHER!" screamed RWBY - minus W. Thinking fast, the falling boy attempted to use Chiara to winch himself up but to no avail. The grapple hook did hook but the rock attached to it broke off. The others still ran. The cracks slowly caught up with the teams and the ground collapsed underneath them as well. They all fell into the abyss below…

_Cut to Huynher…_

Huynher had fallen down to another tunnel underground. He got up and dusted himself off, trying to figure out where he was. Thankfully, he still had his torch. Screaming came from above. He looked up and put his hands out sighing. Weiss dropped into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed her chest as if she were hugging herself. Realizing she had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes to see the hooded boy. Her expression changed from scared to disgusted quickly. Huynher looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"EW!"

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Huynher dropped Weiss. "OW! Gently asshole."

"Should be more specific."

"Ugh. Of all the people, I had to be stuck with you."

"Yeah, you may wanna take a step back and keep your arms in front of you."

"You're not my leader." She turned away from him with a pout and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself." He raised 5 fingers in the air and counted down. Weiss noticed.

"Why are you counting down fo-" Ruby fell right on top of her.

"Told you."

"Huynher?" Ruby asked.

"'Sup. Now you may wanna get off Princess there before she flips." Ruby looked down at her partner.

"Sorry Weiss."

"Get…OFF OF ME!" she said angrily. Ruby quickly obliged and Weiss got up.

"Now if you ladies are done we can either find the others or, as Ice Queen wants, we part ways."

"Huynher don't," said Ruby. She looked at Weiss for support. Huynher looked at her for an answer.

"(Sigh) Only because it's safer in numbers and I think you could use the help."

"Freezeheart, I took down 5 Banenyxes the other day. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. Furthermore, I've saved you guys like 3 times or something right. You need me more than I need you."

"That's not saving me. You just stopped me falling."

"Right, that's why you screamed the whole way down, eyes closed and hugging yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Let's move." Huynher walked on. The two girls followed after him. Weiss muttered under her breath.

Elsewhere…

"Everyone okay?" Yang asked as she recovered from the fall. Her hair glowed giving her a small light.

"Yep," said Nora as she dusted herself off. "Ren?" She looked around for her partner.

"I'm here," he said as he pushed off the rocks around him. He coughed as he inhaled some dust by accident. "What just happened?"

"We fell silly."

"Yeah, but where's everyone else?" asked Yang.

"There must be other caves," said Ren.

"Well lets get moving!" Nora picked up her torch and led on through the dark caves. The others followed.

Meanwhile…

"Uh, guys?" said Jaune as he reached for his torch. He pulled it out and shone it upon the rubble. "Dang."

"Jaune?" said Pyrrha's voice.

"Pyrrha!" He turned to see his injured teammate. "You're hurt." He ran over to her side. A large rock had entrapped her right leg.

"It's just a few scratches. I'm fine."

"I'll get you outta here." Jaune put down his torch and attempted to move the rock but it wouldn't barge.

"Hang on there!" said a voice from the rubble. Scarlet and Sage went to assist Jaune in moving the rock. Together, the three lifted it high enough for Pyrrha to move her leg, though it took more damage than a couple scratches.

"Holy crap Pyrrha." Jaune leaned down and tried to use his semblance in order to heal her. He managed to close some of the smaller cuts but he wore out quickly and she still had a few large cuts. Jaune panted as he recovered.

"It's okay Jaune, I'm fine." Pyrrha attempted to stand but she could only stand on her good leg. Jaune put an arm around her.

"I gotcha. I gotcha."

"Damn," started Sage. "How are we gonna find monkey boy and blue haired angel?"

"Scrolls ain't working," said Scarlet. "Got no signal."

"We should get moving," said Jaune. "Hopefully we'll find 'em before dark. Keep eyes on the clock." He and Pyrrha took lead while Sage and Scarlet followed.

Back to CRW…

"And then I was like whacha, hiyaaaa, wadoosh!" said Ruby as she talked about her first encounter with Roman Torchwick. "It was epic."

"I bet," replied Huynher.

"You know you still haven't told one of your stories."

"Yeah, well my life isn't exactly a fairy-tale story and the ending is…well, not exactly a happy one."

"Are you emo or something?" asked Weiss.

"What?"

"I said are you emo? Because you talk a lot of depressing crap."

"Are you always so stubborn and arrogant to friends or just me?"

"How dare you! I have always-"

"Shh!" Huynher had stopped and raised his fist in the air signalling to hold.

"Don't shh me-"

"SHH!" He fanned the girls to wall. The caves began tremble as a massive mole Grimm burrowed through the left of them.

"Whoa," said Ruby in awe of the massive Slashrew. It had to be about as big as the giant Nevermore.

"Stay quiet. They rely sound and smell." The Slashrew waved its nose around in the air. It turned to face the three. "Don't…make…a sound," he whispered. The Grimm crawled closer to them. It's nose sniffed around Huynher. He didn't flinch. Then it moved to Ruby. She tried so hard not to laugh as it tickled her around the chest. It then moved to Weiss. The nose literally smothered her for her scent. Weiss tried so hard not to move or speak, but when the creature's nose sucked in her ponytail, she felt something touch her hair. Something that made her both disgusted, angry and in need of some shampoo and conditioner

"GET AWAY YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!" she screamed. Weiss drew Myrtnaster and slashed at the nose. The Slashrew retreated and covered its nose in pain.

"RUN!"

"We can take this thing!"

"No we can't! It's bigger than us and we're only three-" Weiss charged at the defending mole. She landed painful blows to the legs of the Grimm creature. She leaped into the air and used air step, preparing to impale the Slashrew. Huynher mimicked her semblance and pulled her away from the Grimm.

"What are you doing?"

"Run now!" The Slashrew recovered and poked out massive spikes from it's back. It looked angrily at the trio. Ruby began to run away. Huynher was about to follow when Weiss turned again and faced it. "Weiss!"

"You run. I got this." She arrogantly selected impact dust and braced herself for the oncoming attack. The Slashrew clawed at her once but she leaped into the air and dodged. It clawed again with it's opposite hand and struck her into the ground. She weakly got up but Huynher picked her up and put her over his left shoulder. "Let me go!"

"God damn it!" He pulled out an ice dust and created a wall of ice separating them from the Grimm. "We're leaving." He copied Ruby's semblance and caught up with her. The Slashrew smashed through the ice wall and pursued the fighters by curling into a spiky ball. In no time, it caught up with them and was right on their tail. Huynher quickly pushed Ruby into a smaller tunnel and avoided the rolling monster. "Go!" The trio continued down the tunnel as the Slashrew attempted to get them.

_Shortly after running away…_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" scolded Weiss. "We could've taken it!"

"We would've died trying!" Huynher defended.

"More like you we're scared of it!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"Then you should know better than to take on that thing!"

"Time out!" said Ruby separating the two. "You guys can fight when we're back at school but now can we please focus on the mission?"

"Hmph." Weiss folded her arms and turned away.

"Just get your tent out and get ready for the night. I'll take first watch." Weiss reached into her pocket and felt for here tent.

"Oh no."

"Now you're gonna tell me you lost it."

"Shut up! It's in here somewhere." Weiss searched her bag for her tent. Her supplies were flung at Ruby.

"Watch it."

"God damn it!" Weiss threw her bag on the floor.

"You done having a hissy fit?" asked Huynher sarcastically. He pulled out his tent. "Help me put mine together. You's two can use it for the night." Ruby moved over and helped. Weiss merely looked at them. "Do you even know how to put up a tent?"

"Yes, of course! Gimme that!" she snatched a pole from his hands and put it through the socket. "See?"

"Then you should have no problem with the rest." He backed off and crossed his arms watching her struggle. Weiss attempted to put the rest together. She got another pole and- "It doesn't go there." She put it in another place- "Or there." Ruby began to giggle at Weiss' failing. Getting fed up, she put the pole over the top of the tent only to fall ontop of it. Ruby laughed harder while Huynher facepalmed.

"Shut up Ruby!"

"You gotta admit it's kinda funny," she said.

"Just stay guard if you're not gonna help." Huynher moved back to his tent as Weiss backed off. She muttered curses under her breath. Within seconds, Ruby and Huynher had put up the tent. "And that's how a tent is put up princess."

"Oh please," Weiss said sarcastically. "Teach me how to put up a tent wise one."

"Just eat and get ready for bed. I'm watching the clock." Time flied as the group ate and slowly prepped for bed. Soon Ruby and Weiss we're sleeping in the tent while Huynher stood watch.

_Recommended Music: Move - Thousand Foot Krutch_

**AN: Well world, you guys seem to be keeping up with this. Either you guys show pity for me, have nothing better to do than peek at this or you don't mind this. I dunno but whatever's keeping you reading is cool by me, therefore making you guys cool. TBH, if this does go well, I've already got a prequel, sequel and triquel (I dunno if they call it that but hey) planned out. Prequel will be done regardless of what you think but sequel is based on both (and believe me, if you read all this and the prequel, you will say WTF in the sequel). Keep cool and until next time.**

**PS: The emo comment was a joke made by my friend as he said he's all depressing and stuff. So to any of you that were thinking that, you have a point thanks to him.**


	10. Pest Control

"Wake up, lets go!" said Huynher as he woke the sleeping girls. He shook the both of them and they both groaned.

"Just another 10 minutes…" said Ruby as she yawned. Huynher sighed then got out.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The girls jolted up onto their feet.

"As I said, let's go."

"What the hell is your problem!?" asked Weiss.

"Your insubordination right now is one of them."

"Well, maybe you should stop shooting bullets in the air to wake us up."

"Maybe you should get up when I ask. Now enough and either take down the tent or get breakfast ready."

"UGH!" Weiss stamped over to the bags and began getting food. Ruby and Huynher quickly dissembled the tent and packed it up. The trio ate quickly and hit the caves again. Ruby yawned.

"If you want more sleep, I can carry you most of the way."

"Really?"

"Only if you don't drool or snore."

"I don't do that." Ruby hopped onto his back and slowly fell asleep as Huynher carried her.

"How do you have so much energy when you barely sleep?" asked Weiss.

"Push yourself."

"More like show off.'

"Freezeheart, if I wanted to show off, then I could easily skate circles around you without you even knowing."

"I'm a better fighter than you!"

"You don't know me or what I'm capable of."

"And you don't know me!"

"So you're not the rich heiress to one of the most productive dust mining companies in the world and wasn't treated like a queen or had everything you ever wanted handed to you on a silver platter?"

"That's not me! I didn't get everything handed to me."

"But you got most of it?"

"Look, my father didn't exactly give me the best childhood. The White Fang did a lot of things that really rattled him and every night, he'd come home furious at stolen goods, destroyed factories or whatever they did. I may have gotten what I wanted, but it wasn't out of love. It was merely a distraction for me. I doubt you could possibly-"

"I had a very hard time making friends, Weiss. I may've had good parents who cared, but try being called a monster in front of your whole school at your middle school graduation. Try being bullied everyday for defending yourself against someone. Try having all of your friends leave you when you need them the most, and I will take every negative thought about you back." Weiss thought for a while but could not come up with a counter. "Exactly. You still have people that care about you. Everyone that I have, other than my parents that I barely see, has left me." Huynher stopped, waited and put down Ruby. "Stay with her. Something's up ahead." Huynher quickly jogged up to the corner and peered around it. No-one was there. He then heard footsteps grow closer and closer. Huynher waited for the right moment. As soon as the footsteps were right around the bend, he ambushed the person with Chiara at their neck.

"WHOA!" screamed Neptune as he was tackled to the ground. Huynher sighed as he got up.

"Your boyfriend's here," he called to Weiss. Blake and Sun ran up to join Neptune.

"Baby!" Weiss ran up to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms.

"You okay babe?"

"Now that you're here." The duo kissed.

"Ahem." Interrupted Huynher. He and Blake gave them both looks of 'seriously' while Sun grinned at Neptune. "You done?"

"Ugh. What would you know about love?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Please, lecture me some more."

"It doesn't last forever. Even when you think it will, someone or something will be there and take it."

"Just because you've never had love."

"Never said that." Huynher walked ahead and picked up Ruby, still asleep.

"Is she-" started Blake nervously.

"No, she's just sleeping. Lets find the others and get the hell outta here." He led on.

"Unbelievable," said Weiss.

"Seems like you had guys had fun," said Sun. "Also, here's your tent." He pulled out the small ball and gave it to Weiss. "You gotta get me one of them."

"Ignore him," said Blake as she went up to join Huynher. The others followed.

_Later that day…_

"And then we just ran!" said Weiss, recalling the Slashrew encounter.

"He was just playing it safe," said Neptune.

"I could've taken him."

"You would've died freezeheart," said Huynher as he walked ahead. "Admit it."

"Well at least I-"

"Shh," Huynher stopped. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Blake.

"Listen closely." Everyone kept an ear out. "That sound…is the sound…of Weiss…not…bitching." He resumed walking.

"You ass," said Weiss, pissed off. Huynher ignored her and turned the corner. A hallway lay ahead.

"Think this is it?" said Sun. Huynher moved through the hallway and everyone else followed. The hall led to a big room with an alter in the centre, overlooking an abyss. They weren't the first to arrive though.

"'Sup guys!" said Yang from the alter. She immediately noticed the still asleep Ruby and thought the worst. "OHMYGOD!" She sprinted to her sister. "She's-"

"Sleeping! God, why do you all think she's dead? There's no blood on her." Huynher shook Ruby in his arms. "Wake up." She yawned and stretched her arms.

"What I miss?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Nice!" said Yang as she nodded her head. "Way to get in his arms sis."

"Oh, here we go."

"You guys got your artefacts?" asked Neptune.

"All there." Yang pointed to the alter. She then pulled out her artefact; an unusual, palm sized red coin. "This is it."

"We came all the way here for a coin?" said Weiss.

"I've seen that before," said Huynher. He took hold of the coin and looked at it. "This is an old coin used by the old kingdoms. Dust would be fused with them to make it easier to master the raw form of Dust. However, they stopped making them because the coins we're still unstable for novices. Many would lose control of the coin and die if they couldn't handle it. Some said it was more dangerous than raw Dust, so many were destroyed."

"Then how are these here and how come I've never heard of them?"

"Not all of them we're destroyed. Those who mastered the coin and dust we're given them to train other students in learning to use it. You probably haven't heard 'bout it because they haven't been used in…80 years I think."

"Well that was a nice history lesson," said Sun. He walked up to the alter. "Chuck us the coin!" he said to Sage and Scarlet. Sage threw him the gold coin. It bounced in Sun's hands.

"Don't lose it fearless leader," mocked Scarlet.

"Ha!" Sun finally caught it. Suddenly, the coin released a thunderbolt and shot at the alter. JNPR, Sage and Scarlet jumped behind it. "Sorry!"

"Can you not kill us?" shouted Nora.

"Hey, I said sorry." Everyone from behind the alter got up while those in front of it walked up to it. Huynher noticed an injured Pyrrha stand.

"What's wrong?"

"Her foot got caught by some rocks," said Jaune.

"Has it been treated?"

"Yeah. I tried healing it too but not any help really."

"At least you tried Jaune," said Pyrrha, trying to comfort his efforts.

"Lay her down and I'll treat her," said Huynher. Jaune lay his partner down and Huynher removed the bandages covering the wound. "With me, use your semblance. Take a deep breath Pyrrha." Together, the duo healed Pyrrha's leg. "Try to stand now." Slowly, Pyrrha got up and stood. She carefully waled around.

"You can walk," said Jaune, relieved.

"Thanks to you," she replied. Pyrrha gave Jaune a hug. "You too Huynher."

"No sudden movements. Keep slow and take it-"

_KAPOW!_

"Son of a bitch!" said almost everyone. A Slashrew had smashed through the right wall. It eyed off it's new found prey.

"We can take it!" said Huynher. Another Slashrew smashed through the opposite wall. "Forget that, run!" Everyone pocketed their coins andran for the exit when the ground underneath began to crack again. Huynher noticed. He summoned two glyphs; one to push JNPR and SSSN to the end of the hall and one to stop him and RWBY from walking over the cracks. Another Slashrew burrowed through to the top and separated the teams.

"Now can we take it down?" asked Weiss.

"Not like we a choice now, is it?" They drew their weapons.

"Any plans?" asked Blake. The girls looked at Huynher. He picked up the silence.

"Don't look at me, she's your leader."

"Rubes?" said Yang.

"Uh," Ruby said as she thought. "Freezerburn." Weiss pierced her sword into the ground and froze the floor. Yang then smashed the ice with her semblance and created a mist around them and the Slashrews. With the Grimm distracted, the 5 attempted to get past them, but the Slashrews were smart. The moles bashed at the ground and flung large stones at them. The mist subsided and the group were no closer "Dammit!" The monsters turned around at the gunfire. JNPR and SSSN had come back to help them.

"Now our chance!" said Weiss.

"Freeze them first," said Huynher. He pulled out ice dust and harnessed its power to freeze the legs of Slashrews.

"Lets move!" said Ruby. The moles clawed at the teenagersas the 5 ran past them. The middle one broke free and struck Yang, sending her flying over the abyss and into a wall. She was knocked out cold and soon fell into the abyss.

"Yang!" screamed her teammates. Huynher turned around and leaped down into the abyss. He shot down to the unconscious Yang and grabbed her before firing Chiara's hook. Holding on to her tight, he swung back up and out of the crevice. He held onto the ledge and slowly picked them both up. One of the Slashrews noticed and turned to swipe at him. With nothing else to do, he rolled over onto Yang in order to protect her. The slash ripped through his hoodie.

"Get up Yang!" he shouted, trying to awaken her, but she still remained unconscious. He took another swipe from Slashrew and gave a small cry of pain. "YANG!"

"Huynher needs help!" said Sun as he noticed him. He used his semblance to make light copies of himself. They ran at the beast and exploded as they touched the teammates took shots at the Slashrew attacking them and caught its attention. The mole clawed at them too, forcing them back. It turned back to its original prey and swiped again. Huynher felt the pain.

_Recommended Music: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark – Fall Out Boy_

"YANG!" He noticed a strand of her hair had been cut off. Her hair all of a sudden had started to glow bright yellow. She opened her now red eyes, pushed Huynher off of her and stood against the mole. The other Slashrews turned at the angered blonde.

"No one…" she looked up at the Slashrews with flames literally in her eyes. "TOUCHES THE HAIR!" Yang charged at the central Slashrew and punched him square in the face. The giant was propelled with such force that it made about a 5-meter crater of its impact in the wall above the exit. "YOU WANT SOME TOO?" she shouted at the others. The two Slashrews charged at her and clawed down. She dodged both their attacks and countered them. Yang jumped onto one of the arms of the slashrews and kicked off to the other. She sprang up and uppercut the right Slashrew, getting it airbourne high enough for her to kick the beast's gut. The mole tumbled into the wall, a few meters from where the exit was. The left Slashrew clawed at her again but Yang bopped and weaved through the attacks. She shot Ember Celica behind her to gain speed then slid under the feet of the Grimm. The creature looked down then was smashed in the ass by Yang, colliding with its ally.

"GO YANG!" her friends cheered. The slashrews got up and face Yang once more. The beast shrieked angrily. Yang growled back louder then stormed them again.

"I-HOPE-YOUR-HAP-PY!" She punched and shot the Grimm creatures, heavily damaging them. They both stumbled back. "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Yang ran forward once more. They once again ganged up on her and this time, looked like they would get her.

"Yang look out!" shouted Blake. Yang countered one of Slashrew's attacks but was left wide open for the other. She gasped. Huynher appeared from behind her and defended her from the oncoming attack with Solaris. His hoodie glowed gold like Yang's hair did and his eyes were red.

"Nice of you to join the party." They broke off and retreated.

"We'll take 'em together." Huynher said. He sheathed Solaris and drew his blades. Yang reloaded Ember Celica and readied herself. "Cover us!" he called to the others. Everyone open fired at the Grimm. "Stay close and hit hard." The duo charged at the Slashrews. The Grimm braced themselves for the coming attacks and summoned their razor-spikes from their backs. Huynher and Yang clobbered them, bashing at them with every blow. The Slashrews stumbled back with each whack taken. Yang planned to finish them both with a final blow but was knocked back by the mole's claw. Huynher withdrew and fired Chiara again to rescue her. She grabbed onto the grapple hook and together they executed an improvised Bumblebee technique. Yang gained speed and hammered the moles into each other then into the walls then to the abyss below. Huynher slowed her down in-between him and her friends.

"That was totally a thing," she said to herself. Her hair stopped glowing and her eyes returned to their normal lilac state.

"Nice!" congratulated Ruby, giving thumbs up to her sister. Huynher slowly walked over to them. A loud screech came from above Yang's head. The Slashrew she had hit first had jumped back down for some more action, blocking Huynher's way.

"Huynher!" The beast went in for a hit but was blocked by Huynher's left hand. His hoodie slowly emitted flames as his eyes went completely red. The fires around him slowly reached the claw of the mole. It screeched in the pain of the semblance. Huynher then moved his right hand behind his back and clenched into a fist.

"GUYS…" they all looked at him. "Duck…" He smashed the Slashrew in the stomach. The punch was so hard that a soundwave was briefly visible. Kinetic energy from the punch caused the mole to disorientate for a moment before being crashing through the entrance wall. A fireball drove it all the way to the entrance of the cave they came from. A trail of flames connected the edges of the broken walls. Everyone was speechless with the amount of power he had displayed. All of a sudden he cave around them had begun to tremble. "GO!" he shouted. Everyone ran for the exit. Huynher quickly powered down then caught up with everyone. The caves soon enough began to collapse above them. Massive rocks came down behind them, slowly creeping closer. Ruby tripped over as she ran. Her coin slipped out of her pocket. Huynher quickly stopped and picked her up.

"Wait," she protested.

"No time!" With her in arms, he sprinted for the exit. A rock was about to fall in front of them. Huynher threw Ruby unto the air and over the boulder as he slid underneath it, narrowly escaping its crushing grasp. He bounced to his feet and caught the younger girl. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!" He shouted as made his way to the exit. He leaped forward and dove to the ground, tumbling with Ruby still in his arms. He breathed heavily from all the sprinting. The cave gave way and boulders soon blocked the entrance.

"You saved me, again."

"Yeah…now can you please get off me?"

"Sorry." Ruby quickly got up. Huynher grunted as he got to his feet.

"Holy crap," said Neptune as he noticed Huynher's back. The slashes he received had gnawed through his skin.

"You need to rest," said Ren.

"No…we gotta keep moving."

"Your wounds are too deep," Pyrrha protested.

"Can't you just heal them?" asked Jaune.

"I'm…too weak. Just give me the aid kit, I'll do it on the way."

"Huynher-"

"If we don't make ground now, we're not gonna make the RV point tomorrow."

"Stop being so arrogant!" snapped Weiss.

"You need to be treated!" agreed Blake.

"Guys please! Just…" his breath slowed. "Keep…" he fell to his hands and knees. Sun and Neptune picked him up and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Easy, easy," said Sun as they got him up to his feet again. They walked him on an old tree trunk and sat him down. Pyrrha and Jaune got the aid kit and slowly tended to him.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't-" His sentence was cut with a grunt as Pyrrha had just injected something into his back. "Ouch."

"That should numb the pain," she assured him. "Pass the bandages Jaune." Jaune gave her the bandages and they patched him up.

"See? That didn't take too long," said Jaune.

"Okay, I'm done. Now let`s move." Huynher stood and immediately began walking slowly.

"You shouldn't move so quickly," said Sage.

"Stop arguing and let's go."

_Later that day…_

"Setup camp!" called Huynher as they made their way to a clearing in the marshes. "Same jobs as before." Everyone began to unpack and get to work. Yang quickly walked over to Huynher.

"Hey," she said. "Need help?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm good dammit. I don't need to be babysat." He grunted as he moved too fast for his wounds.

"You're still hurt."

"I've had worse. I'm fine."

"Well thanks for the save back there in the cave."

"Don't mention it."

"Also, how'd you get your hoodie to glow?"

"Redirected my aura to the chest and back. Can't help the eyes though. Wait, you didn't know you could do that?"

"I can do that?"

"You don't know the full potential of your semblance."

"You gotta teach me!"

"When we get back, maybe."

"One more thing." She got a little close to him. "You should totally start dating my sister." Huynher raised an eyebrow at her as he finished his tent. "What? You guys'd look cute together."

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"But she's totally into you."

"Ruby, please get her away from me."

"Come on Yang," said Ruby as she dragged Yang away.

"Wait! Just think about it?" she said.

"OH GOD!" screamed Weiss from within her tent. "SUN! NEPTUNE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TENT?!" Huynher sighed and shook his head.

_Later that night…_

"Dinner!" called Ren. Everyone came out of their tents to come eat.

"You alright?" Blake asked Huynher.

"I'm fine," he replied. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Hey, what's your pocket?" asked Scarlet.

"This?" He pulled out his blue cube. Weiss' eyes popped open and Pyrrha's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Weiss.

"You jelly princess?"

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"It's a Holographic Central Utility Battle Electronic or Holocube," answered Pyrrha.

"It's basically an in-your-pocket trainer," said Huynher.

"Cool!" said Ruby with stars in her eyes. "Where the heck can I get one?"

"Well firstly, you'd have to be Schnee rich to get one."

"Wait, you're rich?" asked Sun, slightly curious.

"No. My friend gave it to me for my birthday."

"Is he rich?" Huynher gave a look to Sun's question. "What?"

"Can we see it work?" asked Nora excitedly. Huynher tapped the top of the cube and a menu appeared on the holographic projection. He tapped an option and a holographic figure appeared. Everyone "oohed" or "aahed" at the hologram.

"That's cool," said Neptune.

"Ooh ooh, can I kill it?" asked Ruby energetically.

"I think that's enough show and tell for one night. Maybe when we get back to Beacon." Huynher stood. "Half an hour to yourselves then bed. Last stretch tomorrow so sleep well." He went to his own tent. "I bid you all a good night."

"Weiss…I want one of them for my birthday." Weiss raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

"Me too," said Yang.

"Me three," said Sun. Weiss simply turned around and went to her tent.

"I can't believe he has one!" she whispered to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

Huynher looked at his cube and went through some old files. He tapped on one of them, revealing old pictures of him and his friends. He looked through the pictures as the night passed until he slowly fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: Survival – Eminem_

**AN: Sorry to anyone who missed this. I was gonna post this Friday night but I forgot to after watching Les Miserables (good movie but too singy for my taste). Saturday, I was at my dad's friends house and Sunday I couldn't log on. Moving on, the Slashrew was based off Sandshrew and Sandslash from Pokémon. The fight scene was inspired by the Nevermore battle and when Yang took on the two Ursi in The First Step. If you're sick of Wraithlyre, fear not for next is the grand finale! (...of the Wraithlyre mission). Will upload tomoz.**

**P.S: Originally, the fight scene was gonna be a short one with the music 'Boss Battle' from RvB but since I got bored Sunday and my sister looked up a RWBY AMV with Light 'Em Up, I thought why not. **


	11. Final Stretch

_BANG!_

"Oh for god's sake!" said Weiss as she turned over. She noticed Ruby was not on her bed. "Wait-"

_BANG!_

"Good morning team RWBY!" shouted Ruby as she entered the tent.

"You shot?"

"Well, Huynher wasn't getting up either so..."

"And you decided to do what he does?" groaned Blake.

"Well she's so into him," said Yang tiredly.

"Minus points for originality," said Huynher from outside the tent. "Hurry up and pack. Last leg today people!" Everyone got up and prepared themselves for the final leg of the trip. As Ruby packed, she finally noticed her coin was missing. She slowly started to panic as she looked through her bag frantically.

"Something wrong?" Ruby jumped to her feet. Weiss stood behind her.

"No, no. God, you scared me."

"Alright people, eat up and get ready," called Huynher. "If we hurry we can leave this hell hole before sunset." Everyone quickly ate, though Ruby kept checking her bag every now and then. Soon enough, everyone finished eating. "Okay peoples, lets move." Huynher led on.

_Later that day…_

"You okay?" questioned Blake as they walked.

"Fine," said Huynher annoyed.

"How are your wounds?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not there anymore." Huynher quickly pulled up his hoodie to reveal his back. Scars took the place of wounds. "Thank Jaune's semblance for it, though I won't lie I'm still a bit achy around there."

"Is that it up there?" asked Neptune. A tower similar to the one where they fought the Nevermore and Death Stalkers stood in the distance.

"Has to be." He pulled out something from his pack. "I'll start up the extraction beacon."

"God I can't wait to get back," said Yang.

"Yeah," agreed Blake. "I've had enough of this scary place."

"Agreed," said Ren.

"Yep," said Nora.

"Couldn't have said it better," said Scarlet. Ruby shuffled over to her teammates.

"Uh Yang?" she said. "Can we…talk?" Yang put her finger over Ruby's mouth and shh'ed her.

"No need to explain." Yang replied. "I already know."

"H-how-"

"Oh come on. How could anyone miss it? You're totally into Huynher."

"What!? No Yang! I was gonna say-"

"Beowolves!" shouted Jaune. The creatures of Grimm charged at the group from behind them.

"Get to the towerand cover one another,"said Huynher. Everyone ran to the tower. Huynher activated the beacon. "Mayday mayday, this is Cameron Huynh, freelancer student of Beacon Academy, requesting extraction on the double!" he said through the beacon. There was no response.

"Predagators!" exclaimed Grimm scurried from the marshes to join the Beowolves in slaying the hunters

"Ignore them, just keep moving!" he shouted to them. Huynher returned to the beacon. "For god sakes, someone respond!"

_"This is Charlie Niner Eight, reading you loud and clear,"_ responded the pilot through the beacon. _"Sit tight, extraction in progress. Confirm any other teams with you?"_

"Got teams SSSN, JNPR and RWBY with me."

_"Copy kid, ETA 10 minutes. Just-"_

"10 fucking minutes? We'll be dead in 2!"

_"Just calm down there sir. We're travelling as fast as we can, out."_ Everyone reached the tower. There was no entrance.

"Slowly climb up the tower and cover one another."

"How long 'til the ship?" asked Pyrrha.

"10 minutes."

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"Just get to the top!" Huynher drew Solaris and shot at the incoming Grimm. RWBY and SSSN joined in on the fire as JNPR began to scale the tower. The teams slayed many creatures but they just kept coming.

"There's too many!" said Blake. Huynher switched his glasses, reverted Solaris to sword form and drew Celestia, wielding her like a dagger.

"Start climbing. I'll distract them." He charged at the Grimm creatures and begun fighting them.

"He's insane!" yelled Weiss. SSSN had begun climbing the tower as JNPR reached the top. RWBY still stayed grounded.

"We need to help him," said Ruby. "Red Dragon!" She and Yang rushed into the battle behind Huynher. They hit the Beowolves around him and grouped with him.

"You don't listen do you?" he questioned Ruby.

"Nope." She switched to gun form and fired.

"See you too lovebirds in a sec," said Yang as she jumped into the wave of monsters. The remaining duo were now back to back and shooting at the Grimm.

"Duck!" Huynher did and Ruby switched and swung her scythe around, slicing through the torsos of Beowolves. Huynher jumped up after and shot his hidden blades like SMGs at the Predagators behind them. After landing, Blake, Weiss and Yang joined them eventually and everyone was in facing the monsters. The Grimm surrounded the students and awaited their next move.

"Scatter!" Huynher called to them. Everyone scattered and took down small groups of Grimm. They slayed them all, but another wave of them came.

"Now we got Rastakhans as well?" said Yang. "All that's missing is one of those nightmare death machines."

"They wanna die…" Huynher reloaded Solaris and his blades. "Let's grant their last wish." Everyone readied themselves for the attack. The Beowolves and Predagators charged and attacked them. Some Rastakhans joined in on the attack, but few turned to the tower and the students on the top.

"Ladybug!" called Ruby. She and Blake swiftly struck some of the oncoming monsters, coming in back and forth like a pinball machine. Huynher followed up their attack by jumping and spearing his sword into the ground. A massive glyph appeared underneath him and extended towards the Grimm. The glyph soon caught fire and incinerated any darkness caught in the radius. More Beowolves and Rastakhans came at him. He retrieved his sword and prepared to counter them. "Flame Ice!" Weiss and Yang fought alongside him and the trio quickly dispatched the oncoming monsters. They hastily retreated though Weiss was about struck by a Beowolf. She noticed, but it was too late for her to react. Huynher appeared behind her and sliced the wolf Grimm in half. Its body evaporated at the blade's touch.

"Watch your back, princess." He said to her. Another Beowolf was planning strike him. He turned and stabbed with Celestia. "'Cause I watch mine."

"Shut up!" Weiss reacted. The Grimm forces began to retreat after the carnage of the 5. Only a White Beowolf stood to them. It growled in rage.

_"This is Charlie Niner Eight, coming in hot,"_ said the pilot through the beacon. An oversized Bullhead airship flew in over the group and hovered near the tower. It extended a ramp to get everyone on.

"Go now, I got this!" said Huynher. RWBY nodded and rushed to the wall. Weiss used her glyphs to elevate them to the top. Huynher and the White Beowolf circled each other. They both eyed each other off. After a while, the Beowolf jumped at Huynher. The hooded boy rolled to the side and dodged but the creature was just as quick and lunged at him. Huynher barely blocked the attack with Solaris. The Beowolf clawed away at him but Huynher matched its speed and blocked his strikes. It then jumped high in the air. Huynher looked up but couldn't see the beast. The whoote beowolf came down behind him and clawed at his scars. Huynher fell as he wounds reopened, dropping Solaris. The Grimm went to claw again but Huynher rolled to the side again and stabbed the beast in the chest with Celestia. He then shot Chiara's hook behind the Beowolf and retracted, cutting deep and long into it's chest with his other blade. The beast howled in pain and fell onto the marshy ground. Huynher shook the mud off him and retrieved Solaris. He lunged and quickly decapitated the beast.

"Huynher…" said a voice from behind him. A thick fog was creeping over to him.

"Shit!" Huynher shot Chiara to the top of the tower and quickly made it to the top of the building. "Banenyx! Run!" Everyone got aboard the ship. Huynher covered them before running towards them. The fog had begun to reach the peak of the tower.

"Cameron…" said the voice in the fog. Huynher turned back to see a hooded silhouette.

"Huynher come on!" shouted Sun.

"We gotta leave!" said Ruby.

"Come back to me…" the voice urged. Huynher threw an electric dust cartridge into the fog then shot it. A blast of electricity spread through the fog. He then jumped onto the ship.

"Let's go!" he shouted to the pilot. The pilot applied thrust and the ship flew swiftly away from the marshes.

"Attention all students, we are officially out of Wraithlyre. We made it everyone." The group cheered knowing they were safe, though Ruby wasn't as cheery as she normally was.

_Later that evening, cut to main Ave, Beacon Academy…_

"Home, sweet home," said Yang triumphantly. "And we got the weekend to ourselves."

"And actual beds," said Weiss. The ship landed and the side door opened. Professor Goodwitch was outside, waiting to see the returned students.

"Welcome back everyone," she said. "I trust you all have your artefacts. Please step forth and present them." Teams JNPR and SSSN walked off the ship and handed their coins to the professor. Ruby began to panic and quickly checked her pack again.

"Where's our coin sis?" asked Yang.

"Uh, right about that…" she said nervously.

"Ruby…where is ours?"

"You did get it didn't you?" asked Blake.

"Well…"

"YOU DIDN'T GET IT?" silently screamed Weiss.

"Ruby!" said Yang.

"It must have fallen out when the cave collapsed. I'm sorry."

"Man, what are we gonna tell Goodwitch?"

"Here," Ruby turned to see Huynher's hand offering her his coin. "Take it."

"Huynher no," said Ruby.

"You have a team that you have to look out for. I'm a freelancer. I have less meaning than that of a team. And if you don't take it," he dropped the relic, "Then neither of us pass. I don't have much to lose, but you do." He walked away.

"Team RWBY," called Goodwitch. "Your artefact?"

"It's right here ma'am," said Weiss, quickly picking up the coin.

"Excellent work. An A grade to you all." She quickly marked her scroll then turned to Huynher. "Mr Huynh, your artefact?"

"I was unable to retrieve it miss."

"Excuse me?"

"The cave collapsed before I had a chance to retrieve it. I attempted to move the rubble but there was too much debris."

"I see. However, without the artefact I cannot pass you. I'm afraid I will have to give you-"

"Wait," called Ruby. Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at her. "Cameron helped us retrieve our piece."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah," said Yang. "Without him, we'd be unable have gotten it."

"That's false professor," Huynher interjected. "I had no input to them retrieving their piece."

"He's lying," Blake countered. "He helped all of our teams get here."

"Miss, if I had aided them, I would have claimed my own first. They're not my concern."

"Mr Arc and Mr Wukong, is what Miss Belladonna says true?" Goodwitch asked. They both nodded in agreement.

"Professor, I do not deserve a good grade even if I did help their teams. I failed my given mission." Goodwitch turned to Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, do you believe Mr Huynh is worthy of a passing grade for his aid to your team as well as Teams SSSN and JNPR?" Weiss looked at the hooded child. He was shaking his head slightly enough to be noticed. Weiss then looked at her teammates who gave her stares of concern.

"He wasn't too much help to us professor," she finally said. "But…I suppose without him, we wouldn't have been able to return here with our artefact."

"Mr Huynh…" she tapped her scroll, "B minus. Please next time, try to accomplish your mission as well as help others."

"Thank you professor," he said.

"That will be all students. You're all dismissed." Goodwitch left the group of students. SSSN and JNPR waved off goodbye to RWBY and Huynher.

"Hey," Ruby said to Huynher, "You passed."

"You shouldn't have done that Ruby."

"Gee, you're welcome," said Weiss rudely.

"You helped us so it's only right we help you back," said Yang.

"You shouldn't try and help me," said Huynher.

"Why's that?"

"Look, lets just say people who've tried to help me before, bad shit happens when they do. You shouldn't suffer because of me." He left for the group and headed to the dorms.

"What a dick!" exclaimed Weiss. "We help him out and that's how he says thanks?"

"I'm sure he's just tired," said Blake.

"Naw," said Yang. "He's just playing hard to get for Rubes."

"YANG!"

_Later that night, cut to dorms…_

"'Sup?" said Ruby as she entered her dorm. Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading and Yang was playing Flappy Nevermore on her scroll. "Talk about silence."

"Bullshit!" said Yang as she lost a round. She threw her scroll at the wall. It narrowly dodged Ruby. "Hey."

"Showers are free."

"I'm taking one," said Weiss.

"Same," said Blake.

"Ditto," said Yang. "Catcha later sis."

"'Kay." The older girls left the room. Ruby put her headphones on and looked at a weapons article as she listened to the music.

_Knock knock knock_

Ruby took off her headphones and went up to the door. Huynher stood behind it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Uh, about earlier. I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me and I had no reason to have a go at you."

"It's all good. To be honest, I think we should be thanking you. After all, you did all the saving most of the time." Ruby laughed though Huynher put on a faint smile.

"Its nothing but in the future, please try not to help me as much. I just…need to do things on my own more."

"You know you don't have to do everything yourself. We're your friends. Well, less on Weiss but-"

"Please Ruby." He put on a serious face. "I need to rely on myself."

"Um, okay."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Thanks." Huynher walked away over to his dorm. "Have a good night." Ruby waved goodbye to him as he entered his room. Yang, Weiss and Blake turned down the hall and saw her wave. Yang put on a cheeky face and hurried to her sister.

"Soooo…" she started. "He ask you out or something?"

"YANG!"

"HE DID?"

"ARGH!" Ruby tackled Yang and the two began a sisterly fight. Weiss and Blake simply looked at each other and facepalmed.

_Recommended Music: The Fighter __– __Gym Class Heroes_

**AN: And just like that, the story ends...or at least the mission ends, the story still as a long way to go. So how was that for a finally? {Reader: BOO! YOU SUCK!} I knew you'd like it! {GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!} Now that we are done with this, prepare to love/hate this story even more for the next chapter will get HIGHLY expositional. Also, for those of you who haven't played the alpha or don't know, White Beowolves are a thing and were taken from the upcoming game RWBY Grim Eclipse. Definitely check it out if you haven't.**

**P.S: BTW, I'm thinking of adding 1 of 3 things to the end of chapters from now on. Either an Omake , PSA (RvB Style) or WoR (World of Remnant knockoff). Let me know if I should/shouldn't add via PM/Review.**


	12. Just One Mistake

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Uhhh…" said an awakening Cameron. He put his hand over his forehead and opened his eyes to see the time; 10:00.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hang on…" he got out of bed, put on his glasses and opened the door. Ruby stood outside along with the rest of her team, Sun and Neptune. "Hey."

"Hey," said Ruby. "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

"No. I needed to get up anyway."

"Um, are you busy now 'cause all of us are gonna go to down to the city and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"More like **you** want him to come," said Weiss.

"Shut up. I'm just being friendly."

"Isn't it the festival of the kingdom today?" asked Huynher.

"Yeah," said Yang. "Casey Lee Williams is said to be performing today. That and fireworks later tonight."

"I dunno, I've gotta do a few things."

"Oh come on," said Ruby whilst giving puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun…" Huynher raised an eyebrow at the girl then to everyone else. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay fine. Hang on." He turned to get changed.

"Wait a minute," said Weiss. "You wear a hoodie to bed?"

"What do you wear? A nightgown?" Huynher quickly changed then joined the group. Together they went to the City of Vale.

_Cut to city streets…_

"So fancy for one occasion," said Weiss.

"Well it has been over eighty years since the end of the great war," said Blake.

"I know. How momentous."

"I'm glad we're out here," said Neptune putting his hand around Weiss. "We get to spend time together."

"Yeah," said Yang. "And there's a concert and fireworks and Ruby and Huynher are-"

"Don't say it!" Ruby interrupted. She knew full well what she was gonna say.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're into him too," said Blake mockingly.

"What? Well, he is kinda hot but I can't challenge baby sis, can I?"

"THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT BETWEEN US!" Huynher sighed and shook his head. He caught attention of the street to his right and stopped. Ruby turned to him. "Something wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I just remembered I need to get something down here."

"It's okay. We can make a pitstop."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll meet up with you guys in the city hall."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be like 5 minutes. 10 tops, trust me." He walked off down the street while RWBY + SN moved on to the town hall.

"What do you think he's gonna get?"

"Maybe flowers for his soon to be girlfriend," mocked Sun.

"Why can't you accept the fact I'm not into him?" Yang laughed then ran ahead of her and dropped to a knee.

"Oh Ruby. Please go out with me on a date. It'll be the best thing ever."

"Really?"

_Cut to Huynher…_

"Thanks" said Huynher as he bought flowers.

"So…" said the florist. "…Who's the lucky girl? You know what they say about blue flowers right?"

"They stand for all characteristics of love, desire and inspiration."

"Girlfriend?"

"Something like that…" He left the store with the blue roses in hand and headed further down the street. He soon turned a corner followed the road through to his girlfriend. He saw her where she normally was. "Hey," he said as he lowered his flowers. He tried to put on a smile. "Been a while since I saw you huh? I got you your favourite; blue flowers. I'll never know why you liked blue roses. What's wrong with red ones? But I 'spose I can't change your favourite color. Well, next to silver…" he chuckled ever so lightly before he sighed. "I want to ask you something today…" his smile slowly turned. "You could have had anyone at Signal. You know that right? You were smart, creative and inspiring to everyone, and that's just saying it lightly. You were beautiful and never gave up…" he paused for a few seconds. "…But you chose me. I wanna know what made me so special above everyone else? And what if you hadn't met me? Would you be with Maggie? Reece?" A tear dropped from his eye. "Would you even be alive…" More tears went down his face as he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you and I got you killed…" He sobbed for a while before slowly getting onto his feet and wipe away his tears. "I know you'd hit me for grieving so much. I also know I'm not gonna get answer for a while." His scroll buzzed in his pocket. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon. I promise." He kissed his hand then touched her grave before walking out of the cemetery. The grave read "Hayley Silver"…

_Cut to Ruby…_

"Where is he?" Ruby asked as she sent a message to him.

"Relax," said Weiss. "Stupid and arrogant as he is, he can handle himself."

"Besides, he's probably looking for flowers or something," mocked Yang. Ruby was getting very annoyed. Blake was a bit concerned.

"He's been gone for a while now," she said.

"Hope I didn't miss anything important," said Huynher from behind them.

"What took you so long?"

"Saw a friend on the way back." Blake gave him a quick look.

"Did they tell you that the hood was too much?" asked Weiss.

"Hater."

"Well you're just in time for the concert!" said Yang. "Come on!" The group walked further through the crowd to get a decent view of the stage. "WOO! CASEY!" The crowd chanted with her for Casey. Soon, she appeared on stage.

"Are you ready to rock Vale?!" said the superstar over the microphone. The crowd screamed. "I SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd screamed louder. The band started playing the introduction of This Will Be the Day. "They say that we're all young and foolish. That we need to prepare for the future. Well here's to what they say! Here's to the days we wait for! BECAUSE THIS IS THE DAY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Soon she started to sing the song.

The group cheered on the performance…except Huynher. He felt something was wrong. Ruby had noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to talk above the crowd.

"I can't shake the feeling something's not right," he replied.

"What?"

"Something's not right!"

"Lighten up a bit. You`re not still mad about the mission are you?"

"No. Maybe you`re right." He tried to put on a smile and enjoy himself. But towards the end of the song, he noticed something shiny on the rooftops.

_This will be the day we've waited for!_

He switched his glasses to zoom on the object.

_I don't wanna hear your absolution._

He noticed as scope…

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

"Shit!" he moved quickly through the crowd to try and get onstage.

"Huynher?"

_And victory is in a simple soul!_

Huynher jumped on the stage and ran behind the singing star. A shot fired from the rooftop. Huynher summoned a glyph to block the bullet, spun around then grabbed Solaris and fired at the assassin. The crowd panicked and scattered quickly.

"WHAT IS HE DOING!" exclaimed Weiss. A security guard attempted to strike the boy with a stun baton but he blocked it with Celestia. The assassin began to run away. Huynher immediately ran after him on the streets.

_Recommended Music: Modern Assassin – AC3 OST_

"Blake, Weiss, Sun follow him!" said Ruby. "Yang, Neptune and I will stay and help!" The group split up. Huynher was in pursuit of the criminal. He ran down the street like a mad man. The assassin jumped to across the rooftops down the street. He knew he was being followed. He attempted to shake his pursuer by jumping over a T-junction. Huynher raised his right hand and fired Chiara's grapple hook. He retracted and chased him on the rooftops. Weiss and Blake followed far behind.

"Dammit" they said together. Sun was on the rooftops keeping an eye on Huynher. The two girls used their semblances to join him.

"There!" the monkey faunus said. He pointed to hooded boy. Huynher continued to pursue the runner. The assassin drew his sniper and blindly shot at the boy. The shots missed. Huynher attempted to use Chiara again to catch the criminal but he was too far ahead for him to grab. The assassin then dropped a smoke grenade. Huynher jumped over to the opposite building to keep him in sight. The trio behind him followed suit. Huynher then again used Chiara to get back to the same rooftop. He aimed again with her and fired to grab him, but he jumped onto the street into a busy crowd. Huynher ran to the edge and searched for him.

"Where are you?" he questioned as he scanned the crowd. The trio soon joined him.

"STOP!" said Weiss. She drew her rapier out.

"Huynher what happened?" asked Blake. He remained silent. "Huynher?" He continued to look for his target. "Cameron?"

"Sorry ladies…" he said as he raised Chiara at stall and fired the hook. "…gotta go." He retracted the hook and continued to pursue the criminal.

"Ah, come on!" said Sun annoyed. The trio ran across the rooftops more to keep the aerial advantage. Meanwhile, Huynher could still see the sniper. He ran down the middle of street and disrupted traffic. He dodged the coming cars and tried to maintain his contact. The sniper then ran into an open building at another T-junction. Huynher jumped onto an oncoming car then into the air. He then used Chiara again in mid-air to get to the rooftops. The sniper ran through the building to the opposite street then into an alleyway. Huynher was just behind him on the rooftops. He once again fired Chiara to the ground, just in front of the sniper, retracted and landed in front of him. He turned to see the faunus assassin donning a Grimm mask. The assassin drew his weapon and attacked only to be disarmed by the hooded boy. Huynher grabbed the man's throat and pinned him against the wall.

"WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU!" Huynher demanded. He drew Chiara and held the blade to sniper's neck. The faunus laughed slightly.

"Go burn in hell you human fu-" his sentence was cut short by a shot to the neck. Huynher looked at where the shot came from. A boy in a grey overcoat, green shirt and black trousers was on the rooftops. His nose and mouth were covered by a black bandana. Only his black hair and brown eyes were seen. His left hand was raised. The two eyed each other for a moment before the mysterious boy lowered his hand and walked away. Huynher ran up the alley onto the street, Chiara ready to catch him.

"Stop!" said Blake from his left. She had Gambol Shroud unsheathed. Weiss was on his right with Myrtenaster. Police forces were behind the heroes.

"Blake…" Huynher stumbled.

"Yeah, he killed someone over here!" shouted Sun. He was near the now dead assassin. "And uhh…Blake's not gonna like this."

"SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW!" called the Police sergeant. But Huynher had other plans.

"Huynher..." said Blake. He hesitated for a moment, thinking, then lowered Chiara and sighed.

"Fuck…" was all he could say.

_Later that day…_

"SO!" said the interrogator. "Why'd you do it kid." He paced down the interrogation room awaiting an answer. "Someone tip you off? Got dared to? What's the story?" Huynher just sighed. "You know kid, if you don't talk, you face terrorism and murder charges."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it huh?"

"I told you already, there was a sniper on the fucking rooftop. He was gonna snipe Williams."

"Then you ran off and killed him?" The interrogator slammed his hands on the table. "Buddy, I don't know what you're playing but it was sure stupid to me."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't have deflected that bullet, let the sniper take his shot and let a headless corpse sing on stage? Right, cause that would have been the 'smart' move."

"Keep trash talking kid. It all goes against you in the end when you're in court."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, okay. If you didn't kill him then who did?"

"Some guy." Huynher was uneasy with his answer.

"What'd he look like?"

"Black hair and brown eyes. He was in dark clothing."

"That's it?"

"What? You want me to say that he had the most gorgeous eyes or something fucking lovey-dovey?"

"You gay or somethin'?"

"Got a problem with gays if I was?" There was a knock on the door. The interrogator opened the door to find Professor Ozpin.

"Mr Ozpin. I take it he is one of your students?" Ozpin eyed the still hooded Huynher.

"Yes," he said. "Yes he is. What's he in trouble for officer?"

"Terrorism and murder."

"Hmm...well perhaps, I should have a chat to him." Huynher looked up to his headmaster. The interrogator thought for a moment.

"You got 5 minutes." He left the room. Ozpin took a seat opposite Huynher.

"So Mr Huynh, how are you today?"

"Not to be rude sir," he started, "but what the fuck do you think?"

"Very well. Small talk aside, what happened?"

"Like I said a million times, there was a sniper on the rooftops. I deflected a shot and chased him."

"And killed him."

"I didn't fucking kill him."

"But you know who did." Huynher looked away.

"I told you what he looked like."

"That's not what I'm referring to." Huynher stayed silent. "You know, if this is all false, you do face imprisonment."

"Well then they better leave a pistol in my cell and have a cleaning guy ready."

"Cameron…" Ozpin sighed. "Do you think doing something like that would make her proud?" Huynher paused.

"It's my fault she's gone."

"You keep saying that like you want to give up, yet you haven't."

"I promised her to get better no matter what."

"Well you can't do that if your couped up in a place like this."

"Like I said, leave a pistol in my cell."

"All I'm asking for is that you tell me all you know about what happened earlier."

"And I'm telling you everything I know."

"Is that true?" Huynher turned back to Ozpin.

"I just said 'everything I know'."

"Are you sure?" Ozpin rose and leaned over to him. "Because if there is something else, you must tell me now." Huynher looked down. "Think long and hard Cameron." He did.

"Nothing else sir." Ozpin returned to standing.

"Very well then." He turned to the door and opened it. "I will see you shortly." He left the room. Huynher thought about what he and Ozpin talked about.

_"Was he right?"_ he thought. _"Should I have told him?"_

_Later that night, Cut to RWBY's Dorm…_

"It's all over the news man!" said Yang. "I can't believe he got to get on stage with Casey! I'm so jealous."

"Well whatever he did, it was wrong," said Weiss.

"I'm sure he had his reasons to do what he did," said Ruby, trying to be confident. Blake was angered at what happened earlier. Ruby noticed. "Blake? Something wrong?"

"Peachy Ruby," she replied. "Just peachy."

"Um, okay. Oh crap! I forgot to get my scroll. Be right back." She left the room and walked down the hallway. She saw Huynher going up to the rooftops. She decided to quickly ask him what happened. She followed him up the stairs. "Hey Huynher."

"'Sup," he replied angrily. He placed his cube on the ground and drew Solaris.

"So…whatcha do-"

"Training. Can't you see?"

"Oh, right. So…what happened back there?" Huynher instanly finished slaying a hardlight figure.

"I saw a sniper and chased him." He reset the cube.

"But Blake said-"

"I didn't kill him for fuck sake!" He again defeated another hologram. "If Blake's angry, tell her to find me up here." He again reset his cube. Ruby remained silent then walked away back to the dorm.

"Uh, Blake?"

"What is it?"

"Huynher's on the rooft-"

"HE'S WHAT?" Blake stormed out of the room and onto the rooftop.

_Cut back to rooftop…_

"YOU BASTARD!" Huynher turned to find Blake walking up to him.

"I didn't goddamn kill him," he replied, attempting to stay calm.

"Then who did? I know you know!"

"If I did know, then I wouldn't have stopped for you back there."

"LIAR!" Blake slapped him over the face. Huynher slowly turned back.

"I don't know Blake!" Blake raised her hand to hit him again. Anger filled her eyes. Cameron did not flinch. She wanted to hit him...but she lowered her hand slowly. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're not worth it..." She stormed back down to her dorm. Huynher looked down before turning to the moon. He sighed.

"What was I supposed to say?" he whispered. "That he's back and I don't know what he's up to?" He sighed again and shook his head before taking his cube and climbing into his room. On his way down, he heard the voices of team RWBY. He put his ear near the wall.

"-Just so sick of all this bullshit!" screamed Blake

"Calm down Blake," said Yang, trying to ease her. But it only made her more furious.

"No Yang! He knew full well what he was doing."

"He was trying to save someone!"

"AND THAT GIVES HIM A RIGHT TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE?"

"GUYS!" screamed Ruby. "We can't do anything about it now. Blake I know the death seems against him but he tried to help out today."

"I'm going to bed..." Blake hopped under her blanket and turned away from her teammates. Huynher backed away from the wall and entered his room. It was dark. The lights were on the other side of the room. Huynher grabbed his cube and threw at the door in a rage of confusion. He didn't pick it up after. Instead, he switched into his nightwear and went to bed, thinking of only one thing…

_What are you up to Reece?"_

_Recommended Music: Centuries – Fall Out Boy_

**AN: Will Huynher and Blake make up? Who is this mysterious boy? And why should I ask you these questions? Find out next time on...{Reader: No. Just no.} Seriously though, I've made it this far already? Well prepare your asses audience as I prepare to get a whole lot questionable in the upcoming chapters. Also, should I/shouldn't I throw in extras?**


	13. Patching Up

"Now!" shouted Professor Oobleck as he zoomed around the room. "Who can tell me what many experts theorize to be the turning point in the Great War?" Blake raised her hand. "Yes Miss Belladonna?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle," she answered.

"Exactly! Can you please elaborate on the answer?"

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

"Excellent! Now-"

"Maybe if the general had **thought** about planning on attacking," she turned to Huynher, "He would have not been remembered as a failure or **killer**."

"That's enough Miss Belladonna, thank you."

"Can I just say that he thought he was doing the right thing when he failed to complete his mission?" Huynher said.

"Oh really?" Blake countered.

"He fought for what he believed in after all. Some could say he's a hero for trying."

"Or a killer!"

"There will be order in this classroom please!" Oobleck interjected. "Now whilst we have mixed feelings for the general that may be debatable, we must remember that we are in class right now. We are simply learning from their mistakes." The bell rang. "Class dismissed!" Everyone got up and slowly left the room."And there may or may not be a pop quiz on pages 51-61 tomorrow so please study!" Huynher and RWBY were the last few to leave.

"Perhaps if the general had also **not** killed the many in his path, those who followed him would've stood by him." Blake called to Huynher. The boy stopped.

"Oh, bravo Blake," said Huynher as he turned around to face her. "You figured me all out."

"Blake calm down," Ruby urged.

"No no, let her continue. I'm an open person, I can take the shit."

"Is that so?" said Blake tauntingly.

"I have a history, just – like – you." Blake went to hit him but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. "You gotta be faster than that Blake."

"What's going on out here?" Dr Oobleck appeared from the classroom.

"Nothing sir." He released Blake's arm. "Just a friendly dispute on our...mixed feelings for General Lagune."

"Mr Huynh and Miss Belladonna, my office." Oobleck darted to his office. Blake and Huynher gave angered looks at each other before they walked away.

_Cut to Oobleck's office…_

"Now I'm aware of the events of last week," Oobleck said sternly. "But you two have been at each others throats since that day. I don't know what happened or why you two are fighting but whatever it is, it stops now." He took a sip of his coffee. "Man that's good. Anyway, you two better find a way to make up, else this matter will not be taken lightly in my class. I don't know or care how you do it, but resolve it…or else I will. Run along! I have some brew to make!" He zipped out of the room. Huynher and Blake left the office and went separate ways, not saying a word to one another.

_Later that day…_

Velvet and Cardin were locked in combat. Velvet was disarmed of her weapon and used her box to defend herself against Cardin's mace.

"Give up," Cardin chortled.

"O-over my dead body!" Velvet managed to reply. Her strength was fading fast though. Cardin simply pulled off, kicked her in the leg and smashed his mace down. Velvet barely escaped. Velvet lay on the floor and looked in horror as she watched Cardin raise his mace once more.

"And that's the match!" called Professor Goodwitch. Cardin was annoyed and rested his mace on his shoulder. "Well done Mr Winchester."

"Well it's easy to beat an animal," Cardin chuckled. Goodwitch frowned and Blake who was in the crowd clenched her fist.

"Please keep your comments to yourself Mr Winchester."

"Yeah yeah, I got it prof." Glynda ignored his last comment.

"We seem to have time for one more battle. Any volunteers?" Blake's hand shot up.

"Mr Huynh." Blake looked back at Huynher who had his hand raised too."Very well, you and Miss Belladonna will face off."

"Actually, I was hoping to fight Cardin."

"Mr Winchester has just finished a fight-"

"Then give me his team as well. I'm feeling lucky."

"Mr Winchester?"

"It's his funeral," Cardin mocked.

"Very well Mr Huynh." Huynher got onto the stage. Russel, Dove and Sky joined their leader and drew their weapons. Huynher switched his glasses then unsheathed Solaris and raised her at his opponents. "Let the match begin!"

"Mob him boys," called Cardin. Russel and Dove charged at Huynher. Huynher just waited for them. They lunged forward to strike him. Huynher stabbed his sword into the ground and caused the ground in front of him to explode in a golden light. The duo were sent flying back, but they both landed on their feet.

"Is that all?" Huynher taunted. Cardin gave a slight smirk. Sky went in to attack Huynher. Sword met halberd as the duo fought. Sky went in for a downward slice, but Huynher dodged his strike. He swept Sky off his feet and kicked him into an oncoming Dove. Russel charged at Huynher again. Huynher grabbed Sky's halberd and threw it at Russel. The attacking boy narrowly dodged the halberd but was left wide open. Huynher took advantage and smashed Russel into the recovering Sky and Dove. Cardin went in for a surprise attack from behind, but Huynher knew where he was. He closely evaded Cardin's swing and countered by slashing at his chest. Cardin stumbled back and was then kicked in the face back to his teammates. "Oh come on guys. I thought you were half decent fighters!" Cardin and his teammates rose once more. "I'm waiting boys."

"Come on you idiots!" Cardin growled. Sky and Dove went in for a team attack. They were coordinated and fast, but Huynher was faster and blocked all efforts they made. They soon let off as Russel went in for a flying kick. Huynher blocked the attack again. Cardin then ganged up on him and the duo sporadically swung at him, but to no avail. Huynher then deployed twin sword on Solaris and countered the two. He forced them back before letting off and detaching the sword and into SMGs. He took shots at Cardin but Russel protected him by deflecting the bullets with his daggers. Dove and Sky again came at Huynher once more and forced him back. Soon, both halves of Solaris were blocking an oncoming sword and halberd strike. The duo vied to move the hooded fighter, but Huynher remained unfazed by their strength. Cardin again snuck up behind Huynher and leaped into the air to pummel him into the ground. Huynher noticed and retreated to evade his blow. Dove and Sky stumbled forward and into Cardin's ground smash. Huynher charged at an oncoming Russel and blades clinked and clanged as they touched. Russel dodged one of Huynher's attacks and proceeded to shank but Huynher was faster than he was and dodged every strike he made. Russel lunged forward only to be kneed in the stomach and kicked in the face back to his teammates. Cardin smashed the ground and exploded it underneath Huynher's feet. Huynher jumped into the air and reformed his sword. Cardin then rushed Huynher attempting to smash him. His mace met the sword and the duo faced off, Cardin on the offensive. "This is the part, where you lose." He smirked.

"You wish," mocked Huynher. He forced him back and took advantage, laying multiple slashes in his armour before knocking him back to his team. All of CRDL panted in exhaustion, pain or both. Huynher raised his sword to his foes. "I'm sorry, what happened to 'it's easy to beat an animal?' Can't beat a stupider curse?"

"Shut up!" All of CRDL screamed as they stormed at the boy.

"Alright then." Huynher switched his sword and opened fire at his attackers. They all deflected the bullets the and went to swing at him. Huynher quickly back stepped then somersaulted over CRDL, laying waste to them from above. CRDL disbanded to flee from the shots. Huynher landed then charged at Sky. Sky put up a fight in was disarmed again and sent flying into a wall. Dove went to challenge Huynher and the swordsmen fought hard but Huynher swept him off his feet and did the same with Dove. He was flung at the wall upside, landing next to Sky. Russel surprised him and went in for more quick shanks, but Huynher was too fast for him. Russel went for a jab to the chest but Huynher sidestepped and gave him a left uppercut. He was airbourne for a few moments before being kicked into the wall between his fallen teammates. Huynher faced Cardin, who panted harder than before.

"You think you're good?" he managed to say.

"Better than you morons." He sheathed his sword and raised his fists. "Come at me bro." Cardin angrily steamed towards his enemy with absolute rage. He leaped into the air and crashed his mace into the ground. A trail of inferno went to engulf Huynher but he once again jumped into the air and evaded. Cardin too jumped and went to pummel Huynher in mid air, only to be blocked by his foot. Huynher kicked off the mace and landed safely. Cardin landed then charged again and slammed his mace at Huynher. He dodged his strike by sidestepping and went to beat his face with a quick one-two punch. He then slid under his legs then swept Cardin off his feet. Cardin fell and Huynher kicked away his mace. Cardin snarled as he got up then went to punch Huynher. Huynher dodged his strike and another and another and another then countered by kicking him in the back of the leg. Cardin stumbled and Huynher went for some close quarters combat. He beat Cardin through his armour and didn't stop. Finally, he went for an uppercut and sent high sky high with the aid of his aura. Cardin hit the roof of the amphitheatre then fell just a few meters in front of Huynher.

"End of match!" called Goodwitch. Huynher walked over to Cardin and grabbed by the neck, raising him into the air.

"If you or your team ever mistreat anyone again, I will not hold back next time."

"You got lucky was all," said Cardin smugly but in pain. Huynher secretly drew Chiara and put the blade to his neck. Cardin was surprised and breathed quicker than normal, afraid of what he was gonna do.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it buddy. Do **not**, make me use these." Huynher sheathed the blade quickly then dropped Cardin and walked off. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Also Mr Huynh, please don't threaten other students."

"I'll keep that in mind." Huynher walked off.

_Later that night, cut to rooftops…_

Huynher was training with his cube and just slayed a holographic image of a mace user. He evaded a strike from it and stabbed it with Celestia. He breathed heavily as sweat came down his hoodie.

"Hey," said a voice from behind him. Blake walked up to him.

"If you're still angry-"

"I'm here to apologise. I'm sorry for the past week."

"You don't need to, Blake." Huynher reset his cube and a halberd-weilding hologram appeared. "You wanted answers and you persisted for them."

"No, Huynher. I should've listened."

"Blake." Huynher stopped and turned to her. "I forgive you, okay. I'm just…I dunno. Wraithlyre put a shit on my plate and the festival made things three times as big. I'm just the kinda person that likes his lone to deal with this stuff."

"You don't have to be."

"Maybe…" He turned back and resumed fighting.

"But…who was it?" Huynher fought until he slayed the hologram. He then sighed.

"I don't know. I wanna say it was who I think it was, but it wouldn't add up if it was him."

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, we're here. I'm here."

"Thanks." Blake smiled to his response and turned around as Huynher started again.

"Also that last part. **That** was showing off."

"Hater!"

_Recommended Music: We Will Rock You – Devin Martin Remix_

**AN: It's Friday the 13th everyone! (PANIC!) Okay, calm down people. Just keep calm and try to avoid any bad luck all day. I was gonna post this yesterday but was up studying for a math test (that and I sorta wanted to do the 13th on the 13th). Anyway, I hope that CRDL fight was to your liking. Also, I seem to be getting away with the frequent swearing so if no one busts me, this can stay T for easier access. (please don't report!) Stay safe guys for the next few hours.**

**P.S: As you guys have seen, I managed to make a quick avatar of Huynher from Rinmaru games. Still working on OC's page and a few other things but at least you guys get a decent idea of what he looks like. Don't suppose anyone wants to make me free art? {Reader: TIGHTASS}. No seriously, I can't draw for s**t so this'll be the best you get...**


	14. Put Up Your Chips

"Fuck me!" said Huynher in rage as he lost a match of Halo. He dropped his controller onto his bed and sighed.

_KAPOW!_

Huynher jumped to his feet and drew his blades as a massive hole was blown through the wall of his dorm. He coughed as he inhaled some of the dust by accident. Soon the dust cleared to reveal Yang looking like she threw something at the wall. Blake and Weiss got up from their crouched positions as Ruby hung her head upside down from her bed to look at the damage. Huynher withdrew his blades.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?"

"My bad," said Yang as she scratched her head, trying to put on a joking face. Huynher merely stared at her in surprise. Her now broken scroll landed at Huynher's feet. He picked it up and opened it to find a glitched Flappy Nevermore game open. Huynher closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You busted a hole in the wall just because of this shitty game?"

"We'll uh, we'll clean it up."

"Right..."

"Hey," said Ruby as she noticed Huynher's Xbox. "Whatcha playin'?"

"I was playing Halo but now that my TV's been impaled by a brick, I don't know what I'm doing." His TV shot sparks at him.

"Attention all students," said Professor Goodwitch over the Intercom. "As of today, the Academy Simulator will be opened for all students who wish to use its facilities. A list of time slots available will handed out to you all via scroll messaging. That is all." Everyone's scrolls buzzed seconds after.

"Well, I'm heading out now." Huynher said as he grabbed Solaris and placed it over his back.

"Hang on…" said Weiss. "Do you ever take off your blades?"

"Do you ever stop questioning me?" Huynher opened the door. "Just please make sure the wall is back up at least."

"We got it!" said Ruby. Huynher left the dorm.

_Cut to simulator…_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

A pack of Beowolves fell to the ground from all the shotgun shells they received. Sun panted a bit as he merged Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang into a Bo staff.

"Boom Grimm fool!" he said as he walked away from the disappearing corpses.

"Nice," said Neptune as his teammate exited the simulator to join him on the sidelines.

"How was that?"

"Sloppier than normal!" called out Scarlet.

"You did okay is what he means," said Sage.

"No I'm with Scarlet on that," said Huynher who just entered the arena. "Too slow on those last few if you ask me."

"Ah whatever," said Sun. "I bet you can't do any better."

"I'm sorry, who saved your sorry ass from a Banenyx back in Wraithlyre?"

"BURN!" said Neptune.

"Shut up nerd."

"Gegegege! Intellectual, thank you."

"Okay then," Sun turned to Huynher. "I got 20 Lien saying you can't kill a hundred Grimm in 10 minutes."

"I got 50 saying I can do it hardcore mode."

"Bullshit."

"Then why are you backing out?" Scarlet, Sage and Neptune 'Oohed' at this to intimidate Sun.

"Alright then, you're on."

"I'll hold the money," said Neptune. Huynher and Sun handed their Lien over to him." Side bets?" Huynher walked onto the simulator, morphed his glasses and drew Solaris. Sun got to the control panel and set up his challenge.

"Okay bro," said Sun over the intercom. "You're set so if you wanna back out, do so now."

"Afraid of losing?" Huynher joked. Sun shook his head and chuckled in response.

"You're crazy."

"Not crazy, cursed."

"Right, well try not to die." The simulator chose a random location; Emerald Forest. The background quickly changed to the forest environment.

_3…2…1…BEGIN!_

Beowolves appeared from nowhere and roared as they ran at the sliced through the wolves as if they were nothing. More spawned only to be slain by the boy. Within about 2 and a half minutes, he had killed about 50 of them with headshots. Human-sized Nevermores appeared next. The birds shot feather spears at the hooded fighter but he dodged the swiftly. He switched Solaris to rifle form and shot some of the birds down with ease. The remaining Nevermores encircled and swooped on him. Huynher slashed at them and killed off a total of 30 in 3 minutes Another wave of Grimm spawned, this time with Ursi. The bear Grimm pressed on with attacks, but with everyone attack came their quick demise. Huynher slayed another 18 Grimm in 3 minutes. With two remaining, he charged but the Grimm disappeared. Taking their place was a King Taijitu. At the same time as the snake spawned, team RWBY showed up.

"What's going on guys?" asked Ruby.

"Huynher's gonna get his ass beat," said Neptune. Everyone watched as Huynher braced himself.

"Okay big, tall and ugly," Huynher said to himself. The snake Grimm hissed loudly at the child and slithered around him slowly. Huynher switched Solaris to twin sword and awaited the Taijitu's move. Seconds later, both heads charged at him. Huynher jumped up to dodge, sending the snake's heads into each other. He then attempted to slice off one of the heads but the snake quickly retreated. The white half charged in to bite the boy, but Huynher used Solaris to stop the fangs. He struggled to contend with the Taijitsu's force. The black half snuck up behind him and went to headbutt him in the back. Huynher sensed it's presence and quickly jumped up again to dodge. He detached Solaris, switched to SMG form and took shots at both halves of the snake. The both heads lunged at him while he was airborne, but Huynher slid down its skin as if he were grinding. He switched back to rifle form and fired once more, managing to kill off the white half. As he slid towards the end of the black half, he switched back to sword form in preparation of victory. The black head lunged again at the boy but was decapitated as Huynher countered it. One final enemy remained. His final Grimm, a Deathstalker, had appeared to face him.

_60 seconds remaining…_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." The Deathstalker swung its arm at Huynher and knocked him back into a wall.

"Yeah he's screwed,"said Sun. "Neptune, just hand me the money now."

"Uh…Sun?" said Ruby, pointing to the simulator. Sun turned to see Huynher glowing gold. Huynher got to his feet and grasped his sword with both hands. Suddenly, 4 glowing copies of him appeared and charged at the spider, exploding on impact.

"Dude! That's cheating!" Huynher sped around the Deathstalker, creating a twister. Once again, he cloned himself and set the tornado on fire. He then leaped into the centre and used a glyph to hang almost completely upside-down. The Deathstalker screeched in pain of it's melting armour.

_10 seconds remaining_

Huynher launched himself at the Deathstalker and speared into it, cutting off its stinger in the process. With his sword impaled in the scorpion's skull, he shot Solaris at what would be the monster's brain. He leaped out of the twister panting as it died down. The corpse of the Deathstalker was charred completely.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"I win, now pay up," said Huynher as he walked over to the bleachers.

"No you don't," said Sun. "You cheated! You copied like, everyone's semblance."

"So?"

"So it means I win!"

"Now that would be true if you had set some limitations and last time I checked, you didn't set any rules. So, like it or not, I win." Huynher took the lien from Neptune's hands.

"Double or nothing?"

"No."

"Triple or in debt?"

"What?"

"Triple or in debt. You win, its triple. You lose, you're paying me." Huynher raised an eyebrow then looked to Neptune, Sage and Scarlet.

"Does he have a gambling problem?"

"Sorta," replied Neptune. "He's good at poker so…"

"I see. Should I take more of his money?"

"Please!" said Sun. "I own poker."

"Is it because you false shuffle?"

"Pfff, I'm blessed with luck. Poker is my girl."

"What happened to Blake?"

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed.

"S-she's my other girl," said Sun. Blake raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Right…" Huynher said. He began to walk away. "If you ever wanna donate some money, invite me to a poker night you throw. Also did you fix the wall?"

"Uh yeah," said Ruby.

"Good."

"You going back?"

"Maybe you two should go together and have a game night!" suggest Yang.

"SHUT UP YANG!"

"No," said Huynher. "Just asking. See ya 'round." He left the arena.

"Why do you always say something stupid?"

"What?" Yang shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be defending your sister from guys?" asked Neptune.

"Well, I think they'd be cute together."

"Right," said Weiss. "A dolt and a curse. How is that cute?"

"Two hoods?" Ruby gave a very annoyed look. She raised 3 fingers in the air. Yang knew what this meant. "Running running running!" She shouted as she ran out of the arena.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Ruby as she chased after her sister.

_Elsewhere, cut to Huynher…_

"Can I help you?" asked the holographic attendant.

"Yeah, can you patch me through to Sanctum Academy?" asked Huynher.

"Certainly. I'll patch you through at Terminal 9."

"Thanks." Huynher walked over to the terminal and sat in front of it. Soon enough, the terminal activated.

"Sanctum Academy Cross Continental Transmit Centre, how can I help?" said the receptionist.

"Page for Magenta Woodes please?"

"Under a Mr?"

"Huynh thanks."

"Not a problem. Please hold for a few minutes." The terminal went dark and after a few minutes, lit up again.

"Hey," said a blonde haired girl over the line. "Been a while huh?"

"Hey…"

_Recommended Music: When Can I See You Again? – Owl City_

**AN: Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope your spending the day with that someone you know and if not...HIGH FIVE BRO! TO BEING SINGLE! {High fives reader through screen} Anyway, since it is V-day my friend showed me a good RWBY AMV with (funnily enough) a nightcored version of Huynher's character theme song; Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch. Definitely check that if you have some spare time (or can read german for the description but hey, translate was made for a reason right?) ****Sorry for a short chapter in this one but tomorrow will have you asking a LOT of questions if you are really into this (for some mad reason) but just as an extra to sorta make up, here's a line from RvB describing me on Valentines Day.**

**_ACTION!_**

**"Hey Church! Happy Valentine-" Caboose (or in this case me...)**

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Church (ANY girl I'd actually try and hit on...)**


	15. Familiar Faces

"Class Dismissed!" called Professor Peach. The students slowly began to leave the classroom. Team RWBY walked down the halls glad that the school day was over.

"Ugh, I'm hungry," said Ruby to her team.

"Same," said Yang. "I could really go for some sushi right now."

"There's a new sushi bar in town," said Blake. "We could go there?"

"Sweet!" Huynher brushed pass the group. Yang grinned. "Hey Huynher." The boy stopped. "Wanna get some sushi with us? I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind."

"YANG!" exclaimed Ruby. She nudged her sister but Yang acted like it was nothing.

"Going to that new sushi place I take it?" he replied.

"Yep."

"Lemme change into a hood first."

"Of course the hood," said Weiss.

"Hater."

_Later that Day…_

"So what kinda games you into?"

"Mainly shooters. Battlefield, Halo, Destiny."

"What about Call of-"

"CoD just keep recycling the same game. Not only that but 6 year old kids become underage racists with tourettes. Haven't you seen the cycle?"

"Yeah okay, fair point."

"Please don't tell me you play it."

"No…well…"

"Mental note, careful when gaming against you."

"Oh look at you two," said Yang. "Already getting close."

"YANG!" shouted Ruby. Yang shrugged and gave a cheeky look while Ruby stared her down. Huynher just shook his head. "What else you like?"

"Some RPG games as well. Fable, Assassin's Creed."

"I guess that's where you got the hoodie from?" asked Weiss rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, you bitch about my hoodie but you fight in high heels and a dress?"

"IT'S A COMBAT SKIRT!"

"What ever you say princess."

"Well at least I don't do all that garbage in games and actually use it to kill someone." Both Blake and Huynher gave Weiss aggravated looks. "What?"

"Well, hopefully you aren't arrested this time," said Ruby, trying to laugh off the tension.

"Right…" said Huynher. His scroll buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and answered the incoming call. "Hello? Speaking. What for?" His eyes shot open. He slowly lowered his scroll and stopped immediately. He had a look of shock on his face. The other stopped and turned.

"Something wrong?" asked Blake. Huynher stood there unmoving for a couple seconds then put the scroll back to his ear. He turned away and held a finger at them for silence.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Uh huh. Yep." He sighed. "I'll be there asap. Thank you, goodbye." He hung up and pocketed his scroll, still shocked.

"What's up?" questioned Ruby.

"Sorry, I gotta cancel on sushi. Something's just come up." He pulled out his wallet, retrieved 10 Lein and handed it to Ruby. "Just get me teriyaki chicken sushi if you can." He turned and ran to the bus stop ahead to catch the bus.

"Are you kidding me?" said Weiss. "He just leaves us again?"

"I'm sure it's important Weiss," said Blake.

"Blake, he may have problems but he literally runs off every time we're together."

"Stop your fighting," interrupted Yang. "We got sushi to eat!" She turned and continued to walk up the street. Blake and Weiss followed. Ruby stared at the hooded boy as he got on the bus. "Comin' sis?"

"Hang on," she replied. She watched as the bus drove down the street with a concerned look before turning and catching up with her team.

"Miss him already I see."

"I'm just a little worried for him. The way he stopped was unusual."

"Ah, he can handle himself. Besides, it gives us time to think out how your gonna ask him out."

"Okay two things. Firstly, he's just a friend and secondly, doesn't the guy ask out the girl?"

"Not all the time. Just look at Weiss."

"Hey!" she said.

"I'm just-" Yang stopped to look through the window of the new place. She was excited. "Oh my god! It's a sushi train."

_Later on, cut to residential streets…_

Huynher got off the bus and ran down the street. He turned the corner to find police around a house.

"No no no no NO!" he sprinted towards the police cars and slid across the bonnet of one of them.

"Stop!" called one of the officers there, but Huynher didn't listen. He jumped the picket fence and entered the house. Detectives and investigators walked around the house. The sergeant noticed the boy.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. "This is-"

"This is my fucking home!" said Huynher enraged. "Where are my parents?"

"*Sigh* Look kid, I know you wanna see them but-"

"WHERE?!"

"Upstairs, their bedroom, but-" Huynher pushed him aside and ran up the stairs to see them. "Stop!" He burst through the door to find his parents, in body bags. Huynher breathed in heavily as tears went down his eyes. He dropped to his knees and looked at the bodies, disgusted and horrified.

"GOD-" He punched the floor with all his might. "FUCKING-" he smashed the floor again. "DAMMIT!" He made one final punch to the floor and caused a break in the floorboards. The sergeant entered the room and put a hand over Huynher's shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid." Tears ran down Huynher's eyes as he continued to weep. He tried to pull him away but the hooded boy shook him off. "You gotta leave buddy. I can't-"

"Just…give me a couple of minutes." The sergeant hesitated for a moment then left Huynher on his own. Huynher continued to cry.

_Later that evening…_

"I'm sorry for your loss kid," said the sergeant. "Do you need a ride up somewhere?"

"No," replied Huynher heartbroken. "I'll walk it." He walked over to the exit when he noticed the cabinet in the living room. He stopped and went over to it.

"Something wrong there?"

"What happened to the box next to this teapot?" Huynher pointed to the correct pot.

"Wasn't a box there when we got here. Can you describe the box?"

"Just a small wood box with a glass top."

"Something in it that maybe we could trace?"

"No…nothing of value." He turned back to the officer. "How long will this investigation take?"

"As long as it needs-"

"Give me an estimate."

"Uh…about a week."

"What happens to the house?"

"That's up to the lawyers kid."

"If you find the box anywhere, please send it to me asap." He brushed by the officer and left his home. He walked the streets back to the bus stop and waited for bus. His scroll buzzed. He opened it to find a message from Ruby.

_Hey, u OK? Ur not in ur dorm so I thought I'd just check up on you. P.S. Got ur sushi._

He texted her back quickly then got off the bus a couple blocks from the shipyard to Beacon. His scroll rang and he quickly answered it.

"Ruby, I'm fine. I'm on my way back now."

"You got a new girlfriend already?" said a male voice through the line. Huynher's eyes widened once more. He jumped out of his seat and looked down the street.

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways pal." Huynher looked around where he was. "Rooftops to your left you moron." He looked up at the rooftop in front of him. The boy from the Festival of Vale stood there with his left hand on his ear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't raise Celestia at you and take a shot."

"Don't kid yourself Huynher. It's not like you. And before you ask, no. I had nothing to do with your parents."

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood now. I've just lost two other people I care about."

"The theater in the hour. You know which one." The boy on the rooftop walked away and hung up on Huynher. Huynher watched him leave then thought. He didn't know what to do.

_Cut to RWBY Dorm…_

Ruby's scroll buzzed. She quickly went to open it. She had a message from Huynher.

_Went longer than expected. On my way back now. P.S. Not hungry anymore. U guys can have the sushi if u want._

"Texting your bf?" asked Yang cheekily.

"I just asked him where he is and if he's fine," replied Ruby unimpressed.

"You're totally into him."

"I'M NOT INTO HIM! HE'S JUST A FRIEND GODDAMN IT!"

"Oh come on. You guys would look cute together. Keeping the hood alive."

"SHUT UP YANG!"

"Know where he went?" asked Blake.

"Didn't say…"

_Meanwhile, cut back to Huynher…_

Huynher walked up to the theater he was supposed to meet. He looked around for the boy.

"Where are you?" he quietly whispered to himself. He waited a few minutes before his scroll rung.

"Seriously?" said the boy.

"I'm here, where are you?"

"Think." Huynher looked onto the rooftops again. He saw the boy there. "Well done."

"Shut up." He hung up and walked into the alleyway. He aimed Chiara up and fired the grapple hook to reach the top of the building.

"Long time no see huh buddy?" said the boy sarcastically. He was still looking at the theater, sitting near the edge of the building.

"Don't fuck with me Reece. What do you want?"

"Well, that's no way to treat an old friend." Reece stood up and faced Huynher.

"Old friend? You dropped all fucking ties with us!"

"Ever think I was too busy?"

"Doing what? Killing and robbing people?"

"Well...when you put it like that, it sounds bad-"

'"That's because it is bad!"

"Calm down Chris Brown. Don't hit Rihanna, she did nothing to you."

"You weren't even at her funeral!"

"I still paid my respects to her, thank you very much."

"How do you know about-"

"I paid a visit in order to arrange a meeting with you. But, when I got there…well let's just say your mom wasn't up to make cookies."

"Fuck you!" Huynher drew Celestia angered. "My parents are dead and you're here so-"

"Read me then. Am I lying?" Huynher looked at him carefully, but Reece kept a straight face. He hesitated before sheathing his blade.

"What was with the festival then?"

"What, that failure? He didn't succeed and he would have spilt information. He had to die."

"Strict 'don't come back if you fail' White Fang rules huh?"W

"Simple, don't f up and we don't kill you. Follow orders and get rewarded."

"So where the hell have you been then if you were busy all this time?"

"Here, there, anywhere the fang wants me. Although since last year, I'm a little on edge with my feelings towards them."

"Really? Why's that?" Reece began to circle Huynher.

"Ever since they were ratted out by that team Roony or what not-"

"RWBY, actually."

"Oh getting popular with the girls at Beacon I see."

"I'm just correcting your shitty memory douchebag."

"Ever since then, I've been busy with other things next to trying to rebuild the Fang."

"So what do you do now then? Mercenary? Fight clubs?"

"Lets just say I've found something…I'm more dedicated to if you will."

"And what might that be?"

"What we fought for back in the day."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You walked out for the Fang."

"So what? It doesn't mean I can't fight for two people who have similar goals?

"We protected the people. Not snipe them at concerts where the whole kingdom celebrates when the day it formed."

"I didn't approve of that either but hey, at least you were there to do me half a favor."

"You're pushing my buttons and I'm really tempted to kill you right here and now."

"Cutting to the chase, I'm in need of help."

"I'm not gonna help you rob or kill anyone."

"But you will fight for what's right." He turned to face him once more.

"Your methods of fighting for what's right are what I don't agree with."

"You'll still come around." He walked to the edge of the building. "I'll call you when I require your aid."

"And if I don't come around?"

"You will. I know you Huynher. And besides, I know **she **would." Reece pulled out something from his overcoat's pocket. "I'll see ya round." He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. Huynher stayed where he was, thinking.

_Recommended Music: Outta Control – Thousand Foot Krutch_

**AN: This chapter looked a bit bigger in my head...ah well. Anyway, the mysterious boy has returned and needs Huynher's help? What could this mean!? Well, it means that you better prep your asses for epicness in the next few chapters for action (ACTION!), drama (DRAMA!), puns (BAD ONES!) and a whole lot of other stuff that will make you love/hate this even more. 'Til next time.**

**P.S: Anyone know of any good shipping names for all JNPR pairs other than Arkos and Noren? PM me some please? (Before you ask, following the trend of shipping names for fighting moves like in 'Painting the town')**


	16. Team Training

"NORA SMASH!" screamed Nora as she went to attack Huynher. He quickly evaded her strike and proceeded to counter. Nora quickly shot Magnhild to project herself into the air again. She landed safely away from him. Huynher charged at her and went to strike Nora swung her hammer around to deflect all his strikes. He sidestepped and went for an outer lunge but Nora countered him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Nice one Nora!" called Jaune in support. Her teammates cheered her on.

"Uhh..." Huynher stumbled as he stood up, slightly dazed by that last hit. He managed to make out Nora charging again as he rose and quickly evaded her smash. He then switched Solaris to gun form and took shots at the girl. Nora deflected them then switched Magnhild to grenade launcher form and fired back at him. Huynher again dodged the explosions and went to charge at her a second time. Nora too went to attack and once again, spun her hammer around her body to deflect his attacks. She once again smacked him away at the wall, but Huynher recovered mid air and did the splits on the wall to avoid damage.

"Ooohhh..." said Yang as she watched

"That's just wrong..." said Weiss.

"SMASH!" Nora ran at him again. Huynher kicked off the wall to counter. Nora anticipated his hit and readied herself for the hit, planning to hit him hard on contact, but Huynher shot Chiara's grapple hook at the ground in front of her. He snuck around her hammer, disarmed her and raise his sword to Nora's neck.

"And that's the match," called Professor Goodwitch. Huynher released Nora, picked Magnhild and gave it back to her.

"Not bad at all," Huynher said to Nora. "Though don't be so sure an enemy's gonna make every move you think." Nora nodded.

"You're on a good streak Mr Huynh. Keep this up and you should have no problem qualifying for the Vytal Tournament."

"Thanks." Huynher walked off as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. And remember students, early Vytal Tournament entries will be open by the end of the term."

"Unlucky Nora," said Ren as she came over to join them.

"Meh," she replied."Next time I'm gonna break his legs!"

"Nora…" said her teammates.

"What?"

_Later that day…_

"Gemstone!" called Ruby. She charged forward with Crescent Rose at a Goliath. She struck at the feet of the Elephant Grimm. Weiss and Blake struck the rear two legs of the before leaping up and striking the belly of the beast. Yang then ran up to the elephant and gave a powerful uppercut to the Goliath, making it backflip and land on it's back.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

"Simulation complete," said the Simulator AI. "Well done team RWBY."

"That's how we get it done!" said Yang.

"Sheila, please transfer session to scroll," said Weiss.

"Affirmative." The simulator sent the session details to their scrolls and they buzzed.

"Why do they call her Sheila?" asked Ruby.

"Because it stands for Schnee Holographic Educational Intelligence and Logistics Archive," said Weiss.

"Or someone really wanted to spell Sheila," said Yang

"There's a meaning behind every name Yang."

"So…what now?" asked Blake.

"Maybe you could watch our awesomeness," said Jaune as he and JNPR entered the Arena.

"You guys gonna use the simulator," asked Ruby.

"Well why else would we be here silly?" said Nora.

"She's a little angry about earlier," said Jaune.

"I'm not angry!"

"You threatened to break Huynher's legs after the match," stated Ren.

"Shut up Ren."

"Besides," said Pyrrha. "We could all use some training."

"Mind if we watch?" asked Ruby. "We got nothing else to do anyway."

"Sit back and enjoy the gunshow ladies," said Jaune.

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"No," said Yang with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?

"No."

"*Sigh* Fine. Let's go team." RWBY sat on the bleachers while JNPR made their way onto the simulation floor. "Log in team JNPR."

"Logging in," said Sheila as the simulator started. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren logged in. Please select simulation." A massive list of simulation test appeared before them.

"Uh, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Search and destroy?" suggested Pyrrha.

"Eh, why not." Jaune pressed the holographic button.

"Search and destroy selected," said Sheila. "Please select location."

"Randomize."

"Selecting location." A massive ring of locations ranging across all of Remnant spun around. It finally stopped on a forest environment. "Selected; Emerald Forest." The simulator started and a forest appeared around them.

"Well, should be easy," said Nora. Everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared themselves.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!" The simulator began and Beowolves spawned around them.

"Lets move!" said Jaune. Everyone charged at the Grimm and the beasts ran at them. "Lightning Lotus" Ren and Nora ran ahead and Nora smashed the ground in front of the wolves. Ren jumped over her and charged into battle, shooting the Grimm as he ran into the wave of beasts. Jaune and Pyrrha backed him up as Nora took shots at the Beowolves further away from them. "Shield charge." Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields and bashed their way through the wolves. Ren and Nora followed the closely behind and finishing the downed Grimm. They once again regrouped and faced the remaining hostiles. The warriors once again charged at the beasts and brought them down. As the number of Beowolves dropped, Ursi began to spawn and take their place. One snuck up behind Jaune.

"Jaune look out!" shouted Pyrrha. Jaune knew of the threat behind him, turned and used his shield to block the attack. He then swung his sword at the Ursa's head and decapitated the Grimm creature. Ren and Nora retreated to them and all of JNPR had their backs against one another. The Ursi surrounded the, "Plan?"

"Uhh…" Jaune thought as the Ursi slowly drew closer to them. "Blade Dancing." Ren and Pyrrha rushed at the bears. "Thunderball." Nora jumped up and smashed her hammer into the ground and caused massive pieces of rock to fly up. Nora then batted the airborne rocks at the other half of the Ursi, knocking them back and killing them. Jaune went to attack an Ursa Major ahead of him. The Ursa clawed at him but Jaune rolled ahead to dodge and slashed the bear's stomach. The Grimm stumbled back and swiped at Jaune's feet. He managed to jump and avoid the arm but was unprepared for the other arm as it sent him flying into a tree before hitting the ground. The Ursa slowly came up to Jaune as he recovered and prepared to deal a finishing blow on the boy. Pyrrha then rolled in front of the bear and speared Miló through its neck, killing it. She turned to her partner.

"You okay?"

"Thanks to you." He got up quickly and saw that Ren and Nora had finished the last of the beasts. "One more guys, we got this." A Death Stalker stormed through the trees to meet them. "Okay…here we go again."

"Well on the plus side, we have more room," said Ren.

"Scatter!" JNPR split up and hid in the trees. The Death Stalker eagerly walked around, waiting for its prey to appear. Suddenly, grenades were projected at the beast's legs. The scorpion limped back then turned to Nora. It swung its claw at the girl but she retreated back into the trees. "Sword play!" Jaune and Pyrrha ran out from the bushes and attacked the back legs of the scorpion, laying multiple and damaging strikes. The Death Stalker turned and brought its stinger down in an attempt to kill one of them. The fighter jumped away from the attack. Ren appeared from behind the duo and jumped onto the lowered stinger. He shot Stormflower at the connection between the tail and the stinger. The Grimm creature tried to shake Ren off but the boy continued firing. He then jumped off the tail and landed next to his teammates. Nora appeared to join them as well. "Pyrrha, stinger!"

"On it!" She threw Akoúo at the stinger and the stinger fell into the scorpion's head. The Death Stalker let out a growl of pain. Pyrrha used her semblance to get her shield back.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" she said. Pyrrha raised Akoúo above her head and Nora jumped onto the shield. Pyrrha leaped as Nora shot a grenade blast down to give herself a maximum lift. The hyperactive girl smiled the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head. The blow was so powerful it created a massive crater under the scorpion. RWBY looked on impressed as JNPR regrouped.

"We rocked," said Jaune triumphantly.

"Sheila, please transfer session to scroll," said Pyrrha.

"Affirmative." The simulator sent the session details to their scrolls and they buzzed. The team went to join their friends.

"Not bad guys," Ruby complimented.

"We were better though," said Weiss.

"Naw, we were boss," Nora testified. Suddenly, all of their scrolls beeped in their pockets. They all got the devices out to see a message from team SSSN.

"Poker night," said Yang. "Sweet!"

"Well, there goes our night and some of our money," said Weiss.

"I promise I won't beg for money."

"Right, sure."

"I WON'T."

"We believe you," said Blake mockingly.

"You know what, screw you guys."

_Later that night…_

"We all set?" asked Ruby. Her teammates nodded.

"What movie you bringing?" asked Yang.

"Red Vs Blue, Season 12."

"That's not a movie though," said Blake.

"Shut up. You're just gonna read your books." JNPR came out of their dorm.

"You guys good?" asked Jaune.

"Yep. You?"

"Then forward! To Sun's poker night!" She marched forward. Huynher rounded the corner. "Hey."

"'Sup," He said as he brushed by the group and went to enter his room. Ruby turned around.

"Hey, are you okay?" Huynher stopped at the door.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tense since sushi day."

"I'm fine. I just wanna get better in every and any way possible."

"Well are you busy, 'cause Sun's got a poker night up," said Yang.

"I dunno."

"Ah, come on. We never really got to talk that day. Besides, I need to take your money."

"Is that so?"

"That and Ruby wants you."

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Ruby quickly said.

"Well if you really want me to take your money-" His scrolled buzzed. Huynher quickly opened up to find a new message. His smile faded.

"Something up?"

"Sorry, I can't. Something's just come up."

"This late?" asked Blake.

"It sucks, I know but I have to go. Maybe another time." Huynher closed his door and walked away from RWBY.

"Uh, see ya round then," said Yang. Huynher waved them off

"Talk about antisocial." asked Weiss.

"He's just playing hard to get for Ruby."

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed as she tackled her sister.

_Recommended Music: Boop – RWBY Vol 2 Soundtrack_

**AN: This fic is atually getting a bit of hype now. I dunno if you guys are that interested, you really hate this and wanna hate more as I go, you guys are empathetic towards this or you have nothing better to do. Either way, any which one (preferably not 2) is good enough for me. Anyway, I really really found it hard to think of other ship names for JNPR. If you didn't read my last note, I didn't want to put in Arkos or Noren because I thought it'd be cooler to have fancier ones like RWBY has but as you can see, I'm not very creative with ship names... If you liked a certain fight scene in RvB Season 9, I guarantee you will like the next chapter. Also, art will be updated to something slightly better since I got bored of V-day. Stay tuned.**

**P.S: What the fuck is with this guy?**


	17. Green and Gold

From the top of a building, Reece eagerly watched the time. It was 10.02pm. He sighed as he looked up to the night sky.

"You're late," he said.

"Be happy I'm here asshole," Huynher replied as he climbed up beside him. "What am I doing?"

"Going to be retrieving stolen cargo from some rouge members."

"Okay, now what are we really doing." Reece looked at the hooded boy.

"Am I lying?" He turned back and put his left hand to his ear. "All units move in. Stay low and avoid fire until demolitions have been set."

"Why the fuck would you care about some stolen cargo? You're only gonna steal more."

"This cargo is important."

"Then what is it?"

"That's classified."

"Well declassify it, or I walk away."

"Let's just say it's…Copy. We're moving." He moved his hand away from his ear and flick both of his wrists, revealing two hidden blades. He pivoted them like daggers.

"When the fuck did you get another blade?" Reece turned back smugly.

"Named her Stealth Havoc."

"Pure Havoc, Silent Havoc and Stealth Havoc? Seriously? What the Havoc trio?"

"I'm sorry, the Ladies of Light?" Soon, metal plates extended from his back to his blades, forming wings.

"Are you for real with this?"

"An eagle's gotta fly. Jelly bro?" He leaped off the building and glided down to the old compound in front of them.

"Showoff." Huynher ran up and leaped off the edge of the building and fired Chiara at another building. He swung through across the street before free running across the rooftops to the fence of the complex. Both met up at a small hole in the wall. Reece overlooked the area beside him. Some members of the White Fang patrolled the ground around them. Snipers covered the buildings.

"Bravo, snipers on the rooftop. Take 'em out. Mitty, bring the others up." The snipers on the rooftop dropped to the ground on seconds. Three members of the White Fang appeared behind the duo. Huynher noticed and pinned him against a nearby wall. He pulled out Celestia and raised it to his neck. "Easy," Reece said to him. "They're with me." Huynher released him and turned back.

"So this is your human friend?" said Mitty.

"Got a problem with me?" Huynher said. He turned and stood down the man.

"Shut up," Reece snapped. "Delta team, move in."

"You think you're tough?"

"MItty, shut up!"

"But sir-" Reece turned to him.

"Shut the fuck up before I let him kill you." He turned back. "Copy, get clear and blow the charges on my mark. Charlie, get ready to move."

"How many men?" asked Huynher.

"Twenty, if you must know, including us."

"Bit small for the White Fang."

"Don't start. Quality over quantity."

"Besides," started Mitty. "It ain't as small your dick." Huynher pinned him against the wall again. Reece shook his head.

"If you idiots are done then we can move up," said Reece.

"He started it."

"God, I fucking hate you Mitty." Reece jumped the fence and ran across to a parked truck. Huynher, Mitty and the other 2 followed after him. "Blow charges now." Suddenly, a massive explosion occurred on the opposite side of the complex. An alarm sounded and some of the hostile White Fang members ran to the explosion site. "Charlie team engage, Delta, seal the exits and Bravo, cover us." Reece then drew his axe from his back and switched it to a shotgun. "Let's move people!" Huynher drew Solaris and switched to rifle form and followed after him. Mitty and the others followed suit. Soon, the five were inside the buildings. "Stay alert. It's too-"

_BANG!_

"Quiet…"

"Get down!" Huynher called. Everyone took cover behind freighter sized crates in the building. Huynher peered round the corner to see a sniper on the stairs leading to the upper floor. "Sniper on the staircase."

"Walter, take him." Walter aimed his sniper rifle and took down the hostile sniper.

"Reinforcements en route to us," said Mitty. A large group of White Fang members burst through the doors in front of them.

"Here we go." Reece reverted his shotgun to an axe. "SLAY THEM ALL!" he called before charging into battle. Huynher reverted Solaris to sword form and followed after him. The duo struck at the hostile members and killed the first few. Soon, Reece's followers joined in on the actions and everyone was locked in combat. Huynher struck at one with Solaris then slayed another with Celestia. Reece did the same with his weapons. More reinforcements came behind them and soon they were surrounded, one managed to hit Walter. "SWITCH!" Reece threw his axe into the air. Huynher did the same with Solaris and the duo caught each other's weapon. Reece activated Solaris' dual sword form while Huynher changed the axe to a cleaver. Soon, both fighters cleared the last of the members.

"What did you do to Pure Havoc? She feels different."

"Altered her slightly." The two exchanged weapons as Mitty inspected the now dead Walter. "See you've kept Solaris the same."

"Walter's down," said Mitty.

"Why universe? Why did Walter kill him and not Mitty?"

"Hey!"

"Up the stairs everyone." Everyone went up the staircase and immediately took cover from the shooting White Fang members. "Kayleb, grenades." Kayleb nodded then pulled out a few dust grenades. He tossed them out from cover and within a matter of seconds, the team took down the small group blocking the way. The team moved up.

"Well that was easy," said Mitty.

_Recommended Music: Sharkface – RvB Season 9 OST_

The door behind the dead bodies opened and another member appeared. He had heavy armour coloured in black and red. His helmet appeared to resemble a shark alongside his flamethrower. "What the fuck is with this guy?" The sharkface open fire, literally. "WHOA! THAT"S HOT!" Huynher pushed Mitty out of the way and behind a stone pillar. Reece took cover behind the opposite pillar. Kayleb was caught in the blaze and was quickly burnt to a crisp. "Eugh."

"When the hell did you get high military grade armour and a flamethrower?" shouted Huynher to Reece.

"How the fuck should I know. I ran the job for the cargo we're after, not that shit."

"Ugh! Cover me!" Huynher ducked out from the pillar and moved up, shooting the armoured soldier as he did but the bullets merely bounced off the armour. The sharkface fired at the boy but he slid to a machine, barely missing the flame. Reece came out of cover and too shot at the sharkface.

"MITTY!" Reece screamed. "FIRE YOUR GODDAMN WEAPON!"

"Got it!" he replied. He jumped out of cover and morphed his bat into a rocket launcher. "Eat this cockbite!" He pulled the trigger and fired a rocket at the sharkface…but the rocket traveled straight down, not exploding. "Not again. What the fuck is with my gun? This is the worst gun ever…of all ti-" The sharkface fired at the complaining Mitty but Huynher pushed him out of the way again.

"Stay low!" Huynher instructed. The sharkface turned to Reece and fired at him. He slid to the opposite pillar and blindly shot at him. "Flawless!" Huynher called to him. Reece nodded and jumped out of cover. He shot again at the ground below the sharkface. The shotgun shell was dark green and started to disintegrate the footing below. Huynher fired Chiara at a roof strut and retracted to it. Reece proceeded to distract the sharkface with more fire. "NOW!" Huynher shot Solaris at the sharkface. The soldier turned his flamethrower to Huynher and fired. Huynher swung across to the strut in front of him to dodge as Reece clobbered his Pure Havoc into the ground. His axe glew dark green and a crack rapidly reached to the sharkface's feet. The ground began to give way and the sharkface stumbled. Huynher leaped down and went to kick the sharkface into the ground. With the help of his aura, he smashed the sharkface through the floor and onto the lower level.

"That guy was a dick," said Mitty. The trio regrouped.

"For good measure," said Reece. He walked up to the hole in which the sharkface fell and dropped Mitty's dead missile next to him.

"Reece do-" Huynher attempted to stop him but Reece shot his blade at the rocket and blew it up, incinerating the sharkface.

"Shall we?" Reece proceeded on to the next room. Huynher and Mitty followed on reluctantly.

"You god damn psycho."

"What? Did you miss me so much that you had to forget about me?"

"I can't believe I'm missing a poker night for this."

_Meanwhile, cut to SSSN dorm…_

"I got 2 pair," said Neptune.

"3 of a kind," said Yang.

"Full house," said Sun. 'BOOM!" He took the money from the center of the table and dragged it over to his cash pile. Yang slammed her head on the table.

"Ugh, dammit!"

"Ah, cheer up Goldilocks. Your money's going to a good cause."

"Shut up." Yang blindly flipped him the bird then turned to her teammates who were watching Red Vs Blue. "Hey Ruby, loan me $20?"

"I loaned you money 10 minutes ago!" she replied.

"I'll pay you back."

"That's what you said last time."

"Blake?"

"Didn't bring any cash with me."

"Weiss?"

"You'll only lose my money," she said. "Stop playing that stupid game."

"Hey!" said Sun. "Poker is not stupid. It requires great skill."

"It's a game of chance."

"It requires a good poker face."

"Please. I have a good poker face."

"Prove it."

"Fine. I will." Weiss marched over to the poker table and took Yang's place. Yang stood beside her. Sun dealt out the cards out to Jaune, Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, Weiss and himself.

"Call," said Jaune. He moved some cash into the pile.

"Call," said Sage.

"Call," said Scarlet.

"Call," said Neptune.

"Call," said Sun. Weiss looked at her cards somewhat confused as to what to do. "You in or you out Ice Queen?"

"Uhh…" she nervously said. Sun shook his head and laughed.

"You don't even know how to play do you?"

"Shut up!"

_Cut back to compound…_

_BANG!_

"Sir they're breaking in!" shouted one of the White Fang members.

"Take aim at the door!" the leader commanded. All the members lined up in front of the door and had their weapons aimed, ready for the intruders.

_BANG!_

"As soon as that door opens-"

_BANG!_

"-Kill them all.

_BOOM!_

The door smashed open and the members fired the moment it did. As the dust cloud cleared, no bodies dead or alive were seen. The confused members lowered their guns.

"What the?" said one of the members. The group slowly moved up to the hallway their guns raised. "Where the hell did they go?" Suddenly Reece and Huynher air assassinated the group and turned to the leader.

"And now for you, traitor," said Reece as he walked up to him.

"You betrayed us!" he exclaimed as he backed up against the wall. "You mean to destroy everything we are."

"Like a snake, it still feeds venom even in its dying words." Reece grabbed the leader by the throat and pinned in against a pilar.

"They will find out! You will-Herk." Reece had drawn his blade and pierced the leader's heart. He released the now dead leader and watched him fall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Huynher.

"It's our code. Leave or betray us and die."

"Excellent kill sir!" Mitty complimented.

"Shut up Mitty."Reece kneeled next to the leader and took something from his pocket. He then spoke over the radio. "All teams, RV in the main complex and move out cargo. Delta, prep charges as we go."

"What cargo did we just take?" Huynher asked. Reece looked at him.

"This." He tossed the object he took from the leader at Huynher; a small circular dart.

"The hell is this thing?"

"You're smart, work it out yourself if you're so interested." The remaining teams entered the building and began moving the crates. "Now that you're done, leave us. I'll call you again soon."

"This is a one time job. I ain't helping you anymore." Huynher turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Reece silently as he smirked.

_Recommended Music: Omen – The Prodigy_

**AN: SHARKFACE FIGHT! I'm sorry but I had to put that in this fic at some point or another. Hope you like the art update (got bored on V-day + I wanted to give you an idea of what Reece would look like) and this chapter. Next few are gonna be a bit patterny but there will be a lot of action, fights and exposition ('cause who doesn't love over-the-top backstories? Am I right? Hahahaha...****hehe...oh who am I kidding...). Also, I'm very close to finishing all OC pages for Huynher for those who do find a liking to him. Just hang tight a little longer (unless you don't particularly care which is understandable. I mean I will have a prequel out after all).**

**P.S: No copyright intended for the top of the pic. I'd never steal from RT (not like I can make money from this bad FF anyway, lol.)**


	18. The Upper Hand

Huynher looked at the device he received from his recent 'mission'. A week had gone by and he still had no idea what it was.

_"__What the hell is this thing?"_ he thought. He rotated the dart around and observed all angles. _"If I were out to bring the world to their knees, what would I do with a small dart?"_

"Mr Huynh," said Professor Port. Huynher looked up at the professor.

"Uh, yes sir?" He hid the dart in his sleeve.

"Can you please explain the classing system of Grimm?"

"O-of course sir. The different Grimm species are classed in accordance to hostility, nature and average size. From then on, Grimm are subclassed in accordance to the different types of that particular species."

"Yes, very good Mr Huynh." The bell rang. "Class dismissed and please read chapter 19 for tomorrow." Everyone stood and left the classroom. Huynher sped walked out and headed for his room.

"Hurry up!" said Weiss.

"Why the rush Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"I think I know why," said Ruby.

"No time to explain now let's move it team RWBY!" Weiss pushed the two girls forward down the hall as Blake rolled her eyes and followed.

_Later that day, cut to streets of Vale…_

"The Vytal Festival! So beautiful," said Weiss as they walked down the decorated streets.

"The only thing that warms the Ice Queen," said Yang

"Hey! I can be nice."

"Why can they not come by airship?" Yang and Ruby pinched their noses from the scent of fish everywhere.

"I've heard that students visiting from Atlas will be arriving by ship today and-"

"You want to spy on them, again."

"No!" Blake raised an eyebrow as Weiss crossed her arms, though her face gave way. "Maybe..."

"Well the ship's here," said Ruby. The girls looked over at the docks and saw schools of students exit a massive ship. Weiss immediately began observations on who may pose a threat to her. "We're gonna be here a while aren't we?"

"This is the only thing that the Ice Queen gets happy about Rubes," said Yang. "What do you think?"

"I heard that!" Weiss snapped.

"Salutations friends!" said a girl beside them. RWBY looked to where the voice came from.

"Penny!" said Ruby. She ran up to the other girl and the duo hugged. "Good to see you."

"Hello Ruby. It has been a long time since we last saw each other huh?"

"Funny how time flies by."

"Hello Weiss, Blake and Yang."

"Hey,""'Sup,""Yo," the three greeted.

"How've you been?" said Ruby

"Very well thank you," Penny replied. "My father made some, uh... upgrades for me."

"Sounds cool. Whadda they do?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere...a bit more quiet."

"Oh right, sorry."

"So long as we get some food, we're fine," said Yang. Everyone moved out...except Weiss who hid behind the street corneri. "Ice queen? Ya coming?" Weiss didn't pay attention and was eavesdropping on a conversation between some foreign students.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" said one of the guys.

"I hear ya," the other responded. "I'm kinda in the mood for burgers."

"I'm in the mood for hotdogs."

"Remnant to Weiss," said Yang waving her hand in front of her. "Come in Weiss."

"I'm hungry," she said. "Anyone want burgers or hotdogs?"

"What happened to your diet?" said Blake.

"Hey, I'm allowed to eat junk food time to time!"

"So that talk on Ruby eating too many cookies was nothing?"

"If you want to stalk people, just say so," said Ruby. Her stomach gave a small growl. "I actually could go some food though."

"Agreed," Yang said. Her stomach thirded that. "To burgers or hotdogs."

_Later that day..._

"You know I could go some pizza now," said Weiss as she tailed the two from the ship. They moved away from the pizza parlour. "Actually, pizza's too fatty. I want some ice cream instead."

"Oh for the love of god, make your mind up!" said Yang. "We've been walking for ten minutes!"

"Shh! They'll hear us."

"You better be paying for my meal for this."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Penny asked the others.

"Not much," said Ruby. "No evil conspiracies to fight so it's just been school-"

"It's boring!" said Yang. "I need an adventure where I can beat up things."

"Why not just go to Junior's or use the simulator?"

"It's not the same."

"Well it's not like you can have a friendly exhibition match with Mercury or Torchwick," said Blake.

"How about we bust em outta prison then bust them again?"

"No," said Ruby."Well I mean we could 'cause we took them last time but-" She bumped into someone as they approached the corner. A bento box went flying onto the road. "Sorry sorry sorry! Wait, Huynher?"

"Ah crap," Huynher said as he got up. He looked at his meal before it got crushed by a car...then another car, then a pickup truck, then a garbage truck, then a bulldozer then finally swept up by a sweeper. Huynher facepalmed. "Well, there goes my bento box."

"Well maybe Ruby can buy you a new one over dinner," joked Yang

"Don't start," said Ruby.

"Is this one of your friends?" said Penny.

"Penny this is Cameron or Huynher," said Ruby, gesturing hands. "Huynher, Penny."

"Salutations!" Penny stuck out a hand to shake but Huynher simply glared at her, blinking a few times. "Something wrong, friend?"

"She's a robot," He finally said, pointing at Penny. "You're a robot." Penny instantaneously pinned Huynher to the wall, choking him somewhat.

"PENNY STOP!" screamed Ruby.

"Did you tell him?" she asked Ruby.

"No..." said Huynher weakly. "I can...read people..." He started to go a bit purple.

"Do you trust him?"

"Uh..." Ruby started. She looked at the choking boy.

"I'M FUCKING CHOKING HERE! SAY YES!"

"I think so." Penny hesitated. She then released Huynher. The hooded boy fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"Apologies friend," Penny said as he helped him up.

"Yeah yeah..." Huynher continued breathing heavily until he regained his breath. "You've got quite some strength."

"I'm combat ready!"

"I'll bet."

"So whatcha doing out here?" Yang asked.

"Got bored and I was gonna get some food but then you guys came, I dropped my food, I watched it get destroyed and then Penny almost choked me to death."

"You sure you weren't getting something for Ruby?"

"Yang, piss off," said Ruby.

"Wait..." said Penny. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? PENNY NO!"

"Not yet at least," said Yang.

"YOU BE QUIET! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING ON ABOUT THIS!"

"Dear god, help me," said Huynher.

"Do you want to be Ruby's boyfriend?" Penny asked. RWBY all turned to hear Huynher's response, Yang more keenly then the rest. Huynher blushed faintly.

"I-I'm sure she's nice but I'm not really a romantic person."

"Right, because you're too busy being an emo," said Weiss.

"Princess, you're solely here to look at other fighters from the other kingdoms to get an upper hand on them in the Vytal festival."

"You can't prove that!"

"I can read you, remem- Oh look a foreign fight display!"

"Where? Where?" Weiss immediately turned around to see it but there was just people walking around.

"My point exactly."

"Screw you."

"We were gonna get some food as well,' said Blake. "We could all go."

"I dunno," said Huynher. "After food I was gonna study."

"Aw come on," said Yang. "You're smart. You don't need to study and we kinda owe you for just now."

"Well...ah fuck it. Where we going?"

_Seconds later, cut to A Simple Wok restaurant..._

"A noodle house?"

"These guys have good noodles," said Yang.

"I know. I...I used to work here."

"Wait, really?"

"Shh!" Weiss snapped. "I'm trying to read their lips."

"I go for Japanese and I end up with Chinese," said Huynher. "Go multiculturalism." Everyone went inside.

"Welcome," said the shopkeep. "Table for how many?"

"Six thanks," said Blake.

"Mmhm. Right this way." He led the group to a round table. "A waiter will be with you shortly." He handed them menus before walking back.

"So how've you all been," asked Penny.

"Ah not much," said Yang. "School, training, food. Then more school, more training, more food."

"Just the usual," said Blake.

"Except now, Ruby has a boyfriend."

"Shut up," said Ruby. "We're just friends."

"I just said I'm a bad romantic Yang," said Huynher.

"Oh come on guys. You two are keeping the hood alive," said Yang as she pulled up Ruby's hood.

"Ignore them," said Blake. "Sisterly fight." Ruby pulled down her hood angrily.

"SHH!" Weiss silently shouted. "I'm trying to eavesdrop here!"

"So Huynher, how long have you been friends with team RWBY?" Penny asked.

"Shoulda seen how they met," said Yang. "There they were, fighting a massive Darachnid. Ruby was like 'whacha' with her scythe and then Huynher was like 'pew pew pew' and-"

"Long story short, Me and Ruby incinerated a simulation of a spider," Huynher interrupted.

"Dude, you killed the story vibe."

"You were gonna take too long."

"Well after that, Ruby fell for him."

"We're just friends!" said Ruby. "How many times do I have to say?"

"What about you," Huynher asked Penny. "How'd you end up with these guys?"

"Oh, Weiss bumped into me when she was chasing a monkey Faunus."

"Sun? I thought she was into Neptune."

"I'm right here you know?" said Weiss.

"So you were into Sun?"

"NO!"

"She thought Sun was here for Vytal," said Blake.

"Now it makes sense," said Huynher. "Funny how you defended him."

"Oh please, the hooded couple."

"Boom!" said Yang. "Takes you down with a Yang!" Huynher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" said Huynher. "That was a bad pun."

"Don't be a **sourpuss**." Yang nudged Blake. Ruby and Penny giggled as Weiss and Blake looked at Yang unamused.

"Okay. Please stop."

"Oh come on. Weiss so Schnee-rious? Eh? Eh?"

"Okay that one was good but stop please."

"One more, one more."

"*Sigh* Fine."

"So Penny, are you in remote control?"

"That was bad," said Weiss.

"No it wasn't."

"It sorta was Yang," said Ruby.

"Oh come on, guys."

_"__Wait, control?" _Huynher thought. _"That can't be, not him…could it?"_

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher pulled out his scroll. A new message was there.

"Really?" said Yang who raised an eyebrow. "Tucker?"

"Sorry I gotta go," he said as he got up.

"Again?" said Ruby.

"Look, I don't have time to talk and I'm sorry but this is important. Don't bother paying me back. I'll see ya round." He turned and left the noodle house.

"Why do we even bother inviting him to do things with us if he just leaves us halfway through?" asked Weiss.

"He has been awfully busy," said Blake.

"Yeah but what with?" said Yang.

"His loss I suppose," said Ruby.

"Does your boyfriend always do this?" asked Penny.

"PENNY HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

_Recommended Music: Robot Rock - Daft Punk_

**AN: I know what you're thinking. Yes, Robot Rock because Penny's here. What else was I supposed to do, sing? Lol, you do NOT EVER EVER want to hear me sing. Anyway, bit of a shorty this time but next is pure action (with a tint of expos). I dunno what else to say but thanks so far for the feedback and views. I honestly thought I might get hated for Huynher being too OP with mimic but you guys seem to both like and hate him for reasonable reasons (reasonable reasons? couldn't I have thought of something a little more reasonable?). Point is thanks and I hope I continue to impress you world!**


	19. Quid Pro Quo

Huynher walked around the trees of the kingdom. His eyes darted around in the cool night for his 'associate'.

"Where the fuck are you?"

_BANG!_

Huynher rolled ahead to avoid a shotgun slug and drew his blades. He looked around.

"Well look who showed up?" said Reece from within a tree. He hopped down to join Huynher. "Thought you said you were done?"

"Something convinced me otherwise. Where the hell are we going?"

"This way." The duo started walking.

"Care to tell me why we're outside the city walls?"

"The fang wants to expand ops as a…getaway from the city if you will. They want an old factory we hit back in-"

"So I'm here because you and your people can't move a few boxes?"

"If you'd let me finish, you're here as pest control. We sent a scouting team the day after the last mission and haven't heard from them since. We believe a Grimm infestation."

"Then just execute an assault."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I fail to see why I'm here if you could get the same teams to pull a job of this scale."

"That's where the problem lies." The duo reached their destination; the top of a hill overlooking an abandoned factory. Two White Fang members sat waiting and observing the area. "These two plus us **equal** the assault team."

"Wonderful." Huynher facepalmed. Reece turned to the duo.

"Any movement or response?" One of them shook their head. "Dammit. Alright arm up and radio command we're moving in." The two followed orders as Huynher readied the Ladies of Light and morphed his glasses. Reece pulled out Pure Havoc and armed the shotgun.

"How much do you know about the devices?"

"Not too much. They're worthless now ever since they failed."

"What?"

"The devices were made to control Atlas' droid army of AK-130s but production was stopped when they upgraded to 200s."

"Is that right? Why do you still need this?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Curiosity."

"I'm collecting them and re-engineering them to serve better purposes."

"What are they?"

"I'm sorry but I thought we were going to complete a mission." Reece put his bandana over his mouth and nose and stepped forward but the hooded boy blocked him off.

"Not so fast. If I do these missions, I gotta get something out of it."

"What happened to 'freedom and justice is its own reward'?"

"You don't gight for either of those things. If I help you, I want all information on these things. Everything ever recorded."

"Are you trying to strike a deal with me?"

"That's my price if you want my help." Reece thought about his offer.

"If we succeed this mission, we'll talk." Reece slid down the hillside to the factory. The others followed after him. Howling of wolves could be heard as they got the entrance. "Always with the gates." Reece swung his axe at the gate and reduced it to a pile of feathers. "After you," he said gesturing his hands. The others moved in.

"Helloooooooooo?" said one of the members.

"Anyone out here," said the other. Huynher didn't like this.

"It's too quiet," he said to Reece behind him.

"No shit again Sherlock," said Reece. The area remained quiet as they approached the main door to the factory. "You two, stay out here and keep watch. We'll radio when we have clearance." The two nodded. Reece and Huynher entered the factory.

"Need to hit the lights or something."

"Don't your glasses have night vision?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to see in colours other than green."

"Quit'cha bitchin' and follow me." Reece led on through the dark factory. "I remember this slightly bigger."

"No way, it was always like this."

"I swear it was bigger."

"It wasn't. Found a light switch." Huynher deactivated his night vision and pulled the switch. The massive factory lights flickered as they illuminated the room. Growls of Grimm creatures could be heard.

"We're not alone anymore genius."A few Beowolves had burst through the opposite door. The duo fired at the newfound enemy and brought them down. "Not even a challenge." Reece reloaded Pure Havoc. More Beowolves and Boarbatusks burst through the doors behind them. The two white fang members lay dead behind them.

"So much for an assault team."

"Imbeciles." The Beowolves roared before rushing at the duo.

"Pitfall." The boys pierced their weapons in the ground and colours of green and gold emanated from the blades. The lights extended past the Grimm then boxed them in. Finally, the ground underneath them disintegrated away creating a large 3m pit. The wolves fell into the pit. Reece threw an ice dust crystal into the pit and Huynher shot it, freezing the wolves in the hole and filing the pit. The Boarbatusks behind the wall prepared their spindash attacks then launched themselves at the fighters. Huynher switched Solaris to twin sword and waited. As soon as the first two got in range, he swung his sword underneath the two and lifted them up into the air. He then detached Solaris and stabbed the guts of the Grimm creatures. He then speared the blades in a cross into the ground to stop two more. The boar Grimm hit the swords and recoiled into the air. Huynher leaped up and slashed them with Celestia and Chiara. The last two came at him. Huynher crouched low and then, when the time was right, got his blades underneath the boars and stabbed them upwards, flipping them onto their backs. He panted a while before sheathing his blades and retrieving his sword, reverting it back to assault rifle. "You good?" he asked Reece. He looked over to see his partner kicking the last Boarbatusk onto its back then put his foot onto its stomach. He cocked Pure Havoc and lowered the shotgun to the Grimm's face.

"Burn in the hell I send you to!" he shouted before blasting the monster. The spray almost completely blew the Boarbatusk's face off.

"Really?" Reece turned and brushed by Huynher, reloading as he did.

"Let's move." The duo went up the catwalk and moved onto the hallway connecting the two. About halfway through the tunnel, Huynher sighed.

"So how have you been since we haven't small talked?"

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Not very descriptive."

"I've been shook around with my values since last year and the whole 'Torchwick conspiracy'. I've questioned what we've done and whether it's right. Making matters worse, you tell me about Halys and now I have to work with you."

"You're the one asking for my help."

"You know, you never said how she died."

"Maybe if you were there at the funeral, you would've heard."

"Don't fucking start. I paid my respects to her."

"Yet you couldn't make it to a simple function to remember her." Reece stopped and turned.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I was caught up with other things? That my duties to the fang were dire and that I'm close to-"

"What the fuck is more important than the death of your own teammate!?" Reece dropped his axe and pinned Huynher to the wall by the throat.

"You listen here you little fuck! You're not the only one who lost a lot! My family is gone too and my girlfriend is somewhere in Mistral! Just like you, I've been treated like a punching bag but unlike you, I'm deciding to fight back! Sure, I should've shown up, but I haven't even said 'hi' to Maggie in so long either! So stop acting like you're the only one with problems on this chaotic-fucking-planet!"

"You haven't even tried talking to her!" Both fighters drew their right blades and raised it at each other's neck. "Go on. I got nothing to lose." The duo eyed each other off, waiting to see whether the other would commit. Huynher noticed a figure behind Reece. He pushed his 'friend' away out of danger and stabbed the Beowolf creeping up on him. About 5 more appeared to his right from a hole in the top of the hallway. Huynher rushed them and took them with quick strikes to the chests of each beast. One more ambushed him from above and tackled him to the ground. Huynher struggled to keep the Grimm away from him. The Beowolf's mouth was mere inches away from his face.

_BANG!_

Reece picked up Pure Havoc and blew the face off the Beowolf.

"That was weak," he said.

"What, just like you were when the same thing happened to you?" replied Huynher as he got up and retrieved Solaris.

"At least I managed to kill mine when it happened. Now come on." The two got the door ahead of them.

"Alright, breach on my mark-"

"You know what, fuck it." Reece kicked down the door then entered the next building. "Surprise motherfuckers!" he shouted as he shot Pure Havoc twice in the air. Huynher shook his head, entered and hit the lights. The Grimm awoke at the flicking lights and roared at their presence.

"Good job moron. You woke up the locals."

"Split up." The two jumped off the catwalk in different directions, landed, drew their weapons and begun slaying them. Slowly but surely, the boys fought their way back to one another and were soon back to back once more.

"Switch!" The duo traded primary weapons and continued fighting through the horde of Grimm. Within seconds, they soon cleared out the room. After a quick scan for any more monsters, they exchanged weapons again.

"Any signs of the scouting team?"

"I don't think that's important right now…" Huynher pointed to the door behind Reece. A thick fog leaked into the room rapidly.

"Son of a bitch."

"What the hell is a Banenyx doing here?"

"Fuck if I know." The fog extended past boys and surrounded them.

"Huynher..." said the voice he dreaded.

"Just appear already," Huynher whispered. The fog around him suddenly faded, revealing the streets of Vale. "Oh no." The brown haired girl appeared, eyes closed. "Hayls..." The girl opened her fire red eyes and drew her weapon, a pair of chakrams. "Goddamn it." The girl charged at Huynher. Her chakrams clashed with Solaris. Huynher forced her back but did not attack her. She switched her chakrams to pistols and fired at Huynher. The boy hid behind a mailbox to take cover.

_BANG!_

Huynher slowly peered over to see the girl now on the pavement before Reece, wielding his shotgun.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You forget so easily..." Reece begun. The streets around him rippled before returning to the factory wall. "That it was an illusion." A white bloodstained-cloaked Banenyx lay at his feet.

"You're crazy."

"Nononono. Not crazy buddy-"

"Yeah yeah, 'you're chaos'. I get it."

"Good. Then you shouldn't forget it next time. And don't ever interrupt my catchphrase again."

"You're a fucking tool."

"'Oh thanks for saving me Chaos from that mother banenyx that almost killed me.' Oh no problem Huynher. Don't mention it."

"Are we done?"

"Well, since we found where our scouting party is..." Reece pointed behind him where 5 White fang members lay dead and soulless. "And we've killed any Grimm that pose threat to us..." He shot the Mother Banenyx again before it evaporated. "Yeah, I'd say we`re good."

"You need therapy or something."

"I'm chaotic, not insane. There is a difference." Reece turned on his radio earpiece. "Factory inside's clear. Send in first convoys. Oh, and bring a few guns. And make sure one of them brings a cannon. Bitches love cannons."

"Ahem?" Reece turned to Huynher. "You right there Alucard?"

"Now, would you like a ride back or you walking it?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you said we'd talk about the darts. Now do we have a deal?"

"I can't promise you any-"

"Yes you can and you will if you want my help." Reece paused, thinking.

"Be aware, you may not like or find any use for the information you receive."

"So do we have a deal?"

_Later that night, cut to dorms..._

"Well today was a good day," said Ruby as she and her team made their way back to their dorm. Yang yawned.

"It was a long day if you ask me. Ya know, a Xiao Long day?"

"Even when you're tired, you're still making puns?" asked Blake.

"You cannot stop me!" The girls rounded the corner to their dorm. Huynher rounded from the opposite side of the wall.

"Hey," said Ruby. "Everything okay with you?"

"Hey. Sorry about lunch."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine guys. Seriously, you don't need to worry."

"What's with your calls?" asked Blake.

"They're just very important calls-"

"Hang on." She noticed a drop of blood on his neck. "What the hell happened to your neck?" Huynher felt his neck where a relatively large cut was.

"I err...musta got it from some drunken guy who threw a bottle at me."

"Someone threw a bottle at you?" asked Yang

"Well it hit the wall. A shard musta hit me."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Didn't even notice it."

"Emo," said Weiss.

"Shut up princess."

"You need the doc or something?" Ruby asked.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

"Where have you been?"

"Places okay. Look I've had a long day and-"

"You mean a Xiao Long day!" interrupted Yang.

"Right...I'm sorry but I'm just really tired right now." Huynher went to his door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He entered his room.

"Antisocial much," said Weiss. She entered her own dorm. Yang and Ruby followed, though Blake stayed back for a while, looking at Huynher's dorm.

"Ya coming Blake?" said Ruby.

"Err, right," she said as she entered her room.

_Meanwhile next door..._

Huynher took off his shirt and hoodie then looked in the mirror.

"That fucktard," he said as he examined his cut. The wound was deeper than he thought and a fair amount of blood had dripped down his neck. He washed away the blood and patched himself up. "God I wish I had Jaune's semblance right now." He quickly showered, dressed and got into bed. _"This has to be a lead...this just has to be." _ Within seconds, he fell asleep.

_Recommended Music: You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring_

**AN: Yes I did. I put in a line from Hellsing Abridged 'cause lets face it; b**ches love cannons. If you ain't seen it, do watch it (unless you don't like anime blood). Moving on, since there is a white Beowolf, I thought why not make the scariest thing in Wraithyre have an even stronger form. Will make a page on Banenyxes on the same wiki as well. As for Huynher, he is done but I think you guys should hold off 'til next chapter to know his history. Stay tuned you amazing people!**

**P.S: Spell Alucard backwards. Until my friend told me, I never thought about that.**


	20. Knowing the People You Know

"Alright everyone," said Oobleck as he zipped around his desk. "The holidays are almost upon us and you all have an end of term test soon. So, to ensure that I get everyone here passing my class, are there any questions on anything we've covered?"

_Distinctive cricket noise…_

"Come now children, don't be shy. Remember students, there are no stupid questions." A hand shot up. "Mmm, yes Mr Slate?"

"Hey teach," said Harvey. "When are you gonna offer us some coffee? 'Cause I mean, you always drink it."

"Very funny Mr Slate. I take back what I said about stupid questions and some of your time at lunch today. Anyone else with a related question?" Cardin raised his hand. "Mr Winchester, this is a surprise. What would you like to know?"

"Yeah, why can't we learn about recent stuff like Team CHRM?" Cardin asked. Some of the class whispered to one another.

"Mr Winchester, we've already taught other battle tactics throughout the semester. Team CHRM I'm sure is a good group to study but perhaps for another time."

"Besides," began Weiss. "They were just a bunch of hooligans that did bad things in the long run."

"Thank you Miss Schnee. Any other-"

"They fought for the people, actually," Huynher defied. "They helped where they could."

"Oh really?" Weiss turned to him. "Then why did they turn on the police last year when they had control?"

"The police there were idiots and opened fire at the crowd."

"How would you know?"

"'Cuz I was there when they started shooting."

"They made farce of my father's company."

"Well maybe your dad's company shouldn't have questionable extraction methods."

"How dare you! They were arrogant vigilantes."

"They were freedom fighters!"

"They turned their back on those they claimed they protected!"

"They sought peace for the people!"

"Then where are they now? Where were they when the Grimm infested the city and where were they when Vale was about to be taken over?"

"That's enough about the matter please!" butted in Oobleck. "You both have different views on the group. If you would like to argue about them, please do it **after** class."

"Professor?"

"Doctor, Ms Schnee."

"What are your views on the group?" The whole class looked at the doctor.

"I'd rather not say."

"Can you at least say whether you looked at them positively or not?"

"Everyone has their reasons for their doings Ms Schnee. I'm sure that CHRM had theirs." Oobleck sipped his coffee. "Moving on, any other questions?"

_Later that day, cut to dining hall..._

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." said Nora.

"It was day," Ren corrected.

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"A very uh...interesting tale," said Huynher.

"You'll get used to her," said Jaune.

"I bet."

"'Sup guys?" said Ruby as she and her teammates joined the table. "What doing?"

"Stories," said Pyrrha.

"Lemme guess," said Yang. "Nora's Ursa rug story?"

"You heard it?" asked Huynher.

"Not an original to me."

"You gotta story?" Nora asked Huynher.

"Well I got a few."

"Ooh ooh, do you have any on CHRM?"

"Uh...yeah a few."

"Hmph, what did they do?" said Weiss. "Shoot someone for you?"

"What is your problem with them?"

"They were troublemakers to me and my family. They may say they're the good guys but where are they now?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons for disappearing."

"Probably because they turned-"

"Will you please stop with that one off? They saved me when I was in the deepest hole in my life."

"You met them!?" said Ruby and Yang simultaneously.

"I did. I owe my life to the HRM of the team."

"Ohmygosh!" said Ruby. "I-is the M as good as they say she is? No can H really break the sound barrier?"

"Yes and yes."

"COOL!"

"Is the R as cool and hot as they say?" asked Yang.

"What?" said Huynher.

"The R. Is he hot or is he **hot** and what's he like."

"He's a bit of a psychopath."

"Looks?"

"I'm a guy, please don't ask that."

"And where was the C?" asked Ruby.

"He err...I never got a chance to meet him properly. But I always thought he was a bit of an asshole."

"Still three of four freedom fighters!"

"More like arrogant vigilantes," said Weiss.

"Will you please stop with that?"

"It's the truth! Every single one of them were nothing but lowlifes with too much time on their hands." Huynher slammed his hands down on the table and rose.

"Listen here you little brat. They dedicated their lives to saving the people. I put up with so much shit from everyone around me that I can deal with it but the moment you bring my team into this matter, I'm gonna hit back. Sure we disappeared and sure we supposedly left when the kingdom needed us the most but at least we made a fucking difference for the better of the people unlike you and your daddy's fucking discriminatory and abusive company." Both team JNPR and RWBY's eyes popped open. "Yeah, I said it Princess. I'm an arrogant vigilante lowlife with too much time on my hands. Whatcha gonna do now?" Weiss simply stared blankly at him as Huynher shot her looks of rage.

"Y-you-" started Ruby.

"I've lost my appetite." Huynher walked away from the group threw his hood over his head. The teams exchanged looks amongst each other. Ruby looked up at Weiss who was in trance.

"Weiss?" The heiress stood there paralyzed until she stormed out of the hall.

"What...what the heck just happened?" asked Jaune.

"I think we just met Huynher," said Ren.

"'Sup ladies...and guys," said Sun as he and his team joined the group. "What we miss? And why is Ice Queen in a bad mood."

"Well...do you want the simple version or the interesting version?" Yang asked.

_Later that day, cut to Library..._

"Come on..." said Huynher as he looked through the aisles of books. He searched for a robotics book. Finally, he pulled out a large manual from the shelf titled 'Atlesian Knights Series Manual'. He put the book on a small pedestal and flipped through the pages to the AK-130 chapter. As he read, he pulled out the device and looked for any links between the two machines. "How do you two fucking link to-"

"Hey," said a voice behind him. Huynher quickly hid the device in his sleeve and turned around.

"What do you want Blake?"

"I'm just checking up on you."

"Well I'm fine, thanks." Huynher turned back to his book. "You can go now."

"Whatcha reading?" She walked over to him.

"Robotics book. Now are you gonna cut to the chase or keep small talking?"

"I think it`s brave what you-"

"What? Selling out who I am? Who I was? Weiss isn't wrong you know. I disappear for a year and look how the people see me. A whole kingdom needed me and because I gave up, they almost perished."

"She's not right either. You've done a lot that has helped this city and its people."

"Though apparently not enough."

"Hey, at least you didn't start out as a criminal."

"No. I did worse. I finished like a supposed terrorist."

"You had your reasons."

"My reasons weren't enough!" Huynher slammed his hands on the side of the stand. Blake jumped back slightly. Huynher took deep breaths to calm himself. "I tried so hard to fight for what I believed in and I thought I could make a difference to this chaotic planet. Then apparently we do something wrong and we were told give up. I've left my old life behind and now look at me. I'm the guy in a hood who may be a badass but has no team or friends around him." Huynher wiped away a small tear that had gathered near his eye and sniffled. "I fucked up at keeping a team together...my team together."

"Huynher, I-"

"Face the facts Blake." Huynher took another deep breath. "I fucked up." Huynher resumed reading.

"Hel-looooo!" said Yang as she and Ruby turned down the aisle.

"SHH!" shouted the librarian.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Hel-looooo!"

"'Sup," said Huynher as he continued reading. Blake waved to them.

"Whatchu guy's doin'" asked Ruby.

"I'm reading while Blake attempts converses with me."

"Uh right, conversing."

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked after shaking her head.

"She's uh...not really in the mood to see you. Well not you but-"

"I get it," said Huynher annoyed. "So you're here because?"

"Well, we're just passing by the library and saw you guys so we thought we'd say hi."

"You were passing the library and saw us through the walls near the very back?" Ruby and Yang looked at each other than back to Huynher.

"Uh...yes?" Huynher stopped reading and turned to them.

"You want an autograph don't you?"

"Wha-No!"

"I can read you two."

"Maybe..." Huynher raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

"I haven't done one in quite a while and I'm not exactly popular as I used to be."

"Are you kidding me?" said Yang. "You're a freedom fighter!"

"SHH!" called the librarian.

"You're a freedom fighter!" Yang whispered.

"Was a freedom fighter. My team's disbanded. You know, I thought the blades back in Wraithlyre would've given you a clue." He pulled his left sleeve down to reveal Celestia's gauntlet. His emblem and the letters CHRM were engraved on it.

"Cool..."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Ruby.

"What?" said Huynher. Blake shook her head at Ruby trying to avoid the question.

"Your team? Where are they?"

"One's in Mistral for family reasons. Another is somewhere in Vytal doing I don't know what."

"And the third?" Huynher was silent for a while.

"I wish I knew."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher took out his scroll, read the message then pocketed it.

"Shit." He sighed. "I gotta go." He walked off down the aisle to the exit.

"Where do you go?" Blake asked. "You keep leaving every few days to do something."

"It's very important Blake. That's all you need to know."

"What about the autograph?" asked Ruby.

"Keep me a secret and I'll give you one tomorrow." Huynher left the library.

"So," said Yang as she slumped an arm over Ruby's shoulders with a grin on her face. "Your BF is famous."

"SHUT UP YANG!" said Ruby.

"SHH!" shouted the librarian.

_Recommended Music: Freedom Fighter - AC3 OST_

**AN: BACKSTORY MUCH! {Reader:...Whut?} Betcha never saw them apples coming. {Reader: This is the difference between canon and this FF)**

**{Canon}**

**{Speculation}**

**{Alternate Endings}**

**{Fanfiction}**

**{Bad Fanfiction}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{****What the hell am I reading}**

**{GO KILL YOURSELF AUTHOR}**

**{This}**

**Oh really? Well I...I...Yeah I f**ked up the canon. OR HAVE I? Seriously though, I have thought this out. Huynher and CHRM are supposed to be freedom fighters before Vol. 1 started. Then they...wait...Why should I tell you when the OC pages are done? Search up on Google for Cameron (full name) and it should be a scroll down on the page (yes I checked that). ****Anyway, soz for a shorty chapter but this looked slightly bigger in my head. Hopefully the whole backstory will get you guys enough P&C.**

**P.S: Harvey: Harvey Slate**

**Cameron: Go fuckyourself**

**Yes, I bought Harvey back for a 2 line cameo. TROLLOLOLOLOLOL-no. Not even once myself.**


	21. Up to the Market

Huynher walked the streets of the 'rough' side of Vale. He turned down an alley and looked around the buildings of the night.

"FREEZE HUMAN!" ordered a voice behind him. He turned to see two armed White Fang members walking towards him.

"I'm with your boss now let me through or you'll both end up in trash cans."

"Look kid, we can do this the easy way or the violent way."

"Alright then." Huynher drew his blades and raised them in a defensive stance. "Try me."

"That's enough!" said Reece from behind the members. "Let him through. He's the guy."

"But sir-" started the other member.

"I said let him through. Jesus Christ." The members looked at each other before standing down and letting Huynher pass. Huynher walked up to Reece.

"What's the mission now?"

"Strike raid."

"I told you I'm not stealing anything."

"We're raiding a black market."

"That's supposed to change my mind?"

"Well, if not we could rob the citizens or better yet, you could leave with nothing."

"What've you got for me then?"

"Oh, just the running program. Pain in the ass to get but it's here." He held it out to Huynher. Huynher went to take it but Reece pulled it back towards him. "That is, if the mission is still on." Huynher thought for a second.

"It better be a black market and nothing else."

"Would I lie to you?" Reece laughed but Huynher raised an eyebrow at him. His laughing ended. "It was a rhetorical question."

"Didn't answer."

"Your body answered." There was silence in the air for a second.

"That sounded gay."

"Yeah...it did didn't it."

"We're ready to go sir!" shouted Mitty from the truck.

"Get your ass in and arm up! Alright people let's go, we hit quick and hard and remember, get what's asked first and then loot." Huynher looked at him. "What?"

"Hey, it's this guy!" Mitty said as he saw Huynher.

"'Sup," Huynher replied.

"Hey guys!" Mitty slumped an arm around Huynher. "This right here is my favourite Human."

"Touch me again and I'll slit your throat."

"Listen to this guy. Total joker right?" Huynher drew Celestia.

"I mean it. Also I don't remember being all chummy with you."

"Enough fighting," said Reece. "Get your asses in the truck." Both fighters did so and soon the trucks were mobile. "So, how've you been?"

"Why you asking?"

"'Cause you small talked last time."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Not very descriptive."

"Don't steal my lines."

"I don't see them trademarked."

"I'm kicking ass and looking good while doing it. Happy?"

"Well it's a better answer than last time."

"You know today we talked about CHRM."

"Really? And what did you talk about?"

"The last job."

"Oh yeah? What did they say? No no, lemme guess, lemme guess. We turned on everyone then disappeared from the world when we were needed the most."

"Just one person said that."

"Appreciation much."

"It was a Schnee."

"Well that explains a fair bit. I take it they bitched about us liberating their 'employees' outside the kingdom."

"What do you think?"

"Heh heh. What was your reaction?"

"Again, what do you think?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question."

"I defended us. We helped many people both in and out of the kingdom."

"Yet one mistake and you go down in history as a traitor." There was silence in the air between the two.

"When you're done with this whole White Fang fighting for equality will you..."

"Will I come back?"

"Yeah."

"*Sigh* I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, even if we do find some sort of equality...can we truly find peace?"

"You and I knew it wasn't gonna be easy."

"What if I said that I found a way to achieve it?" Huynher's eyes widened curiously.

"Is this...hypothetical or am I looking at a possible way to be labeled Illuminati?"

"Hypothetical, but-"

"Sir, we're nearing the market," said the driver.

"Park her close and have the others seal the exits. No cargo leaves unless it's with us."

"Yes sir."

"Alright people, arm up. Our main targets are weapons, dust, robotics and anything military. Quick and hard." The truck stopped and everyone got out. They armed up and made their way to the entrance. Huynher put on his hood as Reece pulled up his bandana. Reece then walked up to the door and knocked on it. A peep hole slid open.

"State your business," said the man behind the door with a thick Australian accent.

"Dude what kinda accent is that? That's a cool accent."

"**State your business.**"

"Just grabbing a few things from the store."

"Get lost kid. This isn't the supermarket."

"Oh I'm fully aware of what market it is and I'm just here to uh, repossess some things. Now please open the door before I do. And when I say I do, I mean there won't be a door left."

"Ha! This is a 10 inch vault door. Not even a rocket can smash through this thing." Reece laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This wouldn't happen to be dusted would it?"

"Don't need dust when dust can't even break it."

"I thought so." Reece tapped on the door and a green light emanated from the place he tapped. Soon the green light spread over the door and disintegrated it, leaving a trail of feathers.

"What the-"

"So much for your door."

"FUCK FUCK FU-" The guy ran down the hall only to be shot by Reece's right blade.

"Let's go!" Everyone moved up and followed the hall down to the main market entrance. "Take positions. Mitty, music."

"Oh...uh..." Mitty said checking his pockets.

"Mitty? Where's my intro music?"

"I think I left in on the table.."

"You left my-Ahhh. You worthless piece of shit. You know, this is why I hate you other than being a try hard. Okay, fuck it. Hang on." Reece pulled out his scroll and tossed to Mitty. "Just hit random okay?"

"Really?" Huynher said.

"Just hit random on my mark okay. In 3...2..." Reece kicked open the door entered the market. Many different illegal and military goods lie everywhere. Everyone in the market looked at Reece.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint..._

"Dammit, turn it off, turn it off." Mitty did. Reece sighed. "I didn't work guys. It did not work."

"Mission moron?"

"Oh yeah right. Erm-herm, OKAY EVERYBODY! We are here to repossess everything you own."

"SHIT COPS!" shouted a guy to their right. Everyone began to panic and pulled out guns on the group. Huynher and the White Fang took aim back.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down, we're not cops. Now you can help us by putting everything you own that has anything to do with weapons, dust and robotics or anything that the military have in the trucks located at all exits."

"Uh, I don't know who you are, but this isn't a playground kid. There's no kickball here."

"Firstly, I'm into grifball. That stuff is awesome. Secondly..." Reece revealed Silent Slayer. Like Huynher's, his emblem as well as the letters CHRM were engraved on the gauntlet. "I'm worse than cops buddy."

"SHIT! IT'S CHRM! IT'S- Herk Ble-ag!" Reece shot the man. Everyone panicked and either shot them or ran away. Everyone opened fire. Huynher pulled Reece aside.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed.

"What? Taking it back CHRM style. Unless you mean the people, they're criminals."

"YOU IDIOT!" Reece pushed Huynher off him and stabbed a guy sneaking up on him with Silent Havoc.

"You're welcome."

_"__Sir, we have a runner. He's got a large truck."_ Said a guy over the radio.

"Hunt them down. No-one escapes."

"Tell your men to stand down!" ordered Huynher.

"Look, if you don't want to shoot things, there's a runaway truck. Take Mitty and retrieve it."

"Fuck you. Mitty, let's go!" Huynher and Mitty ran out the door and saw the truck race down the street.

"Shotgun!" said Mitty.

"Dude, you're driving."

"But I can't drive."

"You're kidding."

"Can't you?"

"I'm on L plates."

"That means you can drive!"

"Oh for god's sake." Huynher raised Chiara and shot at the buildings and retracted to get up. He ran after the truck.

"Okay! I'll just...stay here and guard the...exit."

_Recommended Music: Adrenalized - Immediate Music_

Huynher sprinted across the rooftops and caught up with the truck. It sped around the corner as Huynher leaped to the opposite building. Huynher followed it on until it turned off onto a highway. Huynher vaulted onto a car roof and followed it. The passenger in the truck noticed Huynher and began firing his sub machine gun at him. Huynher jumped onto another car to avoid fire. The gunner followed his movements as Huynher leaped from car to car. Soon enough, Huynher jumped onto the back of the truck. The gunner had climbed onto the roof of it and came to face Huynher, armed with a machete. The man went for a slash but Huynher countered it with his blades. Suddenly, the truck swerved right and sent both guys flying. Thinking fast, he plummeted Celestia into the truck's back door. The partner screamed as he smashed the pavement before being hit by a car. Some bones could be heard breaking among the cry of death.

"Eugh..." He climbed up to the rooftop. The driver knew Huynher was on top and swerved more to shake him off. Huynher surfed aboard the truck and slowly made his way to the cabin.

_BANG!_

A shotgun shell shot through the cabin roof. The driver was attempting to shoot Huynher. Making matters worse, they were approaching a tunnel.

"Seriously!" said Huynher. The driver swerved again and shook Huynher off to the right. Huynher fired Chiara's hook at the driver door, retracted and held onto the window. The driver blindly shot at him through the window but Huynher grabbed the gun and tossed it onto the road. The driver opened the door and shook it. Huynher hung on for dear life then grabbed the driver and begun a fist fight with him.

"LET-GO-FUCKING-KID!" he outraged. But Huynher continued beating him. The driver continued to swerve and shake the door, but with every shake, a powerful punch would come. Finally, Huynher knocked the driver out and pulled himself into the truck just before they hit the tunnel. He panted as he took control and drove off the highway.

"I fucking...hate...my life," he said inbetween breaths.

_"__Green Machine to douchebag, where are you?" _said Reece over the radio.

"Got your truck." Huynher paused to catch his breath. "I swear to god this had better be worth it or I'm sticking you to the front of this truck and driving on the highway.

_"__Bring the truck to the following location."_ His scroll buzzed. _"And get me some food on the way."_

"Get your own food fat ass."

_Later that night..._

Huynher drove into an alley where the remaining trucks were.

"FREEZE HUMAN!" ordered a White Fang member in front of the truck.

"IT'S FUCKING ME GODDAMN IT!" Huynher retorted.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"Damn right you're sorry." Huynher got out of the truck. "Where is he?"

"You're late," said Reece as he walked up to him. Mitty followed behind him.

"I'm a learner. What do you expect?"

"I expected you to drive like a sane person."

"Says the idiot who paired me up with another idiot who can't drive." Reece turned back to Mitty.

"You can't drive?"

"Uh...heh, of course I can...ah who am I kidding," Mitty replied. Reece burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Ahahahaha!"

"Ahem," said Huynher.

"Ahaha...ha. Oh right you." Reece threw Huynher a USB stick.

"Thanks." Huynher pocketed the device and walked away.

"What, not gonna hang around for a beer?"

"Underage buddy."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm a little busy tonight. I've gotta think of an excuse for my friends there."

"So you are hooking in with the ladies there?"

"Goodbye asshole."

_Later that night..._

Huynher entered his room and loaded the USB onto his scroll. He accessed the program.

"Okay you sick son of a bitch..." He pulled out the dart and placed it on his forehead. "Let's see whatchu can do." He synced the device with his scroll and tapped activate. He gasped as a rush of pain entered his body and closed his eyes. He held his head as the device did its work. Seconds later, he opened his eyes which had now turned fire red.

_Recommended Music: __I'm a Bitch, I'm a Lover - Meredith Brooks_

**AN: Now for those who did check the character page, I'm sure you noticed that my character has been (wait for it) REJECTED! DUN DUN DUUUUNNN {Reader: ...the admins did a good thing then.} Regardless, character page is up for background info and will update with better art if I can convince a friend of mine to start drawing Anime for me (though she probs won't since she's fairly busy). Anywho, there was another Hellsing Abridged moment because why not and a clear message to kids to wait until their legal age to drink. And then there was the whole red eyes thing to which a small number of you are probably questioning...SEE YA!**

**P.S: The aristocrats...**


	22. A Friend in Need

"Class dismissed everybody and happy holidays!" shouted Professor Peach. Everyone stood and left the class room.

"HOLIDAYS!" shouted Yang and Nora together. Blake and Ren facepalmed to their partners' actions.

"This is gonna be an awesome Christmas!" said Ruby. "We can sing carols and give presents and dress up and-"

"Wait, dress up?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Me and Yang would dress up as elves every year."

"Why does that give me an inappropriate image?"

"I'm not dressing up again," said Blake.

"Why not?"

"Remember Halloween?"

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"Trick or treat!" said the Team.

"Who are you all supposed to be?" asked the man at the door.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood!" said Ruby

"I'm Snow White," said Weiss.

"Goldilocks!" said Yang.

"Belle," said Blake.

"Who?"

"Belle. Beauty and the Beast?"

_Present Chapter..._

"It could've been worse Blake," said Ruby.

"You threw up on my bed and my only good school uniform after eating all that candy," said Weiss.

"It was good candy." Huynher brushed by the group.

"Yo," he said as he walked by.

"Hey. Doin' anything."

"Well I-"

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher moaned and rolled his eyes as he pulled out his scroll. He looked at the text.

"Shit..."

"Let me guess," Weiss said. "Something's come up."

"I'm sorry okay but these calls are important."

"Where the hell do you go?" asked Blake. "For the past few weeks, you've been in and out of the library, the lab, the simulator and you always go somewhere at night. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm just very busy right. A lot of stuff has happened recently."

"Are you being a hero again?" asked Ruby. Weiss huffed at this.

"I really wish I was sometimes."

"You're playing hard to get for Ruby," joked Yang.

"Jesus Christ no. No offense."

"You know you can tell us anything," said Ruby.

"I know, and I'm telling you all I'm fine." Huynher walked off. "I'll see you round."

"Something is not right with him."

"No kidding," said Blake.

"Who cares?" said Weiss. "For someone like him, he doesn't need help."

"Not helping Weiss."

"Oh, I'm sorry. An arrogant cursed vigilante has been in our school the entire semester and we didn't notice 'til last week."

"He's still our friend Weiss," said Yang.

"All in favour of tailing our secretly famous and cool but also mysterious and slightly weird friend to find out what is wrong with him..." Ruby gasped. "Say I."

_Later that day, cut to streets of Vale..._

Huynher walked the streets of the residential district. He rounded a corner and walked to a house up for sale. He entered the building. Team RWBY poked their heads around the corner and saw him.

"Real estate?" said Blake.

"He's panicking over a new house?" said Weiss annoyed.

"Well, someone's already thought about the hooded marriage," said Yang.

"SHUT UP YANG!" said Ruby.

"So do we just wait here or should we see what house he's getting for Ruby?"

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU PARASITES!" Huynher's voice screamed throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

_BANG!_

"LEAVE YOU PRICKS!" A large group of people ran out the door of the house. One last few men turned around as Huynher came out with Solaris in gun form in hand.

"You don't own the property," said the man. "I-I have papers stating-"

"I'm sorry. YOU MUST HAVE ME CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK!" Huynher shot at the mans feet. The real estate agent ran to his car and tried to open the door. Huynher carefully shot the windows of the car. The agent screamed then got in his car and sped off. Huynher lowered his gun. "AND FUCK OFF YOU DOUCHEBAGS!"

"FREEZE!" shouted team RWBY as the drew their weapons just outside the property.

"Oh fuckberries."

"Stand down immediately!" Weiss demanded.

"Or what Princess? Ya gonna shoot me?"

"Try me curse!"

"What the hell was that!?" Ruby asked.

"That was me telling some fucker to get off my property!"

"Well you don't have to...wait what?"

"I don't have time for this." Huynher sheathed his weapon and went inside, locking the door behind him.

"Huynher wait up!" RWBY went up to the door. "Huynher come on."

"Leave me alone."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Blake.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Huynher, we can help you if you just-"

"HOW!?" Huynher opened the door furiously. "How can any of you help me? I'm slowly losing everything I have and I can't do anything about it! So how can a bunch of girls help a fucked up, loser, degenerate cursed soul?" The four girls just stared at him. Huynher took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just going through a whole lot of shit right now."

"Do uh...do you wanna talk about it?" asked Ruby.

"*Sigh* Come on in." The girls did. Huynher led the group to the dining room where an elder woman was. "Thanks again Mrs. Anderson."

"Ah, to hell with them all," she replied. "And how are your friends over there."

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, this is my neighbor Mrs. Anderson. Mrs Anderson, these are my friend from Beacon."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The girls smiled back. "Well, I best be off."

"Did you want some help?"

"Ah, I'm only 80 Cameron. I can still get around."

"That's what worries me."

"You kids are young, have fun. Just make sure you study hard." Mrs Anderson slowly left the house.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I take it you have a lot of questions." Huynher went over to his fridge as the girls sat down. "Any of you's hungry/thirsty?"

"Got any soda?" Yang asked.

"Coke, Dr Piper or People Like Grapes?"

"PLG."

"PLG," said Ruby.

"I'm good," said Blake. Weiss said nothing. Huynher got the drinks for the sisters then sat down.

"Shoot."

"So what's going on?" asked Ruby.

"For a while now, my house has been under the market," said Huynher.

"Can't you parents do something?"

"Remember sushi day?"

"Yeah."

"They were found dead in my house."

"Oh...I'm sorry to-"

"And now because I'm a minor and since the property has no owners, the agents are trying to find documents to claiming it."

"A quick buck," said Blake.

"It's fucking bullshit."

"It's fine."

"What about inheritance?" asked Weiss.

"Apparently, there are no papers saying I own my house."

"That sucks!" said Yang. "So much for being a free-"

"Free kingdom!" Blake said as she covered Yang's mouth with her hand before she could finish. Huynher frowned at Yang.

"Yeah. Free kingdom indeed."

"Wait, is that where you go every night?" asked Ruby.

"Err, no. An old friend of mine is trying to find a few documents. He texts me when he has something."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

"Speak of the devil." Huynher stood. "Take mine to go please."

"Maybe we should come too. You could use some extra help."

"No no. It's fine. I got this."

"Huynher, you don't have to do this alone."

"Guys please. You guys shouldn't have to waste your holidays helping me."

"We can help you."

"Ruby, I asked you to stop trying to help me. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Just promise us that you won't keep us in the dark then."

"I'll try. Lock the door behind you and put the key under the mat." Huynher left the key on the table and left the girls.

"Plus points for baby sis," said Yang.

"I'm not into him Yang!"

_Recommended Music: Greatwood Theme - Fable Anniversary OST_

**AN: Sorry for the very short (and partially unnecessary) chapter. Was busy with some school work over the weekend. Anyway, to bring on more bad for this chapter, after Chap 25, I'm gonna be on a field trip for a few days so you'll be on the edge of your seats for a while. Again, sorry for small chapter but next one is gonna be epic!**

**P.S: Thx for +3000 views in the past month. You guys really do rock!**


	23. Freedom Fighting (Sorta)

"What was the hold up this time?" asked Reece as Huynher approached him.

"Oh just hangin' out, ya know, with **friends**," he replied.

"You? Making friends? You are the curse aren't you?"

"You're just hating on me 'cause I have time to pick up chicks."

"So you are hooking in the ladies at Beacon?"

"Piss off and what are we doing?"

"Is it with that team Roony?"

"It's RWBY. And who the hell gave you that idea?"

"You did."

"I said I met them, not flirted with them."

"That means you are friends with them. So are they hot?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Oh come on. Rate 'em out of ten. Ten being Miss Universe."

"Just tell me what the mission is."

"Seriously?"

"Mission please!"

"Okay, Fine. We're hitting an important convoy. Jeez I'm just trying to have a bro-to-bro conversation."

"Didn't we just steal from a black market last week?"

"Emphasis on important."

"What's inside?"

"Something special."

"Tell me or I walk."

"I don't think I will."

"See ya cockbite." Huynher walked away.

"See ya. Hey Mitty, put these BLUEPRINTS OF THE DEVICE back into the ship please." Huynher stopped. He hesitated before slowly returing. "Oh look who changed their mind."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too buddy. I love you too." Reece turned and showed him the USB.

"Don't you idiots have hard copies?"

"Hey, this is the best you can get from me. Be happy you're getting anything."

"You're such a tool, ya know."

"Shut up and get in the ship." Reece, Huynher and Mitty got in the Bullhead. A small team of three was already in there. Seconds later, the ship lifted off and the team was in the air.

"So now can I know what we're hitting?"

"I already told you, a convoy."

"Gee, thanks for the description."

"Hey, remember last time I talked 'bout that method of peace?"

"You said it was hypothetical."

"It is, but I'd thought you'd still like to hear it."

"Go on then."

"We did a lot as freedom fighters right?"

"This is coming from the guy that was very descriptive with the stories."

"Right?"

"Yeah, we did. So?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any regrets during CHRM?"

"You know I had some. Not every mission had a 'happy ever after'."

"Do you ever think that maybe what we did was wrong?"

"We fought to protect people and we did. How could that be wrong?"

"Not the protection of people. That was a duty but I'm saying...have you ever thought freedom isn't the way to go to achieve peace?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm trying to say-"

"Convoy dead ahead sir," said the pilot.

"I'll tell you later." Reece stood up. "Alright people, just like before. Quick and hard. Stick to the plans everyone and remember you roles. Pilot, pop the hatch." The side of the bullhead opened.

"This seems very complex for a simple convoy," said Huynher.

"I never said it was a simple convoy."

"What the hell am I hitting then? And how planned out does this go."

"We've got a road block near the end of the street and a truck ready to hit the target vehicle. A classic blitz play scenario."

"Blitz plays aren't always effective and they're only ever used in movies and games."

"Well we could've gone the Italian Job on this."

"So we're hitting truck of gold?"

"Pfff, who do you think we are? We're people of change, not professional criminals. Though we should totally do an Italian Job later."

"In position sir!" said the pilot.

"Everyone get ready. On my mark."

"For the last time, what the fuck am I hitting?"

"Hold."

"Oh screw it."

"Hold." Reece watched eagerly as the convoy stopped. "Hold. Also we're hitting a bus."

"A bus?"

"Now!" A tow truck in the distance came out of an alley and smashed into the bus, flipping it over on its side. "Let's move people!" Reece activated his wings and glided down towards the fight. The White Fang members leaped out and engaged the enemies. Huynher jumped to the rooftops and ran across them to the crash site. He then jumped off the rooftops, fired Chiara's hook at the ground and air assassinated a few enemies on his way down. Everyone landed and soon all the enemies were taken out.

"All targets neutralized sir," said Mitty. "But we lost the others."

"Not all," said Reece. "The universe spared you **again**."

"Thank you sir."

"Goddamn it, I fucking hate you Mitty." Huynher inspected the dead bodies.

"Police?" Huynher looked at the bus. Vale police markings were seen on it. "This is a prison bus?!"

"Mitty, get him out."

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I didn't lie; I just didn't say what the convoy was." Huynher went to punch Reece caught his fist.

"THIS IS A PRISON BREAK!"

"Good job putting 2 and 2 together." Mitty blasted open the metal door in the bus. A man stepped forward, keeping his face hidden in the dark.

"You're late..." said the man.

"Oh be happy we came for you asshole." Reece tossed him a Grimm mask and the man put it on his face. "Miss me buddy?" He then noticed Huynher and grabbed him.

"You missed one." He retrieved a knife from his pocket and raised it to kill him. Huynher drew Celestia and raised it at him.

"I wouldn't," Huynher said.

"Perry, stop molesting him," said Reece.

"Perry? What kinda name's Perry."

"This is your human friend?" questioned Perry.

"Sir, we gotta move!" said Mitty. "Cops are onto us!"

"Everyone, get your asses in the bullhead," said Reece. Perry released Huynher and walked away from him. "And before you bitch at me, might I suggest we get out of here before you start a fist fight?"

"This had better be worth it you prick!" said Huynher. The ship landed and the group ran to it.

**_KABOOM!_**

Everyone was blown backwards when the Bullhead exploded.

"DA FUCK WAS THAT?" shouted Reece. Police sirens wailed in the distance.

"There goes our escape," said Mitty.

"Shut up Mitty. Everyone in the van." Everyone got into the rear escort car, Reece behind the wheel.

"I swear to god, if we're caught, I'm saying I was stopping you," said Huynher.

"We won't get caught because I'll kill everyone if we do. "

"Cops on our tail!" alerted Mitty.

"Hang on bitches." Reece slammed his foot on the gas and raced off. The van swerved around the corner and sped down the street. Police followed them. "You fixed your rocket moron?"

"Yes sir."

"Then fire the goddamn thing!"

"On it!" Mitty pulled out his rocket launcher and stood infront of the door. "HIYA-OH FUCK!" He tried to kick the door open but smashed his leg instead. Reece laughed at him.

"Oh I wish I recorded that."

"Shut up and focus on driving," snapped Huynher.

"Ugh, yes mom!" Mitty opened the door.

"Alright cockbites, EAT THIS!" Mitty aimed his weapon at the front car and pulled the trigger.

_Click..._

"Uh...EAT THIS!"

_Click..._

"Seriously?" said Huynher. Reece cracked up again.

"Don't worry, I got this. EAT THIS!"

_Click... Click...CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK_

"THIS IS WORST GUN EVER OF ALL TIME!"

"Gimme that," said Perry He snatched the rocket from his arms and forced him to sit. He took aim at the front car.

_Boom! BANG!_

"Oh come on!" said Mitty. Perry reloaded it and fired again. A helicopter flew overhead.

"THIS IS THE VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT, PULL OVER NOW!" ordered the pilot of the chopper over the megaphone. Reece activated the megaphone on the van.

"OVER MY DEAD-"

_Bow Chicka Honk Honk!_

"Oops, sorry hang on." He let go of the wheel and pulled out his phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Huynher who took hold of the wheel.

"Damn." Reece showed Huynher his phone. "Would ya tap that?"

"You're snapchatting NOW?"

"Nice...picture...baby-"

"Take the fucking wheel you idiot."

"Just give me a second! Jeez!"

"We're in the middle of a fucking police chase!"

"Okay fine Jesus!" Reece put his phone in his lap and took hold of the wheel.

"Thank you!" Huynher looked back quickly then back to Reece.

"In the middle...of a police chase..." he texted.

"I said eyes on the goddamn road moron!" snapped Huynher.

"Stop backseat driving!"

"Then watch the friggin' road you psycho!"

"You know what, screw it. Let's take a selfie." Reece enabled camera mode and raised it to get Mitty and Perry onto the shot. "Mitty, Perry, look back for a sec. HEY!" Huynher snatched the phone from his hands and threw it out the window. "THAT WAS SCHNEE DUSTY X5!"

"EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD! AND GET AN iSCROLL!"

"DON'T START THAT FIGHT AGAIN!"

"I don't know if you guys've noticed but we got cops here!" said Mitty and Perry.

"Oh for god's sake! You know what, you take the wheel!" Reece got up and moved to the back. Huynher sat in the drivers seat took the wheel. "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Reece pulled out Pure Havoc and fired away.

"Fuck my life. Hard right, hang on!" Huynher called. He drifted the van right. Some pursuing cars lost control and crashed. Huynher sped onward, weaving through the lanes of traffic. "Incline going up!" Huynher sped on getting slightly airborne before landing with a small thud. A few SUV's were speeding straight at them. "Shit! Going through a parking lot!' The van swerved off the road into a raised parking lot. Huynher drove through the parked cars and through to the other side of the road. Only a few cops were left tailing them.

"You a mad driver for a learner!" complimented Mitty.

"Shut up and shoot Mitty!" said Reece. The van roared down the street. The three faunus continued to shoot the remaining cop cars.

"Small left, I'll lose em down the street," Huynher called. He spun the van down the corner to find a- "Roadblock!"

"This thing's heavy plated, just ram it."

"You can't ram a spike strip!" Huynher hit the brakes. The three in the back slid to the front of the van. "Hang on!" Huynher kicked the van into reverse and accelerated into the oncoming police cars. He dodged the oncoming cars then flicked the handbrake and swivelled around to forward. The police cars tailing them collided with the cars in the roadblock.

"We still got that heli!" said Mitty.

"I'm out," said Perry.

"Gimme the rocket," said Reece. Perry handed him the launcher and Reece dropped an electric and a fire crystal down the tubeee. "Keep her steady!" Huynher did and Reece hurled the launcher at the chopper. He then raised his left hand and shot at the dust crystals in the barrel with Silent Havoc. The launcher exploded and the heli lost control from the electrical surge of the electric dust. Screams could be heard as the chopper crashed and exploded just outside a wrecker.

"That was my gun," Mitty sobbed.

"We're clear," said Reece. "Park her in an alley or something." Huynher drove the car round the corner then into an alleyway. He stopped the car and everyone got out.

"WOO!" said Mitty "FUCK YEAH!"

"That' how we do it boys!" shouted Perry.

"Shut up, both of you. But yes, we did do we-"

_SMACK!_

"OW! You little-"

"YOU LIED TO ME YOU FUCKTARD!"

"It could've been worse."

"Could've been worse? HALF THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT IS DESTROYED AND HAS DEAD COPS EVERY-FUCKING-WHERE! HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS BE WORSE?"

"The **entire** district could've been destroyed." Huynher drew both his blades and raised them at Reece. Reece followed the same. "Take the shot then. Find retribution for all the newly departed. Not that you will."

"Try me."

"Pull the fucking trigger then." Both boys stood at gunpoint to each other. Mitty and Perry watched intently though Mitty was whispering a cowboy standoff tune. After a few seconds, both of them stood down. "Right, now that that's over-"

"Just give me the prints."

"Well technically speaking, we did fight for someone's freedom."

"Yeah, fighting for a criminal's freedom? I don't think that counts."

"It still does." Reece tossed Huynher the USB stick.

"Thanks." Huynher pocketed the stick and walked off.

"Well, see ya next time."

"No. I'm done with you and everything else your stupid organization wants. Do not call me again."

"But you don't have everything."

"What you've given me is enough. Call me again and I will come only to kill you. Mark my words you prick." Huynher shot Chiara to the rooftop and disappeared into the night.

"You'll be back..." Reece grinned. "I know you too well buddy."

_Recommended Music: Spiral - RvB Season 9 Soundtrack_

**AN: Well..wasn't that exciting? A cop chase and good old Perry back. What's that? You thought Adam was the criminal? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-NO! I did play with the idea that maybe he should be here but scrapped it since I'm pretty sure he would've killed Huynher regardless. Also, I'm pretty sure someone like him would be beyond maximum security and not be on the move since...well, he'd destroy everything and everyone human around him, even in prison. Anyways, forgot to say happy Chinese New Year to all the Asians out there and anyone else who celebrates the day. Fun fact though, Chinese New Year lasts about two weeks so I think I'm sorta safe. Enjoy the world, world!**


	24. Resolutions

"...As you can see, the Atlesian Knight Model 130 is now undergoing the programming stage," said the person on the TV documentary. Huynher listened to the doco as he flipped through the pages of another droid book. "The military droid here has advanced technology to..."

"Why does none of this relate to this stupid dart?"

_Knock knock_

"It's open." Blake stepped in. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "What's that book you said I should read again?"

"A Samurai's Code. You finished NoL?"

"Yeah. You know they're making a sequel?"

"Heard about that. They better not screw up though; it's too good a series. So why didn't you go anywhere for X-mas?"

"No-one really to spend it with."

"I thought Sun invited you to Vacuo."

"I thought Ruby and Yang invited you to Patch."

"Well...not really."

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"Hey," said Ruby. "How's the house goin'?"

"Meh. Looks like I'm stuck here for Chrissy."

"Well maybe you could..." A small object dangled between the two.

"Mistletoe!" said Yang cheekily.

"YANG!"

"What? Just a little mistletoe." Yang winked.

"We're just friends!"

"Well in that case." Yang pushed Ruby out the way. "Mistletoe?" Yang closed her eye as she leaned for-

_SLAM!_

"Merry Christmas ladies," Huynher behind the door.

_Present Moment..._

"Speakin' of which, aren't they supposed to be back today?"

"Later today yeah. Unfortunately, we're gonna lose some sanity as well." Both of them laughed a while.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's...about the White Fang."

"Uh, sure."

"You probably have but...have you ever...you ever thought what you did was wrong but you did it for the right reasons?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I thought I did the right thing even though I knew it was wrong but...it's what I believed in."

"Yeah..."

"Why are you asking me this? You're the one that said you're a hero if fight for what you believe in."

"Yeah...I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"You okay?"

"Let's just say I found something that's important to me recently."

"Something about CHRM?"

"Something like that."

"Besides. At least you're not fighting against the people...or ever did. You hear about the prison break a little while back?"

"Uh..."

_Previously, on RWBY..._

"PULL OVER NOW!" A co behind the van shouted.

"Attention all police forces," Reece said over the megaphone. "Testicles. That is all."

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Huynher shouted. His voice went over the megaphone.

"All units, be advised, we have an asshole fun-killer to my right. He is armed with a small dick and shows no signs of stopping. Request-"

"FUCKING DRIVE YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF-"

_Present Chapter..._

"Uh...yeah...some crazy night..."

_Knock knock_

"It's open."

"Hola peoples," said Ruby as she and Yang entered.

"'Sup."

"Whatcha doing?"

"More conversing."

"Hmm, hey Huynher, what's that there?" said Yang as she got closer to him, gesturing to the window. Huynher looked up.

"I don't see anything."

"Look again."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Huynher turned back and Yang was right in his grill.

"Uh...Yang?"

"Hey, is that a Mistletoe?"

"Wait...what?" Yang leaned forward to him. "GUYS HELP PLEASE!" Ruby and Blake grabbed Yang and tried to pull her back.

"Just...one?" Yang struggled to fight her teammates.

"I'm gonna take a walk..." Huynher got up. Yang shook off her teammates and ran at Huynher. "Oh shit!" Huynher jumped out the window and used Chiara to land safely. Yang poked her head through the window.

"But it's tradition!"

"It's not Christmas anymore!"

"It still works until midnight tonight!"

"Then I s'pose I'll see you tomorrow then?" Huynher walked off through the snow. Yang came back inside the dorm.

"Damn, he's good." Yang turned around. Ruby and Blake shot her looks. "What?"

"And you say I'm into him," said Ruby smugly.

"Aw, I knew you'd get jealous!"

"Friendzone only Yang!"

"Keep calling it that. I'll get him ready for ya."

"Hmph."

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep_

The girls looked at their scrolls.

"Sun's throwing a new year's party?"

"You're kidding," said Blake.

"Yes!" said Yang. "This is how you start a year!"

"So I take it you ladies are goin'?" said Sun in the doorway.

"What happened to the trees, monkeyboy?" teased Blake.

"Are you kidding, its freezing out here."

"Wow. This might be the first time you aren't in an unbuttoned shirt." Sun was wearing a yellow knitted sweater.

"Shut up, I hate the cold."

_Later that night, cut to streets of Vale..._

"Are you kidding me?" said Blake as she and her teammates looked up at the venue of Sun's party; a nightclub.

"Sick!" said Yang. "He's really gone all out."

"We know him," said Ruby.

"You're late ladies," said Sun from the doorway. "Glad you could make the awesomeness."

"I thought it was too cold for you to be in a just a shirt," said Blake.

"Heater inside, it is boss. Now are you staying out here in the snow or get in for some partay?" The 5 went inside. The club was packed with students from all over Vale.

"Who the hell did you invite?" said Weiss. "I thought that this was supposed to be a small party."

"This is a small party."

"How is this a small party? We're in a packed nightclub!"

"I know, pretty cool right," said Neptune.

"Hey sweetie."

"Snow angel." The pair kissed quickly. Ruby hacked so they could hear. Yang slumped an arm around her sister.

"Ah don't worry," she said. "You'll understand when you grow up."

"Hey!" said Ruby. "I am grown up!"

"So I take it you don't want chocolate fountain?"

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! WHERE?" Yang pointed to the food table on the side. Ruby raced over to table, got a plate and piled it with strawberries. She started dipping the fruit in fountain. "Oh my god, CHOCOLATE COATED COOKIES!"

"Well that's her sorted." Yang dusted her hands. "So where's her lover?"

"Dunno, Huynher got an invite," said Sun.

"Well if you see him, tell me." Yang put her aviators on. "The big Yang is in the house!" Yang walked onto the dance floor.

"I'll set up the game," said Neptune.

"You're pokering again?" asked Blake crossing her arms. "You can always find time for gambling can't you?"

"You want in this time?" asked Sun. Blake thought.

"Just make sure you can pay up."

"Make sure you can pay up." The remaining 4 went over to the poker table. Huynher just entered the building. Sun noticed and ran over to him. "Dude, the hell you been?"

"Hey sorry I'm late," he replied. "Lost track of time."

"Ah, all good. Hey, I need your opinion on something."

"Huh?"

"So I got Blake a gift and I dunno if I should give it to her or not."

"Go for it. Late presents still count 'til midnight."

"That ain't the problem."

"What do you mean? Wait, what did you get her?"

"Well..." Sun whispered what he bought into Huynher's ear. The younger boy's eyes widened.

"W-why would you ask my opinion on this?"

"You talk to her occasionally. That and I don't think and of her teammates would...ya know."

"Uh, do you mean it as a joke or are you two-"

"Yo Sun!" called Neptune. "In or out?"

"Yo, give us a sec! Hey, talk to you later." Sun ran off to join his teammates.

"Heh, right..." Huynher nervously waved him off before shaking his head. He went over to the food table to get some punch.

"See your hiding behind the punchbowl too," said Jaune. Ruby and Pyrrha were with him.

"Yeah, well I just had a, uh... interesting conversation with Sun."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Uhh..." Huynher looked around for some thing to talk about. He noticed Ruby was eating-"...cookies."

"Uh...cookies?"

"Yeah, cookies."

"What about cookies?" asked Pyrrha.

"Roogies?" said Ruby with a handful of cookies in her mouth. "Whart abow roogies?"

"Like, uh...like how some cookies say they're low fat but aren't," said Huynher.

"I row rye? How han rou have row faa roogies?"

"You know you can swallow right?" Ruby raised a finger and swallowed.

"Sorry. How can you have low fat cookies?"

"I'm a hunter, not a baker."

"Yeah, I 'spose. And a-"

"Please not here."

"Sorry."

"Jaune!" said Neptune. "You in?"

"Ah, why not."

"Jaune," said Pyrrha sternly.

"Please?" Jaune gave puppy dog eyes to her.

"Fine. No extras though, and I'm watching." Jaune and Pyrrha walked over to the table.

"Huynher?" asked Sage.

"Naa, I'm good..." said Huynher. Mistletoe hung above his head.

"Mistletoe?" said Yang from behind him.

"Aw shi-OOMF!" Yang tackled him to the ground and planted her lips on his. Huynher flailed to try and get the crazy blond off him but couldn't. After about 10 seconds, Yang got off him.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She guestered to the poker table. "Yo, hit me with cards!" she walked off. Huynher simply stared at the roof. Ruby laughed as she looked down at him.

"You okay lover boy?" she said.

"Now that that's over," said Huynher beside her.

"What the?" She looked between the boy on the floor and the boy next to her. The Huynher on the floor faded. "How-"

"I'm really happy Blake's here. Don't tell Yang she kissed a clone."

"You are sneaky good."

"I know I am."

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"The best friend song? As if Tucker wasn't enough."

"Sorry. Gimme a sec?" Huynher walked away and answered the call. "Hello? Goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"Prank caller I think."

"Okay so-"

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"Shut up you stupid phone." Huynher quickly ended the call.

"You sure it's a prank caller?"

"Positive."

_Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you._

"I'll deal with it now quickly. Another sec?" Huynher walked away and answered the call. "What?"

"What do you think?" said Reece over the line.

"I'm not going."

"Oh, come on. For old times sake?"

"That was the first run with you. I'm done now."

"Look, this'll be the last mission with the last piece to your puzzle."

"Sounds nice, but I'm not interested."

"We're simply watching an old warehouse in the city."

"Then you don't need my help for a two second look around."

"Just one mission and I promise you won't hear from me. Unless of course you want me to."

"Grragh fine..."

"I'll text you the dets." Huynher hung up and went over to Ruby.

"Hey look, I something's come up again and-"

"You're gonna leave now?" she said.

"I don't want to but I kinda have to. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Just make it back in time for the countdown then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Huynher left the club. _"This better be fucking worth it prick!"_ He thought annoyed.

_Recommended Music: Best Friend Song - RvB Season 8 OST_

**AN: And so he leaves yet again. So, what's he gonna do next? And why did he seriously pick the Best Friend Song as his ringtone? Because we all love the...interesting mutual friendship that they share. That's why. Next chap will have EPICNESS and AWESOMENESS...well at least I hope it will. Seriously though, next chap will be...well, I can't really describe it but...ah, hell. Just wait and see.**

**P.S: Highest amount of views in a day yesterday. :D**


	25. Love Treason, Hate Traitors

"And here he is!" said Reece cheerily."Happy new year buddy."

"I want to get this over and done with asap," said Huynher impatiently. "So stop wasting my time."

"Right right, some party you're missing." Huynher drew his sword alarmingly.

"How'd you know?"

"You saying that just told me."

"You fuck." Huynher sheathed the blade. "Who are we killing aimlessly today?"

"I told you, watch over an old warehouse."

"And steal what's inside? Blow it up? What's the fine print?"

"Why don't you trust me buddy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because last time I trusted you, you told me we were hitting a convoy, **not a fucking prison bus**!"

"Jesus, you need to get a hobby and stop stressing. We're simply checking on equipment and arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"Remember that new cause I'm dedicated too? They're working a deal with the Fang."

"And what am I? The peacekeeper?"

"Only if you choose to be."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Then let's hurry up and go already." Reece activated his wings and glided down through the district. Huynher followed over the rooftops. After travelling a few blocks, the duo reached the warehouse. Both of them walked up to it.

"Talk to me about this new cause. What are they after?"

"Peace."

"We're already in a time of peace though. Wait, you're a councilor?"

"Pfff, you mean the morons running our kingdom? This cause compared to them is **way** more promising. And it's our form of peace. The CHRM dream."

"What, representatives or something?"

"Representatives yes but not what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean? More ignorance equaling greater violence? Why the hell am I not surprised." Reece and Huynher reached the entrance.

"Something's not right here. There should be a team here for entry."

"Maybe they're inside?"

"No, both factions should have at least 4 men out here by orders. The meeting is supposed to be inside filled with only the leaders of both causes and a notable bodyguard."

"So what am I doing now?"

"Wait your ass here and I'll go round back. I'll tell you when we're fine." Reece walked off round the building as Huynher leaned against the warehouse door. He looked at the time reading 11:00. He slumped his arm down and sighed.

"Why the fuck am I even here?" The wind blew gently at him. "This meeting better go qui-" Suddenly the door opened and Huynher fell backwards in the warehouse. He looked up at 8 men with guns aimed at him. All of them were wearing black coats with what looked to be a green bird on the back. "Uh...I found your guys moron," he said over the radio. No response

"Stand down freedom fighter!" called one of men.

"I'm with your guys. Chaos?"

"He's here sir."

"Reece? Tell your pets to stand down." Still nothing. "Reece?"

"I heard you the first time asshole." Reece appeared on the catwalk in front of him with two men near him.

_Recommended Music: Schemer - RvB Season 12 Soundtrack_

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, nothing too special. Just showing you what you're up against?"

"Reece..."

"You know, I'd think you of all people would've realised now how futile our efforts were at finding peace through freedom."

"It's what we fought for."

"Indeed it was. But was it really the way to achieve peace?"

"What are you saying? The people deserve to be free."

"Yet they fall in line so quickly when they are given orders. Like machines, they yearn to be told what to do."

"We don't have the right to control the people. No one does!"

"But maybe someone of understanding should!"

"You're stabbing me in the back aren't you?"

"Again, good job putting 2 and 2 together." Huynher raised Solaris and shot at Reece but he sliced the bullet in two with Pure Havoc.

"Order is not the way of peace you asshole! Order will cause chaos!"

"And in that chaos will peace be found. Huynher our goal was to find peace through any means necessary."

"CONTROL ISN'T AN OPTION!"

"PERHAPS IT IS! Look around you! The people are given their freedom and they abuse others with it! The White Fang started because humanity was given their freedom. Humans abused this right and made the faunus feel worthless. With an order will there be an end to this idiocy. An end to the secret chaos that exists." Reece held out his other hand. "Join me and together we can fufill our dream. All will be equal and fair under our rule. We can lead them, both humans and faunus, to a better tomorrow."

"Who the fuck are you Reece Viridian? Because you're not the guy that helped this city."

"And look how they've repaid us! No respect, no memories, just the word 'traitors' is remembered of us! Why can't you see it? You promised Hayley you would find peace. We can find it and will achieve it together. Don't let her die in vain Cameron..." There was silence in the air between the two. "What's it gonna be buddy?"

"No," Huynher whispered. "No! It's not what she would've wanted. She saw a world that all would be free. That everyone would never have to resort to evil. Order may achieve it...but it's not the way to go."

"Hmm...You stand by what you fight for?"

"It is what we fight for. What I fight for." He lowered Solaris. "Reece don't do this. Control isn't what she would've wanted. Please, whatever cause you've joined get out of it. Come to Beacon with me. We'll fight together and stop this new organisation." Reece began to laugh.

"You don't get it do you? This new cause...is **my** creation." Huynher's eyes widened in horror. "I kinda expected this from you."

"So what now? Ya gonna kill me?" Huynher raised Solaris once more and drew, Celestia to dual weild as a dagger. "Let's go then traitor."

"As much as I'd like to throw down with you, I'm very busy with a tight schedule. And besides, this way it keeps things more fun." Reece snapped his fingers and one of the members next to him shot Huynher's forehead. Huynher stumbled back in pain, feeling what he was shot with; a dart. "Let's see how much you've learn't about these things buddy." The other member pulled out a tablet and activated the dart. Huynher gave a cry of pain as the device activated. He felt like his mind was being electrocuted into submission.

"GRRAGH!" He stood back up in the pain and ripped the device off his face. "You don't think I studied these things?" Huynher crushed the device and dropped it.

"Well bravo you retard. You've made every move I anticipated you to make so far."

"What the hell are these things?"

"Ask Hayley."

"What does..." Huynher stopped and realized what he meant. "What do you know about that night?"

"I'm sorry buddy but I have a tight schedule and really must be going." Reece and his men turned and walked away from him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Huynher shot Solaris at Reece but a massive robot came down to protect him. Huynher analysed the huge bot. Reece turned his head slightly back but continued walking.

"Atlesian Paladin Mark II. You should be honoured; their first test will be killing you." Reece's men opened the door and left the ware house. "The world is changing Huynher." He turned back to look at his 'friend' one last time. "Unfortunately, you won't be part of it."

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU PRICK! I WILL FIND YOU!"

"I have no doubt you'll try." Reece turned back. "Don't disappoint me." He left the building and snapped his fingers. The door closed and a bigger blast door reinforced it. More blast doors sealed off the other exits and window, trapping Huynher with the mech.

_Recommended Music: Boss Battle - RvB Season 8 OST_

"COME ON YOU TIN CAN! WHATCHA GOT?" The Paladin's arms transformed into massive dust cannons. "Ah fuckberries." The Paladin opened fire at the child. Huynher dodged the bombardment and shot back at the mech. His bullets bounced right off the robot. "Well that pointless..." The Paladin launched missiles from its shoulders. Huynher shot at the missiles, destroying most of them but missed two of them. The missiles exploded right in front of him, sending him flying into the walls. The bot switched its cannons for miniguns and took aim.

"Don't worry kid," said the driver. "This'll only hurt ALOT!" The miniguns rotated, gaining speed.

"Oh come on..." Huynher quickly hid behind a pillar before the rain came. The bullets tore through the other side of the pillar. Huynher swapped Solaris to electric rounds and waited. The Paladin's guns eventually ran out of bullets and switched back to cannons to reload. Huynher jumped out of cover as the mech switched weapons and aimed for the joints of the mech. Again, his shots bounced off the mechs armour. The mech countered with its cannons. Huynher sprinted around the warehouse to avoid being hit. A cannon hit right in front of him and forced him backwards. Huynher recovered mid air and shot Chiara at a structural beam. He swung towards the Paladin and switched Solaris to sword form, lunging into attack. The mech's cannons transformed into massive fists and punched Huynher square in the face, sending the boy flying into the steel walls. The driver laughed as the boy fell to the floor.

"Give up kid. I am literally in a walking tank. All you have is a sword and 2 tiny knives." Huynher weakly got up and raised his sword.

"Fuck...off...asshole."

"Look, if you promise to just stand there," The bots fists switched to miniguns again. "I promise to end your life quickly...and PAINFULLY! AHAHAHA!"

"Really?" The miniguns rotated again. "I guess so..." The mech fired once more. Huynher barely managed to get to cover behind another pillar. Huynher switched to gun form and untilized fire rounds. He blindly fired. The shots bounced off once more but one hit the joint of the right arm. The right minigun stuttered somewhat and eventually jammed. Huynher peeked over at the damage.

"Come on you piece of crap!"

"Got it." Huynher switched to water rounds and ran out of cover. The driver refocused and shot the other minigun at him. Huynher shot at the damaged joint then switched to sword form again and lunged at the limb. He slashed at the joint but once again was forced back when the Paladin spun its upper body. Huynher barely recovered but noticed the mech's arm was disabled. The Paladin's left arm transfored again into a laser and took aim at the child. Huynher switched rounds again to electric rounds and shot down the laser barrel. The laser exploded and destroyed half of the left arm.

"GODDAMN IT!" The driver growled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COSTS?" The left arm extended once more into a fist. Huynher switched Solaris to sword form and augmented her with flame dust. More missile came from the Paladin. Huynher ran straight at the machine and lunged at the right arm again, cutting it off completely with another slash. The Paladin stomped and punched at the ground trying to crust the child. The boy weaved underneath the bot, dodging each attempt. "JUST STAND STILL YOU INSECT!" Huynher jumped out from under the mech and stabbed the canopy. Solaris barely missed the driver by about 2 inches. The Paladin once again spun around and shook off the child before kicking him away, smashing him into a pillar without Solaris. "I'M GETTING REAL TIRED OF THIS KID!"

"You and me both pal!" Huynher weakly got up again and drew Celestia and Chiara. He reloaded them with electric and fire rounds.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" The Paladin charged at the boy and readied its fist to smash him. Huynher ran at the mechanical beast and slid underneath it. He shot Chiara at the back of the Paladin and swung up to the back of the bot. The boy stabbed into mech and fired at the back of the cockpit. The mech once more spun around and shook him off. Huynher shot Chiara again to hang on and shot the ice crystal he left underneath the bot. The ice crystal exploded, covering most of the mech in ice while electricity coursed through it. Huynher readied a gold glowing Celestia to finish the fight.

"No. Now it ends douchebag." Huynher rushed at the mech.

"Oh...Son of a bi-"

**_KAPOOOOOW!_**

The mech shattered into parts and smashed through the warehouse door. The driver tumbled to the ground with the parts narrowly missing him. He looked up, seeing Huynher's silohette and backed up until he reached a cargo crate. Huynher picked up Solaris and sheathed her. He walked up to the driver, picked him up by the throat and looked him dead in the eye with rage.

"Oh god, please don't kill me man!" The man panicked. "I gotta life to live, kids to raise!"

"You pathetic piece of crap! COME ON PRICK! YOU TALKED ALL THAT GOOD SHIT A SECOND AGO!"

"Y-you're right man! I-I am a pathetic piece of-

"SHUT UP! You wanna live? Then you better tell me what I wanna hear fucktard."

"A-anything, anything."

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I-I-I dunno, we've got a whole lot of bases all over Vale and outside the kingdoms."

"I want **all** of their locations."

"I-I'm new man, I only know about this warehouse and some old factory outside of Vale." Huynher drew Chiara.

"Don't lie you prick."

"I'm not, I swear! PLEASE GOD DON'T KILL ME!"

"Well when they come for you, you tell that fucktard I'm gonna find him."

"Done man. Done."

"Good." Huynher sheathed Chiara and smashed the driver's head against the crate, knocking him out cold. He looked at the time. "Shit." He looked up at the sky where fireworks lit the night. "I'm so dead." He pulled out his scroll and punched in some numbers. "Hi, can I get a cab?"

_Later that night..._

"Thanks," said Huynher to the captain as he got off the ship. The captain waved off the boy and Huynher rode the elevator to Main Avenue. At the same time he got to the street, an airship was coming in to land. "Crap." Huynher ran into a bush as the students got off the ship. He creeped through the bushes over to the dorms. After watching the door, he took opportunity.

"Shame he missed the fireworks," said Yang as she and her team walked to the door. Huynher ran back into the bushes.

"He said he was gonna make them though," said Ruby.

"Probably found something in his house," assured Blake. "He's probably inside anyway." The girls entered the dorm building.

"Fuck!" Huynher whispered. He quickly ran to his window and shot Chiara up to it. He struggled to pull himself through the window and landed with a thud. "Shit." He slowly picked himself off and went to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he took off his hoodie and shirt to see the damage on him. Several cuts, slashes and bruises lay over chest and back. After a painful grunt, he started to wash off the blood on him.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"You in there?" asked Ruby. Huynher went to his front door.

"Uh yeah," Huynher replied.

"You missed the fireworks. You promised you'd be there."

"Aww, someone did miss their boyfriend," mocked Yang.

"Shut up! You kissed a clone."

"I what?"

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry I missed out," said Huynher. "I uh...I found something useful."

"Papers?" asked Blake.

"Not quite but something equal. FUCK!" Huynher legs gave way and he fell.

"You okay in there?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. I just...stubbed my toe."

"Yeouch."

"Yeah. Talk to you in the mornin'?"

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"To you too." Huynher waited for team RWBY to leave before returning to the bathroom. After showering and using Jaune's semblance to tend most of his wounds, he changed into his pajamas and tapped on his cube. _"I will find you Reece."_ He thought_ "Remember that. I will find you and WILL find the truth."_

_Recommended Music: __Can't Trust Anybody Now – RvB Season 9 OST_

**AN: Well sweet mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz! That chapter was like a majestic fucking eagle! (Heh, get it? 'Cause Reece is an eagle faunus? Wait, you didn't read the OC page? ...FUUUUU-) Anyway, enough AoTA references and back to this. Hope you enjoyed this chap because shit's about to get even more fucked up! And now the bad news...next chap won't be here 'til next monday. {Reader: BOO! I wanna know... I mean hate on this more!} But in the mean time, just keep calm and wait for fanfiction update. Stay cool world!**

**P.S: Round of applause to Drake93 for calling it. {No one claps.} Guys? {Distinctive cricket noise...} God damn it. Auto applause machine!**

_**CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!**_

**P.P.S: Thanks guys for all the support! I will try and keep you all happy!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cut to Vale Maximum Security Prison…_

"Gimme some room wouldya kid?" said an orange haired man as he sat on his bed.

"Fuck off Torchwick," said his cell mate.

"Listen, Mercury, buddy, respect your elders," said Roman. "I'm an older man. I'm gonna die faster. Show a little respect after all I've done for you."

"Right, all you've done."

_Knock knock knock_

"Shut up!" said a girl in the neighboring cell. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Women and their beauty sleep."

"Fuck you Mercury."

"Don't act like you don't love me Emerald."

"If there wasn't a wall between us, I'd kick your ass!" Emerald shouted.

"QUIET!" screamed her cell mate.

"Sorry Cinder." Cinder sighed. Cinder Fall lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I will **destroy** those children!"

"Yeah Cinder," said Roman. "I dunno if you noticed but we're kinda locked up in this hell hole."

"Do not start Roman."

"I'm just saying darling that-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the hell?" An alarm sounded throughout the facility.

"Secure the prisoners!" shouted a guard. "Maximum lockdown!"

"Maximum lockdown?" questioned Mercury.

"Someone's breaking out," said Emerald. Gunfire could be heard from outside.

"And they're dying."

"Well, about time we begin our escape plan," said Roman. He got off the bed and pulled out a small shiv and spoon.

"You plan to dig?"

"I'm better than that you idiot."

"You're an inspiration to every jailbird with a poster over a hole in the wall."

"Do you want to get out of here or-"

**_KABOOM!_**

"Oh, what the fuck is it now!?" A massive hole was smashed through the wall between both cells and the outside of the prison.

"Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sunstrai, Cinder Fall," said a voice through the dust. Bright lights shone through debris, revealing a silhouette of a man.

"This is your escape plan?" asked Mercury.

"Now to get to the real business."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Cinder.

"You need not worry about that now."

"Well thanks for the bust out buddy but we can take it from here," said Roman. He stepped forward but the man raised his axe to his neck.

"That's no way to arrange business. Especially after I just gave you a window." Roman looked at the figure before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm here to arrange a very important offer. And you will accept one way or another."

"Enlighten me."

"Three reasons. Firstly, you all don't look well here in prison gold."

"Actually, it's orange," said Mercury jokingly. "You blind?"

"Shoot him first." 2 men with guns appeared next to the silhouette in White Fang uniforms.

"The White Fa-" His sentence was cut when one of them shot a dart at his forehead. "FUCK!" He shouted as he was knocked back.

"Shoot the green haired one too." The other member shot at Emerald.

"SHIT!" she screamed. Cinder eyes began to glow as flames emerged from her fist. The man's axe traveled from Roman's neck to hers.

"I wouldn't darling. You're on the receiving end of the blade. Secondly, I can make you."

"You don't scare me," she said as her eyes burned.

"I don't need to scare you sweetheart." He snapped his fingers with his opposite hand and the gunmen reached into their pockets to retrieve small tablets.

"Uhhh…" said Mercury as he got up. Emerald got up as well.

"What happened?" asked Emerald. The gunmen tapped on their tablets and both Mercury and Emerald stood up straight. Their eyes turned fire red. They bowed to the shady figure.

"What the fuck?" said Roman as he turned back to see Mercury.

"Like I said," said the man. "I can make you." Roman turned back to him. Cinder gave a curious look.

"What's the third reason?" she asked. The figure smiled.

"Revenge…on Team RWBY." Cinder and Roman looked at one another before turning back to the figure.

"Who are you?" The man sheathed his axe and stepped forward, revealing his face.

"Viridian," said Reece. "Reece Viridian."

_Recommended Music: Escape in Style – AC3 OST  
><em>

**BUM BUM BUUUMMMM**

**...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	26. New Years, Old Friends

Birds flew around outside the dorms of Beacon Academy, singing and chirping peacefully. The sun shone down on the dorms and through the windows of the many students' dorms. Yes, team RWBY awoke to a peaceful morning.

"Morning everyone," said Ruby, getting out of her bunk bed. She stretched her arms out.

"Good morning," said Weiss.

"Morning," said Blake.

"'Sup," said Yang lazily.

"You just killed it," said Weiss.

"Every morning doesn't have to be the same Ice Queen."

"Come on, let's go," said Ruby. The girls got changed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. As they reached the hall, Ruby suddenly felt uneasy as she walked along. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah Rubes?" asked Yang.

"Does, something…feel wrong to you?"

"Is it liking Huynher?"

"NO! Shut up Yang!" Yang giggled but shorter than normal.

"How do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"I mean like…I dunno. Just a feeling of…danger I guess."

"Me too."

"Same here," said Blake.

"Ditto," said Yang. They entered the dining hall and walked over to JNPR and SSSN.

"Hey guys," said Ruby. JNPR and SSSN looked at them shocked.

"You guys seen the news?" asked Jaune.

"What's up?"

"This," said Sun as he passed them a newspaper.

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY shouted in unison. The paper was titled 'Prison Breakout'.

"Last night, the Vale Maximum Security Prison was attacked in what is believed to be a prison escape," Blake read. "Two cells were broken into and four prisoners have been unaccounted for including criminal masterminds Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall."

"How on Remnant did this happen?" exclaimed Weiss.

"The breakout has been assumed an outside job, though police do not have a full idea on how or why these people were freed."

"Think it was the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"They'd never work with them again. Not after last year."

"Could it be that Neo?"

"I don't think so," said Yang. "She's a merc remember? She gets paid to do things and they wouldn't have any money."

"Then who the hell busted them out?" asked Weiss.

"What's the commotion?" Huynher said as he approached the group.

"It's the news," said Ruby. Blake passed him the paper.

"The hell?" Huynher skim read through the article and looked at the picture.

"Guys look!" said Jaune. He pointed to the big TV.

"-Live on the scene is Lisa Lavender," said the reporter. "Lisa."

"Police and military forces are still investigating last night's escape with careful detail. Here with me now is Chief Warden of the prison, Miller Jones. Chief, what is speculation of this outbreak so far?"

"Well as far as we can tell, this incident was an outside job however we have no leads as no contact between the escapees and the outside world have been made or documented. Also it's pronounced Jo-en-es."

"And do we have any information on the group from the picture released?"

"We don't have any leads in regards to the suspect. However, due to the events of last year, we are under suspicion of White Fang's involvement in this. Hang on, a sec." The chief looked back at the investigators. "Who the hell gave the pic to the press?"

"Thank you Chief Jones. Ba-"

"It's Jo-on-es!"

"Back to you Cyril."

"Thank you Lisa. If anyone has information, please contact…uh…Oh, this just in. The Council of Vale is about to make an announcement." The television blurred then cut to the town hall.

"Citizens of Vale," said the councilman. "We are aware of this recent outbreak and are working to find and apprehend these escapees. Most of you are concerned with the ever closer Vytal festival. In regards to the event we regret to inform you all that the festival will be cancelled until these criminals are caught."

"**WHAT!?**" exclaimed about everyone in the dining hall.

"For your safety, we ask that you comply with local authorities to catch these fugitives. We assure you all that with patience and cooperation, Vale will have the Vytal festival and all will be safe. Through the strength of our kingdom and those visiting, we will triumph. Thank you for your support." The holographic screen went dark.

"This is bad," said Weiss.

"No kidding," said Ruby

"Hey, where'd Huynher go?" asked Yang. Everyone turned back to see Huynher gone.

"Would team RWBY please report to the Headmaster's office," said Goodwitch over the PA.

"Ozpin wants to see us?"

"This can't be good," said Blake.

"Let's go team!" said Ruby and the team left the dining hall.

_Later that day, cut to Ozpin's office..._

"This is not good," said Goodwitch. She looked outside the window next to Ozpin.

"No," replied Ozpin. "This is nowhere near good."

"You know he'll will be coming."

"I know. This event most likely has the whole world under panic." Ozpin sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee Glynda?" Goodwitch frowned at him. "I take that as a no."

"So what will you have team RWBY do?"

"You'll see." The elevator door buzzed. "Come in." Team RWBY entered the office.

"Professors," they all said.

"Ladies." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Please take a seat." Team RWBY sat. "Coffee ladies?" The girls shook their heads. Ozpin put down the pot. "Now as I'm sure you're all aware, your quote 'friends' that are supposed to be behind bars appear to have left early."

"Yes sir."

"And I'm sure that you girls all want to save the world again, correct?"

"It's a duty sir," said Weiss.

"No one knows them like we do Professor," said Ruby.

"I'm aware of that," replied Ozpin. "Which is why..." Team RWBY were on the edge of their seats. "I'm letting you hunt them."

"WHAT!"

"Professor you can't do this!" said Yang.

"People's lives are at stake!" argued Blake.

"They will take over Vale!" said Weiss.

"Please Professor if you just…wait what?" said Ruby.

"Yes, I'm letting you find Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall." The girls looked at each other before looking back to Ozpin. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." said Yang.

"You thought I would say no?" Ozpin smiled.

"Well, yeah," said Ruby.

"Girls, you all have had experience with these people and I have no doubt they will try to take Vale again, and one of their main targets will be you. I also don't believe that even if I said no to you, you would fight back with reasons or simply work in the dark as you have before." The girls nervously chuckled. "But that is not why I entrust you with this mission. I allow you to hunt these people because your team is strongly bonded and against all odds, has overcome the many challenges you have faced. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang...each of you have your reasons for fighting. You all have your differences and similarities and you all believe in each other. I trust you with this mission because no matter what, you won't give up. I trust you with this mission because when you are pushed, you will adapt and fight back. I trust you with this mission; team RWBY, because I know that you will find a way to succeed." The girls smiled at one another.

"We won't let you down sir."

"Be warned ladies, whoever is working with Roman and Cinder may be more than just an associate. They may be smarter than the two combined and same may be said for their strength. You have overcome many obstacles to get you where you are through your teamwork and persistence. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care, especially in this time of panic. Furthermore, this conspiracy may tread farther than Vale itself. Your trust, faith and strength in one another will be vital to your success. I bid you all good luck."

"Thank you sir." The girls stood and went to the elevator.

"Also ladies..." Team RWBY turned back. "You wouldn't have happened to see Mr Huynh anywhere would you?"

"Uh...he was there at breakfast," said Ruby. "But then he disappeared."

"I see. If you see him, please tell him that I'd like a word with him."

"Sure thing." Team RWBY left the office.

"You're letting them go?" asked Goodwitch.

"They would've gone even if I had forbidden them to."

"What of Mr Huynh?"

"I'm sure you've noticed a pattern in his movements lately."

"You think he's involved with them in some way?"

"Involved is a light way of saying it."

"Do you believe he's behind this?"

"No, not that. But I believe there is more than what he claims about his activity last semester."

"What does his past have to do with this?"

"If I'm correct..." Ozpin stood and looked outside the window behind him. A large Atlesian ship was docking outside the school. He sighed. "...Everything."

_Cut to Main Avenue, Beacon..._

"So what's the plan sis?" Yang asked.

"We'll do it just like last year. Kick ass and take names."

"We got trouble," said Blake. A man in a white suit along woth two soldiers marched towards the ladies.

"General Ironwood?"

"Looks like someones a bit on edge," said Weiss, noticing the bags under his eyes. The general brushed by the girls, muttering something under his breath.

"How bad do you think this might go?"

"Well, considering the fact that Ironwood came here straight away, not very well."

"Well we better get to work." Ruby raised her fist triumphantly. "Let's go team RWBY!"

The siren went off.

"Great," said Blake.

"Let's go team RWBY, after school!" Ruby marched ahead of her teammates who facepalmed at their younger leader.

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Oh Ruby..." said Yang. The girls made their way to class.

_Somewhere in Vale…_

A girl sat around in her house, bored out of her mind.

_"__Hmm. What to do…"_ she thought.

_Knock knock_

_"__Now who might that be?"_ She went to open the door. She smiled when she saw the man behind it.

"Miss me Neo?" Neo raised an eyebrow at Torchwick as if to say…

_"Really?"_

"Aw don't be like that," Roman said. "Half a year and no love, Jesus."

_"Cut the small talk Roman,"_ Neo said by smiling.

"Right, well as you know, I'm possibly the most wanted man right now?"

_"No shit. So how'd you get out?"_

"Funny you should ask because the guy who got me out has a, uh…business venture for you."

_"Is that right?"_

"Well, he's here to talk with you now." Reece stepped forward. Neo blinked her eyes, causing them to exchange colours. Her mouth dropped as she saw Reece and she drew the sword from her umbrella, putting it to the boys neck.

_"What is _he_ doing here?"_

"This is your business partner Torchwick?" said Reece, smugly.

"You two know each other?" he said.

"Oh we go way back, huh Neo?"

_"Yeah, like the time I kicked your ass,"_ Neo frowned.

"You know, I still think you're hot despite your size and that occasion."

_"Really? What happened to your girlfriend?"_

"What she don't know won't hurt her."

_"Sounds interesting, but I don't think you`re here just to ask me out are you?"_

"No. But since it's you, it could be sub-mission."

_"Why are you here?"_

"If you could put the blade down sweetheart, that be wonderful." Neo's eyes stared into Reece's. The shorter woman's eyes changed once more before she released the faunus boy.

_"What do you want and why would you bust out this fuck?"_

"Because I plan for change. And I need a team who know what they're doing."

_"Why not your CHRM team?"_

"Because one is Mistral, one is dead and one doesn't agree with this…change."

_"And what 'change' might that be?"_

"Peace. Through order." Neo smirked slightly.

_"What happened to freedom?"_

"I realize order is more effective than freedom."

_"And the government we have now?"_

"Weak. Morons such as yourself impacted it severely."

_"You think you can do a better job?"_

"I do. And you will help me."

_"Or what?"_

"I will force you to but I don't think either of us want that." Reece cupped Neo's face. "Especially since you never gave me a chance at a first date."

_"You don't scare me."_

"I don't need to sweetheart." His hand left her face and he walked over to the door. "Now we can do you can come willingly or I can use the device on your neck." Neo felt her neck for a small circular dart.

_"What is this thing?"_

"I don't think you want to find out." Reece pulled out his scroll. "Now are you coming or not? And please don't say no. I love those eyes far too much to harm them."

_"..."_

_Recommended Music: Chandeliers and Carnage - AC Unity OST_

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD! (Well, I got a bit sun-burnt but nonetheless not dead!). Jesus, have I missed updating this. Anyway, evil rises (Dun Dun DUUUUNNN!) and chaos brews (MWAHAHAHA)! What will happen next!? {Reader: just stop...}. As for Neo being a merc, me and my friend theorized this and I decided to throw it in, although should it not be true, I will alter the this (trying to stay as canon as possible here). STAY TUNED MY LOVING PEOPLES! AHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S: I had WAY too much caffeine today...**


	27. Hunting Season

_Blah blah blah blah. Blah blablah blablah blah blablah blah!_

Ruby and her teammates eagerly watched the time as Professor Port babbled on about another 'legendary' feat.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The school bell rang.

"And then I-oh. Timed that one wrong. Ahem, well the stunning conclusion will have to wait until tomorrow. Study hard and welcome to the new year!" The students slowly got up and left. Team RWBY were the first to leave.

_Later that day, cut to RWBY Dorm..._

"Thank god that class is over," said Yang, reloading her gauntlets and putting on her purple necklace of her Hunter outfit.

"It felt like years in there," said Blake, tightening her arm wraps of her Intruder outfit. Weiss and Ruby were finishing up tying their boots at the same time with their alternate outfits.

"Well team, it's that time again!" said Ruby. "Let the investigation begin!"

"Again, we take the fate of the city so seriously," said Weiss sarcastically.

"Hey, we have a plan. That worked last time."

"Yeah Weiss," said Yang. "Weiss so Schn-"

"Oh don't start that again," the heiress snapped.

"Okay people, remember the plan?" said Ruby.

"You and I will-"

"HEY!" said a voice from the window. "What about me?"

"What about you Sun?" said Blake. The monkey Faunus swung from the tree outside into the room.

"You guys are going after Torchwick again and I want in."

"Of course you do."

"Don't act like you don't love me." Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or me," said Neptune in the doorway.

"What about Sage and Scarlet?" asked Weiss, cuddling up to her BF.

"Ah, their a little hungover from last night."

"They had alcohol?" questioned Yang.

"It seemed someone spiked their food..." Neptune looked at Sun who laughed.

"Well then, welcome to the team," said Ruby. "You guys still have your junior badges?"

"Course we do!" said Sun. He and Neptune pulled out the badges and flashed them about. "We're official."

"Right. Well maybe you can check with the police for any reports they have on the breakout."

"Done."

"As for us, Yang and Blake will visit Junior's while Weiss and I head for the CCT to check on any reports from the Schnee Dust Company."

"Wait, what does your dad's company have to do with this?" asked Neptune.

"The prison is run and operated in partnership with the family company. Hopefully I can pull a few strings and get what I can."

"Alrighty then," said Ruby. "Team RWBY plus S & N, lets go save the world!"

_Cut to Headmaster's office..._

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Ironwood as he slammed his fist on Ozpin's desk. "How could we let this happen?"

"We don't know James!" argued Goodwitch. "This was as unexpected to us as it was to you."

"That prison had state-of-the-art defences and high ranking officers patrolling it! That is why we put those 4 in there!"

"We are very much aware of that."

"Of course we are. I mean look at how well we handled them last time!"

"James!"

"Glynda please!" said Ozpin calmly in his chair. He spun around to face the two. "James, we are aware of the situation at hand."

"Situation at-There are four criminal masterminds out of the slammer and on the streets again! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER?"

"JAMES!" snapped Glynda.

"GLYNDA!" said Ozpin again. "Both the Vale armies, police forces and hunters are in cooperation to find them."

"Fantastic!" said Ironwood sarcastically. "Because all of them found them last time. They have no leads as to who did this or what the fuck happened."

"It has only been a few hours General. They cannot have gotten far, let alone prepare for another world takeover."

"Your council has cancelled the Vytal Festival because of this, and that was a few hours ago. Half of Vale is in panic! Does this mean nothing to you?"

"It means a lot to me, thank you."

"And look at how much you've done."

"There is nothing more we can do General. We may find them and we may not. In that time we have, we can prepare."

"Then let us help Oz! This threat goes beyond the kingdom, perhaps even bigger now that theu're out!"

"James, we must stay calm in this time of panic. If you're suggesting bringing in more troops from Atlas, then we may instill more worry than safety."

"Then what would you do? Wait for them to attack-"

"It is not!" Ozpin stood from his chair. "We have nothing to track and no idea what they plan to do now. All of us are on edge with this and we are doing what we can. Between last year and now, fear of world war plagues us. James...if either of us or them make the wrong move, it could be the beginning of the end for everything."

"You've sent the children haven't you?" Ozpin did not respond. "Aha, you think your students can pull a second stunt? They are young girls Oz!"

"I believe in them General. I suggest you do the same."

"They got lucky last year. I do believe in them but also believe that they too will fall. Just look at your famous freedom fighters and where they are now."

"Perhaps in this new time of need, they will rise again General."

"Hmph." Ironwood turned away and headed for the elevator. "Ask yourself again Oz. Do you think your students can win a war?" Ironwood left in the elevator, leaving the two professors to themselves.

"Well?" said Glynda.

"I hope they never have to," Ozpin sighed.

_Later that day, cut to Vale Police Department..._

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist while she was on her computer. Sun and Neptune walked up the the desk and pulled out their badges.

"Junior detectives here," said Sun, flashing his badge. "We'd like to see some police reports on the-."

"Do you have an accompanying officer with you?"

"Uh..."

"Unless you 'junior detectives' have an accompanying officer with you, then I can't give you access to any files."

"But...but we have badges," said Neptune.

"Look kid, either find the cop who gave you those badges and ask him to hold your hand or piss off." The receptionist turned back to her computer and continued playing Cookie Crush Saga. Sun and Neptune walked away.

"Well now whadda we do?"

"How well can you break out of prison?"

"Very funny asshole." An officer walked past them and went to the desk.

"Another dead end I take it?" asked the receptionist,

"Ah, none of it makes sense," said the officer. "Who the hell would bust out those fucks?"

"Relax Burny. Look at the bright side."

"And what's the bright side of this situation? A prison break has just happened and the 4 that are missing are the ones that tried to take over Vale last year. We have no leads and no suspects and half the city is panicking."

"The light there." The receptionist pointed to the light above her.

"Goddamn it Barb!"

"Sergeant Burns?" said Sun. Burny turned to him.

"You kids. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing too much. We just wanna see some police reports."

"What for?"

"S-school project..."

"Hmm." Burns looked at the two in the eye behind his sunglasses. "Whatcha lookin' for."

"Anything on last night," said Neptune. "Modern history project. We wanna do Roman Torchwick."

"Alright, but only a peek. Full report ain't done anyway and not even the prison has any leads."

_Cut to Cross Continental Tower..._

_Snap._

"New screen saver," said Ruby.

"Didn't you take a picture last year?" asked Weiss.

"I was but then we saw Penny."

"And you ditched me."

"You did miss me."

"Again, we could've just gone to library to make the call."

"If we find a lead though, we'll be closer to the city."

"Meh, fair point." The girls went inside and took the elevator up the tower.

"May I help you?" asked the holographic attendant.

"I'd like to make a call to the Schnee World Headquaters in Atlas." said Weiss.

"Certainly. I'll have you connected at terminal 4."

"Thank you." The girls walked over to the terminal and Weiss sat in front of it...nervously.

"Something wrong?" asked Ruby.

"I can only imagine what is going through my father's head right now."

"Hey," Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Just quick in and out huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Ruby smiled and saw a vending machine behind Weiss.

"Be riiiiiight back." Ruby scurried over to the machine.

"Wait. Wait Ruby!" The screen in front of Weiss lit up.

"Thank you for calling the Schnee Dust- oh," said the operator. Weiss turned back to face her. "Good afternoon Miss Schnee. Are you calling to speak to your family? I think your father's still in his office."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to chat with him right now. However, I'd like you to find any files in regards to the Vale Maximum Security Prison, specifically any reports on last night."

"I'm not too sure if I can duplicate any of those files ma'am. I'd have to check with security. May I ask what you need these for?"

"School project on the prison. I'd like to have as much recent information as possible."

"Um, okay. Please hold Miss." The operator searched on her computer. "I'm sorry to say Miss Schnee but some of these files are locked, especially recent ones."

"Then find someone to unlock it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple ma'am. These files seem only accessable to your father. Without his clearance I'm not authorised to duplicate or open such files. I can ask for a request to duplicate them if you wish. I'm sure he'd-"

"No. No, don't bother."

"Sorry ma'am. Is there anything else I can assist with?"

"No. I believe that's everything." Weiss put on a straight face to mask her futile efforts.

"Well if that's all then-"

"Actually..."

"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"Can you pull up any files on Roman Torchwick and the White Fang from last year?"

"Uh...let me see. There are a few here."

"I'll take them." Weiss put her scroll in the terminal.

"O-okay. Just a sec. There ya go."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to tell your family you called?"

"Yeah. Uh, yes please."

"Certainly. Well, have a good day miss." The call ended and Weiss retrieved her scroll. Ruby walked up to her with a bag in her hands.

"So..." she said. "Hawrd it goo?"

"You ate a whole platter of cookies last night and you're still eating them." Ruby swallowed.

"So hawt?"

"You're disobeying your diet!"

"Ron't gudge mi."

"Swallow please!" Ruby did.

"Don't judge me!"

"Ugh." Weiss facepalmed.

"So how'd it go?"

"I didn't get anything good. Most of the files from last night were locked apparently."

"Then what did you get?"

"Some old files of Torchwick."

"Better than nothing right?"

"*Sigh*. I hope the others have better luck than us.

_Later that night, cut to a nightclub..._

A man in a tie poured himself a glass if whiskey behind the bar as the loud music in the club played. He sighed as he sat in his chair and drank his shot.

_Bang!_

"Uhh, what now?" he said, getting up and looking at the door.

"SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE!" screamed a voice outside the club. Two men raced inside the club and shut the doors immediately. More men came up to barricade the door.

"Aw shit." The man ran across to the door.

_YANG!_

The doors flung open and Yang walked inside.

"Guess who's back again?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Not enough it seems." Blake joined her.

"Why are you here blondie?"

"I missed you Junior. Thought we could catch up and, ya know, **talk**." Yang and Blake walked by him. Junior facepalmed and sighed.

"It's gonna be a long night..."

_Recommended Music: I Burn (Yellow Trailer) - RWBY Vol. 1 OST_

**AN: And so the hunt has begun yet again. And yes the RT references were necessary in this chapter! (Don't act like you don't like 'em). Anyway, this is beginning to catch up to where I'm really at quite fast. Honestly, I started last year after Vol. 2 and wrote along then. Point is, after about 35/36, chapters may take a little longer. You guys seem to like quite a bit and I, like Huynher, am a man of the people so if you got any ideas or small things you want added in (ie, more jokes/references/action), shoot me PM. I really want to make you all happy. Stay tuned for the next epic chapter!**

**P.S: I crashed really bad from yesterday...so much headaches!**


	28. Long Time, No See

"It means I don't know!" said Junior.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Yang. "You know everything."

"I just run a club, have hireable henchmen and occasionally hear the word on the street. It doesn't mean I know everything."

"So you're telling me that no-one suspicious has contacted you within the week?"

"In the week? I've barely had any business in the henchmen business for over a month. Not too many good criminals these days Blondie."

"Then what about the White Fang?" asked Blake.

"I dunno lady, last I heard they're making moves to try and rebuild themselves. After all, you girls fucked them up pretty good last year."

"So you have nothing?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you girls!"

"Who was the last person that hired your boys then and how long ago was it?" asked Yang.

"Last person? Uhh...about a month and a half ago. Guys nevercame back."

"You really need to manage your men better."

"What the guy look like?" asked Blake.

"What is this?" said Junior.

"Answer her question or else you know what happens!" said Yang.

"Okay okay, calm down. Guy was in grey, green and black. He paid upfront and gave a bonus if I didn't ask any questions."

"So where'd they go?"

"I just said I got paid to not ask questions. That's everything I know!"

"If you hear anything, I wanna hear about it. Got it?"

"So long as it keeps you out of here, sure."

"Don't give me a reason to come here then." Yang and Blake walked away from the bar and went to leave the club. A henchmen walked up to Junior as they left. "Well that was worthless."

"Green, gray and black..." said Blake.

"Ring a bell?"

"Not to me."

"Same here. So what now?"

"Wait!" shouted Junior. Yang and Blake turned. Junior walked over to them. "Literally just in, apparently the fang have got some recruiting meeting tonight."

"Where?"

_Elsewhere in Vale..._

Roman paced up and down a warehouse, bored out of his mind. He pulled out his packet of cigars. Empty. "SOMEONE GET ME A CIGAR!" A few men scurried around the warehouse at his request. "Goddamn it. How hard is it to find-"

"Here sir!" said Mitty from behind him. Roman jumped

"Whoa there kid! Didn't you learn not to sneak up on someone?"

"Sorry sir." Roman snatched the cigar from his hands.

"Well thanks." Roman pulled out his lighter and went to light it when his scroll rung. He reluctantly answered it. "What now?"

"I just called to check on how you like your new job," said Reece over the line.

"Oh well if you must know I hate it."

"How many have we got so far?"

"Only a few men. About 50."

"Just 50?"

"Yeah, I'm not very much of role model to the world right now. I dunno why you put me here. Also, we're gonna need a few hearses." Roman looked over to a few men dragging away a dead civilian.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you'll be leaving soon."

"Wonderful. Care to tell me why?"

"Someone's leaked the location of your...recruiting."

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm sure your friends will want to see you as well as one of mine, I'm sure."

"I thought you had this under control!"

"Oh relax. If it makes you feel any better, I've got the person here tied to front of a truck. Shut up punk! Be happy I haven't killed you yet!"

"It doesn't, thanks. So what now?"

"I need you to move out the men and-"

_CRASH!_

"What was that?"

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" screamed men outside the warehouse. Gunfire could be heard from outside.

"I'm...gonna have to call you back..." said Roman.

"Don't you dare ha-" Roman hung up and pocketed the scroll.

"Can someone tell me what is happening out there?" Some of the men outside ran into the warehouse.

"Shut the doors!" called one of them. The doors slammed shut. "Get ready for they come."

"Excuse me guys but maybe just one of you could tell me...uh what was it again? Oh yeah...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

_CRASH!_

Team RWBY burst through the door, took down the remaining henchmen and stepped inside the warehouse.

"Oh, look who see me out of jail. Little Red, Ice Queen, Kitty Cat, Goldilocks, it's been too long."

"It's over Torchwick!" said Ruby. "Where's Cinder?"

"Jeez Red, didn't you learn any manners? You can't just barge in here and demand the location of my associates."

"How 'bout we just beat you up and make you talk?" said Yang.

"Sorry Blondie but I prefer the part where I kill you. Not vice versa."

"Who got you out of prison?" Blake questioned.

"So many questions ladies. Can't we all just sit down and talk?"

"Ah, I'm done with talking!" said Yang. She and Blake ran at Roman. Torchwick snapped his fingers and two snipers shot down the two.

"Guys!" exclaimed Ruby. Yang and Blake were both shot in the forehead.

"Oh relax Little Red," said Torchwick. "They're not dead. Not yet at least." Yang and Blake slowly stood up.

"Oh phew!" Blake and Yang turned around to face their teammates. Their eyes were fire red. "Uh guys?

"Kill your friends will you Kitty Cat, Goldilocks?" Blake and Yang obeyed and attack Ruby and Weiss. Blake rushed at Weiss almost catching the heiress off guard. Weiss blocked her attacks though was being forced back. At the same time as Blake's attack, Yang leaped into the air and shot her gauntlets at Ruby. The younger sister backflipped to avoid damage but was surprised when Yang came at her midair. Ruby barely blocked Ember Celcia with Crescent Rose but was sent hurling back. She then dug her scythe into the ground to slow herself. Weiss jumped back to Ruby after Blake rushed her a second time. Yang and Blake swapped targets and rushed the girls again.

"Blake, Yang, what's wrong with you?" asked Ruby, dodging one of Blake's attacks.

"We're your teammates!" said Weiss, blocking one of Yang's. The both of them didn't listen and continued to attack.

"Oh, I could watch this for hours!" said Roman. "Hey Perry, get me some popcorn would ya? And a beer while you're at it?" Perry nodded and walked off. "Mitty record this for Cinder." Mitty got out a camera and placed it next to Roman. "Ahh, now this is some entertainement!" Roman sat down on a crate and lit himself a cigar. Once more, Yang and Blake swapped targets and were locked in CQC with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss stood her ground as Ruby failed to contend with her older sister's strength.

"Yang...please..." Ruby pleaded. Roman was on the edge of his seat, watching what the sister would do. Suddenly a window was shattered and a blue figure jumped through. The figure kicked Yang into Blake then into a shipping crate.

"What the?" Roman stood. The blue figure looked at Roman. "Ah yes, little boy Blue. A little bird told me you'd be coming."

"Roman Torchwick," Huynher said.

"Huynher?" questioned Ruby. Huynher turned back to see them.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Weiss.

"I asked first Ice Queen."

"Hello?" Roman butted in. "I'm trying to kill you here."

"Get the fuck out of here. I got this."

"You leave, we were here first!"

"Oh for god's sake." Roman raised Melodic Cudgel and shot a dart at Huynher's forehead. Huynher grunted and took a step back.

"Huynher!" shouted Ruby. Huynher stopped and turned to the duo. His eyes were a fiery red and his hoodie lit up. He raised his arms and summoned glyphs around Ruby's and Weiss' necks. He then lifted the girls up and slowly choked them. Roman walked over to the girls. He laughed manically.

"Oh this is precious. But the big question is who to kill first? The Ice Queen or little Red," Roman said as he raised his cane to their heads. "Maybe I should just kill you together."

_Shing!_

"I wouldn't if I were you," Huynher said as he drew Chiara and held the blade to the back of his neck.

"Very funny boys now-" Huynher tripped Roman and released the glyphs holding Ruby and Weiss. "What the-" Huynher placed his right foot over Roman's back and drew Solaris, switched her to gun form and aimed at his head.

"Three things. Firstly, free these idiots. Secondly-Agh!" Huynher received a hit from the possessed Yang. Both Roman and Huynher got up.

"Yeah, I dunno if you noticed Blue but I kinda have two of your friends in my control. I dunno how you got out of the trans, but I still have the cards."

"Yeah, well you're gonna lose that leverage in a minute."

"Shoot the others already!" The White Fang snipers shot darts at Ruby and Weiss but Huynher used Celestia and Chiara to shoot back at darts and the snipers. "Ugh, you two kill them." Blake and Yang rushed at Huynher.

"Ruby, Weiss, stay low."

"You stay low!" Weiss argued. She charged at Yang only to be sent flying into the warehouse wall.

"Schnees…" Blake swung Gambol Shroud at Huynher but he was faster than her and dodged. He feinted an attack then used her semblance to make a clone of himself and trick her. He kicked off the clone as she attacked it and used Celestia to slash along her face and get the device off of her without harming her. She screamed as it came off and fell to the floor. Yang ran at Huynher next and punched away his sword. She went for a blow to the stomach but Huynher dodged again grabbed her arm then threw her against a crate. Yang bounced off the crate then lunged at Huynher. Huynher braced himself then ducked under her arm and cut off the device on her. Like Blake, Yang fell and screamed. Ruby ran over to her teammates and tended to them.

"Ah crap…"said Roman silently. Huynher turned to face him. Roman fired Melodic Cudgel at the hooded boy who rolled over to his sword and shot back. Roman took cover and blindly shot at his target's feet. Huynher back flipped to avoid the blast then ran at Roman. Roman came out and shot at him again but Huynher copied Ruby's semblance and dodged. Soon the two engaged in close quarters combat. Where the boy swung, the man would parry him. Huynher drew Celestia and went in for a stab at him but was parried again by Roman's cane. He went in for another strike with Solaris but Roman countered him by smacking him in the stomach then his face. Finally Roman punched Huynher away.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Huynher recovered and switched Solaris to dual sword.

"I'm a professional Blue. Pay attention, you might just learn something."

"Really?" Huynher rushed Roman and once again the duo was in CQC. Huynher managed to disarm Roman within seconds and had knocked him down. Once again, he had Roman at gunpoint. "I'm a freedom fighter bitch. Now where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah," Huynher cocked Solaris. "I would." Out of nowhere, Huynher was kicked in the face and sent flying back. Neopolitan appeared with her umbrella in hand and stood next to Roman who got up. Huynher stood and looked at them. "Neo?"

_"Long time no see huh?"_ she said by smiling. _"A little bird told me you're single now."_

"Sorry darling. I have a strict 'no dating criminals' policy." Huynher raised Solaris at them.

_"I'm sorry to hear that."_ Team RWBY ran up to Huynher and stood by him.

"Neo," said Yang. Her hair began to glow. Neo smirked.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you all but we have a tight schedule," said Roman. "Neo, if you would…" Neo curtsied the 5 with a bow. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair glowed even brighter. She ran at them angrily.

"RRRRRAAAGH!" She bashed at Neo only for an image like a mirror to shatter. The duo had disappeared. "Dammit!" Yang slowly calmed down and turned back to her teammates.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded.

"I asked you earlier freezeheart," said Huynher.

"We're gonna stop Torchwick," said Ruby. "What about you?"

"You don't need to know." Huynher walked away from them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Blake.

"And how do you know Neo?" said Yang.

"Just stay out of my way." Huynher left the warehouse and used Chiara to get to the rooftops. RWBY eventually exited the warehouse too.

"What the hell is he up to?" Weiss asked.

"He asked Torchwick about someone," said Blake.

"He knows who got them out?"

"I dunno," said Yang. "But looks like Ruby has competition for him."

"Guys, if he knows something then we need his help," said Ruby. The sounds of police sirens wailed and grew closer and closer. "We gotta go." With that, the team fled the scene. "Also, where are Sun and Neptune?"

_Cut to A Simple Wok..._

"Are they gonna be okay?" asked Neptune.

"Meh, probably," said Sun. The shopkeep brought them their meals. "Chow time!" The two dug into their noodles.

_Recommended Music: Ouch - RvB Season 10 OST_

**AN: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUMMM! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Well, sorta...I mean, we all...ah, forget it. Anyhow, them darts...who called it? Well if you did, I clap for you. If not...well nice try. And yes, they honestly were useless in _Painting the Town_ so why not do it again? Also, Neo is just smiling and Huynher is just reading what she's saying through it. Stay tuned for the next action packed chapter!**

**P.S: +5000 views! Thanks guys!**


	29. Coordination and Cooperation

_Clang!_

"Go Sun!" cheered Yang. Sun was sparring with a freshman student with tonfa shotguns. Sun detached Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang and nunchucks clashed with tonfas. Shotguns shells went flying everywhere at the sounds of gunfire.

"Yang, focus," said Blake.

"Sorry. Any ideas?"

"I still can't think of a way we can convince him to work together," said Ruby.

"Why do we even need his help?" asked Weiss. "He's a jerk."

"Weiss, he must know something. You heard what he said."

"Then why don't we just report him? That works just as well."

"Not helpful Weiss," said Blake.

"Agh!" said the other boy as he fell to the ground.

"And that's the match. Well done Mr Wukong."

"Thanks prof," he said as he walked off stage.

"As for you Mr Slate, work on your defensive stance." Harvey got up and walked off stage, a little pissed. "Alright students. Seems we have time for one more battle. Any voulenteers? Mr Huynh, pleasure for you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he said as he walked down the aisle. RWBY turned to him.

"Care to explain why?"

"No particular reason."

"Well perhaps you could pick up the slack from these last few weeks and be one of our next fighters."

"It'd be my honor."

"Let's find you an opponent then."

"Actually, I'm feeling lucky today. I'd like to fight team RWBY."

"What?" exclaimed RWBY.

"Are you sure Mr Huynh? Team RWBY is quite a team."

"All the more reason to spar with them Miss. After all, hunters and huntresses must learn to push themselves."

"Very well then. Team RWBY to the stage." Team RWBY went to the stage with Huynher.

"We can take him right?" asked Ruby.

"It's 4 on 1," said Weiss "He may be half decent, but we're a strong team." Everyone drew their weapons.

"Yeah," said Yang, loading Ember Celica. "We got this."

"Fight hard guys!" called Huynher. "The only way you win is if you fight like your life depends on it."

"All right students, let the match...begin!" called Goodwitch.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby ordered. Weiss rotated Myrtenaster to ice dust and stabbed the ground creating a circle of ice. As Ruby and Blake jumped back, Yang leaped high and smashed the fresh sheet of ice, creating a mist around them. Huynher merely stood there, sword in hand. "Checkmate!" Blake and Ruby appeared out of the mist and charged at Huynher. Huynher mimicked Blake's semblance and jumped off a clone to dodge. Yang came from the mist next and jumped towards Huynher. She went for a punch but Huynher blocked the fist with Solaris. Once more, he jumped off another clone, switched Solaris to gun form and shot at Yang, still in mid air. Yang shot back at his bullets with Ember Celica, creating a big explosion. Both fighters landed. Weiss appeared behind Huynher and went in to attack. Huynher turned and summoned a glyph to stop the attack then proceeded to counter her. Weiss dodged or blocked his attacks. Huynher then disappeared from sight. Ruby who planned a sneak attack ran into Weiss and both of them went smack into the wall.

"Watch it!" Weiss snapped.

"Sorry!" Meanwhile, Huynher and Blake were in fighting close quarters. Solaris and Gambol Shroud constantly hit one another before Blake split her weapon into two and began to push him back. Huynher drew Celestia to even the odds. Blake backflipped after some time and Yang rushed Huynher. After some punching, swishing and stabbing, Yang went in for an uppercut but Huynher leaned back matrix style and tripped her up. He then punched Yang away with a bit of help from her semblance. Yang got up and team RWBY regrouped.

"He's good," said Yang.

"Come on guys," Huynher taunted. "Hit me."

"Oh I'll hit you alright!"

"Focus Yang," said Weiss. "He's baiting you."

"Then what now sis?"

"Gemstone!" said Ruby. RWBY scattered and charged at Huynher. Weiss and Ruby attack together first. The girls swung their weapons at the boy but all attacks were useless. Weiss jumped up and went to stab him but Huynher sidestepped, grabbed her arm and sent her into one of Yang's explosive rounds that she begun shooting. Weiss then went flying into the wall again. Yang and Blake joined Ruby in striking the boy. Between the three attacking him, Huynher switched to dual swords and drew Chiara. Metal clanged as both halves of Solaris, Celestia and Chiara blocked all attacks from Crescent Rose, Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica and countered each attack. Ruby pulled out of the attack and withdrew to snipe at Huynher. Huynher backflipped back to avoid a strike from Blake and threw his left sword at Crescent Rose. The sword sliced through Ruby's sniper bullets and went into the barrel of her sniper. When she shot again, the sniper exploded in her face and launched her at Weiss again.

"Watch it!" Weiss nagged.

"You watch it!" As they bickered, Blake and Yang still continued to attack Huynher. Blake went in for a strike but feinted and kicked off a clone to attack him. At the same time, Yang circled around Huynher and went for a flying kick. Huynher disappeared again and the girls hit one another. They recovered well but Blake was ambushed by Huynher from above. Gambol Shroud battled with the now complete Solaris in sword form and Celestia. Huynher kicked Blake in the leg making her slip up and took advantage. He kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the face sending her up in the air and face first into the ground. Yang angrily rushed Huynher again and punched away at him. She managed to knock away his sword but the boy merely drew Chiara to replace his lost blade. Huynher forced Yang back but she came back and punch-shot at him. She went for a right jab to the face and hit him but Huynher stay there unphased by the powerful blow.

"What the?" she exclaimed confused. Huynher then jabbed her neck with his fingers and Yang dropped to the floor. Huynher kicked her up and punched her away next to her teammates. All of team RWBY were having mixed feelings of pain, exhaustion and absolute rage. "How the fuck does he keep up with us?"

"Come on ladies," Huynher mocked as he retieved Solaris. "You're starting to bore me."

"Oh that's it!" said Weiss. She charged at Huynher once more and switched Myrtanester to ice dust. Glyphs appeared around Huynher and ice shot out of them, freezing him whole. "Hmph, douche." Huynher broke free of the ice and rushed Weiss. Weiss barely managed to block his strike.

"Not bad Ice Queen. My move." He forced Weiss back and did exactly what she did, and froze her. Blake rushed in next and attacked him. She struck quickly and strategically, attempting to get his blind spots. "You're too slow Blake." Blake got angrier and gained speed. She managed lay a few strikes on him but Huynher bettered her once more. He blocked her slash with Solaris, spun around and jabbed her in the back, stunning her before slashing her away. Yang leaped over Blake and went to strike Huynher. She landed a blow to his chest but Huynher countered her with a kick straight to the face, propelling her high. Yang recovered and shot at Huynher while mid air. Huynher rolled to the side and jumped up to her kicking her down into the ground. Yang got up, hair glowing bright and eyes turning red. Huynher landed, sheathed Solaris and drew his blades. "You got one shot Yang! Make it count!" The two stared each other off before rushing at one another. Both Ember Celica and Chiara shone bright yellow as the hit one another. When the light of their auras stopped, Yang was seen on the floor while Huynher stood panting slightly. "It's all on you now Ruby."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ruby cried as she used Crescent Rose to launch herself at him. She swung her scythe wildly at Huynher but the hooded boy was too quick for her. Huynher drew Solaris and blocked Crescent Rose's edge with it before lunging at Ruby, disarming her and sending her tumbling to the ground. Ruby looked up to the hooded boy with Solaris and Crescent Rose in gun forms at her head.

"If this were a real battle, this is the part where you'd die," Huynher said silently enough so only she could hear.

"End of match!" called Goodwitch. Huynher sheathed Solaris then switched Crecent Rose to scythe mode and put it in the ground mere centimeters from the girl in front of him. "Good match Mr Huynh. Though I must say some moves you pulled there were dangerous."

"With all due respect Professor, I was just showing them what they might be up against in the world."

"Take more care next time Mr Huynh. This is just practice after all."Goodwitch waved her hand over Ruby and her teammates, taking away their pain and healing them.

"I'll try and remember that miss." As team RWBY got up the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." She called. Huynher immediately left the theatre. Team RWBY followed him out.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted at him. Huynher stopped. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That was me kicking your ass," he responded. "I think I did a good job schooling you."

"That win was bullshit," said Yang.

"A win is a win sweetheart."

"At least we don't need to play dirty to win," argued Weiss.

"I don't know if you noticed freezeheart, but the world out there couldn't give a fuck more or less about rules. In fact, last I checked, the rules don't apply unless you lose, as to which I didn't. And I'm sorry if I'm just smarter, better, faster and stronger than you all."

"What the fuck is your problem?" said Blake.

"You're my problem! I ask you to stay out of my way and leave me alone. All you have done since that night is beg, plead and cry for help. None of you know what the fuck you're up against!"

"And what would you know?" snapped Weiss.

"A whole lot more than you, that's for sure."

"Huynher we can help you," said Ruby. "We can work together and bring-"

"NO! I work alone! You're not my responsibility and I'm telling you all now to FUCK OFF! Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do, people to see, people to kill and fuckers to deal with. Nice talking with you, goodbye!" Huynher stormed off to Main Avenue.

"Keep walking asshole!" shouted Weiss. Huynher blindly flipped the bird at her. "Now can we agree he's a dick?"

"I forbid you from dating him ever," said Yang to Ruby.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

_Later that day..._

Huynher walked down the streets of Vale with flowers in hand. The hooded boy turned into the cemetery and went to his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said with a faint smile. "Sorry I haven't come as often as I should've. Sorry I missed your birthday as well. I've been uh... a little preoccupied as you know." He placed the flowers he bought before the grave. "Gotcha favourite again. You know, every time I buy the flowers, it reminds the first kiss we shared. You rememeber that? When I asked you out, I was a little surprised with your response. Not that I have any regrets but uh...it was interesting." The wind blew lightly at him. "You're right. We shouldn't talk about that with people around." His smile faded. "Come out guys. I know you're there." Team RWBY whispered behind the bush they hid in. Eventually, they came out. "Team RWBY, Hayley Silver."

"T-this is..." started Ruby.

"The H and true creator of CHRM. And...my girlfriend."

"Shit," said Yang. "I'm sorry." There was silence in the air for a few moments.

"How'd she die?" asked Ruby.

"Blade to the heart," said Huynher. "I couldn't save her in time..."

"Why do you torment yourself with this?" asked Blake.

"Because it's who I am Blake. The guy who couldn't protect his partner."

"You can't blame yourse-"

"Yes I can!" Huynher turned to face the girls. "When the world needed me the most, I hid under the dark like I've done most of my life. I failed to keep a team of idiots together who thought they could be heroes and I've lost almost everything that is dear to me." He turned back to the grave. "I couldn't even save the person that understood me the most. So yeah, I can blame myself for it all. I'm a curse after all."

"Then why are you trying to prove yourself now?"

"I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it." Huynher kissed his hand and touched the grave. "You don't want my help guys. I'm more trouble than help to you."

"Something we can both agree on," said Weiss.

"But we can work together and take them down together," protested Ruby.

"I told you, I work better alone and you don't know what you're up against. You can't help me because you will die in the process." Huynher began to walk away from them. "I'm not gonna tell you to stop because I know you won't and I'm all for your freedom. However if you follow, oppose or interfere in any way, I won't hesitate to kill any and all of you." Huynher stopped and turned his head slightly. "Just ask yourself this though; are you really willing to give your lives for the safety of everyone around you? Will you be able to handle what the world throws at you and will you cope if one of you fall? But most importantly, are you willing to die for what you believe in?" With that, Huynher left the graveyard. RWBY watched him leave.

"Hmph, loner," said Weiss. Yang nudged her. "Hey!"

"Not appropriate." The girls turned back to Hayley. "Shit..."

"Is he right?" asked Ruby. "Are we willing to die?"

"Of course we are...right?"

"It's what we signed up for," said Blake. "We knew the consequences."

"And besides, we pulled this last year," said Weiss. "Round two shouldn't be a problem."

"But...what if..." Ruby stuttered.

"Hey." Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "He's just sour 'cause he's washed up. Sure he...defeated us today but we're team RWBY! We strong independent women and we will not stop until those criminals are back where they belong!" Weiss raised her other hand triumphantly.

"Wow Weiss," said Yang. "Didn't know you were one for motivational speeches."

"Thank you."

_Yangarang!_

Yang pulled out her scroll. "Looks like Junior's got something. Away!" Yang, Blake and Weiss began walking. Ruby was still looking at Hayley. "Comin' sis?"

"Yeah hang on," she replied. She took one last glance at the grave then caught up with her teammates.

_Recommended Music: Lights We Burn – Nine Lashes_

**AN: So...how was that? {Reader: It sucked! He's OP!} Well, he's had experience kicking ass as a freedom fighter and learn't a lot of fighting stylealong the way. SO HOW'S THAT FOR OP!? {Reader:...OP!} Curse you hater. So RWBY know's about Hayley. How will this play out? If only you beautiful people knew what I have in store. You'd say 'HOLY-WHAT THE F**K!' Well, actually if you knew it'd kill the story...point is, stay calm and wait for next chapter.**

**P.S: RvB SEASON 13 OUT APRIL 1ST!**


	30. United We Stand

"NEO!" Reece called. Neo teleported to him.

_"__What now?"_ she frowned.

"Be a gal and get us a beer please?"

_"__Aren't you underage? That's illegal."_

"Yeah, well so is plotting against the kingdom's leader. Now get one please?"

_"__Can't you get one yourself?"_

"I could but I have a willing girl in front of me." Reece held out his scroll. Neo teleported away and back, holding a beer in hand. She threw Reece the beer. "Thanks sweetheart."

_"__Anything else your fucking highness?"_

"Hmm, well since you're asking..." Reece moved his opposite hand to his lap.

_"__You're a pig."_

"Oh come on. We're talking about a good half hour to an hour."

_"__Goodbye."_ Neo teleported away.

"Well it was worth a shot." Emerald and Mercury walked around the corner. "If it isn't Cinder's pawns. How'd it go?"

"How'd you think it went?" said Mercury.

"So, what are we looking at?"

"I thought you had everything planned out."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"It's just as you'd expect it to be," said Emerald. "Morons everywhere."

"When are there no morons. Okay, saddle up bitches. We're leaving in 10."

"We just got back and we're gonna go again?"

"There ain't no rest for the wicked and money don't grow on trees."

"I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed-" sung Mercury.

"This isn't a rap battle lead head, shut up."

"Mercury and Lead are different elements."

"Don't get smart with me buddy."

"Just saying."

_CRASH!_

Gunfire could be heard from outside as well as the screams of men.

"Is that your friend?"

"Doesn't sound like the one I'm expecting. You may wanna tell Cinder her favourite schoolgirls are here."

"That sounded dirty," said Emerald. Mercury smirked.

"That did...Bow chicka bow wow."

_BOOM!_

Team RWBY smashed the doors and ran inside the building.

"Can I help you ladies?" The girls turned to Reece, Mercury and Emerald.

"Stick 'em up!" said Yang, raising her gauntlets. The others raised their weapons.

"How ya doin' Goldilocks?" said Mercury.

"Mercury."

"Schnee," said Emerald.

"Sunstrai," said Weiss.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion everyone but these two are busy," Reece interrupted. "You two, get what you can get the hell out of here,"

"But-"

"No buts. Unless it's your's in which case, ladies will you give us like...30 minutes?".

"You really are a pig."

"Then move it sweetheart."

"Oh no you don't," shouted Yang. She shot a round at the two of them but Reece jumped in front of it and sliced the bullet in two with Pure Havoc.

"Ladies ladies please! I know I'm sexy but there's enough of me to go round the table and I'd prefer if you didn't hurt my associates." Mercury and Emerald left the room.

"Ugh, you?" said Weiss.

"So let's see what I'm looking at." Reece walked forward slightly. "Hmm, Red Riding Hood with the Grim Reaper's scythe mixed in with my girlfriend's sniper. Snow White from Once Upon a Time only with white hair and a dust sword. Beauty and the Beast only it turns out she's part beast with a katana. And last but not least, Goldilocks who apparently wears skimpy ass short shorts which don't get me wrong are kinda turning me on along with the rack you got."

"My face is here punk," said Yang. "Stop staring at my gauntlets."

"Now something tells me you're not here for speed dating. So how can I help you ladies?"

"Who the hell are you and where is Torchwick?" demanded Blake.

"Oh Roman's out somewhere recruiting more peeps for this lovely cause of mine. As for who I am, didn't he tell you?"

"Who?"

"Goddamn, why does he never mention me to anyone? Specifaclly girls. Jesus."

"Who are you!?"

"Ask Huynher sometime Kitty Cat." Reece noticed a shadow in front of him.

"Huynher?" Ruby questioned

"Speak of the devil." He turned around and shot the rooftop window behind him. Huynher fell through the pane and landed. "Well look who went Assassin for once in how long?" Huynher was wearing a silver hoodie and gray pants.

"I see you've gone Madman yourself fucktard."

"Meh, felt like a change of clothes today. You know, I understand now why you can't rate them. They're all pretty hot."

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Weiss. "I easily outrank everyone in looks!"

"Bullshit!" argued Yang. "I'm way hotter."

"Please, you just wear skimpy clothes."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Huynher. "You four, bitch elsewhere. You, tell me what I wanna know."

"Oh look at how desperate you are. Where is she again?" Huynher angrily rushed Reece. Axe and sword blades met one another. "Here we go!" Reece let off and sidestepped letting Huynher stumble forwards past him. Team RWBY rasied their weapons at Reece. "How cute. The posse is here."

"Leave them out of this. This is between you and me."

"I would but...well they pose threat to me. SO!" Reece raised his hands and shot darts at Yang and Ruby with his blades. Weiss and Blake backed off as Ruby and Yang turned against them. "Now I think we're even."

"Guys?" Blake asked to her possessed teammates.

"Kill them." Ruby and Yang ran at their teammates. "Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Reece switched Pure Havoc to shotgun form. "I'm in the process of killing you." Reece fired full auto at Huynher. Huynher rolled to the pillar next to him and shot back. Reece took cover and both boys shot until they ran out of ammo. They switched back to melee weapons and ran out to attack each other. Reece swung down and Huynher blocked. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were contending against their partners.

"Not again!" Weiss complained. "Ruby! Wake up! I'm your teamma-agh!" Ruby knocked Weiss off her feet with Crescent Rose. Weiss rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed by the scythe's tip then jumped up and went to strike her. Ruby shot her scythe out of the ground and slid away. At the same time, Blake was trying her best to dodge Yang's hits. She backflipped to dodge an uppercut and lunged in to counter her. Yang blocked the attack and forced her back. Weiss and Blake got up and faced the sisters again.

"Guys it's us!' cried Blake. "Try to remember!" Yang and Ruby charged at them again. Weiss stopped Ruby with a glyph and Blake used a clone to evade Yang and regroup with Weiss. The possessed duo attempted shooting their targets but Weiss summoned another glyph to defend them. Blast after blast, the glyph weakened and Weiss' strength fell. Yang suddenly ran straight at them, hair glowing and smashed the glyph so hard that a shockwave knocked Weiss off her feet. Ruby shot the falling Weiss and sent her into an old machine. "WEISS!" Blake was caught off guard when Ruby hacked away at her. Blake leaped up high to miss but Yang leaped up to meet her and smashed her into the ground. Both Blake and Weiss were down for the count. Back to the boys, Huynher and Reece were still fighting Huynher lunged in for a stab with Solaris but Reece jumped up and countered him with Pure Havoc. Huynher was thrown back but he speared Solaris into the ground to slow himself.

"Ooookay, you're starting to bore me now buddy," Reece said, sheathing Pure Havoc.

"Getting tired?" Huynher taunted, readying Solaris again.

"No, just bored." Reece snapped his fingers and Ruby and Yang rushed at Huynher from behind. Huynher backflipped over them. "Ladies, if you could at least distract him for me?" Reece walked out of the room. Huynher shot at him as he left but the sisters deflected the shots.

"DON'T LEAVE PRICK!" Reece waved his hand back at him as he left. Ruby shot forward at Huynher and went to slice him in two. Huynher hopped onto the scythe and jumped off it to gain some distance. Yang came at him shortly after and punched away at him. She went for a hot to the face when Huynher ducked under her arm and stunned her like he did earlier. He kicked her up and sliced the dart off her. She screamed as the device was cut off her and landed with a thud. "All on you again Ruby." Ruby switched to sniper form and shot at Huynher. Huynher mimicked her semblance and dodged each bullet. Finally, Huynher ran at Ruby, appearing right in front of her. Ruby gasped as Huynher gripped her dart and crushed it. Ruby fell to the floor, hands on her head screaming. Pain rushed through the young girls head. Huynher stepped over her and went to follow Reece. A bullhead hovered above the window he came through with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Reece inside it. Huynher looked up at them and gritted his teeth.

"See ya soon buddy!" Reece saluted him goodbye with two fingers before the bullhead flew away.

"FUCK!" Huynher threw his sword into the ground next to him and facepalmed annoyed.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Ruby as she got up. Huynher turned to the girls.

"You got in my way! That's what happened!"

"We we're here first, again," snapped Weiss as she, Blake and Yang joined their leader.

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Yang asked.

"It's none of your concern," Huynher said. "He's just someone who I have to stop."

"Right, because you're so good at being a freedom fighter," said Weiss.

"Be happy I didn't slay your friends Princess. In fact, part of me thinks I should just kill you all because you know too much!"

"Bring it on Curse."

"Enough!" Ruby stopped them.

"None of you know what you're up against and the guy you just met can predict your every move."

"Can we at least know who we're up against?" asked Blake. Huynher thought for a few seconds and sighed. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing Celestia's gauntlet and pointed to the 'R'.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"HE'S A FREEDOM FIGHTER?" shouted Yang.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE WITH TORCHWICK?" questioned Ruby.

"Why do you think?" Huynher pulled down his sleeve and retrieved Solaris. "Just stay away from me." He walked away.

"But Huynher, we can work together."

"I'm a freelancer Ruby. I don't need or want anyone or their help."

"What are you so afraid of?" said Blake.

"Afraid of? You girls aren't ready to give your lives! You'll die trying to take him! This is my mission so piss off!"

"Is it because of her?" Huynher stopped.

"Don't drag her into this. She has nothing to do with it."

"Well apparently she does. The moment he said 'where is she' you got angry."

"So what? If he bought up someone dead that you love, would you be pissed?"

"We're your friends Huynher," said Yang. "You can trust us."

"Trust you!? I had friends! Just look at the one you met! We were unstoppable. We were the thing that made the people feel safe. But we fucked up and despite all the battles we fought, all the experiences we shared and all the bonds we made, we collapsed. I thought we would be there for each other forever, but look now! I let my friend leave for Mistral because I couldn't help her, I've been stabbed in the back by my best friend and I let my girlfriend die right in front of me. So you tell me...HOW THE HELL CAN I TRUST ANY OF YOU!?

"Beacuse we're your friends too!" said Blake.

"Your girls with deathwishes!"

"You can't take him alone!"

"Just watch me! I took you all down after all." Huynher walked off again.

"Huynher please," Ruby begged. "You're the only one who knows him. You can teach us. You can lead us."

"I'm not a leader..."

"We want you to...I want you to." Huynher stopped.

_"__Lead us..." _A flashback ran through his head. _"You can lead us..."_

_"__But why me?"_

_"__Because we trust you. We believe in you."_

_"And what happens when I get us killed!?"_

_"Then we will die fighting with a leader who did his best. You're the most creative person I know."_

_"Hayley...I'm not a leader..."_

_"Yes you are. We want you to lead us... I want you to..."_

"I want you to..." Huynher whispered to himself.

"Huynher?" asked Ruby. Huynher thought for a while.

"I'll lead you...

"Alright!"

"But only if you'll will have me."

"What?"

"Only if you all wish to follow me."

"We do."

"Then each of you say it."

"Really?" said Weiss. Huynher remained quiet.

"I do," said Ruby.

"I do," said Blake.

"I do," said Yang.

"Do I really have to do it?" asked Weiss.

"Don't be afraid to say no Weiss," Huynher said. The three girls looked at Weiss anxiously. Weiss looked at them and thought.

"Ugh...I do," she finally said. Huynher smirked faintly.

"Let's move then. There's a lot you need to learn." Huynher and RWBY walked out of the building. "But just note, I stick by what I said in the cemetery. Don't give me a reason to leave you behind or kill you."

_Recommended Music: Rise - Skillet_

**AN: UNITE! AND FIGHT! TO MAKE A BETTER- okay I'm done. So, they're together now. What will happen next? Well, a fair but of humor the next few parts actually but action nonetheless! Anyway, I hope I didn't go over the top with the innuendos earlier, It's just how I envisioned Reece's personality. I didn't really change Huynher's alternate uniform but I based Reece's off Shay Patrick Cormac's Templar outfit (AC FTW). ****Also alternate outfits can be found on the OC pages (links now easily found on my profile).**** Stay cool world!**


	31. Blood, Sweat and Tears

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"WHOA!" Team RWBY jumped to their feet at the sound of gunfire.

"Rise and shine ladies," said Huynher, lowering his hand. "We got a big day ahead and we gotta make a start."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW'D YOU GET IN!?" Weiss yelled annoyed.

"Wake up call princess."

"With guns?" said Blake.

"Yeah well, I don't like repeating myself. Also, you left the window open."

"Uhhh, what time is it?" Yang asked.

"6 o'clock."

"Can't we sleep in?" Yang rolled back intoo her covers. Huynher pulled out an electric dust crystal and zapped Yang.

"You may wanna fix your hair sweetheart."

"Oh, I could punch you so hard right now!"

"That's more like it. Now get changed and get some food. Gotta Xiao Long day ahead of us."

"Don't steal my lines."

"Just hurry up." Huynher left the dorm.

"Well at least he's taking this seriously..." said Ruby.

"He broke into our room and shot to get us awake Ruby!" said Weiss. "We have an alarm clock for god's sake!"

"Can we just get changed so we don't have to deal with him again?" said Blake. The girls got changed and went down to the dining hall. A few students were up already. Huynher sat at a table eating with 4 other trays. The others sat down near him.

"Thanks for getting us...food?" said Ruby. Her normal breakfast platter of cookies was replaced by a bowl of weetbix. Everyone had the same. "Uh, what happened to my-"

"Firstly, you're all gonna need some carbs to burn today," he said.

"I don't eat carbs," said Weiss.

"If you're worried about calories, you'll burn em off. Believe me. Secondly, how do you eat cookies on a daily basis without getting sick of them or fat?" Ruby chuckled nervously.

"It's a mystery to even us," said Yang.

"Well eat up and meet in my dorm at 7." Huynher got up and left the hall.

"I'm not eating this," said Weiss, pushing her food away and getting up to get her normal breakfast. Blake read the cereal's ingredients and Ruby just stared at it. She noticed Yang had a bite of it.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Kinda bland..."Yang replied. She got the honey in front of her and added some to her cereal. She took another bite. "Not bad when you add something sweet." Weiss returned with some yogurt and an apple on her tray.

"You're eating that slop?" she said sitting down.

"It's not that bad."

"Try some with strawberries," said Ruby, taking a bite of hers.

"It actually gives a lot of energy Ice Queen," said Blake.

"My usual gives me plenty of energy," Weiss snapped. The 4 ate up and went up to the dorms again. Ruuby went to knock.

"It's open," Huynher said before she could. The girls went inside. Huynher sat on his bed with his cube in hand.

"Alright!" said Ruby, "We have an entire day to investigate things so what are we gonna do?" Huynher simply stared at his cube. "Uh...Remnant to Huynher?" Huynher still looked at the cube but got up soon and pocketed it.

"Who actually ate Weetbix?"

"We all did thank you very much."

"See, I would believe you but the fact you're not bitching says otherwise."

"It was horrible."

"I can read you as well. You're lying."

"Okay, so what if I don't want to eat your cereal?"

"I'm gonna laugh when you say you have no energy. Now how much intel have you gathered?"

"Well we know he's operating in the industrial area and he's recruiting people with Roman," said Blake. Huynher raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Well what have you got then?" questioned Weiss. Huynher walked over to a pulldown poster, revealling a map of Vale covered with strings, sticky notes and faces of Reece and Cinder's faction.

"You walked into that one Ice Queen," said Yang.

"Shut up."

"As of now, I have no leads," Huynher said. "I know he's out recruiting men and he's got outposts stationed in and out of the kingdom though have no idea where he's getting the men or where his bases are. I've managed to hit 2 without your help but nothing truly of value in either of them. Furthermore, I know nothing of what his plans currently are other than kill or control anyone who stands in their way and take over Vale."

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Ruby. Huynher turned back to them.

"Training. And a whole lot of it."

"Oh oh, can you show me that stun thing you did?"

"What about that aura trick you promised?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry, we'll get to you all. So who's first?"

_Ruby Training, cut to rooftop. Recommended Music: Fight Club - AC3 OST_

"I just gotta shoot the targets?" said Ruby. "I know how to shoot." Huynher held out a blindfold.

"Can you hit them blind?" he said, putting it over her eyes. "Remember they'll be shooting back. Listen to your surroundings." Huynher tapped his cube to prepare it.

"Uh, okay." Huynher put the cube down and backed off.

"Program start." A ring of targets surrounded Ruby and spun around her. Ruby blindly fired at them but couldn't hit any of them. The targets shot back electrical pulses that zapped the girl.

"Ow. Ow, ow. Ow! OW!" Ruby was starting to get mauled by the electric pulses. The program finished with a buzz and Ruby looked at Huynher. "Did I do good?" Huynher pointed foward at his cube and it showed her results. 0 targets hit.

"Again."

_Weiss training, cut to simulator..._

"Your objective is to get through the obstacle course and kill the target without touching the ground. The course changes every time you fail."

"Are you serious?" she questioned.

"If you can do it in one run, you don't have to do it ever again."

"Hmph, easy."

"If you say so." Huynher activated the simulator and a basic obstacle course appeared. "Whenever you're ready."

"This is so stupid." Weiss ran up the ramp and jumped across to the platform ahead. She saw the holographic target and jumped to the next platfor-

_THUD!_

A popout bat smacked her in the head and she soummersaulted into the ground.

"OW! HEY!"

"Again."

_Blake training, cut to outside dorms..._

"You will be climbing up this wall and sneaking up on the target."

"Sounds easy," said Blake.

"I'm the target."

"Sounds...less easy."

"There are also some traps set up and every time I hear you, you're gonna start again. Wait it out if you need but we're doing this until you get it right." Huynher shot Chiara to his window and scaled the wall.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna read NoL 2."

"You got it?"

"When you're ready, start." Huynher went inside and sat on his bed. Blake immediately climbed the tree. She got to the branch connecting to the windowcill. She pulled her self up but knocked a tap setting off a water gun that blasted ice cold water in her face. Blake lost her grip and fell headfirst to the ground, landing with a quite painful thud.

"Really!?" Huynher looked out the window.

"Start again."

_Yang training, cut to gym..._

"You get something easy, fighting."

"I know how to fight!"

"Yeah well you're too predictable. You're good with you hands but need to be either quicker on your feet or be using them. And that's why you're gonna do fighting that will get you a little more flexible."

"I'm flexible."

"Prove it then." Huynher took a few steps back. "When you're ready, come at me."

"Hehe. Ha!" Yang ran straight at Huynher and went on for a right punch to the face. Huynher stopped her hand with his palm, not even flinching.

"What the hell?" Huynher kneed her in the stomach and clenched onto Yang's fist, jumping and flipping over hers and pulling her up and over him and finally into the ground. Yang grunted in pain as Huynher stood and walked back to his position.

"Again."

Training between the girls continued throughout the day until the night. Lots of facepalms, laughs, sighs and constantly repeating of the words 'start again' were the only things that Huynher could do while RWBY cursed, screamed and yelled in pain, exhaustion or annoyance. At the end of the day, everyone regrouped in Huynher's dorm, tired as hell.

"Again, you all have a lot to learn," Huynher said unimpressed.

"Exactly how long did it take for you to learn this stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm...Several days on some. Several months on others. But you all seem like fast learners."

"And you want us to learn in a day?" exclaimed Weiss.

"A week actually at the least. Until all of you either complete your objectives, wait 'til the week passes or die, I forbid any investigating unless absolutely necessary."

"WHAT?" team RWBY exclaimed. "WHY?"

"Because none of you are ready to take any of what he has. There other forms of training to come by as well as resisting those darts. To him now you're just a 2 second distraction."

"How dare you!" snapped Weiss.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to be supportive or honest here?"

"This is unfair!"

"No, unfair would be me saying no sleeping until you get it right. And if you wanna walk away princess, the door is right there."

"Ugh, this sucks!" said Yang.

"It's what you signed up for. Now get some rest. Meet at the same time and same process as today. If you need me, I'm on the rooftop training."

"What are you gonna be training?"

"Everything you just did."

"Everything we just did is impossible!" said Ruby.

"Nothing's impossible Ruby. It's just a matter of difficulty." Huynher left the room and went up to the rooftop. Team RWBY went back to their dorm.

"I hate this training!" said Weiss.

"We all need it though," said Ruby.

"He's not even letting us investigate! People are in danger and our 'friends' are out planning who knows what! We're good fighter already and-what is it?! AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Weiss jumped around almost hitting Huynher who was tapping her on the shoulder. Huynher chuckled when Weiss jumped back.

"Told you it ain't impossible." Huynher nodded at Blake.

"Oh whatever," she said.

"GET OUT!" Weiss shrieked, pushing Huynher to the window.

"I bid you all goodnight." Huynher jumped out the window to the tree and climbed up to rooftop. Weiss immediately closed the doors and locked them.

"Stupid friggin'...dolt!"

"This is gonna be one long week," Yang moaned.

"Come on guys," said Ruby. "Let's hit the hay."The girls got changed and readied themseves for bed. Meanwhile Huynher sat on the rooftop and looked at the moon after finishing a few combat sets with his cube.

"Am I doing the right thing Hayls? They're risking their lives for the better of Vale yeah but...what if they don't make it?" The wind blew at him gently. "Maybe, but I don't believe that they're ready for this. You and I know what he can do." The wind blew again. "I suppose so. But this job may go deeper than us." The wind blew again. "I sorta see that too...but what if they make our mistake?" The wind gave a faint howl of question. "I can't lead them." A slightly harder breeze came in. "I don't wanna fuck up twice!" The wind roared at him this time then followed with a soothing breeze. "*Sigh* I hope you're right then." Huynher got up and blew a kiss to the moon then descended to his room and readied himself for bed. He lay down and thought. _"This whole week's gonna be fun..."_

_Recommended Music: Stronger - Kanye West_

**AN: Training montages FTW! Honestly, I had a little trouble thinking how I'd have them get trained but I eventually figured out their possible weak points/improvables (well, at least I hope so). Also, if you know what Weetbix are, you'll find the opening funny (hopefully). Moving on, the next few chapters will have quite a bit of references for all you RT fans out there and quite a few funnies in the form of fails. Also, the RvB Season 13 trailer came out today so if you haven't seen it yet, check that out (unfortunately it isn't as action packed as the Season 12 trailer but still, fairly important). **


	32. Creative Strategies

Huynher stared at the clock eagerly. It was 4.05pm. He stared until the clock went 4.06pm.

_Knock knock knock_

"Its open and you're late," he said as team RWBY entered his dorm.

"We uh..." Yang started.

"What, you tired of my training methods already?"

"Whaaaaaat? No way-"

"Don't lie to me Yang. I can read you."

_Knock knock_

Huynher went to the door and opened it.

"So how's the Torchwick hunt goin'?" asked Sun in the doorway. Huynher pinned Sun to the wall behind him and put Celestia at his neck. "Whoa!"

"Huynher what the hell!" shouted RWBY.

"I take it he's with you?" he said.

"Yes!"

"And you didn't think of telling me that he's helping you."

"Me too," said Neptune a little way down the hall.

"You both have missed out on 3 days of training."

"Training?" said Sun. "Pfff, we don't need training."

"Yeah, ya do if you're gonna save the world and help these idiots."

"Hey!" said Ruby.

"Alright, so what sort of training would you have us do?" Sun questioned. Huynher looked at him and smirked evilly.

_Moments later..._

"KEEP RUNNING ASSHOLES!" shouted Huynher to the two from his dorm as they ran past on their 3rd lap around school.

"Fuck...you..." they said loud enough for him to hear. Huynher chuckled to himself then turned back to the girls.

"So what's on today's agenda?" asked Weiss. Huynher smirked again.

_Cut to simuator..._

"Again! I FINISHED IT THOUGH!"

"Never said you were doing the course," Huynher replied. "Today, you'll be doing some fighting."

"Now we're talkin'!" said Yang.

"I'm glad you're into it. Now swap weapons."

"Eh, say what?"

"If you're gonna be better fighters, you gotta learn to use more weapons. Learning how to use each others will be a start. To start off, swap with your partners."

"I...don't think Weiss can carry Crescent Rose," said Ruby.

"Then I'm gonna enjoy watching her struggle."

"I'm stronger than I look!" Weiss snapped.

"Then trade weapons and get on stage." Huynher got behind the control console and the girls got on stage. Once there, they swapped with each other. Everyone felt a little uncomfortable with each other's weapons.

"How on Remnant do you carry this?"

"Hey, she's a lady," said Ruby. "Secondly, how do you fight in high heels?"

"Okay ladies," said Huynher over the intercom. "We'll start easy. All you have to do is take down a dozen Beowolves each. Each of you will be separated but you will still be able to see and hear each other. With that in mind, try and teach each other while you defend yourselves. Start her up Shiela." Holographic hardlight walls separated the 4 as silhouettes of Beowolves appeared in front of RWBY.

"Activating training simulation," said Shiela. "Your objective is to neutralize all targets. Good luck team."

"Yeah, good luck. I guarantee you'll need it."

_3...2...1...BEGIN!_

The Beowolves spawned and ran at the girls. Yang and Ruby ran at the creatures with Gambol Shroud and Myrtanester. Blake and Weiss waited with Ember Celica and Crescent Rose until the beowolves got in close to attack. Yang recklessly slashed away at the Grimm in an attempt to kill it. Gambol Shroud was swung left, right, up and down, slicing the wolf into cubes. Ruby kept repeating what she knew about swords; swish swish stab. After repeating her technique so many times, Myrtanester stabbed the beast in the throat. Blake defended herself from her beowolf's attack with Ember Celica. The wolf followed up but the girl kicked the wolf in the genitals and punched it face first into the ground. Weiss positioned Crescent Rose like Ruby normally held it. When the beowolf lunged in, she swung the scythe wildly and sliced it in two, its torso rolling towards her.

"Not bad ladies," Huynher said. "Now try ranged combat." Another beowolf spawned for each person in the simulator.

"Uh Weiss?" Ruby asked. "How do you get the dust thingy to work?"

"The button you dolt!" she replied.

"This one?" Ruby pressed the button and fire came spitting out of the tip of Myrtanester. "WHOA!" Ruby pressed the button again to stop it but she accidentally rotated the dust barrel too ice dust. The two dusts fused and exploded right in Ruby's face.

"Be careful with my sword!"

"Sorry…"

"Uhh…"" Weiss looked back at Crescent Rose. "How do I-"

"The button you dolt!" Ruby laughed.

"Stealing my lines..." Weiss grumbled as she pressed the button. The scythe transformed into it's compact form.

"The other button!" Weiss pressed the other button and transformed the weapon into its sniper. "Have you ever fired a gun?"

"Of course I have!" Weiss took aim and pulled the trigger. The high recoil of Crescent Rose mixed with the lightweight heiress sent her flying into the holographic wall.

"You missed!"

"Shut up!" Meanwhile, Blake and Yang figured out each other's weapon's transformations and firing mechanisms. They both scored headshots on their targets with ease.

"Nice," said Yang.

"Nice yourself," said Blake. Ruby and Weiss finally managed to hit their targets after some time.

"Doing good guys," said Huynher. "Now put everything you've learned and kill the rest."

"Wait what?" The last of the Beowolves spawned in front of them.

"Don't die." All of the Beowolves charged at the girls. Yang split Gambol Shroud into two and ran at her set. With some wild slashes, she killed 6 in a few seconds. Feeling somewhat cocky, she transformed the katana into kama and threw it at one of her targets. She swung the weapon around and managed to kill another 3 but got her legs tangled when she went to finish her last one.

"Dammit!" she cursed. The beowolf closed in on her and she couldn't untangle herself. With no options left, she waited for the beast to get in close then smashed into the ceiling with her fists. Blake on the other hand was doing pretty decent. She punch-shot the incoming enemies and sent them flying all over the place. She took out 8 before running out of ammo. When the last two attacked, she used feinted with her semblance and kicked off it to flying kick one of them againtst the wall, breaking its neck. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for the other Beowolf as it clawed at her stomach. Blake took the hit with her aura and punched back at the last one, luckily knocking it out.

"SWISH!" Ruby swished. "SWISH!" She swished again. "STAB!" She stabbed. That is she swished to kill one Beowolf, swished again for another and stabbed the third in the chest. "Hey, it is a legitimate strateg-OW!" A beowolf smacked her across the face. "That hurt you know!" The beowolf gave a confused look before Ruby stabbed it. Using her semblance, she zipped around the remaining beowolves and slayed the last of them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Weiss as she split a beowolf down head to toe in half. The heiress raised the scythe again and slashed another beowolf. The rest of the wolves surrounded her. "Great," she frowned.

"WEISS GO MATRIX! GO MATRIX!"

"WHAT?" A beowolf snuck up behind her and slashed her in the back. The heiress fell on her chest. "RUBY? ARE YOU TRYING TO DISTRACT ME?" The beowolf crawled over her hungrily. "Oh fuck this!" Weiss summoned a glyph and pushed the creature off of her and crush it against the hardlight wall. She picked up her partner's scythe and summoned glyphs around the rest of her targets. The beowolves looked a each other confused before Weiss bolted at them, bouncing of her glyphs and cutting the Grimm to bits and pieces.

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

Everyone panted in pain and exhaustion. The hardlight walls disappeared and the team regrouped.

"Well…" said Yang as she panted. "That was a thing."

"Not half bad," said Huynher. "Shiela, transfer everyones data to all scrolls including my own."

"Affirmative," said Shiela. Team RWBY's scrolls buzzed as they traded back weapons while panting.

"My room in 5. Don't be late." Huynher walked off to his room.

_Later that night..._

"Well that was an interesting day, wasn't it?"

"I still don't know how you carry that thing," said Weiss.

"Don't call my baby a thing!" snapped Ruby.

"Whatever. All you did with Myrtanester is slash slash stab."

"Its swish swish stab and it's a legitimate strategy! And you should've gone Matrix on the last few."

_Knock Knock_

"It's open," Huynher said. Sun and Neptune entered the room. Their faces were red and they were literally gasping for air. The duo fell onto the floor with their first step inside the room.

"Water..." they weakly pleaded. Huynher rolled his eyes and went to his mini fridge. He pulled out two bottles of water and rolled them over to the dying duo. Sun and Neptune virtually ripped the top off and skulled the entire bottle in no less than 7 seconds.

"Happy? Now get up and pay attention." The two crawled over to the bed and used it to stand upright but the moment they let go of the sides, they fell onto mattress.

"My legs are dead," said Neptune. Sun waved to agree.

"Just pay attention then."

"So who we up against?" asked Sun. Huynher pulled down his map.

"Our target is Reece Viridian; high ranking White Fang member and ex freedom fighter."

"Wait WHAT!?" They said.

"That was our reaction," said Blake.

"Why the hell are we taking down your pal?" said Neputne

"Since CHRM is over, he still seeks to find peace only this time through methods of order," said Huynher. "He's also not my pal anymore."

"Why exactly is he working with Torchwick then?" asked Sun.

"Because they're masterminds. They bought Vale to its knees once, no doubt they'll take a second chance."

"How do you know so much?" questioned Weiss.

"Lets just say I made a resolution which involves stopping him and when I woke on the new year, a newspaper and report said 'get going'."

"You're just...cryptic you know," said Yang.

"Point is, a psychopath with shotgun, mind control devices and a whole bunch of dangerous allies is planning to bring the kingdom to its knees."

"Wait, mind control devices!?" said Sun and Neptune together.

"Yeah, mind control devices. The things that made your girlfriends almost kill one another. And this is why you need the training."

"YOU'RE TELL US THAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKER OF A FREEDOM FIGHTING FRIEND IS BEHIND FREEING TORCHWICK HAS THE MEANS TO CONTROL ALL OF VALE!?" exclaimed Sun.

"Pretty much yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" said Neptune.

"Hey, it's what you signed up for. Now if you'd stop screaming before we get a noise complaint that would be very helpful." Everyone merely stared at him. "Thank you. Isn't this more peaceful?"

_Yangarang!_

Yang took out her scroll and looked at the new message.

"Junior's gotta lead," she said, turning to Huynher. "We got something we can follow."

"Perfect," Huynher replied. "Tell him we'll meet him at the end of the week."

"WHAT!?"

"What did I just say about silence?"

"This is a lead!" said Blake.

"No shit Sherlock."

"We can find him!" argued Ruby.

"And what happens when we do find him? You gonna challenge him and ask him to surrender? This guy has had the exact same training as I have had. Not only that but none of you know how to resist the darts yet. We hit this lead now and he literally erases you from existence. None of you are ready. Now there are two logical options; A) I go on the lead solo while you idiots train or B) we train together and when I give the go ahead, we take the leads and hunt this son of a bitch down. Everyone who votes A raise your hand." Huynher raised his while the others did nothing. "Option B?" Huynher dropped his hand and looked at the others. Again, nothing happened until finally RWBY+SN raised their hands. "Majority rules. Now text him back and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." The visitors left and headed back to their dorms.

"Well this sucks," said Yang as she got changed.

"Tell me about it," said Weiss.

"We just gotta power through this week," said Blake. "The faster we learn, the faster we're out taking out Torchwick."

"Hey guys," said Ruby, "You don't think that...Huynher had anything to do with their escape right?" Everyone thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Weiss crossing her arms. "After all look at who we're fighting now."

"Just because his friend has different ideas doesn't mean he has," said Blake.

"He was a quote 'freedom fighter' unquote Blake. They turned on the city before so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Weiss, that was a misunderstanding and you know it."

_BAM_

"Shut up!" said Huynher knocking on the wall. "Go to sleep. And no, I don't support that prick." The girls reluctantly obeyed.

_Recommended Music: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor_

**AN: Weapon change ups! Now I know that some of you are thinking that they probably would've talked about learning one another weapons but judging by how Weiss is, I'm pretty sure she'd not trust Myrtenaster with anyone. Also, Yang wouldn't really need to swap since her gauntlets are bracelets. But hey, who doesn't wanna see Weiss struggle with Crescent Rose, am I right? {Distinctive cricket noise...}. Anyway, Sun and Neptune join the partay (and when I say that, I mean Jullian Micheal's 'prepare to take down a psychotic freedom fighter' bootcamp) so, we get a little bit more fun here. I was planning to throw Sage and Scarlet in as well but again, SOMEONE forgot to throw them in at the end of Volume 2. Don't worry though guys because I will throw them in a little later. Safe, I'm out.**

**P.S: Coco's, Fox's and Yatsuhashi's last names have been revealed by Sheena (Monty's wife). They are: Coco Adel, Fox Alistair and ****Yatsuhashi Daichi. Thank you Sheena!**


	33. Brain Over Brawn

"Class dismissed!" called Professor Peach. All of the students made their way out of the classroom. Team RWBY+C headed back to Huynher's dorm.

"So what training we doing today?" asked Ruby.

"Something new," Huynher replied. He pulled out a mind dart from his pocket.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"Simple, I put the device on you, I take control of your body then you try and break free of it so then I don't have to kick your ass every time that asshole puts a dart on you."

"I haven't been hit by one yet," said Weiss.

"Good," he reloaded Celestia with the device. "'Cuz you're first." He shot the device at her forehead.

"FUCK!" Weiss stumbled back, trying to stay calm.

"And now to test." Huynher took out his scroll and tapped away on it.

"Wait, what's thi-" Huynher had taken control of her body. Her eyes turned from baby blue to a fire red color. She stood upright like a tin soldier.

"We know have full control of princess' body."

"Full control?" asked Blake.

"Full control."

"Hmm…" said Yang with a grin on her face. "Full control, huh?" Huynher looked at her before pressing some buttons on his scroll. Weiss moved forward then backward then jumped and crouched.

"And now let's see you do something for amusement." Huynher had Weiss move her arms like a chicken as she walked forward into the wall. She kept hitting the wall headfirst. Ruby and Yang giggled and Huynher smirked.

"Man, I gotta record this!" Yang pulled out her scroll and recorded Weiss' idiocy. Ruby too got out her scroll and took some pictures.

"I swear to god if you make me do any of this, I will kill you," said Blake giving him a promising look.

"Oh, let me try!" said Ruby. Huynher passed his scroll to her and she stopped Weiss from bumping into the wall. She tapped the voice button and said, "Hi, I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss copied every word as well as Ruby's facial movement. "My daddy has a big company and I get treated like a princess wherever I go. I also have this awesome teammate called Ruby Rose and she's like the best person and fighter ever." Yang and Ruby laughed.

"Gimme a go," said Yang. Ruby handed it to her and Yang spoke. "Do you know who I am? I'm rich! I'm a superstar and the fairest of them all!"

"I got something." Yang handed the scroll back and Ruby said. "I'm the greatest ever. I'm not perfect, but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss then shoved her finger up her nose. "See? I pick boogers better than you do." The sisters burst out laughing.

"Oh oh, I got the perfect thing!" Ruby gave the scroll back to Yang and tapped away. Weiss removed her finger from her nose, turned around and started…twerking? "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Weiss said through Yang. "You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with itty bitty waist and round things in your face you get sprung!" The two sisters laughed harder than ever and snorted a couple times.

"Moving on," said Huynher. He snatched his scroll back and turned Weiss around upright. He then gave the scroll to Blake. "Okay Weiss, listen to my voice very carefully. If you wanna stop these idiots from controlling you, think of why you're here. Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and defend? Who are you going to save and who has your back? Ask yourself who you are and fight." Weiss twitched as she blinked. "Fight harder. What are your fears? If your team's in trouble, will you stand up to them?" Her eyes we're slowly turned a purple colour.

"It's working!" said Ruby excitedly. Soon Weiss grunted and dropped to her knees with her hands on her head. She screamed in anguish. "Weiss!" Ruby went to help her, but Huynher blocked her.

"No!" Weiss struggled in pain. "She needs to do this alone."

"But-"

"Fight the pain Weiss!"

"RRAAGHH!" Weiss spasmed all over the floor screaming. Ruby, Blake and Yang covered their ears.

"Come on Weiss!"

"AAHH!" she finally ripped off the dart and overcame the device. Her eyes turned back baby blue and she looked up at her friends. "What happened?" she asked exhausted.

"You," Huynher kneeled down and picked up the device. "Beat this thing."

"I…did it?"

"Yeah. After about 2 minutes of complete and utter screaming."

"Fuck you!"

"First time's always hard and you're most likely gonna end up in screaming like you did. You did pretty well though. Now who's next?"

"She is!" said Yang and Ruby, pointing at each other. The door opened.

"So, what did we miss?" asked Sun, hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing much," said Huynher reloading Celestia with the dart. "In fact, you're just in time for training."

"So what are we doing?" Huynher raised his blade and shot the dart at the monkey-faunus' head. "SHIT!"

"Just some mind control training." Huynher synced the device and took control of Sun's body. "Now, tell me where the hell you and Nerd have been."

"Gegegege, Intelectual!" Neptune corrected, poking his head inside.

"Just get your ass in here." Neptune and the possessed Sun entered the room.

"Why are his eyes fire red?"

"It's a side effect of the device. I'm not too sure why this happens though. Hold this." He handed his scroll to Neptune and walked over to Sun. "Now Sun, listen to my voice. Listen to my voice very carefully. Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and..." Huynher stopped when Sun started moving like a monkey. Huynher turned back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm just having a little fun." Neptune tapped the voice button. "Ooo ooo aaa aaa!"

"That's racist," said Blake. Huynher snatched the controls back from Neptune and commanded Sun to slap him.

"OW!"

"Can you take this seriously?" Huynher scolded. "I admit its fun at first but we don't have to to fuck around playing monkeys." Huynher turned back to Sun. "Listen to my voice very carefully. Why are you here? Why do you fight? Who do you wanna protect and defend? Who are you going to save and who has your back? Ask yourself who you are and fight." Sun's began to shake around as if he had ants over his body. Soon he began to growl and put his hand over his head. "Keep fighting. What are you afraid of? Are you brave enough to challenge it?" Sun again behaved like a monkey, running and jumping around, occasionally scratching at the dart or beating his head on an object. Finally, the device failed and he ripped it of him.

"The hell happened?" he asked confused. "And why do I feel like I've had a hangover?"

"Well you didn't scream as much as Ice Queen."

"Hey!" she snapped. Sun stepped forward and fell head first onto the floor.

"Ow..."

"Yeah, I probably should've mentioned that you may lose feelings in some limbs on your first go," Huynher said.

"Ugh, anyone got any Panadol or something?" asked Sun, still holding his head.

"None of those things work buddy," said Huynher. "You're just gonna have to live with the pain a while."

"How long does it last?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Well that's good." Huynher took the device and placed in on Blake's head next.

"Hold still." The device gripped onto Blake's forehead. She grunted as in poked her.

"Wait, you don''t have to shoot it?"

"Nope."

"Then why the hell was I shot?" Weiss growled.

"Because only you hadn't been shot. Neither we're they." Huynher activated the device and Blake's eyes went red. He handed the scroll to Ruby. "Just run her through it. I'm gonna take a walk."

"But, what about practice?" she asked.

"I need to make a call. I expect you all to have had a go when I get back." Huynher left the room and RWBY+SN to themselves.

"Uh, okay Blake. Listen to my voice very carefully. Do you ever wonder why we are here..."

_Later that day, Cut to CCT..._

"Welcome to the CCT," said the holographic attendant. "Can I help you?"

"Call to Sanctum Academy please?" asked Huynher.

"Certainly. If you head to over to Terminal 8, I'll patch you through."

"Thanks." Huynher walked over to the terminal and sat in front of it. Soon enough, the terminal activated.

"Sanctum Academy Cross Continental Transmit Centre, how can I help?" said the receptionist.

"Page for Magenta Woodes please?"

"Not a problem. Mr Huynh right?"

"That's me."

"Okay, please hold for a few minutes." The terminal went dark and after a few minutes, lit up again.

"Hey," said Magenta.

"Hey Mags."

"Sorry, I...I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"No no. I should be sorry. It's a sudden call."

"Speaking of which, you haven't called recently. What's up with that?"

"Sorry I've been a little...preoccupied with stuff here at Beacon. Also I know it's late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." Magenta giggled back.

"To you too. So whatcha been up to?"

"Nothing much, just hanging with some friends."

"You're making friends?

"You doubted me?"

"Of course not. If anyone can pull rabbits out of his hood, it you." They both chuckled before Huynher frowned slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Uh no no. But I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Have you uh..." Huynher trailed off thinking.

"Have I what?"

"Have you made contact with Reece at all recently?"

"Uh...no, why?"

"I saw him a few days back. He looked a bit too busy to talk and I thought maybe we should catch up."

"Well I haven't talked to him in a while. The last time I did was around...uh lets see..." Magenta thought a while. "Uh, like a few days after you last called."

"Okay." Huynher tried to smile back but couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Heh, some boyfriend right? And here he said he'd check up everyday."

"You know how he is. Well if you see him again, can you let me know?"

"Sure. But if you see him first, tell him that I miss him and that we should catch up? Also give him a hit over the head." Huynher smirked.

"I can't guarantee anything but I'll certainly try. Well, I gotta go. I'll try and talk to you soon?"

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

"I think I know that pretty well by now." The two chuckled again.

"You're making her proud Huynher. Just remember that."

"Yeah..." Huynher lost his smile. "I miss her."

"We all do. But if she was here, I know she'd say you're doing the right thing."

"You always know what to say." But on the inside, he was saying _"If you only knew..."_

"Well, catcha later then." They both waved goodbye to each other before the line cut. Huynher stood and left.

_"Where are you Reece?"_ was the only thing that ran through his head.

_Recommended Music: A Merry Life and a Short One - AC4 OST_

**AN: Mind control b**hes! PROBLEM!? {Reader: Yeah, this fanfic.} ...that was low. Moving on, we saw Weiss finally get shot by a dart, we saw her twerk for some mad reason (requested by my younger sister...don't ask why), we saw Sun behave like a monkey (okay, that was me) and we had a half decent conversation with Magenta because (wait for it) she is now the first officially accepted character of team CHRM! (CLAP CLAP CLAP!) Also, she'll play a fair amount of significance later on (spoilers/not spoilers). Next chapter will have a few funnies hopefully so prepare your comedy hats!**


	34. Physical Evaluation

"Now all week, I've seen you cry, suffer, argue, swear and bitch about this training that I've done with you all thus week," said Huynher to RWBY. "But today, I'm happy to say that all that fun-"

"Is over and we can go kick some ass?" said Yang confidently.

"-will be revisited again."

"Fuck..."

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it."

"So what are we doing now?" asked Blake.

"The easiest thing you could do all week. Take down and apprehend a moving target."

"Take out one guy?" said Ruby, "Easy. Wait, what's the catch?"

"Your target is me."

"Seriously?" said Weiss.

"You take me down, and tomorrow, we begin the investigation." Huynher walked off to the door. "Hunt begins in 5 minutes. You have the whole day to find and capture me by any means necessary other than death. I'll see you round. Oh also, I'll be recording everything with your devices so keep them on you at all times." Huynher left the room.

"Any ideas?" asked Blake. No one moved.

"Well we're screwed," said Yang. She sat down on the bed behind her.

"Oh don't talk like that Yang," said Ruby. "We can totally take him down."

"We've been schooled for the past week sis. Taking him down isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Well we'll think of something."

"Well it has to be a pretty good plan," said Blake.

"Come on guys."

"Ruby's right," said Weiss. "We just have to capture a curse. How hard can it be?"

"See Weiss has got into it...sorta. Whose with me?" Yang and Blake smiled and nodded confidently. "Gooooo team RWBY!"

"YEAH!" they shouted triumphantly.

_Later that night..._

"Uhhh..." All of RWBY had aches, breaks and all sorts of pains from the day. Huynher paced in front of them.

"Well wasn't today eventful?" he said smugly. Everyone looked up at him angry. "Told you guys today would be fun." The girls were all too exhausted to answer.

"Screw...you..." Blake managed to say.

"We didn't even lay a hit on you!" shouted Ruby.

"Yeah so I took in the time to put together a little montage video of your...eyeopening moments from the day," said Huynher.

"This oughtta be good," said Weiss sarcastically.

"It's like football training. You look at past clips and see what you did right and wrong."

"Buuuut, we didn't do anything right," said Yang.

"Exactly."

"I don't think I can look," said Blake.

"Oh believe me, this is priceless footage." Huynher pressed play and the clip begun.

_Attempt 1, cut to Library. Recommended Music: Finger Pushups - RvB Season 12 OST_

"Okay," said Yang. "I got eyes on him. He's heading right towards you guys. Get ready."

"This is such a stupid idea," said Weiss.

"You wanna jump down?" Ruby asked as she prepared to jump on him from two floors above.

"You're two stories up Ruby," said Blake, "Not exactly safe."

"Ah come on guys. He's not gonna expect us from above." Huynher turned down the aisle that Ruby was positioned above with the device in hand and book about the human mind in another, reading as he went along.

"GO!" said Yang.

"Wha-wait!" Ruby fell off the ledge and went to pin Huynher. Huynher stepped back two steps, still looking at the book and Ruby crashed face first into the ground. "No...fair..." Ruby raised her head then let it drop down.

"Again," said Huynher. He stepped on her back and over her, resulting in a grunt from the downed girl. The rest of team RWBY facepalmed.

_Attempt 2, cut to Dining Hall..._

Huynher got some food and sat down for lunch. Ruby and Yang peered inside through the windows and observed him.

"He's eating," said Ruby. "Now's your chance!"

"On it," said Blake and Weiss from the entrance. They both snuck into the hall and quickly brushed by him. Huynher didn't notice them or that they dropped a flashbang beside him. RWBY quickly regrouped outside. "All good."

"We got him!" The girls waited for the grenade to go off but nothing happened.

"Did you guys forget to pull the pin?" asked Yang.

"Of course we did, said Weiss. Suddenly an object fell in front of them.

"Ah, shit."

_BANG!_

"AHH!" the girls screamed as the flashbang blinded them. They stumbled around trying to figure out what happened, bumping into the walls, bushes and each other. Huynher went outside and brushed past them.

"Again," he said as he walked by.

_Attempt 3, cut to dorm hallways..._

_Knock Knock_

"Huynher," said Pyrrha at the door.

"Hey Pyrrha, two things," said Huynher. "Firstly, can I borrow your notes from the last Grimm studies class?"

"Uh, sure. Hang on." She quickly got her notebook and handed it to Huynher.

"Secondly can I come in for two seconds?"

"What for?" Huynher stepped inside for two seconds then back out. A bolt of red flew by them for the two seconds.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Huynher walked off to where Ruby now was, smashed against the wall she accidentally ran into. "Again."

_Attempt 4, cut to Main Avenue..._

Huynher walked along Main Ave scrolling through his messages. He listened to music as he looked through read them. Yang and the rest of Team RWBY hid in a tree ahead of him.

"He's coming" Ruby said. Yang readied herself at the end of the branch. Huynher walked closer and closer to the tree.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Yang shouted, jumping out of the tree to push him over the railing into the river below. Huynher summoned one Weiss' Glyphs and blocked her attack. He then used the glyph to slide her over and off the main ave. "OH HAAAAAAAAA..." There was a long wait before finally-

_SPLASH!_

Huynher looked off to the side of the cliff. He noticed some water started to boil below him. Yang surfaced and Huynher walked off, shaking his head. Yang growled angrily.

_Attempt 5, cut to Beacon Gardens..._

Huynher leaned against a tree reading an X-Ray and Vav comic book. An ice dust crystal slid behind his feet.

"We so got this!" whispered Ruby in the bushes. She giggled slightly as Huynher raised his fingers still reading.

"Of course we do," said Weiss. "It's my idea."

"One mississippi," he counted, "Two mississippi, three mississippi..."

"Why is he counting?" asked Yang.

"Four MISSISSIPPI!" Huynher kicked up the dust crystal and punched it at the hidden girls in the bushes. The crystal exploded, freezing the entire bush with them inside, holding their evil grins. Huynher looked at them and debated on whether to unfreeze them or not but in the end just walked away from them. A few screams could be heard from inside the ice.

_Attempt 6, cut to outside dorms..._

Huynher walked back to the dorms around sunset tired. He yawned as he turned the corner to the dorm entrance. Team RWBY stood there with weapons out.

"Okay seriously?" he said. "You guys are really gonna do this?"

"Attack!" Ruby called. The girls ran at Huynher altogether.

"Oh boy." Huynher walked forward at the charging girls. He dodged Ruby jabbed her neck, stunning her. He then ducked under Myrtanester and did the same thing to Weiss. Blake and Yang both went to attack him at the same time. Huynher jumped at the last moment and backflipped back. The girls ran into each other.

"Ow!" they both said. Huynher then casually walked up to them and stunned them. The two dropped to the floor.

"My room, 5 minutes." Huynher walked up to his room.

_Present Moment..._

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHA!" Sun laughed behind them. Neptune chuckled along.

"When did you get here?" Ruby questioned annoyed.

"Since that video started. God you girls are funny!" He and Neptune continued to laugh.

"Care to tell me where you've been all day?" asked Huynher.

"Ah, we were just in Vale for chow."

"I really don't know if I should make you suffer or kill you right now because you **really** know how to test my patience!"

"Calm down bro," said Neptune. "That's not the only thing we got."

"You bought some for us?" asked Yang hungrily.

"Uh, no..."

"I hate you."

"Buuuut, we have some info on Torchwick."

"Apparently cops think he and your friend are holed up somewhere in the industrial district," said Sun.

"Tell us something we don't know," Juynher said.

"However, it's suspected that he's setup some sort of deal with a few black market dealers. Anything military or techy."

"Techy isn't a word," said Neptune.

"Shut up smartass. Anyway, point is we have a few leads to follow on now right?"

"So we do," Huynher agreed. "Same time tomorrow, repeat what you did."

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone.

"We have leads bro!" Neptune said.

"We have to investigate them," said Blake.

"None of you have truly passed this week of training," Huynher said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yang nagged. "You said until the week is over!"

"Given I deem you all ready to do this."

"This sucks! We can do this!"

"And if you all die?"

"Look I know you don't think we're ready, but you just gotta take that chance." Ruby started. "You said that-"

"Shut up!" Huynher ordered. Huynher turned to his map and stared hard at it. He thought for a while then turned back to the girls. "The moment class ends...I want you all here and ready to go." Everyone smiled but Huynher who kept his tough guy frown. "If you ain't here in time, we're leaving without you. Plans and groups will be assembled tomorrow. I suggest you prepare tonight because I'm not having stragglers slow me down."

"Alright!" said Yang pumping her arm. "We are back baby!"

"Do not get cocky or happy about this. It's a mission so I expect you all to take it seriously. Now get some rest." Team RWBY+SN nodded and began leaving the room. Ruby turned back to Huynher before she left.

"Hey," she said. "Thanks for trusting us."

"Thank me by not fucking up what I assign you tomorrow, but you're welcome." Ruby smiled and left. Huynher looked back at his map. "And so it begins..."

_Recommended Music: Superheroes - The Script_

**AN: If you didn't guess where I got the inspiration for this 'eventful' chapter, RvB Season 12 NOW! If you did, then yes. It was completely necessary. Anyways, from now on, chapters are gonna take a little while longer to be posted since the world has caught up to me. Next chapter is almost done though so I may have it out by the around Friday night (Australian time - Yes, I live in Australia). Also, Gray from RT has posted some news on Vol 3's production (as well as some RvB S13), and you just have to look at it (it is said, and I quote...ahem...'Yang intends to teach someone a well-deserved lesson' (hehe)). "Til next time guys!**

**P.S: What was your favorite attempt?**


	35. Wild Eagle Chase

"And there came a day unlike any other, where 7 Beacon Academy students would save the day once more from the evil that lurks in the city of Vale. The brave and awesome heroes prepared to investigate-"

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned Ruby.

"Narrating the story?" Ruby replied.

"What story?"

"The story of how we, the awesome team RWBY and friends, saved the day again!"

"You are such a dolt sometimes."

"Ah don't be a downer Weiss," said Yang putting on her necklace. "We get to kick ass and take names now."

"Well we could've just gone without the training."

"Weiss, you know we needed that training," said Blake. "And besides, patience is a virtue."

"See you ladies alternating dresses," said Sun as he and Neptune entered the room.

"See you're not," said Yang.

"You can't beat the classic Sun look."

"That and he has a bad case of 'no shirt'," said Neptune.

"Like you can talk. All you ever wear other than school uniform is that blazer."

"Dude..." Neptune crossed his arms and posed like a rockstar. His teeth sparkled for a second in the light.

"Up yours." Huynher came out of his dresser in his Assassin outfit.

"Everyone all G?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Alright this is how it's going down. Sun and Blake, you guys will be finding out anything on the recruiting scheme. Find out where they're having these meetings and when the last few were."

"Got it," said Blake.

"Weiss, Ruby and Neptune, you three are on finding the black market dealer. Keep a low profile and see what kind of tech he's providing. If you can, question him but don't scare him off the street."

"Gotcha," said Ruby.

"And I suppose that leaves us with Junior," said Yang.

"Remember people, we're gathering information only," Huynher said. "Do not use weapons unless absolutely necessary and do not get caught."

"Right," said everyone.

"Okay people, showtime. Let's move."

_Later that day, Cut to Chinatown..._

"You're sure that he's here?" asked Ruby.

"It's what the police got on him," said Neptune.

"So how exactly do we find this guy?"

"No idea." Neptune sniffed around. "Though I could go for some pork buns right now."

"Didn't you have takeout yesterday?" asked Weiss.

"So what?" Neptune walked over to the stall. "Either of you want one?" The girls shook their heads. "2 please."

"I've got to stop him from eating so much junk," Weiss said to Ruby.

"How do you plan to do that when you can't convince me that cookies aren't a food category?"

"Cookies aren't a food category!"

"They are in my world."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love me." Neptune walked back to them.

"So what did I miss?" he said.

"Be careful with that crate you idiots!" shouted a man. RWN looked to where the shouts came from. "That is some expensive shit in there!"

"You wanna help carry this crap?" said one of the guys holding the crate.

"I wanna get paid and not blow up the block."

"Yeah, well me too and we could do this quicker if someone would help us!"

"Oh piss off."

"HEY!" said an Asian man who walked up to the arguing men. "Quit screwing around! You have delivery to do. No pay unless deliver on time!"

"Yes boss."

"Then get your head out of your ass and move!" The workers got back to work as the Asian man returned to his small pawn shop. "Lǎn tā mā de báichī!"

"Is that our guy?" Ruby asked.

"Might be," said Neptune. "I'll keep him distracted, you guys see what he's got in the truck."

"Ah welcome," he said. "You see something you like? I give you good price."

"Just browsing." While Neptune poked around the shop, Ruby and Weiss snuck around the side and watched the shop owner's men move crates into the truck.

"Whaddya think's in them?" Ruby asked. Weiss observed the crates carefully.

"Some of them have dust in them!" she whispered. "Schnee dust!"

"How can you tell?"

"Ruby, I know dust like the back of my hand. I also know Schnee dust when I see it."

"So this is the guy?" Another set of goons brought out some crates. "What's in them?"

"Weapons I think. We should tell Neptune." The girls sneaked off back to Neptune who was still browsing.

"How much for the Achievement Hunter poster?"

"Posters 15 Lien. 2 for 25."

"I'll take it and the Casey Lee Williams one."

"Really?" said Weiss walking up to him.

"What? It looks cool." Weiss facepalmed as Neptune bought his poster. "So whatcha guys find out?" he whispered to them.

"I think this is him. He had crates of dust and weapons."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Leave that to me. Ruby you…Ruby?" She saw her teammate looking at scroll covers near the counter.

"How much for the scroll covers?" she asked.

"10 Lien each," said the owner. "You no find anywhere else for better price."

"I'll take that dessert one." Ruby pulled out 10 lien and paid for her new scroll cover that she put on almost immediately.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to her.

"What?"

"Ugh. I hope that the others are having better luck than us."

_Later that night, cut to streets of Vale..._

Bumblebee roared down the street. The motorcycle raced around a corner then continued down the road before stopping on the side of the street. Yang let go of the handlebars and took off her helmet.

"It's just up here," she said to Huynher who got off the bike. The hooded boy morphed his glasses back to normal.

"Now before we go asking questions, is there anything I should know about your…friendship with this guy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, should I be expecting to be gunned down the moment I walk in?"

"You need to relax." Yang put her helmet down and got off the bike.

"Says the girl that almost blew the place up because she didn't get her way."

"Just follow my lead."

"Right. Follow your lead…" Huynher and Yang made their way around the corner. There was a long line of people trying to get in the club. The bouncer slowly let the people in. He noticed Yang and Huynher in the distance.

"Oh hell," said the bouncer. Yang and Huynher walked up to him.

"Dick, long time no see."

"It's Richard!"

"But Dick is short for Richard. Big D!" Huynher facepalmed.

"What do you want now?"

"A little talk with your boss." Dick rolled his eyes and put his finger to his ear.

"Junior, **she's** here." He waited for his boss' instructions. "He said he doesn't time to help you at the moment."

"Tell him to make time!"

"Look, he's in a meeting with a few friends and can't be disturbed right now."

"Tell him to reschedule then," said Huynher.

"Who's this guy?"

"I'm the guy that you'll wanna let in along with my friend before I let her fuck you up."

"Look if he doesn't meet with these guys they might shut down the club."

"And if he doesn't meet with me now there won't be a club to shut down. Catch my drift?"

"He can't though!"

"Then maybe I'll persuade them to. Let me in and I'll have a chat with them."

"I can't let you do that."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a request. That was an order."

"You don't scare me kid."

"Heh, not yet I don't…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Look guys, I'm trying my best here!" Junior shouted to his 'friends'.

"We understand Hei," said one of the men. "We just want to know how you and your incompetent pawns constantly get attacked by a teenage girl."

"This is the third time this month!" said another one of them.

"And with the debt you owe, you should be thankful we don't have any of your organs yet," laughed the last.

"Profits and losses are a great deal to us Mr Xiong," said the first man. "Surely you of all people can understand expecially when it is this particular girl causing damage to everything you own."

"I'm sorry I don't have your money okay. Business has been slow and-"

_Bang!_

"What was that?" asked the second man. Junior looked outside his office. His goons had taken firing positions at the door.

"Oh fuck no!" he cursed.

"Junior what is happening!?" asked the first.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"AHHHH!" One of the henchmen slammed into the glass outside the office.

"WHAT ON REMNANT!?" shouted the men.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA-"

_BOOM!_

The office door exploded. Junior and the men shielded their eyes from the smoke and debris from the door. A sillouhette came through the smoke.

"How ya doing buddy?" Yang asked teasingly as she leaded against the remains of the doorway.

"Look Blondie, I can't help you right now. This is very important!" Yang and Huynher stepped inside.

"You three," Huynher said to the men Junior was talking to. "Fuck off. We have some business to do with this gentleman."

"Excuse me son," said the first man. "Do you know who I am?" Huynher gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Hmph, that's more like it."

"You must have me confused with someone who gives a shit who you are."

"You disrespectful brat!" The man walked up to him. "I'll have you know that I'm a very-"

_Shing!_

"Again, I couldn't care less who you are," said Huynher drawing Celestia and raising it at the man's throat. "Now as you can see, Mr Xiong is currently busy attending a meeting. May I suggest for both our sakes that you reschedule a better time to visit?"

"Err…um, yes. How rude of us to be intruding on your business. We'll uh…we'll come back later Mr Xiong when you aren't busy." He gestured to his colleagues to leave and the three left quickly.

"Wait, come back!" Junior called to them but Huynher pushed him into his seat. "What the hell was that!?

"Oh calm down Junior," Yang said.

"What do you want Blondie?"

"Just the information from last week."

"Its old news now, you're too late."

"Well we wanna hear it anyway," Huynher ordered.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"I'm the guy you **really** don't wanna piss off right now so tell me what I wanna hear."

"What is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Maybe," said Yang. Huynher looked back to her annoyed. "Well you could be."

"I thought you wanted Ruby to date me?"

"Ah, what she don't know won't hurt her."

"No."

"What happened to the blue-haired guy?" asked Junior.

"Shut up and answer the question!" Huynher slammed his hands on the table.

"Okay! Calm down. There was a hint at some sort of meeting with the White Fang last week."

"That's it?"

"Look I'm sorry if my answer wasn't good enough for you."

"Then what about the last contact for these pathetic excuses for henchmen?" The men outside burst through the office door and raised their guns.

"FREEZE!" they shouted.

"Again, pathetic excuse for henchmen."

"Stand down, stand down!" Junior told his men. They did so. "Look that guy was in black, green and gray."

"How many men?"

"A dozen of 'em."

"How much did he pay?"

"A hundred a man."

"What did he use them for?"

"I dunno, I was paid extra to keep quiet."

"I don't like my answer."

"Look kid, I'm telling you everything I know."

"Did he ask any other questions?"

"Uh…uh, just where I get my guys."

"And where do you get them?"

"I don't have to tell you that." Huynher drew Celestia again.

"I'm gonna ask again, where?" Junior gulped.

"I-I get them from underground fight clubs or recruit petty thugs off the street."

"Fight clubs?"

"Y-yeah man, I take in a few underdog punks. I'll g-give you the location to the one I go to."

"Is it the one in the tattoo parlor on Dellort Street?"

"Yeah…how'd you know that?"

"Damn, I'm an idiot." Huynher withdrew his blades. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? Come on Yang, we're done here." Huynher and Yang left the office.

"So where we going now?"

"Since I met one of your friends today, it's only fair you meet one of mine."

_Recommended Music: Bezerk - Eminem_

**AN: T****he crew is back! And as Yang said it, 'we get to kick ass and take names' only with less name taking and more ass kicking. Seriously, just look at how they met up with Junior (yes, I'm aware Huynher was a bit hypocritical there). Moving on, w****ill try and have next chapter out by Sun/Mon night so prep you asses for fightclubs, cheesy one-liners and a whole lot of references! Why? Why not? 'Til then, safe.**

**P.S: Spell Dellort backwards. (Hehe)**


	36. Phoenix of Will

A girl sat behind a counter with her laptop on her hands and her feet kicked up on the table. Music blasted from her headphones as she chewed gum. Huynher and Yang entered the tattoo parlor.

"Well well," said the girl behind the counter, not looking up. "Look who it is? Got some nerve showing up here."

"I honestly don't know how you notice me when you have music that can be heard from outside the store blaring into your ears," replied Huynher. The girl paused her music and took her headphones off.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just to talk with your boss Strings."

"Oh yeah?" Strings noticed Yang. "Who's the girl? New GF?"

"No."

"Maybe," said Yang.

"Ignore her."

"Hmm, why should I let you in?" Strings asked.

"Because I didn't shut this place down when I found out about it."

"That's because you needed intel."

"I could've taken the intel and then called the cops."

"Hmph. 'Spose ya could've." Strings blew a bubble with her bubblegum then popped it. "Hang on." She closed her laptop and put it on the desk. She then got up and took the duo to the back of the store. She knocked one of the walls. "Open up!" she called.

"Password," said the guy behind the wall.

"It's fuckin' me you dickhead now open the goddamn wall."

"Okay. Special password."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Meh, good enough for me." The hidden door opened. A large 7' tall man stood behind it.

"You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch. What the hell's he doin' here?"

"Want's to talk with Marx."

"Really?" The guy looked down on Huynher. "How ya been kid?"

"Decent. Now stop the small talk and let me through Baron."

"Of course." Baron stepped aside. Huynher and Yang moved through but Baron grabbed Yang's arm.

"Hey!" Yang said.

"Who's the girl?"

"She's with me," Huynher said. "Now let her through."

"She's underage."

"Yeah, well so was I when I came here for the first time so let her through." Baron let go of Yang and the two went downstairs.

"That guy's an asshole," said Yang. The duo entered the surprisingly large basement. People crowded around the caged stage where two amateur fighters we're fighting. They screamed for their person to win. A bar was to the left and a small upstairs office to the right. Huynher and Yang made their way to the office stairs but a bouncer was at the stairs.

"No entry past this point," he said. "Beat it kids."

"I'm one of your boss' friends now step aside."

"Name?"

"Huynher."

"Not on the list of friends. Go away."

"Dude, he probably forgot about me. Just let me through."

"So he may've. Now go away before I make you." The bouncer put his hand on his pistol.

"You don't scare us," said Yang.

"Oh yeah?" He pulled out the gun and put it at Huynher's head. "I won't ask again. Go away."

"Neither will I," said Huynher. He drew Chiara and raised it to the bouncer's neck. Some nearby men drew their guns and took aim at Huynher and Yang. "Let me through and we both walk."

"Fuck off."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" said a man coming out of the office with a thick British accent.

"This guy claims to be your friend Marx."

"Oh really?" Marx stared at Huynher. "I'm your friend now, am I?"

"Do you want me to recolor your club blood red?" he replied.

"Just askin' a general question mate. The fuck you want now?"

"Firstly for your guys to lower their weapons."

"Eh…You heard 'im. Put 'em down boys." The guards lowered their guns and Huynher sheathed the blade. "Now what?"

"Perhaps we should talk in private. Just a thought." Marx rolled his eyes.

"Let him through T-Bone." The bouncer stepped aside. Huynher and Yang went up the stairs. "Ah, but the girl stays behind."

"What?" Yang huffed. Huynher took out his wallet and handed Yang 10 Lien.

"Buy yourself something nice at the bar and **do not** get into any trouble."

"When do I ever?" Huynher gave her a serious look. "Fine…" Yang snatched the Lien and went over to the bar. Huynher and Marx went to the office.

"So kid," said Marx as he walked over to his mini fridge. "I take it you're not here to make a living. What do ya need this time?"

"The location of my old teammate."

"What Chaos? Sorry, you want anything?" Marx pulled out a beer.

"I'm fine on the drinks. Yeah, Chaos."

"Well I dunno mate." Marx opened the can and took a sip. "I ain't seen him in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Came in here asking if any of the boys wanted to make a better future or some bullshit like that." Marx sat at his desk. "Apparently he did well considering more than half of my amateurs left."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Heh, fuck if I know. I'm not really one for change considering that I have a nice place like this."

"So I've noticed. Anyone in particular?"

"Not that you would known. Although he convinced Recker and Irish to join him."

"Reck and Irish?"

"Apparently they were motivated by his speech. You know them, ballsy fuckwits." Marx took another sip.

"What about Strings and Baron?"

"You saw 'em out front. Weren't interested."

"Any idea where they went?"

"If I knew, I'd have told you already so you and your friend can piss off and not disrupt my business."

"Gee, thanks."

"'Ay, a good friend's an honest one."

"I'm not to sure I'd call you a friend considering you tried to kill me once. But a close acquaintance yes."

"Ah go fu-"

_Smash!_

"The fuck!?" A beer bottle had shattered one of his windows. Marx and Huynher looked outside. A spotlight was on Yang and a much larger girl.

"Dammit Yang!" Huynher ran out of the office to Yang.

"You think you tough barbie doll?" said the girl looking down on Yang. She had a Russian accent.

"What did you just call me?" Yang replied.

"You heard me barbie doll."

"Oh yeah? This barbie doll could pound you into the ground!"

"Is that right Blondie?"

"Heyayayay!" Huynher butted in between them and pushed them both back. "Calm down both of you."

"Well if it isn't little freedom fighter," said a man as tall as Baron with a Russian accent as well.

"Zangiev…lovely to see you."

"Is little boy bothering you Olga?"

"No," replied Olga. "Little boy's girlfriend is."

"This bitch started it!" Yang argued.

"What did you call my Olga?" Zangiev stepped forward.

"Hey!" Huynher stood in front of Yang. "Back off or I'll give you another beatdown."

"You want to fight? Why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't wanna fight Z. I just wanna take my friend here and leave."

"You are pussy."

"Fuck yourself." He grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her away.

"Yes. Keep walking curse."

"We could take them!" Yang said.

"I told you one goddamn thing and you couldn't even do that!" Huynher snapped.

"That bitch started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" The two walked up the stairs to the parlor and left the place.

"So did we get anything?"

"Not anything important. Only that he's recruited a few amateur fighters and 2 pros."

"Great, just what we need."

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

Huynher pulled out his scroll and looked at the message.

"What's up?"

"Get on the bike now."

_Meanwhile…_

Blake and Sun peered round the corner of the street. A group of Faunus had turned into a factory complex.

"Think this is it?" Sun asked.

"What do you think?" Blake said.

"So what's the plan? Are we waiting or heading in?" Blake began to take off her bow. "Alright, stealth mode activate."

"Just keep your head down." Blake and Sun put on Grimm masks then followed after the group. The entered the factory and joined the recruits.

"This place is packed."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Reece as he got on stage. "You are here today because you believe you can make a difference to the world, correct?" The crowd cheered. "You wish to fight for a better tomorrow?" They cheered again. "Then brothers…sisters…just by being here, you have taken the first step to peace. Many of you are here to join the White Fang. Raise your hands." A large number of the crowd raised their hands. "Like you, I fight for the Faunus and their equality on this planet. For too long, our race has been mistreated!"

"Yeah!"

"They made us suffer!"

"Yeah!"

"And we are not animals!"

"YEAH!"

"You are all valiant in you fight for what you believe in." The audience roared and clapped. "However…however…what if I offered you more than just vengenance?" The crowd's applause turned to curiosity. "Now many of you are asking 'what is this guy saying?' And I'll tell you now it is something far greater than just revenge. I'm gonna hand the mic over to my friend who I assume you would all know by now." Roman Torchwick stepped on the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," he said.

"Roman Torchwick?" shouted one of the people in the crowd.

"Bad guy!" shouted a girl.

"What's a human doing here?" questioned another man.

"Now, now. Come on guys! We're all here for the same reason! We're all here to fight for a better tomorrow right? I…am just like all of you." The crowd booed him. "Don't believe me? Well then let me put it this way to you all. What is peace to you all?" The crowd fell silent. "Is it ensuring that war never breeds? Is it happiness for you and your loved ones? Perhaps it is being able to just live life to the fullest. We all have different views right? Well how do you plan to achieve it?" Mumurs in the crowd spread. "Now many of you look up to me and think that I'm nothing more than a criminal. I rob, steal, kill and nothing more. But everyone has their reasons for doing something, and mine are to find my definition of peace. A free world where anyone can do anything. Where limits are non-existant and everyone, be them poor or rich, human or faunus, is happy."

"This here," said Reece "This simple alignment of goals is why we are united in the quest for peace. You're probably thinking that this is some Illuminati bullshit. To a degree, yes it is but we are realists. Goals as big as ours can only be accomplished with people as brave as you all to stand up and fight. With us you will be the defenders of the new world."

"If you're not convinced yet, put it this way. The councillors of this kingdom are supposed to stand up for its citizen's rights. They give themselves a boatload of Lien to quote 'help' us. Yet every one of you here has had to suffer in one form or another because they failed to do their job. Workplaces, stores, even the schools have thought nothing more than animals of you. And when the White Fang rose up, they still do not give you the true equality you deserve."

"Together, we will end this pathetic and cowardly excuse for freedom and birth a new and greater order for peace. Our partnership with the White Fanng will guarantee our success. All we ask is your cooperation and will to fight because in the end…it is you that makes all the difference. So ask yourself, are you ready to make a difference"? The crowd began to cheer. "Are you ready to fight for what you believe?"

"YEAH!"

"Then brothers…sisters…today we unite as one. We are a force that cannot and will not be stopped!

"YEAH!"

FOR WE!" Reece spread his arms like a bird and a banner fell behind him, revealing a green bird. "ARE THE PHOENIX OF WILL!" The crowd roared with courage and heart. Hands and fist were raised in the air as they cheered.

"That was some cheesy speech," said Sun.

"We need to get outta here!" said Blake. The duo made their way past the crowd to the exit.

"EXCUSE ME!?" shouted Roman. The two stopped and the crowd fell silent. "You two look awfully familiar." He raised Melodical Cudgel. "Have we met?" He shot his cane. Sun turned around and punched his fists together and made a golden clone of himself. The clone jumped in front of the shot and exploded. "Man, you are fast! Oh, but minus points for originality."

"Run!" The two ran out of the factory. "We gotta lose him!"

_SLAM!_

An Atlesian Paladin Mk II jumped in front of them.

"See what I mean Kitty cat?" said Roman from the mech.

"Grrr!" Blake drew Gambol Shroud and fired at the robot. It merely bounced off the armour.

"Again, unoriginal." Reece and a few White Fang grunts surrounded them.

"Alright," Blake sighed. She lowered Gambol Shroud. "You have us."

"So, where's the rest of the crew?"

"They're not here. We came alone."

"Well that is classic you from experience, but it's that same experience that tells me not to believe you and also why I'm in another big scary robot."

"Well, I guess that's your problem," said Sun.

"Actually monkey boy, if you don't tell your friends to come out and surrender, you and kitty are gonna have problems the size of bullets within your bodies."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know," Reece said. Sun and Blake looked onto him. "Why fight for people who claim to help us but don't? Join us. Put an end to everything that-"

_BAM!_

The Mark II took fire to its back. Roman looked to where it came from. Neptune was on a building with his railgun out.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as he jumped off the roof to avoid a cannon. He switched his gun to a Guanduo and went to strike the mech but Roman grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

"Neptune!" Sun exclaimed.

"AHH!" shouted all the grunts left of them. They all fell to the floor. Soon the ones on the right fell. Reece looked around then spun around. His arm hit a fast moving Ruby who slid in front of the others.

"Too slow Red," he said. He turned around to stop Weiss' oncoming attack from above. "I can say the same for you Schnee." Reece forced her back and she tripped over the recovering Ruby. "Heh, this is cute. How you thought you could all take me." Bullhead airships flew above. "But the fun and games unfortunately have to end now. So, I give you the option to join or die. I'd choose wisely."

"Piss off loser!" Sun shouted.

"Well, that decides whose face I want to blow off first."

_VROOM!_

Bumblebee soared in the air after jumping over the factory wall. Huynher jumped off the back and slashed the Mk. II in the back with Solaris and the aid of Yang's semblance. The mech went flying at Reece who switched his axe and sliced the mech in half. Roman fell out and tumbled to the ground when the robot was reduced to a pile of feathers. Yang drove Bumblebee through the feathers then turned the bike on an angle, jumped off and rushed at Reece. Unprepared for the strike, the Faunus was smacked in the cheek and was airborne but landed safely.

"Not bad sweetheart," he said. "You're really starting to turn me on." Huynher and the others ran up to join Yang. "You know, you never cease to both surprise and disappoint me."

"You know me," Huynher replied.

"Indeed I do." Reece snapped his fingers and grunts dropped from the bullheads, donning black jackets with Reece's emblem on it. "Now you can pick any one you want here but me."

"What, ya gonna run again?"

"No, I just wanna speed date the blonde." Reece turned to Yang.

"Stop staring at my gauntlets perv!" Yang snapped.

"Kill the all." The grunts ran at the team. Everyone else ran back at them. Yang and Huynher rushed at Roman and Reece while the others kept busy with the grunts. The blonde went in for a punch at Reece but he shot a dart at her forehead. Yang dropped to her knees just in front of him. "Tut tut. I really expected more from you." Huynher jumped over her and went to slash at Reece but was blocked by his axe. Reece forced him back then Yang stood. "Kill your friend, won't you Blondie?"

"Grrr…" Yang looked up at Reece. Her hair began to glow.

"I said kill him!"

"NO!" Yang grabbed the device and she pulled it off with one hard yank.

"Hmph, impressive." Reece drew Silent Havoc. "Though unfortunately, I'm gonna have to make you bleed now."

"Heh heh. You'll never make me bow."

"We shall see won't we?" Roman joined Reece as Huynher rejoined Yang. Everyone raised their weapons ready to fight. "After you."

_Meanwhile…_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun and Neptune fought off the Phoenix of Will grunts. These guys had to be more experienced than the White Fang members they faced in the past. They kept up with their movements quite well.

"Ladybug!" Ruby and Blake regrouped then ran at their two targets. Both girls alternated between their targets but the PoW grunts stood strong. The men tried to counter them. "Switch!" Ruby and Blake traded weapons, confusing their enemies then came down on them. Ruby swung with Gambol Shroud as Blake did with Crescent Rose. After some time, the duo knocked out the duo. "That was awesome!"

"Heh, yeah," Blake agreed.

"Sea Monkeys!" Sun called. He and Neptune were still fighting their two guys. Sun leaped into the air as Neptune switched his guanduo to a triton. He spun the weapon over his head in an attempt to strike both men. Sun switched his staff to nunchucks and opened fire at the duo below. The grunts tried hard to defend themselves from the shotgun sprays and being hit by Neptune. Shortly after, Sun landed and rushed at the duo with Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang. Neptune fell back and switched back to his railgun, firing at the other. The blast incapacitated one of them as Sun disarmed the other before knocking him out with smack to the head from Jingu Bang.

"That was awesome," Neptune said. He fist-bumped Sun.

_Ting, Ting, Ting!_

Weiss was still at her opponent.

"Who the hell fights in a skirt girlfriend?" said the girl who fought her. Weiss growled at her remark and lunged in for a stab. She clashed then retreated to switch Myrtanester to Ice dust. She spun around then stabbed her rapier into the ground, causing the sword to emit a wave of ice that swallowed her opponent and freeze her in a block of ice.

"It's a combat skirt," Weiss said to her smugly. Everyone regrouped.

"All good?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Sun replied.

"Hey, where'd the others go?" Neptune asked.

"Let's move!" Blake instructed. The 5 ran over to where Huynher and Roman were sparring.

"Ahh!" Roman grunted as Huynher disarmed him and raised Solaris to his neck. "Whoa, whoa whoa pal. Easy! You wouldn't hurt an unarmed man would you?"

"I think today I can make an exception."

"Oh yeah?" He snapped his fingers and Neo appeared in front of Huynher. The boys stumbled back slightly confused as to how Neo teleported straight there. The others raised their weapons at them. "Sorry to ruin the party people, but I think it's time we best be off." Neo opened her umbrella and spun it round. The duo disappeared in a flash of light.

"Dammit!"

"Wait…where's Yang?" Ruby asked. "Wasn't she with you?

"Aw crap…"

_Meanwhile…_

Reece and Yang somehow took their fight to the rooftops. The blonde boxer kept punching at the Faunus boy but Reece kept blocking her gauntlets with his axe. Yang snuck around his axe with an uppercut and hit his face. Reece was airborne again for a sec then fell to the floor.

"You ain't so tough," Yang smirked. Reece immediately tripped her up as he kicked himself onto his feet. Whilst the girl was in the air, Reece punched her in the stomach and into the ground before kicking her away.

"Sweet Black fucking Sabbath bitch!" he shouted. "If I wasn't trying to kill, I'd fuck the red right out of those eyes!" Yang got up a bit dazed. Her eyes reverted back to lilac but raised her fists once more. Reece rested Pure Havoc on his shoulder.

"You really are a fucking pig."

"Bitches love me. Don't act like you don't want some of this?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"So sweetheart, why are you fighting for this weak government? I can offer you so much more even if you wanna keep it as just business partners."

"Because I'm not insane like you."

"Oh I beg to differ. You're like a picture book blondie and way too easy to read. You don't even fight to protect people. You fight because you want an adventurous life of danger and fear. You're a thrill seeker. So long as you get a kick out of a mission, you're happy. You just have a boner for danger. If that ain't insane, I don't know what is."

"Well it's better than being someone who turned his back on his people."

"A lot like how your mother turned her back on you, huh?" Yang's eyes widened. "Oh yeah sweetheart, I can read that part of the book too, and it is very interesting." Yang gritted her teeth.

"You leave her out of this."

"But she's such a beautiful topic to talk about. Like how interesting she left **after** you were born. Funny that isn't it?" Yang's hair began to glow gold as she closed her eyes.

"Shut up."

"But you've never thought about the possibility that she left…because of YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Yang opened her now red eyes and her hair released small embers. She charged at Reece who smirked. She furiously attempted to punch the Faunus but Reece moved too fast for her. He bopped and weaved under her jabs, occasionally blocking some punches with his blades. He then countered one of her uppercuts by kicking her in the leg and kneeing her in the gut.

"Well, kinda like this only less symbolism and more my p in your v." Yang got up and went bash him in the face. Reece effortlessly caught one her flaming hand. Yang fought hard but Reece was stronger. He pushed her hand back then began to twist it. Yang tried not to scream from the pain but screwed her eyes shut and gasped. Reece smiled evilly as he pulled her in. "This is a good look on you sweetheart. Being dominated."

"You crazy bastard…"

"Crazy huh? Oh no sweetheart." Reece began to crush Yang's hand. Yang gave a yelp in pain and opened her eyes somewhat. "I am **far** worse than that." Reece sheathed his axe then drew Stealth Havoc. His smile faded. "I am the fucking incarnation of havoc!" He raised his other blade to her neck. "I am the oncoming storm of change and the harbinger of peace! I ain't crazy bitch…" He looked at the girl dead in the eye. "I AM CHAOS!"

_TING!_

Reece moved his blade just in time to block Solaris. He untwisted Yang's arm and threw the girl over him and at Huynher. Huynher tried to move his sword to avoid harming Yang and ducked under her. Reece took advantage of Huynher's stance and forced him back.

"You shoulda told me it was alternate outfit day. I feel a bit underdressed now."

"Oh don't worry buddy," Huynher replied. "Your clothes won't matter when I'm threw with you."

"Actually buddy, as much as I'd like to tussel a little more, I gotta go." Reece snapped his fingers again and Neo appeared in the middle of them. "Neo-"

"NO!" Huynher ran up to the two and slashed Neo's umbrella but fell for one of the girl's illusions. The image of the two shattered like a window. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Huynher slashed at the roof and tore a mark into it. He dropped Solaris and put his hands on his head and paced around his sword, taking deep breaths as he did.

"Well that sucks," said Yang joining him. She rotated her right arm.

"No shit," he replied as calmly as he could. He took in a deep breath and moved his hands to his mouth. "You okay?"

"I'll feel better when I smash his face into the ground."

"Me too Yang." Huynher walked away from her. "Tell the others to make their way back home."

"Where're you going?"

"I need to take a walk. Calm down a bit."

_Recommended Music: The More – RvB Season 10 OST_

**AN: Well, wasn't this chapter lengthy? Tick fightclubs off Yang's to-do list and add pummel a flirty psycho to it (so is he hot now?). So, how many references did you guys make out? Seriously, I lost count. Anyways, next chapter will be out same time as last chapter but I don't think will be as lengthy as this one (soz). 'Til then, safe. I'm gone.**

**P.S: If you had to make Reece and Yang a shipping pair, what would the name be? (Just out of curiosity).**


	37. Megalomaniac

"So what did we find out last night?" Huynher asked as he came to the dining table where Sun, Neptune and RWBY were.

"Well we found the dealer and he had a load of dust and weapons from what we could see," said Weiss.

"I got my scroll cover from him," said Ruby showing her scroll cover.

"Right…what about you two?"

"Well we know he has more big robots," said Sun.

"We found out they're recruiting for both the White Fang and some other organization he calls the Phoenix of Will."

"Goddamn idiot," Huynher said.

"What's up?"

"When CHRM started up, Reece wanted us to be called the Phoenix of Will. However only 1 in 4 supported the idea. Do the math."

"Why a phoenix though?" Neptune asked.

"Mythology has it that when the phoenix dies, they are reborn stronger than they were before. He wanted the name to strike fear into crims but now it seems he wants to scare the general public."

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Sage and Scarlet asked as they joined their teammates.

"Torchwick and stuff," said Sun. Huynher hit the back of his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Why would you tell them that?" Huynher scolded.

"You know we could help you guys," Sage said.

"Look, its bad enough your idiot of a leader plus his best man is in on this but two more? I'm trying not to get many people involved."

"That's dumb," said Scarlet. "Always get friends involved. The more the merrier."

"You don't have any idea of what you're up against."

"So you're not hunting down your old friend from CHRM?"

"How much did you fucking tell them!?"

"Don't look at me," Sun said, shrugging. "Blue hairs the one that can't keep secrets."

"Dobber," Neptune said.

"Besides, Scarlets right. We could use a few more eyes."

"Is that right shot caller?" Huynher asked. "Then I put you and blue hair in charge of training them. Furthermore, you idiots will be out of action until I think their ready."

"What!? That's bull!"

"So is having to waste time to train them. Besides, you're their leader."

"So? I thought you we're the main leader."

"And as 'main leader', I'm ordering you to train your team."

"This sucks," said Neptune.

"I suggest you get started now."

"Fine…" Sun sighed. He and Neptune got up. "Let's go losers." Team SSSN left the hall.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"Well, we're down two men and we have no further leads. I'd say we're fucked as of right now. In terms of what we're gonna do, we're just gonna have to keep tabs on the dealer and listen out for any news from our good friends."

"Surely there's gotta be a place you haven't thought of that he could be?" said Ruby.

"I dunno. He could be in and out of the kingdom for all I know."

"What about any other contacts that might help us?"

"None that I can think of. Marx was always my main guy for info."

"What about the M in CHRM?" Weiss asked.

"Her name is Magenta, Ice queen. And I've already tried her. She ain't heard from him."

"Well this blows," said Yang as she kicked up her feet. "Let's think. If you we're a megalomaniac, where would you go to plot a revolution?"

"Megalomaniac?" Ruby asked innocently.

"A guy who believe's he has imaginary power," Blake answered.

"Imaginary power…" Huynher said. He thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Blake, you're up." Huynher and Blake rose. "Rest of you, keep tabs on the dealer. Call you if we need ya." Blake and Huynher left the table and headed for the exit.

"So where we going?"

"Going to see another megalomaniac."

_Later that day, cut to Arkham Asylum…_

A man covered by a white sheet sat in his wheelchair in the middle of an empty room. He smiled evilly and stared at the door.

_"__They will all perish!"_ shouted a voice in his head.

_"__We are the gods!"_ screamed another.

_"__POWER!"_ shrieked another. The man laughed silently before the door opened.

"Subject 16," said the guard. "You have visitors."

"Oh, how wonderful…" he said not looking up. Two people entered.

"Leave us please?" Huynher asked. The guard stared at him strangely before closing the door.

"Well well well…What do we have here? If it isn't the boy who took my life away."

"You took your life away Loki. I merely intervened with your plans."

"So you did…and in the process, you ruined me."

"Says the guy who overloaded his machine in order to kill me."

"And who might your friend be? I certainly don't remember your girlfriend being that tall or a Faunus for that fact." Blake gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Huynher noticed.

"Leave her out of this."

"But look at her Huynher. Such a history. The White Fang, the running, the bow-" Blake angrily drew Gambol Shroud and put the tip of the sheath to Loki's neck. The man looked up at her, allowing his face to show. His eyes were two different colours. The left eye was teal while the other was a bright yellow. His face was slightly burnt on his right side and had a tattoo on his forehead reading 'master of mischeif' under his cyan. "Go on then. Kill me. Not that you will, but you'd certainly be doing me a favour."

"Keep talking asshole and I might!" she scolded.

"Let him go Blake," Huynher said. "Not worth it."

"Oh no, let her continue," Loki egged on.

"Shut up psycho. Walk away from it Blake." Blake hesitated. She eyed off Loki whose eyes pleaded for her to kill him, but his smile said otherwise. She lowered her weapon and sheathed it.

"Ah well. Easy come easy go."

"I thought you liked the voices in your head."

"Oh I do. Between the voices and the hallucinations, I've never felt so clear. So light. In fact, one of my recent hallucinations had me grip your face and slowly slit your throat."

"How delightful."

"So what do you want? Knowing you, you aren't here to gloat about your cursed little life."

"You used to be good at tech."

"I still am despite my so called condition, thank you very much. Although all those old people ever ask me to do is fix their goddamn computer time and time again. I tell them to upgrade, but no. Don't listen to the nutter. He's-"

"Look, can you fucking help me or not."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because the tech I have might be a way to cure your condition."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"This." Huynher pulled out a dart and handed it to Loki. The man smiled curiously.

"Hmm…interesting. Very interesting. What does this do?"

"According to what I've found out, they were devices made to control AK-130s before Atlas updated to 200s. I think they've been reengineered to control minds of men. They can be resisted and can be distinctively recognised when in use but I have no idea as to how they link to the mind."

"Where did you get this?"

"An old friend of mine. What can you tell me about it?"

"I've only seen this technology one other place then my own work."

"Oh really?"

"During the early creation of my beautiful machine, that is the one you destroyed and took my life with, and before I left my collegues, we had worked on a prototype mind controlling device. We tested it for machines and played with the idea that perhaps we could use them on natural minds. However, after testing on rats, we found that the mind would strain to levels beyond the brain's functioning. The brain would be overloaded with commands and like a computer, crash. Of course this was before I slowly killed them all."

"Wonderful. So can you tell me how they work?"

"In simple, the device would act like another processing station only more powerful. It would be a remote control for the body and render the brain useless. Hypothetically, such a task might be simple but in reality, the brain would be overloaded with strain from adapting to the device."

"So where would one get materials to replicate it?"

"Before I continue, how exactly can this help me?"

"Like you said, the device will render your brain useless. Your little fantasies can now end whenever you turn this on."

"Is that right?"

"It's my promise to you. And I haven't broken a promise to anyone yet."

"Hmph. A device this small would require quite small mechanics but to complete an objective as big as mind control, it have to be fairly powerful. More of the modern military equipment may be usuable for something like this."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Not like I have much to think about anymore. Perhaps if I had some blueprints-"

"I ain't gonna take that chance with you Loki."

"So I see. Now if you'd be so kind as to-" Huynher threw Loki a USB. The thumbstick landed in his lap.

"Running program's on there. Put it on a device and sync it. Turn it on, you can end it all. But just a little note to you, don't get any funny ideas. The device has been programed to suit your needs. Do anything stupid, I'll take it back and ruin you more."

"I suppose I should say thank you."

"I do hope you recover Loki. Thanks for your help."

"Oh whatever." Huynher and Blake turned to leave. "And Huynher." The boy stopped and turned his head slightly. "When you find Chaos, tell him to credit me for my work."

"I'll keep that in mind." The pair left Loki on his own. The door behind them shut and locked.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to think of places where he's producing the darts and where he's getting materials." They left the asylum.

"It's night already?" Huynher pulled out his scroll and looked at the time.

"Its 8.00." Huynher dialed Ruby.

"Hi," said the girl over the line.

"Rubes, it's me."

"It's the awesome Ruby from the awesome RWBY. Can't pickup 'cause I'm saving the world."

"Right..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty badass aren't I?"

"On hurry up!"

"Leave a message at tone."

_Beep!_

"Pickup your goddamn phone Ruby. Me and Blake have a-"

"Have a what buddy?" said Reece's voice from the line. Huynher gasped loud enough for Reece to hear. "Surprised?"

"Where is she?"

"Right here sucking my-"

"YOU FUCKING COCKBITE! IF A SINGLE FINGER IS LAYED ON HER I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!"

"Sounds great. See you in a bit. Oh and hurry up will ya? I might get bored and have to shoot someone." Reece hung up.

"FUCK!" Huynher ran down the street frantically. Blake followed close after.

"What's happened!?" Blake asked.

"No time to explain. Lets see how well you freerun." Huynher raised Chiara and shot up to the rooftops. Blake followed after him with Gambol Shroud.

_Recommended Music: The Brotherhood Escapes – AC Brotherhood OST_

**AN: Bum Bum Buuuuummmm! So, we went to Arkham Asylum (requested by a friend of mine) and met a Master of Mischief (because Chaos isn't enough). Anyways, we have a lovable Reece chapter next time with many more references because why not? Same time as last week. Also, one of you lovely people said something about this being canon? If you are secretly Miles Luna or Kerry Shawcross, I give you permission to take this and make it canon (so long as I get a credit and a chance to meet you...and get the plot for next volumes...aaaannnndddd RvB). Seriously though, whoever you were, you made my day that day. Keep cool people of Earth and Remnant, I'm out. Safe.**

**P.S: Shipping Names. Thought of these myself but here goes:**

**- Ember Havoc (Weapon based)**

**- Phoenix/Firebird (This was actually my first thought of shipping).**

**And that's all I got...If you have some, post in review!**


End file.
